


To make me feel happy again

by ClaireKomTrikru



Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, Happy Ending, Light BDSM, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rich Clarke Griffin, Rough Oral Sex, Sad Clarke, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKomTrikru/pseuds/ClaireKomTrikru
Summary: Clarke Griffin è rotta.Ha perso tutto in un solo giorno.Si riversa nell'alcool , nel sesso a pagamento e nel lavoro.Lexa Woods, una prostituta.Non ha mai avuto una vita facile.Entrambe hanno perso la voglia di amare e di essere amate.Ma cambierà qualcosa una volta che si incontreranno?





	1. Chapter 1

Sono un disastro.   
Mi guardo allo specchio e non mi riconosco più.   
Sono solo un guscio vuoto della Clarke felice e spensierata di tre anni fa. 

Mi verso da bere e sorrido amaramente.   
Quanto sono ipocrita ?   
Diventare come chi ha ucciso mio padre.

Tre anni.  
Non posso credere che siano passati già tre anni da quel maledetto giorno.

I miei pensieri vengono interrotti dal suono del campanello.   
Faccio un respiro profondo per calmarmi e mi dirigo verso la porta di questa costosa, grande e vuota villa.   
Una volta aperta resto senza parole davanti a questa donna bellissima.   
La prima cosa che mi colpisce è quanto siano verdi i suoi occhi.   
Il verde era il mio colore preferito un tempo.   
È vestita con una camicia bianca sbottonata quel tanto che basti per vedere un accenno della sua scollatura, indossa un paio di jeans stretti e un paio di scarpe nere.   
I suoi capelli sono lasciati sciolti e mossi sulla sua spalla sinistra e in viso l’unico trucco che ha è un leggero accenno di eyeliner che fa da contorno ai suoi occhi. 

“ Lei è la signorina Griffin ? “ domanda e perfino la sua voce è sexy con un leggero accento australiano. 

“ Sì, sono io. Lei deve essere la signorina Woods. Prego entri “ le dico facendo spazio per farla entrare e chiudere la porta dietro di me.   
Il mio sguardo cade inevitabilmente sul suo sedere. 

Entriamo nel soggiorno e vedo che si guarda intorno. Mi aspettavo un segno di meraviglia nel suo sguardo come tante altre persone che entrano nella mia villa ma lei resta impassibile. 

“ Gradisce qualcosa da bere? “ dico spezzando il silenzio 

“ No, grazie. Possiamo darci del tu. Puoi chiamarmi Lexa “ dice e io annuisco 

“ Clarke “ le dico il mio nome e lei annuisce prima di guardarsi di nuovo intorno “ Puoi sederti sul divano “ le faccio cenno e lei annuisce. 

Ci sediamo entrambe sul divano mantenendo una certa distanza. 

“ Allora, Clarke, è la prima volta che lo fai? “ mi domanda 

“ No, ho già chiamato altre volte. Di solito è Niylah a venire ma il signor Flame mi ha detto che non era disponibile oggi e mi ha consigliato te. “ dico 

“ Perfetto “ annuisce “ Prima di iniziare, vorrei farti sapere che sono intersessuale. Ciò significa che.. “ inizia ma la interrompo 

“ Hai un pene, sì lo so. Sono un medico. “ faccio spallucce 

“ Quindi non è un problema per te ? “ mi domanda 

“ No “ dico e lei annuisce un po’ sollevata. “ Questi sono i certificati che documentano che sono pulita “ le dico e lei li controlla per poi consegnarmi i suoi.

Una volta appurato che è tutto a posto c’è un silenzio teso e il ticchettio delle lancette dell’orologio è l’unico suono che si sente intorno a noi.   
Non è la prima volta che chiamo una prostituta per concedermi qualche ora di distrazione dai miei pensieri. Di solito aiuta, di solito mi sento peggio e l’unica cosa a cui posso aggrapparmi è quella bottiglia di Whisky sotto al mio letto. Ma anche quella non aiuta mai. Peggiora perfino la situazione. 

Ma come posso smettere?   
Come posso farlo quando mi sento così devastata ?   
Come posso farlo se i ricordi mi tormentano notte e giorno? 

“ Vuoi parlare e conoscerci meglio per smorzare la tensione ? “ mi chiede e io non voglio. 

“ Non voglio parlare. Voglio fare quello per cui ho chiamato. “ dico più sprezzante di quanto intendessi e per un solo secondo, un solo misero attimo, posso vedere l’ accenno di ferita nei suoi occhi. Ma così come è comparso è sparito lasciando solo i suoi occhi imperscrutabili. “ Andiamo nella mia stanza “ sussurro alzandomi non aspettando nemmeno una risposta. 

Una volta nella mia stanza mi tolgo la vestaglia restando completamente nuda.   
Lascio la porta alle spalle ma posso sentire chiaramente la presenza di Lexa dietro di me. 

“ Spogliati “ le ordino e mi giro lentamente rimanendo compiaciuta davanti al suo sguardo che muta vedendo il mio corpo. 

Si sbottona la camicia rivelando un reggiseno nero di pizzo e il suo stomaco piatto con un accenno di addominali.   
Si sfila la camicia lentamente senza distogliere lo sguardo da me.   
Si sbottona i jeans e abbassa la cerniera, toglie le scarpe e li sfila rivelando le sue gambe lunghe e toniche e i suoi boxer con un leggero rigonfiamento.   
Porta le sue mani dietro la schiena sganciando il reggiseno facendo scorrere le bretelle dalle sue braccia rivelando il suo seno, più piccolo rispetto al mio.   
Infine porta le mani verso i suoi boxer e li toglie restando completamente nuda ed esposta davanti a me.

È mozzafiato. 

Mi avvicino lentamente con fare predatorio e sfioro la sua guancia con le dita.   
I nostri occhi si perdono gli uni negli altri e la sua pelle si increspa al mio tocco.   
Faccio scorrere le mie dita lungo il suo corpo.   
Sfioro la sua mascella, il suo collo, i suoi capezzoli turgidi provocandole un piccolo gemito, il suo ventre apprezzando la tonicità dei suoi muscoli.   
Arrivo al suo pene oramai completamente eretto e pronto per me e lo prendo in mano sfiorando la punta con il pollice raccogliendo il liquido che fuoriesce spargendolo per tutta la sua lunghezza. 

I suoi occhi si scuriscono e il suo respiro inizia ad accelerare per l’eccitazione. 

“ Clarke .. “ sussurra con voce roca 

“ Sei così grande , Lexa “ sussurro anche io con voce roca “ Vuoi farmi sentire bene ? “ le domando e lei annuisce “ Allora scopami. Fammi dimenticare il mio nome. “ le ordino e senza perdere tempo fa schiantare le nostre labbra in un bacio bruciante.   
Al contatto con le sue labbra il mio corpo si scalda immediatamente, il calore arriva direttamente al mio nucleo.   
I nostri corpi entrano in collisione provocandomi un brivido di piacere per sentire la sua pelle sulla mia.   
Le nostre lingue si scontrano e lottano per vincere una battaglia per il dominio.   
Lexa mi spinge sul letto e mi fa sedere.   
Mi guarda in piedi di fronte a me con uno sguardo pieno di desiderio e io non posso fare a meno di bramare il suo cazzo nella mia bocca.   
E così prendo il suo pene e lo avvicino alla mia bocca. Non distolgo lo sguardo da lei mentre lecco la sua punta e lei chiude gli occhi per il piacere.  
Mi fermo e si lamenta “ Mantieni gli occhi su di me o smetterò. Voglio che vieni nella mia bocca. “ le ordino e lei annuisce 

Ritorno a leccare la sua punta e il suo sapore è talmente paradisiaco che fa aumentare la mia eccitazione.   
Apro la bocca e succhio con avidità provocandole un gemito forte iniziando a prendere più del suo pene.   
È veramente grande ed è difficile all’inizio ma fortunatamente non ho molti problemi e riesco a prenderla tutta.   
Abbiamo ancora il contatto con i nostri occhi e quando inizio a fare fatica a respirare tiro completamente fuori la sua asta e le prendo le mani poggiandole sulla mia testa. 

“ Ascoltami bene “ dico con voce rauca e con un leggero dolore alla gola dovuto alla precedente attività “ Non voglio che tu sia gentile con me. Voglio che tu mi usi, voglio che mi scopi, voglio che tu mi faccia urlare e mi faccia venire fino a che non svengo. Voglio che tu mi riempia del tuo sperma ovunque, tranquilla non c’è possibilità che tu mi possa mettere incinta perché uso la pillola. Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia scordare ogni cosa. Se sarai in grado di farlo ti pagherò il doppio di quanto prendi normalmente. Sono stata chiara ? “ dico e lei annuisce portando la mia testa nuovamente vicino al suo pene tirandomi i capelli abbastanza da provocarmi un gemito ma non abbastanza forte da provocarmi dolore. 

“ Apri la bocca “ ordina e io esito per vedere quale sia la sua reazione. Stringe più forte i miei capelli facendomi gemere spalancando la bocca e lei ne approfitta per inserire il suo pene dentro di essa. “ Succhia “ dice e io faccio proprio questo.   
Succhio avida mentre lei inizia a scoparmi muovendo i fianchi dapprima lentamente per farmi abituare alla sua presenza e poi inizia ad andare più veloce facendomi imbavagliare intorno al suo cazzo.   
Porto la mia mano sul suo sedere spingendola ancora di più verso di me e con l altra tocco il mio seno e gioco con i miei capezzoli duri dall’eccitazione.   
Inizio a fare fatica a respirare e lei se ne accorge e fa uscire il suo pene da me lasciando una scia di saliva dalla sua punta alla mia bocca che scende sul mio seno. 

“ Sono quasi vicina. Voglio che ti masturbi mentre ti scopo la bocca e voglio che vieni mentre vengo dentro di te “ mi comanda e mentre la guardo negli occhi faccio scorrere la mano sul mio corpo raggiungendo la mia vagina dolorante e appena sfioro il clitoride emetto un gemito talmente rauco e forte che Lexa ringhia dal piacere inserendosi di nuovo dentro di me. 

Stimolo il mio clitoride velocemente e so che non mi ci vuole molto per venire, Lexa tentenna nelle spinte e so che è vicina anche lei.   
Ancora poche spinte e viene con onde spesse di sperma nella mia gola provocando il mio orgasmo.   
Ingoio tutto e raccolgo quello che non ho potuto ingoiare con la lingua. 

Questa è stata la cosa più eccitante della mia vita e siamo ancora all’inizio. 

 

Ancora affannata e con le guance rosse e gli occhi completamente neri , Lexa si inginocchia davanti a me aprendomi le gambe e avvicinando la sua testa alle mie parti intime. Respira profondamente e si lecca le labbra e io mi eccito ancora di più perché so che la sua lingua sarà dentro di me a breve. 

“ Hai un odore così buono… sei così bagnata per me… “ sussurra eccitata incatenando i suoi occhi ai miei. “ Che cosa vuoi, Clarke ? Vuoi la mia lingua ? Vuoi le mie dita ? O vuoi entrambe ? “ mi chiede 

“ Entrambe “ dico disperata 

“ Sei stata così brava a prendermi nella tua bocca… e dato che sei stata brava ora avrai la tua ricompensa. “ mormora prima di immergersi nella mia intimità e leccare avidamente provocandomi un forte gemito. 

La sua lingua mi manda in estasi. Succhia il mio clitoride già sensibile e lo mordicchia guardandomi negli occhi.   
Improvvisamente sento le sue dita che entrano dentro di me. Sono talmente bagnata che non ha bisogno di allargare la mia entrata. Inizia a pompare due dita dentro e fuori velocemente arrivando dove nessuno è mai arrivato colpendo un punto particolare al mio interno che mi fa gridare di piacere. Continua a succhiare e leccare il mio clitoride fino a quando un potente e inaspettato orgasmo si riversa direttamente nella sua bocca.   
Continua a pompare e leccare rallentando i movimenti facendomi scendere dall’orgasmo. 

Una volta che il mio respiro inizia a calmarsi fa uscire le sue dita e me le porta alla bocca “ Succhia “ mi ordina e io le prendo avida e succhio gemendo sentendo il mio sapore. 

“ Mettiti sulle ginocchia e stringi le mani sulla ringhiera “ mi ordina.

Una volta in posizione sento la sua presenza dietro di me. Trascina la punta del suo pene su tutta la mia lunghezza per poi inserirsi nel mio ingresso con un colpo deciso. 

“ Come ti senti, Clarke ? “ domanda direttamente nel mio orecchio e il suo respiro mi provoca dei brividi 

“ Piena “ sussurro 

“ Vuoi che ti scopi? “ sussurra 

“ Sì! “ grido 

“ Come si dice ? “ mi chiede 

“ Per favore ! Ti prego! Scopami! “ urlo in preda alla disperazione 

“ Brava ragazza “ sussurra sorridendo mentre afferra i miei fianchi e inizia a scoparmi da dietro. 

La casa si riempie dei nostri gemiti e del rumore che fa la nostra pelle quando entra in contatto.   
Non sento più nulla , nessun dolore, nessun pensiero. Solo puro piacere mentre Lexa mi scopa così bene. 

Ancora qualche spinta e vengo per l’ennesima volta questa sera. Il mio orgasmo provoca meccanicamente il suo riempiendomi talmente tanto da innescarmi un altro orgasmo. 

Esce da me facendomi lamentare sentendomi vuota.   
Mi stendo di lato sul letto ancora tremante e senza fiato completamente beata. 

“ Prendi i soldi nel comodino “ le sussurro sfinita. “ Spegni le luci del soggiorno quando vai via “ aggiungo. 

La sento rivestire , aprire il comodino , prendere i soldi e chiuderlo.   
Sento i suoi passi che si allontanano, il rumore dell’interruttore della luce e l’aprire e il chiudere della porta. 

Resto qui ancora inerme su questo letto troppo grande per me, in questa casa troppo vuota. 

È impossibile evitare le lacrime che fuoriescono copiose dai miei occhi. 

Mi addormento così. Ancora rotta come prima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Lexa e scopriamo un po' del suo passato.

“ Allora, ho saputo che la mia cliente preferita ti ha chiamata. Odio quando mi rubi le clienti migliori. “ mi dice Niylah. 

Siamo in un pub chiamato “ Grounders “ e ci stiamo rilassando nel nostro giorno libero di lavoro.   
È passata una settimana da quando Clarke mi ha contattata e ad essere sincera non riesco a togliermi quei momenti dalla testa.   
Per me il sesso è solo questo, sesso. E oltre a questo è un dovere, un lavoro. Non mi godo mai i momenti con altre donne, è successo solo una volta nella mia vita ed è stato 4 anni fa ma questi sono ricordi che voglio mettere da parte. Per cui ogni volta che penso a Clarke e a quanto siano stati belli quei momenti, mi costringo a pensare ad altro che non coinvolga il blu dei suoi occhi. 

 

Io e Niylah siamo amiche sin dalla nostra infanzia, i miei genitori mi hanno abbandonata in un bosco quando avevo tre anni, ricordavo solo il mio nome, mi ritrovò un falegname e mi portò immediatamente alla polizia. Mi affibbiarono il cognome Woods proprio per questo. Mi portarono in un orfanotrofio e lì ho conosciuto Niylah. Abbiamo vissuto insieme da quando ne ho memoria e appena diventate maggiorenni abbiamo cercato un lavoro per poter pagare l’affitto della nostra “ casa “ , se così si può chiamare quella vecchia casa che stava cadendo a pezzi.   
Purtroppo il lavoro come cameriera o barista non ci ha permesso di pagare l’affitto e le tasse come pensavamo di poter fare. Se pagavamo l’affitto, non eravamo in grado di fare la spesa, se pagavamo la spesa non riuscivamo a raccogliere abbastanza soldi per l’affitto.   
Eravamo talmente disperate da fare turni in più al lavoro lasciandoci sfinite e distrutte ma era comunque difficile riuscire a far fronte ai vari debiti che ci stavamo portando dietro.  
Il giorno in cui tutto è andato a rotoli è stato quando Niylah è stata licenziata e il mio stipendio tardava ad arrivare.  
Il proprietario della casa ha perso la pazienza e ci ha buttate fuori. 

Fu così che finimmo per vivere sotto ai ponti. Quando il mio datore di lavoro si accorse che ero diventata una senza tetto mi licenziò.   
Le persone non davano lavoro a quelle come noi e ci siamo arrese nel cercarne uno nuovo. 

Un giorno, dopo qualche mese che abbiamo vissuto per strada, si è fermata una grossa macchina nera di fronte a noi e un uomo pelato scese da essa. Ci invitò ad andare con lui e ci offrì una doccia, del cibo caldo, e un posto in cui dormire nella sua grande villa.   
Ci offrì di lavorare per lui nel campo della prostituzione e noi ovviamente abbiamo accettato.   
Il signor Titus Flame è stato solo gentile con noi con il passare degli anni che abbiamo lavorato per lui. Si è sempre preoccupato del nostro benessere, tanto che, quando ho fatto l’errore di innamorarmi di una mia cliente che in realtà voleva truffarmi, lui si è occupato della faccenda investendo una quantità così elevata di soldi che ancora non sono riuscita a ripagare.

Ed è così che dopo 10 anni ci ritroviamo qui in questo pub ad aspettare Anya e Luna. 

“ Mi ha contattata solo una volta ed era perché tu non eri disponibile, sono sicura che ti chiamerà di nuovo “ dico incurante ignorando il senso di delusione che ho al solo pensiero di non poterla rivedere 

“ Non credo , ho parlato con Titus e mi ha detto che lei ha chiamato nuovamente e ha chiesto di te per un affare davvero grosso. “ dice e io mi acciglio 

“ Di che stai parlando ? “ chiedo 

“ Se solo tu rispondessi a quel dannato telefono una volta tanto avresti saputo che la signorina Griffin ti ha prenotata per una settimana intera per farle da accompagnatrice ad un evento o qualcosa del genere , non ne ho idea e non mi importa. Titus le ha detto che hai la settimana occupata ma lei ha insistito e ha offerto il doppio di quanto costerebbe effettivamente più i soldi che avresti avuto andando con le altre donne. Titus nella disperazione ha chiamato me per poterti avvisare che ha accettato e non vuole un no da parte tua. Questo sai che significa? “ mi dice e io sono ancora stordita “ Che finalmente puoi estinguere il debito con Titus “ dice eccitata e io resto completamente a bocca aperta 

“ Ciao ragazze, scusate il ritardo “ ci interrompe Luna dando un bacio a stampo a Niylah. 

Luna e Niylah si sono conosciute da quando abbiamo iniziato questo lavoro ed è stato amore a prima vista. Riescono a distanziare il lavoro dalla vita privata e il loro obbiettivo è quello di raccogliere abbastanza soldi per aprirsi una loro attività. A volte le invidio ma poi ricordo cosa mi è successo quando mi sono innamorata e mi passa tutto. 

“ Ciao amore , tranquilla. Stavo giusto dicendo a questa zuccona quello che ha detto Titus. “ risponde Niylah 

“ Ah , hai visto che bella opportunità ti si è presentata ? Non ti ricapiterà più un occasione del genere quindi è meglio se la sfrutti al massimo “ mi dice Luna e io annuisco sorridendo 

“ A proposito di occasioni.. ragazze io mi sono licenziata “ interrompe Anya e noi sgraniamo gli occhi. 

Anya è più grande di noi e ha lavorato da più tempo in questo ambito. Lei ci ha fatto da balia quando abbiamo iniziato e ci ha insegnato i trucchi del mestiere per poter ricevere “ mance ” . Io e lei abbiamo subito instaurato un rapporto di sorellanza. Per me è un punto di riferimento. 

“ Ho conosciuto una ragazza… “ mormora e se non fosse così illuminato non noterei le sue gote arrossire. “ È un meccanico , le ho portato la mia macchina per poterla aggiustare e appena l’ho vista ho saputo che era la donna della mia vita. Il suo nome è Raven. “ dice completamente persa 

“ E quale sarebbe l’occasione ? “ domanda Niylah incredula 

“ Ci siamo frequentate per un mese e non le ho mai rivelato quale fosse il mio mestiere. Ho provato a fare il mio lavoro senza sentirmi in colpa nei suoi confronti ma non ci sono riuscita. Allora quando mi ha chiesto di essere la sua ragazza ho rifiutato e le ho spiegato tutto. Abbiamo parlato e mi ha confidato che non sopporterebbe l’idea che io vada a letto con altre donne anche se è per lavoro. Non mi ha giudicata, mi ha stretta a sé e mi ha offerto di lavorare per lei come segretaria nella sua officina. Mi ha avvertita che avrei preso di meno ma mi ha rassicurata che ne valesse la pena perché è completamente innamorata di me. “ dice con gli occhi lucidi ma con un grande sorriso 

“ Sono felice per te, Anya “ dice Luna sorridendo stringendo Niylah a sé 

“ Già, anche io. Mi mancherai però sono davvero felice “ dice Niylah sorridendo appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Luna 

“ E tu, schizzo ? “ mi chiede Anya e io la abbraccio forte 

“ Sono contenta per te, ma promettimi che resteremo sempre in contatto e che ci vedremo sempre “ le sussurro nell’orecchio e lei ricambia l’abbraccio con la stessa intensità 

“ Sempre, schizzo “ sussurra. 

Continuiamo la nostra serata ridendo e scherzando, il pensiero che dovrò passare una settimana intera con la bionda è sempre presente e non posso fare a meno di evitare di esserne felice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che abbiate apprezzato anche se non ci sono interazioni Clexa. Arriveranno, non vi preoccupate :)   
> A presto


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi piaccia questo capitolo :)   
> È dal punto di vista di Clarke e avremo una scena smut Clexa. ;)

Quella sera con Lexa è stata l’unica sera che non ho toccato un goccio di alcool. Probabilmente perché ero completamente sfinita dalle nostre attività e mi sono addormentata subito.   
Il resto dei giorni a mescolarsi con i miei pensieri dolorosi c’erano anche i momenti passati con lei a tormentarmi. Ma ovviamente il mio amico Whisky ha aiutato a cancellarli per qualche ora.   
È difficile andare a lavoro con i postumi della sbornia ma riesco a recitare bene la parte della persona che non ha problemi o occhiaie dovute all’insonnia. 

È passata una settimana ed è nuovamente il mio giorno libero per cui ieri notte mi sono concessa qualche bottiglia di vino , ho perso il conto dopo la seconda.   
Il mal di testa e la voglia di vomitare sono un’abitudine oramai e non mi sorprende neanche più. 

In sottofondo sento il mio telefono vibrare e gemo per il dolore lancinante che provoca alla mia testa.  
Guardo il numero ed è un numero sconosciuto. Mi acciglio e rispondo. 

“ Pronto? “ dico e mi maledico per la voce aspra che mi è uscita 

“ Clarke ? “ sento una voce maschile dall’altro lato del telefono e spalanco gli occhi. No, non può essere. 

“ Bellamy ? “ domando sorpresa 

“ Finalmente rispondi eh ? “ domanda ridacchiando e io prendo un respiro profondo

“ Sono stata impegnata “ mormoro 

“ Sì, tre anni di impegni. Ti ho chiamata ogni giorno e non hai mai risposto! Ottima idea ha avuto Echo a chiamarti con lo sconosciuto “ dice lui un po’ arrabbiato 

“ Echo? “ domando confusa 

“ La mia futura moglie “ dice e posso sentire il suo sorriso anche a distanza 

“ WOW… “ mormoro “ Wow, Bellamy. Sono contenta per te “ dico sinceramente 

“ Ed è per questo che ti ho chiamata. Non ho idea di dove sia il tuo indirizzo e fortunatamente non hai cambiato il tuo numero in questi anni. Volevo invitarti per il nostro matrimonio e spero che tu venga perché altrimenti potrei smettere di provare a essere ancora tuo amico. “ dice serio e io inspiro profondamente e mi agito 

“ Ci saranno tutti ? “ chiedo 

“ Non tutti, non ho invitato quel coglione. Non siamo più amici da quel giorno. Lo avresti saputo se solo ci avessi chiamato! “ mi rimprovera 

“ Mi dispiace . È solo che avevo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per me stessa “ sussurro dispiaciuta 

“ Tre anni, Clarke. Ci manchi. Tua madre chiama ogni giorno per avere notizie su di te. Octavia è incinta per l’amor di Dio. Io mi sposo. E tu non ci sei “ dice deluso e faccio di tutto pur di non piangere 

“ Mia madre sarà lì ? “ domando con un nodo alla gola 

“ Sì, Clarke. E hai bisogno di parlare con lei. È veramente dispiaciuta per come sono andate le cose. Devi smettere di accusare te stessa, quello che è successo a tuo padre non è dipeso da te. Non puoi più autocommiserarti . “ mi dice e inizio a sentirmi peggio 

“ Bellamy, non tocchiamo questi tasti per favore. Non sono in vena “ gli dico seria 

“ Come vuoi, ma ho bisogno di sapere se vieni e se qualcuno verrà con te “ mi chiede 

Passa qualche secondo e inizio a pensare se potrei farcela ad andare da sola.   
No, non potrei farcela. Ho bisogno di qualcuno. 

“ Verrò con un’altra persona “ dico 

“ Oh, sei fidanzata con qualcuno? “ mi chiede sorpreso 

“ In realtà ci stiamo frequentando da poco, ma so che sarebbe felice di accompagnarmi “ - soprattutto per i soldi che le darò – penso dentro di me 

“ È meraviglioso, Clarke. Sono contento che tu ci stia riprovando. Il matrimonio si trova ad Azgeda e sarà fra una settimana, per cui dovresti affrettarti a fare i biglietti per l’aereo. Ovviamente non è colpa mia se tu hai risposto solo ora. “ mi dice 

“ Non preoccuparti, troveremo il modo di venire. Ora devo proprio andare, ciao Bell. “ dico e non gli lascio neanche il tempo di rispondere che chiudo il telefono in faccia e lo lancio rabbiosamente sul letto. 

Tre anni per allontanarmi dalla mia vita e tre minuti per ritornarci.   
Non sono pronta. 

Un senso di nausea mi sale improvvisamente e corro in bagno per vomitare. 

Tutti saranno lì. 

Tutti saranno lì e io non posso farcela da sola. 

Cerco di calmarmi, mi spazzolo i denti e cerco due biglietti per Azgeda. Ce ne sono due disponibili fra due giorni, li prenoto e riprendo il cellulare per chiamare il signor. Flame. 

“ Salve, qui è Titus Flame. Chi parla ? “ domanda 

“ Salve signor. Flame, sono Clarke Griffin “ dico io 

“ Signorina Griffin, è un piacere sentirla. Cosa posso fare per lei ? “ mi domanda felice 

“ Ho bisogno di Lexa per una settimana intera a partire da dopo domani. “ dico 

“ Oh, mi dispiace ma la signorina Lexa è già occupata. Potrei suggerirle qualcun’altra “ mi dice dispiaciuto 

“ No. Voglio lei. Pagherò il doppio e pagherò anche per gli appuntamenti che dovrà disdire a causa mia “ dico determinata 

“ Oh, se è così allora abbiamo decisamente un accordo. Può mandare la metà dei soldi nel mio conto corrente, il resto sarà per Lexa. Grazie come sempre per essere nostra cliente signorina Griffin “ mi dice cordiale 

“ Grazie a lei. “ dico e chiudo la chiamata. 

Sbuffo buttandomi sul letto come una bambina capricciosa.   
Sarà una settimana infernale, ma almeno avrò molto sesso. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Due giorni dopo io e Lexa ci ritroviamo in aeroporto dopo aver fatto il check – in e stiamo aspettando che ci chiamino per salire sull’aereo. 

Sono molto nervosa, non ho bevuto e la presenza di Lexa accanto a me non è rassicurante. 

È una donna molto bella. Veramente bella. E mi fa fare pensieri strani. Pensieri che non sono pronta a fare.   
Oggi è vestita con una maglietta a maniche lunghe nera e semplice, dei Jeans stretti e chiari e delle scarpe Adidas bianche con strisce nere. Indossa anche un paio di occhiali da vista e una coda di cavallo.   
Questo look casual la rende ancora più bella.   
Ma ovviamente sarebbe bella anche con un sacco della spazzatura addosso.   
È accigliata di fronte al suo PC portatile mentre digita qualche parola in modo veloce.   
La osservo con la coda dell’occhio notando quanto è sexy quel mezzo broncio su quelle sue labbra carnose.   
La curiosità prende la meglio di me. 

“ Cosa stai scrivendo ? “ le chiedo il più casuale possibile. Alza la testa e mi guarda accigliata come se avesse scordato che io fossi lì 

“ Oh? “ domanda confusa e io indico il suo PC e lei sembra capire “ oh, ehm.. Sto scrivendo un libro “ dice quasi imbarazzata 

“ Un libro ? “ domando e lei annuisce 

“ Scrivo molto, è sempre stata la mia passione. Non ho mai inviato i miei lavori alle case editrici ma prossimamente ne invierò qualcuno. “ mi dice e posso sicuramente percepire la sua passione

“ Di cosa parla questo libro ? “ le chiedo 

“ Oh , non è nulla di che. Solo una trama stupida .. “ dice e dal rossore che ha sulle guance so per certo che è imbarazzata 

“ Beh, non abbiamo nulla da fare fino a che non ci chiamano. Magari puoi raccontarmi di cosa parla “ le dico 

“ Parla di una ragazza, Jane Cotter, che si risveglia da un coma e scopre che la terra è deserta a causa dello scoppio di alcune bombe nucleari. Pensa di essere l’unica sopravvissuta ma poi si imbatte in una ragazza , Jasmine Carey, e inevitabilmente si innamorano. Ovviamente non sono le uniche sopravvissute perché ci sono altre persone che restano in vita. Alcune sono pericolose mentre altre sono buone. Dovranno cercare di sopravvivere “ dice freneticamente mentre gesticola con le mani e per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo sorrido sinceramente 

“ Sembra interessante “ dico guardandola negli occhi e perdendomi dentro al suo verde

Il suo sorriso fa tremare il mio cuore inaspettatamente

Il momento viene interrotto dall’apertura dei cancelli e ci apprestiamo per salire sull’aereo

 

Una volta sedute non posso fare a meno di avvertire l’ansia e il nervosismo perché mi avvicino sempre di più al mio passato.   
Lexa deve avvertire il mio stato d’animo e appoggia delicatamente la sua mano sulla mia e questo semplice contatto calma immediatamente i miei nervi. 

Aspettiamo che le hostess ci mostrino cosa fare in caso di emergenza e poi l’aereo inizia a decollare. 

“ Allora, immagino che non mi hai prenotata per una settimana intera solo per il sesso “ dice Lexa 

“ Esattamente, il mio migliore amico si sposa e ho bisogno di distrazione e non voglio che la gente mi guardi con pietà solo perché sono sola. Quindi ho bisogno che tu dica a tutti che ci stiamo frequentando da un mese circa. “ rispondo 

“ Bene, devo sapere qualcosa in particolare di te affinché la gente ci creda ? “ mi domanda 

“ Sono un medico , chirurgo traumatologo per la precisione . Ho 28 anni. Il mio secondo nome è Elizabeth. Ci siamo incontrate in una caffetteria italiana che frequento sempre e cioè da Luigi’s Coffee , ci siamo piaciute dal primo istante e ci frequentiamo da allora. Il mio colore preferito è il verde , come i tuoi occhi. “ dico di sfuggita l ‘ultima parte “ E basta, questo è tutto quello che c’è da sapere. Se faranno domande improvviseremo “ aggiungo

“ Quindi è meglio che di me diremo che sono un’aspirante scrittrice ed attualmente lavoro in quella caffetteria che frequenti sempre. Ho 28 anni , il mio nome completo è Alexandria ma preferisco Lexa. Il mio colore preferito è il blu “ si ferma e mi guarda intensamente “ come i tuoi occhi “ aggiunge seria e io arrossisco inevitabilmente 

“ Sta zitta , incantatrice. “ dico con un mezzo sorriso e lei ridacchia. 

La conversazione si conclude così, lei prende il suo PC portatile e ritorna a scrivere. Le sue dita lunghe e affusolate sono una delle parti del suo corpo più carine. Anche le sue orecchie piccole sono carine.   
E io devo smettere di fare questi pensieri. 

Prendo la mia fialetta con dentro del whisky e faccio qualche sorso veloce. L’alcool brucia nella mia gola e mi sento già meglio.  
Noto che Lexa mi sta osservando per cui le offro qualche sorso alla quale lei rifiuta e io faccio spallucce. Vorrà dire che ne avrò più per me stessa. 

Dopo quasi un’ora ho già finito la mia riserva di alcool e la mia testa inizia a girare.   
Mi volto verso Lexa che ha quel cipiglio adorabile fra le sue sopracciglia e io devo davvero smettere di pensare queste cose. 

Mancano 45 minuti all’atterraggio e la noia mi sta uccidendo. Per non parlare del nervosismo. 

Non ho detto a nessuno che sarei arrivata qualche giorno prima. Non voglio incontrarli prima , già è abbastanza doloroso il fatto che dovrò rivederli. 

Bellamy, sua sorella Octavia e io siamo cresciuti insieme. Eravamo come fratelli. Loro avevano perso i loro genitori da piccoli e i miei genitori hanno deciso di prenderli in affido per un po’ di tempo fino a quando non hanno avviato le pratiche per l’adozione.   
Hanno mantenuto i loro cognomi originali ma per i miei genitori sono sempre stati parte integrante della famiglia Griffin, anche per me sono sempre stati come dei fratelli. 

Tre anni fa però la nostra vita è cambiata drasticamente e ci siamo allontanati.   
Ovviamente per colpa mia. 

Sono stata una codarda perché sono scappata dai miei problemi, evidentemente scappare non è servito a nulla perché i miei demoni mi hanno perseguitata. 

“ Tutto bene ? “ Lexa dice interrompendo i miei pensieri. 

Sono tentata di sfogarmi con lei, sono tentata di piangere fino a che non ho terminato le lacrime, sono tentata di farlo ma metto su il mio sorriso più falso e annuisco 

“ Ho solo voglia di realizzare un sogno “ sussurro maliziosa guardandola negli occhi 

“ E quale sarebbe ? “ domanda con un sopracciglio alzato 

Poggio la mia mano sulla sua coscia e la accarezzo distrattamente, il suo sguardo si sposta sulla mia mano e io ne approfitto per avvicinarmi al suo orecchio e sussurrarle “ Lo saprai solo se mi raggiungi nel bagno. “ 

Mi alzo e accentuo i movimenti nei miei fianchi. Mi gira un po’ la testa a causa dell’alcool ma non mi importa.   
Voglio solo non pensare. 

Una volta nel bagno chiudo a chiave la porta e mi sfilo le mutandine. Indosso un vestitino comodo per cui non avrò problemi con i movimenti.   
Faccio scorrere le dita nelle mie pieghe e mi sorprendo di essere già bagnata al solo pensiero di avere Lexa dentro di me.  
Mi stimolo il clitoride con le dita e gemo di piacere. 

Dopo qualche momento sento bussare alla porta e apro.   
Lexa è di fronte a me con uno sguardo famelico negli occhi. 

Il bagno è piuttosto piccolo per cui siamo “ costrette “ a essere molto vicine.   
La verità è che non mi dispiace. 

Chiudo nuovamente la porta a chiave e sto per appoggiarmi sul lavabo quando lei mi ferma 

“ È anti igienico “ sussurra e si toglie la maglietta per appoggiarla sul lavabo rimanendo in una maglietta a maniche corte davanti a me. La sfila appoggiandola sulla maniglia della porta restando in reggiseno.

Dio, questa donna è perfetta. 

Mi prende per i fianchi e mi solleva per farmi sedere e io rimango sorpresa per la sua forza e apro le gambe automaticamente facendo alzare la gonna del vestito fino ai fianchi.

“ Abbiamo 30 minuti. Sei in grado di rendermi felice in questo breve tempo ? “ le sussurro con voce roca 

“ Bastano e avanzano. Ma prima devo assicurarmi che tu sia pulita “ mi sussurra ad un soffio dalle mie labbra e il suo respiro mi fa tremare e aumenta la voglia di baciarla 

“ Non sono andata a letto con nessuno dall’ultima volta con te “ ammetto tremante.   
Non credo che qualcuno possa competere con lei.   
“ E tu ? “ chiedo ma conoscendo il suo lavoro so già la risposta 

“ Sì, ma ho usato il preservativo tutte le volte. E ho fatto i test ieri. Sono pulita “ risponde e io ignoro questa strana sensazione nel mio stomaco all’idea di lei con altre persone.

“ Allora sbrigati comandante. Scopami “ le dico prima che lei schianti le nostre labbra in un bacio bruciante. 

Le nostre lingue si scontrano quasi subito dopo aver iniziato il bacio.   
Le concedo la vittoria in questa battaglia per il dominio.   
Le sue mani mi toccano il seno e io gemo di piacere sfiorando i suoi addominali sullo stomaco.   
Raggiungo immediatamente i suoi jeans e li sbottono. Successivamente apro la cerniera e li abbasso insieme ai suoi boxer liberando il suo pene che è già sull’attenti. 

Lexa inizia a baciarmi il collo e a succhiare forte lasciandomi sicuramente un segno 

“ Questo è per far credere a loro che ci stiamo frequentando veramente “ sussurra nel mio orecchio per poi portare le sue dita fra le mie pieghe e gemendo una volta entrata in contatto con esse “ Sei così bagnata “ sussurra con voce roca dall’eccitazione “ Sei fradicia per me ? “ domanda e io annuisco frenetica 

“ Smettila di prendere in giro e scopami. “ le ordino e lei mi guarda intensamente negli occhi.   
Mi sento mancare l’aria per questo sguardo che mi da. 

Porta il suo pene al mio ingresso e spinge lentamente. Gemiamo insieme quando le nostre intimità entrano a contatto. 

Arriva fino in fondo e si ferma. Assaporo la sua grandezza dentro di me e prendo il suo volto fra le mani e la bacio. 

È un bacio lento e mi sorprendo anche io di quanta tenerezza mettiamo entrambe. 

Quando le nostre labbra si separano ci guardiamo negli occhi e mi perdo nel suo sguardo. 

Inizia a spingere lentamente facendomi abituare alla sua lunghezza per poi iniziare ad aumentare le spinte provocandomi dei forti gemiti di piacere. 

Il nostro sguardo si rompe quando con una spinta decisa colpisce un punto particolare all’interno delle mie mura e poggio la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.   
Inizio a baciarle e a succhiare un punto particolare su di esso e quando sento che sto per arrivare mordo forte lasciandole un segno facendola ringhiare di dolore e piacere.

Viene dentro di me provocando di conseguenza il mio orgasmo e per non urlare mordo un altro punto del suo collo. 

Diminuisce le spinte facendoci scendere dal nostro orgasmo.   
Il nostro respiro è affannato, siamo sudate ma continuiamo a restare l’una dentro l’altra. 

Passa qualche minuto e sentiamo bussare alla porta 

“ Che diavolo! Avete finito? È da 20 minuti che sto aspettando qui fuori ! “ sentiamo urlare dall’altro lato e io e Lexa ci fissiamo con occhi sgranati per poi scoppiare a ridere. 

Non ho mai riso di cuore da tre anni.  
Ci si sente fottutamente bene. 

“ A questo punto non serve a niente uscire separatamente “ dice ridacchiando e io mi unisco a lei con le risate. 

Esce da me e le mie mura stringono intorno a nulla facendomi fare un broncio per il disappunto che in un gesto inaspettato Lexa bacia dolcemente 

“ Prometto che ti farò sentire bene dopo “ sussurra sorridendomi 

Gemo quando sento il suo sperma fuoriuscire dal mio ingresso e Lexa guarda con occhi scuri quando succede.   
Si inginocchia, mi da una leccata lungo tutta la mia apertura raccogliendo i nostri umori e poi si alza in piedi rubandomi un bacio che sa di noi provocando un gemito di piacere e facendo nuovamente pulsare il mio clitoride per l’eccitazione. 

“ Ancora ??? “ sentiamo dall’altro lato e sbuffiamo contemporaneamente 

Lexa prende dei fazzoletti e pulisce il disastro che ha combinato, mi infila le mutande, mi abbassa il vestito e mi aiuta a scendere. 

Io le alzo i boxer, i Jeans e l’aiuto a rimettere la maglietta a maniche corte. 

Usciamo imbarazzate senza guardare la donna arrabbiata che ci stava giudicando e criticando e torniamo a sederci ai nostri posti.   
Ci guardiamo e non possiamo fare a meno di sorridere. 

Non posso fare a meno di sorridere.   
Per la prima volta mi sento felice. 

Le hostess avvertono che stiamo per atterrare e accanto a questa donna posso sentire di poter superare qualsiasi cosa, compresi i miei demoni dal passato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punto di vista di Lexa, arrivo in Azgeda, conosciamo qualcosa di più di Clarke e sesso alla fine ;)

Dopo che l’aereo è atterrato siamo finalmente in Azgeda.  
Fa molto più freddo rispetto a Polis e non aiuta che ho dimenticato la maglietta a maniche lunghe nel bagno dell’aereo.  
La donna acida che ci ha beccate mentre io e Clarke facevamo sesso deve sicuramente essersi vendicata e l’avrà buttata nella spazzatura o avrà fatto chissà ché.  
Meglio non fidarsi. 

Il sesso con Clarke non è un dovere, non è dovuto al mio mestiere.  
Fare sesso con lei è intrigante, piacevole, lussurioso.  
Clarke mi fa scordare che lo faccio per soldi.  
Essere dentro di lei è una sensazione diversa. 

L’idea che possa provare dei sentimenti per lei mi frena un po’ a causa di Costia e al dolore che mi ha procurato, ma Clarke … Clarke mi guarda con i suoi occhi bellissimi quanto tristi e mi fa venire voglia di gettarmi a capofitto in questa donna. 

Probabilmente mi scotterò ma potrei pentirmi di non essermi data completamente a lei. 

Il futuro è sconosciuto, ma è il frutto delle nostre decisioni in questo momento. 

Aspettando fuori dall’aeroporto un Taxi, noto che Clarke ha le braccia conserte mentre trema anche lei dal freddo.  
Non posso evitare di stringerla a me da dietro per poterle regalare un po’ di calore. 

La sento irrigidirsi in un primo momento e ho paura della sua reazione ma poi si rilassa e si lascia riscaldare da me.

Restiamo così per un po’, mi godo il suo profumo. Un misto di vaniglia, fragola e sesso che mi fa inspirare profondamente.  
Penso che potrei abituarmi a questo. 

Un taxi si ferma finalmente ( o sfortunatamente) davanti a noi ed entriamo all’interno. Clarke da l’indirizzo dell’hotel in cui alloggeremo per questa settimana e il tassista parte seguendo le nostre indicazioni. 

Io e Clarke manteniamo rispettosamente delle distanze.  
Noto che guarda malinconicamente fuori dal finestrino.  
Probabilmente le è successo qualcosa in passato che le ha reso così difficile venire qui.  
Non ho potuto fare a meno di notare il modo in cui si aggrappava a quella fiaschetta di alcool. Il mio sesto senso mi suggerisce che ha problemi con esso.

Una volta giunte a destinazione resto sorpresa di fronte all’hotel a cinque stelle.  
Mi chiedo come faccia Clarke ad avere abbastanza soldi da pagare tutto quanto.  
Essere un medico è un lavoro ben retribuito ma non giustifica quanto denaro abbia. 

Una volta entrate nell’immensa hall, la segretaria abbraccia forte Clarke e ci facciamo accompagnare nella nostra camera. 

Probabilmente lei è venuta qui spesso.

Quando la segretaria, Harper, ci fa entrare nella nostra stanza cerco di nascondere la mia sorpresa nel vedere quanto sia enorme.  
È grande quanto la prima casa in cui ho vissuto con Niylah.  
Il letto è molto più grande di un letto matrimoniale normale. È cosparso di petali che formano un cuore con al centro una bottiglia di spumante e due bicchieri. Le pareti sono contornate da più finestre che si affacciano sulle montagne innevate creando una vista romantica e mozzafiato. Su una delle pareti c’è un televisore a schermo piatto enorme, probabilmente intorno ai 90 pollici. In un angolo c’è un camino acceso che riscalda tutta la stanza. 

“ Clarke, è così bello riaverti qui. È per il matrimonio di Bellamy ? “ chiede Harper 

“ Esatto, gradirei però che tu non dicessi a nessuno che sono qui, ok ? “ le chiede Clarke e Harper annuisce 

“ Mi piacerebbe fare una chiacchierata con te, Clarke. Sono passati così tanti anni. Ho tante cose che devo raccontarti. “ dice Harper sorridente 

“ Avremo sicuramente la possibilità di recuperare. Come sta Monty? “ le chiede Clarke 

“ Oh, sai, dopo la morte di sua madre è stato un po’ triste ma insieme lo abbiamo superato. Adesso è sempre immerso nel suo lavoro nell’ FBI. “ risponde Harper 

“ Mi dispiace per sua madre, ho saputo quello che è successo ma non ho avuto possibilità di venire “ risponde Clarke dispiaciuta

“ Non ti preoccupare, avevi bisogno di tempo e lo capisco. Lo capiamo tutti. È solo che ci sei mancata “ dice Harper con un sorriso triste per poi guardare me 

“ Oh, lei è Lexa, Lexa lei è Harper. Siamo amiche dal liceo “ mi dice Clarke e io sorrido educatamente ad Harper stringendole la mano 

“ È un piacere conoscerti “ dico 

“ Lo stesso “ sorride “ Comunque devo andare, sono previsti molti arrivi oggi quindi ho bisogno di essere giù altrimenti il mio capo mi licenzia “ ridacchia facendo l’occhiolino a Clarke prima di andarsene e lasciarci sole.

Io mi guardo ancora attorno meravigliata. Ero già sorpresa dalla villa di Clarke , ma questo è troppo. Non riesco a contenere il mio stupore. 

“ Ti piace ? “ domanda Clarke mentre si siede sul letto e prende i due bicchieri porgendomene uno.  
Apre lo spumante, versa il contenuto nel mio bicchiere e poi nel suo per poi sbattere i bicchieri e portarselo alla bocca gemendo al gusto. 

“ È perfetto, Clarke “ sussurro ancora esterrefatta mentre faccio un sorso dello spumante. 

“ E non hai visto il bagno ancora “ sorride e si alza dal letto per portarmi nel bagno. 

Il bagno è sicuramente grande, non mi aspettavo diversamente.  
Al centro c’è una vasca da bagno a forma di cuore, è una di quelle che crea bollicine per i massaggi. All’angolo una lunga doccia con i vetri trasparenti. Il lavabo per due e ovviamente il water. 

“ Cosa ne pensi ? “ mi domanda Clarke sorridendo 

“ Penso che tu abbia una miniera d’oro da qualche parte perché altrimenti non si spiega come diavolo tu faccia a farci alloggiare in questo posto. Voglio dire, quanto cavolo si prendono per una notte? “ domando allibita e Clarke ridacchia 

“ Beh, in teoria un mucchio di soldi. In pratica noi non paghiamo nulla “ fa spallucce Clarke 

“ Perché? “ domando accigliandomi 

“ Mmmh… Diciamo che hai di fronte a te la proprietaria dell’hotel “ dice come se non fosse nulla ma il suo sorrisetto la tradisce 

“ Stai scherzando, vero ? “ domando incredula 

“ No “ fa spallucce e si avvicina a me prendendo il mento fra le mani e chiudendomi la bocca 

“ Ma pensavo tu fossi un medico “ dico ancora confusa 

“ Lo sono , ma sono anche la proprietaria di molte attività. Posseggo una catena di alberghi e ristoranti a Polis, Arkadia e Azgeda. Gestisco anche molte case famiglie, orfanotrofi e case di riposo ma lo faccio senza profitto. “ mi dice lei come se nulla fosse e io rimango sempre più sconvolta 

“ Ma come fai ? Il tuo lavoro è già abbastanza impegnativo, gestire tutte quelle cose deve essere stressante “ le chiedo curiosa 

“ Ho i miei aiutanti che gestiscono tutto al posto mio quando il mio lavoro mi occupa troppo tempo e Harper è una di loro. “ dice lei 

“ Wow “ dico incredula e senza parole 

“ Non ho tutto questo grazie a me. Il mio tris nonno ha creato un albergo in Arkadia, ha investito i suoi soldi e gli è andata talmente bene da aprirne altri per poi ampliarsi con i ristoranti. È diventato miliardario e alla sua morte ha donato tutto al suo unico figlio, mio nonno, che poi ha dato tutto a mio padre. E .. “ si blocca improvvisamente con gli occhi spalancati 

“ E?? “ chiedo io 

“ E così via “ taglia velocemente e io annuisco. Se vorrà dirmi qualcosa, la dirà quando e se sarà pronta. “ Che ne dici di sistemare le nostre cose e poi risparmiare acqua facendoci una doccia insieme? “ sussurra maliziosa 

E oramai ho capito che Clarke usa il sesso per distrarsi dai suoi pensieri e io voglio esserle d’aiuto il più possibile. 

“ Certo “ dico dandole un dolce sorriso. 

Sistemiamo i nostri vestiti negli armadi, metto il cellulare in carica e mi acciglio quando noto che Clarke ha una scatola che mette sotto al letto con un sorrisetto malizioso. 

“ Cos’è? “ chiedo 

“ Oh, lo scoprirai, comandante “ mi dice facendomi l’occhiolino e, capendo di cosa si tratta, mi si secca immediatamente la bocca. 

Continuo a conservare le mie cose con più velocità di prima e aiuto anche Clarke.  
Una volta finito la prendo fra le braccia facendole emettere uno squittio di sorpresa e la porto in bagno. 

“ Non riesco a capire come tu faccia a essere così forte “ mi sussurra Clarke nell’orecchio 

“ Palestra nel tempo libero “ dico prima di metterla a terra e spingerla contro il muro attaccando le sue labbra con le mie in un bacio famelico. 

Le nostre lingue si scontrano subito e nella foga del bacio anche i nostri denti sbattono ma non ci importa. 

Clarke mi toglie la maglietta facendo separare le nostre labbra per un solo attimo per poi riattaccarle disperatamente.  
Non importa quando l’ossigeno sembri mancare, l’importante è assaporare le sue dolci labbra che sanno dello spumante che abbiamo bevuto in precedenza. 

Sento le sue mani che mi sfiorano la schiena per poi sganciare il mio reggiseno e buttarlo in qualche parte della stanza. Le sue mani prendono a coppa il mio seno facendomi gemere di piacere nella sua bocca. 

L’aria viene a mancare e siamo costrette a separarci ma Clarke non perde tempo e si abbassa prendendo uno dei miei seni in bocca torturando l’altro con la sua mano. 

Mi da un morso al capezzolo che mi fa gemere fortemente di piacere e mi fa perdere il controllo. La faccio allontanare dal mio seno, le prendo i fianchi e faccio in modo che si giri di spalle.

Poggio il mio fronte contro la sua schiena e sussulta sentendo la mia durezza contro il suo sedere. 

Le prendo a coppa il seno ancora ricoperto dai vestiti e stringo forte facendole emettere un mugolio di piacere.  
Mi avvicino al suo orecchio e lo mordo mentre succhio il suo lobo. 

“ Ti piace quando prendo il controllo, Clarke ? “ sussurro con voce roca 

“ Sì, Lexa “ dice lei con gli occhi chiusi 

“ Cosa vuoi che faccia con te ? “ le chiedo 

“ Voglio che mi scopi ! “ dice in preda alla voglia 

“ Adesso farai come ti dico io o non riceverai la tua ricompensa, sono stata chiara? “ domando e lei annuisce frenetica “ Dillo ad alta voce “ ordino mordendole il collo facendola gemere “ Sono stata chiara ? “ aggiungo 

“ Sì! “ urla “ Sì! Comandante! Farò tutto quello che vuoi! Ma fammi venire! Ti prego! “ urla oramai in preda alla disperazione 

“ Brava ragazza… “ sussurro “ Divarica le gambe, appoggiati con le tue mani al muro e mettiti a 90° per me “ le ordino e lei fa proprio come le ho detto.

Alzo il suo vestito fino ai fianchi e mi godo la vista del suo sedere contornato da un paio di mutandine di pizzo nere. Posso vedere una macchia più scura al suo centro, segno che lei è bagnata per me. 

In preda all’eccitazione prendo una sua natica fra le mani e la massaggio dolcemente per poi schiaffeggiarla forte facendola urlare di dolore e piacere.  
Faccio lo stesso con l’altra natica e compare un leggero rossore a forma della mia mano. 

“ Lexa.. “ sussurra Clarke 

Mi inginocchio davanti a lei e invece di sfilare le sue mutandine le prendo e le strappo in preda all’istinto.

La vista della sua vagina gocciolante in attesa di essere scopata mi fa quasi venire sul momento ma devo resistere.  
Respiro a fondo il suo odore muschiato e amo il modo in cui Clarke avvicina il suo sedere al mio viso. Sorrido alla sua disperazione. 

“ Sei pronta per me, Clarke ? “ soffio sulla sua intimità 

“ Sì! Ti prego! “ dice con voce roca e io la accontento immergendo la mia lingua fra le sue pieghe. 

Emetto un gemito di piacere quando sento il suo sapore sulla mia lingua. Lecco avidamente tutto quello che ha da offrirmi Clarke e succhio il suo clitoride. Prendo le sue natiche fra le mani e le stringo forte lasciando dei segni. Vedo che Clarke sbatte la fronte sul muro e spinge il suo sesso sul mio viso sempre di più. 

Separo le sue natiche avendo la vista più ampia del suo ingresso e del buco del suo sedere.

Lecco il contorno del suo ingresso senza entrare per poi salire verso il suo ano e lecco anche esso senza entrare.  
I gemiti di Clarke diventano più forti e io decido di torturarla ancora stimolando il suo clitoride con le dita per poi entrare nel suo ingresso con la lingua. 

La penetro velocemente e stimolo più velocemente il clitoride, dalle sue mura strette intorno alla mia lingua percepisco che è vicina. 

Do un altro schiaffo forte alla sua natica destra e viene nella mia bocca con tante scosse tremanti.

Raccolgo e bevo i suoi umori per poi sostituire la mia lingua con tre dita. 

“ Lex! Oh mio Dio ! “ urla in preda all’estasi più totale 

“ Ti piace, Clarke ? “ dico pompando le mie dita nelle sue mura strette il più velocemente possibile 

“ Sì! Continua !! Scopami Lex ! “ urla e io mordo la sua natica sinistra in senso di possessione lasciandole un evidente segno per poi sentirla venire su tutte le mie dita e se non fosse per me che la sto trattenendo avrebbe sicuramente ceduto.

Rallento le spinte facendola scendere dal suo orgasmo, mi alzo in piedi, slaccio i jeans, prendo il mio cazzo facendolo uscire dai boxer e con la mano ancora impregnata degli umori di Clarke mi accarezzo la mia durezza venendo sul sedere di Clarke in forti getti di sperma. 

“ Oh mio Dio .. “ sussurro senza fiato 

“ I migliori soldi spesi bene “ sussurra lei con voce sfinita. 

Lascio da parte il senso di tristezza che ho avvertito sentendo questa frase e la aiuto a mantenersi in piedi.  
Le sfilo il vestito e il reggiseno, mi sfilo i jeans e i boxer e la accompagno nella doccia.

Apro il getto d’acqua e inizio a insaponarla, le massaggio dolcemente il sedere e le massaggio la testa sciacquandole i capelli.

Non posso evitare di prendermi cura di lei. Non posso evitare di pensare che non è per i soldi che sto facendo questo.  
Inizio ad accettare questi sentimenti sempre in crescita per questa bellissima e rotta donna. 

Lo sguardo che mi dà è indecifrabile mentre anche lei si prende cura di me. 

Sembra troppo domestico ma non mi spaventa. 

Conclusa la doccia, ordiniamo il servizio in camera.  
Mangiamo, ridiamo e scherziamo fino a che la stanchezza ci fa sbadigliare.  
Ci corichiamo abbastanza lontane. 

Inutile dire che durante la notte i nostri corpi si sono cercati e si sono trovati. 

Non ho idea di cosa ci accadrà in futuro, ma nelle braccia di questa donna non ho paura e voglio rischiare il tutto e per tutto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto :)  
> Ora abbiamo capito il perché Clarke spenda così tanti soldi, è praticamente miliardaria.  
> Lexa sta iniziando a prendere atto dei suoi sentimenti in crescita, vuole rischiare nonostante il suo passato ma Clarke riuscirà a mettere da parte i suoi problemi?  
> L'unico momento in cui non fa abuso di alcool è quando è con Lexa, ma deve essere in grado di farcela in primis da sola.  
> La frase finale è un po' triste ma ricordiamo che Clarke è rotta e potrebbe fare di tutto pur di mentire a se stessa.  
> Ci vediamo alla prossima e grazie a chi supporta commentando e a chi lo fa in silenzio.  
> Scrivere questa storia mi sta facendo allontanare dai problemi della mia vita :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sorpresa un nuovo capitolo :)  
> POV Clarke, fluff and smut :)  
> Spero vi piaccia ;)

Il mattino seguente mi risveglio stranamente con un sorriso sulle labbra avvertendo il calore che mi concede il corpo di Lexa.  
Mi stringe forte a sé e il suo respiro caldo colpisce la mia nuca regalandomi dei brividi.

Era da anni che non mi sentivo così bene. 

Con Lexa viene tutto naturale.  
Parlare. Dormire. Fare sesso. Mangiare. Ridere. Scherzare.

Con lei metto in pausa tutto il resto e non penso ai miei demoni.

Il modo in cui si è presa cura di me ieri sera mi ha fatto venir voglia di mandare a rotoli il nostro accordo e chiederle un dannato appuntamento. 

Ma poi ? Una volta realizzato che ho sentimenti per lei, ammesso che ne abbia , cosa ne sarà di noi ?

Il suo lavoro mi renderebbe gelosa e possessiva, inutile negare che io abbia dei problemi con l’alcool, il mio lavoro mi richiede molto impegno e fatica. A volte tendo a lavorare più ore consecutive. 

È questo che ci meritiamo ? 

Non so cosa meriti io ma Lexa merita sicuramente di più. 

Lo vedo dal suo sguardo che è una persona buona e dolce.  
Mi chiedo cosa l’abbia spinta a fare questo lavoro.  
Ho il desiderio di sapere tutto di lei. 

I miei pensieri si fermano nel sentire la durezza di Lexa direttamente a contatto con il mio sedere. 

Lexa muove i fianchi e mugugna nel sonno, sorrido alla consapevolezza che stia avendo un sogno accaldato e spero che io sia al centro dei suoi sogni. 

Spingo il sedere contro la sua erezione e la sua reazione è immediata e mi prende il seno fra le sue mani stringendolo con non troppa forza. 

Separo il mio corpo quel tanto che basta da prendere a coppa il suo cazzo attraverso i suoi boxer con la mia mano destra e sento Lexa affannarsi di più mentre inizio a velocizzare i movimenti. 

Incapace di trattenermi infilo la mia mano nei suoi boxer e caccio il suo enorme pene fuori da essi iniziando a pompare più velocemente.

“ Clarke .. “ Lexa mi sussurra nell’orecchio ancora mezza addormentata. 

A questo punto mi volto verso di lei e la spingo in modo che lei rimanga con la pancia in su. 

Mi soffermo a guardare la bellezza di questa donna.  
Indossa una canottiera che le lascia scoperta la pancia scolpita dagli addominali, il suo cazzo enorme in piedi. Le sue gambe lunghe e liscie. Perfino i suoi piedi sono carini.  
Guardo il suo volto accigliato mentre socchiude gli occhi confusa. 

Dio, è così bella.

Mi metto a cavalcioni su di lei e mi stendo sul suo corpo rimanendo ad un soffio dal toccare il suo naso.

“ Bei sogni, comandante ? “ sussurro con un sorriso sulle labbra 

“ Clarke.. “ dice confusa e io le do un bacio a stampo sulle sue labbra paffute e imbronciate.

“ Spero che io fossi coinvolta nei tuoi sogni “ sussurro sulle sue labbra 

“ Sei sempre coinvolta nei miei sogni, Clarke “ dice sorridendo 

“ Incantatrice “ dico io arrossendo. 

I nostri occhi si incontrano e blu si perde nel verde.  
Mi lascia senza fiato l’intensità del suo sguardo e non posso controllare il desiderio di unire le nostre labbra e così lo faccio. 

Mi appoggio per un bacio ma le mie labbra si scontrano con la sua guancia. Mi acciglio.

“ Perché ti sei spostata ? “ domando cercando di mascherare il disappunto nella mia voce 

“ Abbiamo entrambe l’alito cattivo “ dice mettendo il broncio 

“ Non mi interessa “ faccio spallucce mentre mi avvicino ancora a lei per un bacio ma lei volta nuovamente la testa e sbuffo per la frustrazione. “ Bene. Non vuoi baciarmi ? Vorrà dire che mi prenderò cura di me da sola “ dico allontanandomi da lei e ancora a cavalcioni su di lei mi sfilo la maglietta rivelando il mio seno e Lexa sussulta guardando con lussuria la mia parte appena scoperta. 

Mi tocco e mi palpo il seno godendo nel sentire i miei capezzoli duri per l’eccitazione.  
Mi soffermo su di loro giocando e stuzzicandoli provocandomi dei gemiti e muovo i fianchi facendo scontrare le nostre intimità solo per un istante, ma quell’istante è bastato per fare reagire Lexa. 

Con un colpo di reni mi gira e adesso lei si ritrova sopra di me e fra le mie gambe.  
Le sue labbra entrano in collisione con le mie in un bacio disperato. 

Entrambe gemiamo quando le nostre lingue entrano a contatto e Lexa muove i fianchi strusciando il suo pene sulla mia vagina. 

Ci separiamo per necessità di aria e Lexa poggia la sua testa nell’incavo del mio collo respirando a fondo il profumo della mia pelle. 

Le accarezzo i capelli e li attortiglio fra le dita. 

“ Buongiorno “ sussurra sul mio collo 

“ Buongiorno, ora posso sapere cosa stavi sognando ? Chissà magari diventa realtà “ dico io 

“ Ho sognato che mi facevi un pompino e venivo sulle tue tette “ sussurra con voce roca e mi accendo ancora di più pensando allo sperma caldo di Lexa su tutto il mio corpo. 

“ Mmh.. Sembri essere fortunata, anche se non è il tuo compleanno puoi esprimere questo desiderio. Che ne dici se ti sposti un po’ più su così posso realizzare i tuoi sogni? “ dico maliziosa e Lexa si sposta più vicino al mio viso e ora ho il suo grande cazzo a solo pochi centimetri di distanza. Prendo il suo cazzo fra le mani e lecco la punta chiudendo gli occhi mentre gemo al suo sapore. 

 

“ Brava ragazza.. “ mormora Lexa mentre io inizio a succhiare la sua punta mentre accarezzo con la mano la sua lunghezza.  
Sposto la mia mano sui suoi testicoli e li spremo leggermente per non farle troppo male mentre lecco la vena scendendo giù verso le sue palle e sostituisco la mia mano con la mia bocca e le succhio e le lecco con foga. 

La avvicino con le mani sul suo sedere più in su e raggiungo il suo ano. Lecco il contorno del suo buco per poi entrare nelle sue mura strette con la lingua. 

“ Clarke… Non .. Non l’ho mai fatto prima “ ammette mentre stringe le sbarre del letto 

Smetto i miei movimenti e la guardo negli occhi “ Vuoi farlo ? Se non vuoi posso capire. Ma voglio farti sentire bene come hai fatto tu con me ieri sera. Devi solo dire no e io smetto immediatamente “ dico mentre lei mi guarda incerta poi annuisce impercettibilmente 

“ Ok “ dice e io riprendo a lambire il suo buco con la lingua bagnando quanto più possibile. Sputo nella mia mano e faccio scorrere la mia saliva intorno al suo buco. Quando mi rendo conto che è sufficientemente lubrificato, inserisco un dito molto lentamente.  
Le sue mura strette mi circondano il dito e gemo per quanto sia stretta. Lexa sbatte la testa sulle sbarre del letto cercando di mantenere il peso per non soffocarmi.  
Faccio entrare e uscire il dito dal suo culo lentamente fino a quando noto che Lexa sta facendo su e giù con i fianchi in cerca di più contatto. Fermo i suoi movimenti stringendo il suo fianco con la mia mano libera e faccio uscire il mio dito. Lexa geme per il disappunto prima di gemere di piacere quando ne aggiungo un altro.  
Inizio a pompare dentro e fuori velocemente facendo emettere dei gemiti di pura estasi da Lexa e con la mano libera prendo il suo cazzo e me lo porto in bocca iniziando a prendere quanto mi è possibile della sua lunghezza. 

Lexa muove i suoi fianchi cavalcando le mie dita e scopando la mia bocca e la mia vagina pulsa per le attenzioni. Mi sento completamente fradicia.  
Questo sarà un altro paio di mutande che getterò nella spazzatura. 

“ Sono vicina, Clarke. Oh mio dio! “ urla Lexa ancora scopandomi qualche altra spinta traballante e poi sento getti di sperma nella mia bocca che ingoio avidamente. 

Dio. È così sexy. 

Lexa rallenta le sue spinte e io rallento il movimento delle mie dita nel suo culo. Esce dalla mia bocca e io esco dal suo sedere. 

Lei è ancora dura, scende sul mio corpo, mi porta le gambe sulla sua spalla, strappa nuovamente le mie mutandine e immerge tutta la sua lunghezza nel mio ingresso. 

Inizia a spingere veloce e io urlo di piacere perché la sua punta riesce a raggiungere determinati punti all’ interno delle mie mura grazie a questa posizione. 

Quando colpisce un segno preciso gemo forte e capendo che questo mi fa impazzire colpisce più volte lo stesso punto 

“ Lex. Sono vicina. Cazzo. “ dico fra una spinta e l’altra. 

Le mie mura circondano il suo cazzo e lo stringono forte facendo rallentare le sue spinte. 

“ Sei così stretta, Clarke. Non vedo l’ora di ricambiare il favore e vedere quanto stretta puoi essere se ti scopo in un altro buco “ dice Lexa in affanno mentre continua a spingere e io vengo senza preavviso così forte che i nostri vicini di stanza daranno le lamentele per i rumori. 

Lexa rallenta i suoi movimenti aiutandomi a scendere dall’orgasmo. Una volta calmata Lexa esce da me e inizia a pompare il suo cazzo velocemente venendo sul mio stomaco e sul mio seno. 

“ Dio. È così sexy sentire il tuo sperma su di me. “ dico in affanno e prendo qualche goccia con le dita e lo porto alle sue labbra che succhia e geme sentendo il suo stesso sapore. Faccio lo stesso con me stessa e gemo anche io. 

Lexa si abbassa e mi bacia lentamente e castamente. Niente lingua, niente foga. Solo il contatto con le nostre labbra. 

Dovrei essere spaventata da ciò che implica questo ma stranamente non lo sono. 

Mi sento felice , appagata , completa. 

Lexa scende da me e si stende al mio fianco, le circondo immediatamente la vita e bacio la sua clavicola. 

“ Era come i tuoi sogni ? “ sussurro sfinita 

“ Molto meglio.. “ risponde lei dandomi un bacio sulla testa. 

Ci riaddormentiamo così. 

L’una stretta all’altra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto, e grazie ancora per il supporto, significa tanto per me :)  
> Un bacio e buon week end


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Lexa. Personaggio a sorpresa e sorpresa nel finale.   
> Spero che vi piaccia

Sento bussare alla porta e questo mi ridesta dal mio sonno. Mi sveglio e Clarke è aggrappata a me come un koala che russa pacificamente.   
Questo è il mio secondo risveglio preferito.  
Il primo è ovviamente quello che ho avuto in precedenza. 

Dio , solo pensare al suo dito nel mio ano mi fa indurire immediatamente. 

Bussano nuovamente alla porta e cerco di spostare Clarke ma i miei tentativi sono vani perché lei continua a stringersi a me.   
Un sorriso enorme prende posto sul mio viso ma c’è nuovamente quel bussare alla porta che disturba la nostra bolla. 

“ Clarke “ sussurro facendola mugugnare di disappunto “ Non fare la bambina e svegliati, c’è qualcuno alla porta “ le dico 

“ Nooo. Non mi interessa. Dovevamo mettere il cartellino per non disturbare. “ risponde Clarke con voce roca dal sonno. Il suo fiato si infrange sulla mia pelle creandomi la pelle d’oca. 

“ Clarke. Non possiamo ignorare. Potrebbe essere qualche emergenza. Potrebbe esserci una valanga o un incendio oppure un terremoto o qualsiasi disastro naturale che si possa creare. Potremmo morire se rimaniamo su questo letto “ dico seria e Clarke scoppia a ridere 

“ Sei un idiota. E va bene. Sei libera “ mi dice ridacchiando e liberando la presa su di me. Io scuoto la testa e la guardo male 

“ Quando ci saranno pericoli e io salverò il tuo culo voglio dei ringraziamenti “ dico seria alzandomi dal letto. 

Sono ancora nuda per cui cerco i miei boxer ma Clarke mi ferma. Alzo lo sguardo e trovo il suo sguardo più scuro e c’è qualcosa nei suoi occhi che non riesco a decifrare 

“ Non vorrai mica andare alla porta così. Sei nuda “ dice 

“ Infatti sto per indossare i boxer e una canottiera “ dico ovvia 

“ È meglio se vado io “ dice con un tono che non ammette negazioni 

“ Aspetta “ dico guardandola nuda “ Tu ci vuoi andare così ? “ le dico e cerco di nascondere la gelosia al solo pensiero che qualcuno la possa vedere nuda oltre a me. Ma poi mi rendo conto che non è mia, non come vorrei. Quindi non ho voce in capitolo 

“ Sto mettendo la vestaglia “ fa spallucce “ Mettiti dei pantaloni e una maglietta. Non voglio che ti vedano così “ dice indicando le mie parti intime. 

Mi sento una ferita dritta al petto. Si vergogna di me. 

“ E non mi vergogno di te “ aggiunge venendo nella mia direzione ancora nuda e posando le sue braccia intorno al mio collo “ È solo che…. “ inizia ma si ferma pensando a cosa dire “ Non voglio che ti vedano così “ continua e nei suoi occhi leggo parole non versate. 

Non voglio che ti vedano oltre a me. 

Questo è alleggerisce il dolore che provo e l’idea che lei possa essere gelosa mi speranza per un futuro.

 

Nuovamente il bussare alla porta ci interrompe e Clarke sbuffa prima di vestirsi e lasciarmi il tempo di vestire. 

Apre e c’è Harper con un ragazzo asiatico che Clarke chiama “ Monty “ prima di abbracciarlo stretto 

“ Che diavolo, Harper! Ti avevo detto di non dirlo a nessuno! Potrei licenziarti per aver violato la mia privacy “ dice Clarke 

“ Oh, andiamo. È Monty. Sai che non posso mentirgli. E fra l’altro è un hacker professionista dell’ FBI. Fiuta una menzogna a distanza di un km. “ dice Harper 

“ Clarke , sono così felice di rivederti. Sei mancata a tutti noi “ dice il ragazzo e Clarke sorride prima di abbracciarlo 

“ Ho portato la colazione ,come mi hai richiesto, il più tardi possibile. “ dice Harper facendo un occhiolino nella mia direzione 

“ Grazie, Harper. Lexa , lui è Monty. Monty, lei è Lexa “ dice Clarke e io stringo la sua mano 

“ Piacere di conoscerti “ dico sorridendo educatamente 

“ Finalmente qualcuno che ha domato la nostra principessa, eh ? “ dice Monty per poi spalancare gli occhi “ Scusa.. “ aggiunge e io mi acciglio 

“ Va bene, Monty. Spero non ricapiti più per ovvi motivi “ dice Clarke “ comunque potete entrare ad unirvi a noi per la colazione “ 

“ Oh, no. Devo andare a lavoro ma non vedo l’ora di rivederti. Che ne pensate se questa sera venite a cena da noi ? Mi piacerebbe conoscerti meglio Lexa e mi piacerebbe un aggiornamento sulla tua vita, Clarke. “ dice Monty 

“ Certo, questa sera sembra un’ottima idea. Ci vediamo allora . “ dice Clarke prima di salutarci e far entrare il carrello con una marea di cose da mangiare

“ Wow “ spalanco gli occhi 

“ Andiamo, comandante. Mangiamo in fretta perché oggi si va a fare shopping per il matrimonio “ dice e io annuisco prima di mangiare la miglior colazione che abbia mai mangiato in vita mia. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Siamo al centro commerciale, stiamo girando da tempo per molti negozi per cerimonie.   
Ho detto a Clarke che ho già uno smoking ma lei ha insistito per farmene prendere un altro. 

Fino ad ora le compere sono state un fiasco perché non abbiamo trovato ciò che vorremmo. 

Ci siamo fermate ad una pizzeria per fare una pausa pranzo anche se eravamo piuttosto sazie per via della colazione. 

“ Allora, mi chiedevo se posso farti questa domanda senza sembrare troppo invadente. “ mi dice Clarke dopo aver concluso di masticare un pezzo di cibo 

“ Certo, chiedi pure “ le dico 

“ Mi chiedevo quali fossero le ragioni che ti hanno spinta a fare questo mestiere. Mi chiedevo se fosse per passione o se fosse perché non avevi scelta. Puoi anche non rispondere “ mi chiede

“ Non ti preoccupare. Per farla breve ho iniziato questo mestiere per necessità monetaria. Non è mai stato semplice per me. Non so se conosci la storia di quel bambino abbandonato nel bosco a tre anni “ le chiedo 

“ Ne ho sentito vagamente parlare in tv e dai miei genitori ma avevo tre anni anche io per cui è solo tutto confuso. Aspetta, eri tu ? “ mi chiede sorpresa 

“ Esatto, anche io ho dei ricordi vaghi di loro. Ricordo solo di essermi svegliata nel bosco e qualcuno mi ha salvata e portata dalla polizia. Questo è il motivo per cui Woods è il mio cognome “ dico 

“ Deve essere stato difficile “ mormora Clarke 

“ Anni e anni in quell’orfanotrofio. Bambini che andavano e bambini che tornavano. Io, per via della mia condizione, non ho avuto la possibilità di avere una famiglia perché le persone non accettano le persone come me. L’ unica famiglia che ho è Niylah. Con lei ho passato tutta la mia vita. Ho condiviso momenti belli e brutti con lei. Le devo molte cose “ ammetto 

“ E Niylah.. “ si schiarisce la gola “ Io e lei abbiamo fatto sesso, spesso “ continua e io stringo la mascella perché odio chiunque l’abbia toccata prima di me, anche se si tratta della mia migliore amica “ Voglio dire, è la tua ragazza ? “ chiede incerta e io ridacchio 

“ Dio, No ! “ quasi mi strozzo con il pezzo di pizza “ lei è la mia migliore amica. Quasi come una sorella. Dopo l’orfanotrofio siamo andate a vivere insieme. Abbiamo avuto problemi con l’affitto e le tasse e siamo finite per strada per qualche mese. “ dico come se nulla fosse ma quel periodo è stato difficile per entrambe 

“ Mi dispiace, Lex. Non ho idea di cosa si provi a non avere una famiglia o non avere i soldi ma posso sicuramente capire che è stato difficile per te. “ dice Clarke 

“ Sì. E questo spiega come sono diventata una prostituta. Titus mi ha salvato la vita, sia a me che a Niylah. Gli sono debitrice. “ sorrido 

“ E ti piace ? Cioè, ovviamente ti piace. Si tratta di sesso “ dice ridacchiando ma noto il suo nervosismo

“ In realtà, a me normalmente non piace. Per me il mio lavoro è questo, un lavoro. Lo faccio per le mie clienti, loro vogliono godere e io faccio proprio questo. No sentimenti, no piacere personale. “ dico 

“ Ed è questo che fai con me ? “ domanda guardandomi curiosa 

Sto per risponderle quando una voce ci interrompe 

“ Lexa? “ sento chiamare il mio nome e riconoscerei la sua voce ovunque

“ Costia “ ringhio 

È cambiata in questi quattro anni che non la vedo. La sua carnagione è più chiara, ha occhiaie agli occhi, è visibilmente dimagrita. I suoi occhi non splendono più come prima. 

Ricordo ancora quando credevo di star facendo l’amore con lei.   
E invece erano tutte menzogne. 

“ Cosa ci fai qui ? “ mi chiede sorpresa 

“ Non sono affari tuoi “ ringhio arrabbiata. Accusa il colpo ferita ma a me non importa. Mi ha ferita in primis lei cercando di truffarmi 

“ Lex, penso sia ora che parliamo “ mi dice tristemente 

“ Non voglio avere nessuna parola con te “ dico arrabbiata 

“ Lexa “ si intromette Clarke chiedendomi con gli occhi se va tutto bene 

“ Andiamocene, Clarke “ mi alzo di scatto e le prendo la mano 

“ Era tutta una montatura “ sento dire alle mie spalle 

Mi fermo senza voltarmi indietro e Clarke mi stringe la mano percependo il mio disagio 

“ Sono malata, Lexa “ dice e io spalanco gli occhi voltandomi verso di lei 

“ Se stai ancora cercando di truffarmi “ inizio ma mi interrompe 

“ Non c’è mai stata una truffa “ afferma sicura “ Parliamo. Voglio spiegarti tutto “ 

Mi volto verso Clarke che mi guarda con una espressione di timore e io le stringo la mano per darle sicurezza. 

“ Siediti. Clarke , lei è Costia, la mia ex ragazza. Costia , lei è Clarke “ dico e non so come definirla. La mia ragazza ? La mia cliente ? Clarke è molto di più 

Si stringono la mano ma senza dirsi una parola.   
Clarke da uno sguardo duro a Costia e riderei se non fosse per questa situazione. 

“ Prima che tu cominci ho bisogno di spiegare la storia a Clarke quindi fai silenzio “ dico a Costia 

Mi volto verso Clarke e noto che sta tremando, le prendo le mani con le mie e inizio a parlare 

 

“ Cinque anni fa ho conosciuto Costia tramite il mio lavoro. Era mia cliente e mi sono innamorata di lei. Dopo un anno Costia è rimasta incinta del nostro bambino ma Titus ha scoperto che lei voleva truffarmi. Voleva accusarmi di essere stata negligente nel mio lavoro e prendere soldi per questo. Titus ha coperto tutto ma per farlo ha dovuto spendere un’enorme quantità di denaro per aiutarmi. E questo è l’altro motivo per cui continuo a fare prostituzione. Ho bisogno di soldi per ripagare il mio debito. Con i tuoi soldi finalmente potrò farlo e poi sono libera. “ le spiego e lei annuisce 

“ Ho bisogno di bere “ mormora e allontana le sue mani dalle mie ordinando alla cameriera un bicchiere di birra 

“ Da quanto tempo state insieme ? “ domanda Costia 

“ Non stiamo insieme “ mormora Clarke e nella mia mente posso solo pensare : non ancora 

“ Strano. “ dice Costia guardandomi negli occhi 

“ Che cosa vuoi ? “ le chiedo 

“ Chiarire il perché ho fatto quello che ho fatto. Lasciami parlare, ti prego. “ mi supplica e le faccio cenno di parlare 

“ Quando ho scoperto di aspettare una bambina ho fatto subito un controllo per vedere se stesse bene ma le analisi non sono andate come mi aspettavo. Hanno trovato un brutto male, Lex. Hanno scoperto una macchia nera nel mio cervello e hanno capito che era un tumore. Mi avevano dato poco tempo per sopravvivere. Un anno e poi sarei morta. Ho dovuto fare una scelta difficile, scegliere me ed essere egoista restando al tuo fianco o scegliere te e lasciarti andare. Ho scelto te e non me ne pento. Ora sei felice con un’altra donna, vi ho osservate prima di chiamarti e posso dire che entrambe siete cotte l’una dell’altra e spero che lo ammettiate presto “ dice e io sono sconvolta. 

“ Ma se eri malata perché non lo hai detto ? Cosa è successo alla nostra bambina ? “ chiedo prendendo la mano di Clarke come supporto mentre lei fa lunghi sorsi della sua birra 

“ Se te lo avessi detto avresti scelto di restare con me ad ogni costo. Ho parlato con Titus e lui era d’accordo con il mio piano. Solo ferirti ti avrebbe allontanata da me. “ dice e io sono ancora stordita 

“ Ma lui … lui mi ha .. Lui mi ha chiesto denaro per tutti questi anni “ dico e la realizzazione inizia a farsi largo in me 

“ Titus ha finto di prendersi i soldi per farti risanare il debito. So che li sta conservando per tutto questo tempo fino a quando non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di dirti la verità. “ dice 

“ Mi avete mentito… per tutto questo tempo… hai idea di quanto male tu mi abbia fatto? “ dico arrabbiata con le lacrime agli occhi

“ Lo abbiamo fatto per il tuo bene “ sussurra colpevole 

“ Non mi hai detto dove è la bambina. Hai .. hai abortito? “ domando 

“ No.. Ho dato alla luce una bellissima bambina, Lex .. Aveva i tuoi occhi e i tuoi capelli “ dice a questo punto piangendo 

Sono senza parole.   
Ho una bambina.   
Sono una madre. 

“ Dove è lei .. “ sussurro con voce tremante 

“ Pensavo che sarei morta in poco tempo. L’ho data in adozione. “ mormora e io resto incredula alle sue parole 

“ Come hai potuto farmi questo? È mia figlia ! Avrei potuto prendermi cura di lei! “ urlo a questo punto e la gente ci guarda 

Respiro in affanno mentre guardo incredula Costia che guarda colpevole le sue mani mentre Clarke che ha oramai terminato la birra mi prende il volto fra le mani e mi fa perdere nei suoi occhi preoccupati

“ Calmati, Lexa .. rilassati, piccola “ mi dice e io poggio la fronte sulla sua respirando il suo odore e la rabbia si placa immediatamente ma resta solo una profonda tristezza. 

Mi allontano da Clarke ma poggio una mano sulla sua coscia 

“ Perché? “ le chiedo più calma 

“ Stavo morendo, sei una prostituta. Non potevo farti soffrire per la mia morte e sapere che avresti sofferto se ci avessero tolto nostra figlia. Credi davvero che i servizi sociali non sarebbero intervenuti? So che ti ho fatto male, Lexa, ma l’ho fatto solo per te, per noi e per la bambina “ dice piangendo e non posso fare a meno di piangere con lei. 

Clarke circonda le braccia intorno a me e mi coccola mentre piango tristemente. 

Passiamo così per qualche minuto fino a che Clarke non parla 

“ Sei ancora viva , come è possibile ? “ chiede 

“ Titus ha aiutato con le cure per quanto fosse possibile. Il tumore è maligno e si sta espandendo in tutto il corpo. Non c’è più nulla da fare per me. Morirò prima dei cinque mesi. “ dice rassegnata “ mi dispiace, Lexa per averti fatto questo ma spero che un giorno capirai “ dice prima di alzarsi “ E ragazze , risolvete i vostri sentimenti. La vita è troppo breve per aver paura. “ aggiunge e va via. 

Restiamo io e Clarke, il rumore in sottofondo resta ovattato mentre sono fra le sue braccia. 

“ Mi dispiace, Lexa “ sussurra nel mio orecchio e io alzo lo sguardo verso di lei. Mi accarezza dolcemente la guancia prima di darmi un dolce bacio che ripara per un solo istante il mio cuore rotto. 

Una volta separate ho un solo obbiettivo in mente e lo esprimo ad alta voce “ Voglio trovarla, Clarke. Voglio trovare mia figlia “ sussurro 

Clarke mi guarda con determinazione e qualcosa che non riesco a decifrare, sembra quasi amore. “ La troveremo. Farò tutto il possibile per aiutarti “ dice determinata e io annuisco prima di riunire le nostre labbra in un bacio pieno di emozioni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti :)   
> Scusate per eventuali errori ma l'ho scritto con un occhio mezzo chiuso e l'altro pure. Fra lavoro, palestra e problemi a dormire sono veramente stanca. Ho accumulato notti insonni e giornate a staccarmi per una settimana e adesso il mio corpo sta cedendo e sto dormendo praticamente in piedi.   
> Comunque spero che vi sia piaciuto e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate di questa novità, da questo capitolo ci sarà una svolta.   
> Clarke aiuterà Lexa a trovare sua figlia e nel frattempo Lexa aiuterà Clarke con il suo problema.   
> Le ragazze inevitabilmente si legheranno ancora di più.   
> Sono consapevoli dei loro sentimenti ma sanno che ancora non è tempo per agire su di più essi.   
> Grazie per il supporto e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.   
> Alla prossima :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Clarke.   
> Fluff and sadness ma ne vale la pena :)   
> Buona lettura

Siamo ancora nel centro commerciale mentre stringo Lexa forte a me. 

Non posso credere a quello che è appena successo. 

Prima questa donna si presenta e scopro che è la ex di Lexa e che un tempo è stata innamorata di lei.  
Per un attimo ho avuto paura che lei provasse ancora qualcosa per Costia e ho iniziato a tremare inaspettatamente.   
È stato allora che ho capito che i miei sentimenti per lei sono più profondi di quanto mi aspettassi e non posso più ignorarlo. 

Fortuna che guardando attraverso i suoi occhi ho capito che per Lexa non è più così e mi sono tranquillizzata. Sarò più tranquilla, però, quando avrò conferma da lei a voce. 

Dopo la sua entrata in scena ha lanciato una bomba su di noi dicendo che aspettava una bambina a quei tempi e per via della sua morte vicina ha dovuto darla in adozione. 

Ho sentito il cuore di Lexa rompersi in mille pezzi e con il suo anche il mio non è stato da meno.   
Posso solo immaginare come si possa sentire questa magnifica donna che ho fra le mie braccia. 

Vorrei tanto poter far sparire il suo dolore e renderlo mio. 

 

“ Possiamo tornare in albergo, per favore ? “ mi sussurra con la sua voce rotta e io annuisco facendola alzare e prendendole la mano con la mia guidandola fuori. 

Resta appoggiata su di me mentre aspettiamo un taxi e nel ritorno a casa si aggrappa a me come un koala. 

Una volta arrivate in albergo si accascia sul letto e si chiude a riccio mentre la sento singhiozzare.   
Lascio le chiavi e la borsa sul comodino e la circondo con le mie braccia da dietro. 

Una lacrima sfugge al mio controllo. 

Giuro che farò di tutto per aiutarla a trovare sua figlia.   
Qualsiasi cosa. 

~ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ ~ 

Il sole è già tramontato da un bel po’ di tempo.   
Lexa dorme sfinita da qualche ora mentre le accarezzo i capelli dolcemente.   
Ho avvisato Monty e Harper che non saremmo potute venire questa sera a causa di un imprevisto e che avremmo rimediato invitandoli a cena da qualche parte domani. 

Sento il respiro di Lexa cambiare segno che si sta svegliando. 

“ Dimmi che era tutto un incubo “ sussurra con voce piccola e rotta dal pianto 

“ Mi dispiace “ le sussurro sinceramente 

“ Come hanno potuto farmi una cosa del genere ? Consideravo Titus il mio mentore e protettore, amavo Costia. Pensavo di potermi fidare di loro e invece.. “ dice delusa 

“ Hanno avuto le loro ragioni “ rispondo accarezzando il suo braccio 

“ Ma non fa meno male, Clarke “ dice e si volta verso di me mettendo la sua testa nell’incavo del mio collo e stringendo la mia vita. 

“ Lo so, piccola, lo so “ sussurro mentre le do un bacio sulla testa 

“ Mi ero ripromessa che non sarei stata come i miei genitori. Che avrei dato ai miei figli tutto il mio amore e non li avrei mai abbandonati come hanno fatto loro con me. “ dice 

“ Non sei stata tu ad abbandonarla, hanno scelto gli altri per te. Sono sicura che se tu avessi saputo della sua esistenza avresti smontato il mondo pur di trovarla. Non è colpa tua. Guardami, Lexa “ dico determinata prendendo il suo volto fra le mani e perdendomi nei suoi occhi tristi e rossi “ Non è colpa tua. Sono stata chiara? “ dico decisa e la vedo titubante “ Non è colpa tua, piccola “ le sussurro accarezzandole la guancia e lei chiude gli occhi al contatto 

“ Cosa farò? Come farò a trovarla? Non so il suo nome, non so quando è nata, dove è nata. Non so in che struttura è o se è stata adottata. Non so niente. Mi sento inutile, Clarke. Vorrei averla già fra le mie braccia e dirle che mi dispiace. Vorrei ma non posso. “ dice e una lacrima scende dai suoi occhi e l’asciugo con il pollice. 

“ Troveremo il modo. Ho un amico nell’FBI, ho miliardi di dollari e se non bastasse conosco il modo per averne altri, gestisco più orfanotrofi. E in più potremmo parlare con Costia e Titus e scoprire qualcosa in più. Ci basta un luogo, un nome e una data di nascita e poi la ricerca sarà più semplice. Te lo prometto, Lexa, la troveremo. Costi quel che costi “ le dico determinata 

“ Grazie, Clarke. “ sussurra per poi darmi un bacio dolce sulle labbra. 

Ci separiamo e ci sorridiamo dolcemente

“ Solo per curiosità.. “ inizio incerta per poi prendere un respiro e continuare “ Tu per Costia … “ dico ma lei mi interrompe 

“ Non provo nulla. Non significa più nulla per me in senso romantico. Ora che so che quello che ha fatto lo ha fatto con buone intenzioni non la detesto più e mi dispiace per le sue condizioni. Non sopporto la scelta che ha fatto su nostra figlia ma posso capire. Ma per lei non ho più amore. Diciamo che ho già il cuore che mira da un’altra parte “ dice e io arrossisco sperando che si riferisca a me 

“ Questa donna deve essere fortunata “ sussurro sorridendole

“ Sono io la fortunata per averla nella mia vita “ dice seria e io non posso fare a meno di sentire il cuore a mille nel mio petto 

“ Incantatrice “ dico scuotendo la testa “ che ne dici di fare un bagno rilassante e nel frattempo ordiniamo la cena ? Gradisci carne o pesce o tutti e due ? “ 

“ Carne, decisamente “ risponde e io annuisco voltandomi verso il telefono della camera e ordino carne alla brace per due. 

Mi dirigo verso il bagno e accendo l’acqua della vasca da bagno che fa anche massaggi e accendo alcune candele in giro per il bagno e spengo la luce per creare una giusta atmosfera. Una volta accertata che l’acqua è abbastanza calda chiamo Lexa per venire e quando entra resta a bocca aperta 

“ Wow, Clarke … lo hai fatto per me ? “ chiede stupita 

“ Ovvio, meriti il mondo Lexa. E oramai possiamo considerarci amiche, no ? Voglio appoggiarti e voglio esserti d’aiuto il più possibile. E forse questo può aiutarti anche se in minima parte. “ dico sorridendo e lei ricambia il mio sorriso inchiodandomi subito dopo in un forte abbraccio. 

È questo che si prova quando ci si sente a casa fra le braccia di una persona? 

Ricambio l’abbraccio e la stringo forte a me

“ Grazie , Clarke “ sussurra nel mio orecchio e io annuisco separandomi dalle sue braccia e le sfilo la maglietta ma avverto un senso di disagio in lei 

“ Tranquilla, non faremo nulla di sessuale, non stasera. Voglio solo prendermi cura di te. “ la tranquillizzo e nei suoi occhi c’è un piccolo cambiamento di qualcosa che non so interpretare 

Continuo a spogliarla facendola restare completamente nuda davanti a me.

Dio, è bellissima. 

Lexa fa lo stesso con me spogliandomi e una volta entrambe senza vestiti la faccio entrare nella vasca e mi metto dietro di lei.   
Lei poggia la sua schiena sul mio petto e si rilassa completamente fra le mie braccia. 

Le bacio la spalla e mugugna in apprezzamento.   
Con la mia mano le sposto i capelli esponendo il suo collo e con l’altra mano accarezzo il suo stomaco apprezzando la durezza dei suoi addominali. Le bacio il collo e lei mi accarezza la gamba e con l’altra mano intreccia le dita con la mia. 

È romantico. È domestico. È perfetto. 

“ Grazie per tutto, Clarke “ sussurra 

“ Lex.. Se vuoi annullare l’accordo lavorativo che abbiamo e tornare a casa non esitare a dirlo. Ti darò comunque i soldi che ti spettano. Basta una sola parola e faremo le valige. “ le dico seria 

“ Lo faresti ? Per me? “ mi chiede guardandomi intensamente negli occhi leggermente acquosi 

“ Ti ho detto che farei qualsiasi cosa per aiutarti. Il matrimonio di Bellamy passa in secondo piano. Sono sicura che capirà. “ le dico 

“ Grazie “ dice e mi da un dolce bacio sulle labbra che dura troppo poco per i miei canoni “ Ma sono qui per supportare te e ho intenzione di farlo fino alla fine. “ mi dice 

“ Sei sicura ? “ chiedo 

“ Sicura. “ conferma e ci avviciniamo insieme per unire le nostre labbra in un bacio più profondo.   
Chiede subito il permesso di entrare con la lingua e io apro la bocca dandole il via libera.   
Le nostre lingue non duellano questa volta ma si accarezzano dolcemente. 

Continuiamo a baciarci fino a quando ci manca il fiato e siamo costrette a separarci. 

Appoggio il mento sulla sua spalla e mi godo questo assoluto momento di pace mentre trattengo questa donna straordinaria. 

“ Parlami di te “ mi chiede Lexa in un sussurro 

“ Cosa vuoi sapere? “ le chiedo 

“ Qualunque cosa “ dice 

“ Sono nata in Arkadia, mia madre si chiama Abby e mio padre si chiamava Jake. Mia madre era un medico, mio padre era l’erede dei Griffin prima che lo diventassi io quindi si occupava di tutte le faccende di cui mi occupo io ora. La sua grande passione però era la meccanica. Passava le giornate ad aggiustare vecchi catorci e il suo sorriso era la cosa più bella della mia giornata “ dico sorridendo e per la prima volta non mi sento male nel pensare a queste cose 

“ Era ? “ mi chiede lei 

Mi prendo il tempo di pensare.   
Sono pronta a raccontarle questa parte di me ?   
Ha appena avuto una notizia brutta, potrebbe gestire anche la conoscenza del mio passato? 

“ Se non vuoi dirmelo, va bene. Possiamo parlare di altro “ mi dice comprensiva e io faccio un respiro profondo prendendo una decisione. Chiudo gli occhi e inizio a raccontare. 

“ Quando ci siamo conosciute, quel giorno è stato il terzo anniversario della morte di mio padre “ sussurro e sono fiera di me per essere finalmente riuscita a dirlo ad alta voce 

“ Cosa è successo ? “ mi chiede 

“ Ero fidanzata a quei tempi. Il mio ex ragazzo mi chiese di sposarlo qualche mese prima. Quel giorno sono tornata prima da un viaggio di lavoro e ho voluto fare una sorpresa a Finn, è così che si chiama. La sorpresa me l’ha fatta lui. L’ho beccato a letto con una bellissima donna latina. Quando ho chiesto spiegazioni questa donna ha detto che era la sua ragazza dai tempi del liceo. Io ero fidanzata con lui dal secondo anno dell’università. Ero io l’amante “ ridacchio istericamente

“ Che stronzo “ dice Lexa arrabbiata 

“ Quando io e Raven abbiamo scoperto dei suoi sotterfugi lo abbiamo lasciato subito “ dico 

“ Raven ? “ mi domanda accigliandosi 

“ Sì, era la sua ragazza. “ dico “ la conosci? “ le chiedo 

“ Potrei. Il mondo è piccolo. La mia migliore amica, Anya, sta frequentando una certa Raven Rayes. Potrebbe essere lei ? “ mi dice 

“ Sì, è decisamente lei. Certo che la vita è proprio strana “ dico sorpresa 

“ Già. Ad ogni modo, continua “ mi dice e io annuisco 

“ Quando io e Raven siamo andate via, abbiamo sceso le scale insieme ma lei mi ha offerto un passaggio e ho rifiutato. Era abbastanza imbarazzante. Era notte fonda e ho chiamato l’unica persona che mi avrebbe capito. “ dico 

“ Tuo padre “ afferma Lexa e io annuisco 

“ È venuto a prendermi e non ho voluto parlare di quello che era successo ma lui distoglieva sempre lo sguardo dalla strada per guardare me. Un attimo di distrazione e gli è costata la vita. Un uomo ubriaco ci ha tagliato la strada e l’impatto è stato talmente violento da farci rotolare lungo una discesa. Sono sbalzata fuori dal finestrino perché non avevo la cintura ma mio padre è rimasto dentro. Non ho avuto nemmeno il tempo di alzarmi per aiutarlo che l’auto è andata a fuoco. È morto fra le fiamme. “ dico e la mia voce si spezza dal pianto. 

Lexa si volta completamente verso di me e mi stringe mentre io mi aggrappo a lei con braccia e gambe scoppiando in un pianto disperato. 

È la prima volta che ne parlo. E mi sento più libera, come se Lexa stesse portando il peso per me. 

“ Gli unici sopravvissuti siamo io e quell’uomo. Lui sta marcendo in carcere per omicidio colposo e io vivo costantemente quell’episodio. La cosa ironica è che sono diventata come lui. Un’alcolizzata. “ dico sprezzante nei miei confronti. 

Contraria alle mie aspettative Lexa mi stringe più forte facendomi sentire il suo dispiacere e il suo supporto. 

“ So a cosa pensi. Che è tutta colpa tua. Ma non lo è, Clarke “ mi dice decisa e mi guarda negli occhi “ Tuo padre è morto a causa degli eventi, ma non sei stata tu a ucciderlo. È stata la cattiva decisione di più persone. È stato ciò che il destino aveva in serbo per lui. Tu e tuo padre siete state vittime della crudeltà che è a volte la vita. So anche che hai iniziato a bere per torturarti ogni giorno solo per essere viva. Ma pensa a Jake. Cosa vorrebbe per te ? Se io fossi stata al posto suo avrei voluto che tu fossi andata avanti. Avrei voluto che tu sorridessi pensando a me, proprio come hai fatto prima ripensando alla passione di tuo padre. Avrei voluto che non ti abbattessi più e che soprattutto non ti incolpassi per qualcosa che non sarebbe dipeso da te. “ mi dice e le sue parole affondano dentro di me.

Ha ragione. So che ha ragione. 

“ Non è colpa tua , Clarke. “ ripete e io scoppio a piangere lacrime amare e consapevoli di quanto Lexa abbia ragione. 

Mi sussurra parole di conforto nell’orecchio e io continuo a piangere fino a che la rabbia per me stessa che ho accumulato per tre anni non si dissipa 

“ Voglio smettere “ sussurro fra le lacrime 

“ Sono sicura che ce la puoi fare e io sarò al tuo fianco nel processo “ mi dice accarezzandomi la guancia e asciugando le lacrime e io annuisco. 

“ Dovevo essere io a consolare te e invece è successo l’opposto “ rido fra le lacrime e lei sorride “ Perché non usciamo da qui, oramai è passato tanto tempo e la cena sarà qui a momenti. “ aggiungo e lei annuisce. 

Uscite dalla vasca ci mettiamo un accappatoio e pochi minuti dopo bussano alla porta per il servizio in camera. 

Mangiamo in un silenzio confortevole e ci addormentiamo l’una fra le braccia dell’altra completamente sfinite. 

 

Mi sento in pace con me stessa ed è solo grazie a questa donna che a poco a poco sta conquistando e riparano il mio cuore.

 

Era solo un muro di pietra prima di incontrare lei, ora batte più forte di prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto.   
> Le ragazze si legano ancora di più e Clarke accetta i suoi sentimenti.   
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo :)   
> Un abbraccio :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti :)  
> Questo è POV Lexa e questo capitolo sarà basato sulla ricerca della propria figlia :)  
> Spero vi piaccia

Digito velocemente parole sui tasti del mio PC portatile.  
Sono sveglia oramai da qualche ora e l’ispirazione si è presa possesso di me facendomi scrivere lunghe pagine di questo libro. 

Al risveglio io e Clarke eravamo avvinghiate. Non sapevo dove iniziavo io e finiva lei.  
Ho avvertito la felicità riempire il mio cuore. 

Provo sentimenti per lei e un po’ mi spaventa ma mi basta guardarla negli occhi per ritrovare la calma. 

Ripenso a quello che è successo ieri.  
Ho una figlia.  
Una figlia.. Scuoto la testa sorridendo per l’incredulità. 

Spero di essere in grado di trovarla. Farò di tutto pur di poterla anche solo vedere.  
Per sapere che sta bene, che è felice. 

Sento Clarke che mi abbraccia da dietro e mi da un bacio sulla spalla

“ Buongiorno “ sussurra con voce rauca dal sonno 

“ Buongiorno “ le dico voltandomi di lato verso di lei sorridendole dolcemente. 

Clarke è sempre bella, ma al mattino è stupenda.  
I suoi capelli sciolti e spettinati, i suoi occhi lucidi dal sonno e le sue labbra imbronciate. 

Istintivamente le do un dolce bacio. È solo un semplice contatto fra le nostre labbra che diventa subito più intenso quando chiede il permesso di entrare con la sua lingua che io le concedo. 

Non mi è mai piaciuto baciare le donne al mattino, neanche con Costia avevo questo desiderio.  
Clarke è l’eccezione alla regola. 

Penso che Clarke sarà sempre l’eccezione. 

Una volta che i nostri respiri vengono a mancare ci separiamo con riluttanza e appoggiamo le nostre fronti sfiorando i nostri nasi. 

“ Pensavo che non volessi baciarmi perché abbiamo l’alito cattivo “ sussurra Clarke ad un passo dalle mie labbra 

“ Non mi importa. Non più “ le dico e mi perdo nei suoi occhi prima di darle un bacio sulla guancia e voltarmi nuovamente verso lo schermo del mio PC e continuando a digitare. 

Clarke appoggia il mento sulla mia spalla dando un veloce bacio sul mio collo. 

“ Sai che posso farti avere un incontro con qualche casa editrice. La mia famiglia è conosciuta ovunque e non sarà un problema per me convincerli a pubblicare il tuo libro “ mi dice Clarke e io scuoto la testa 

“ Semmai un giorno dovessi farcela, sarà solo grazie ai miei sforzi e alle mie capacità. Non voglio un percorso facile. Voglio arrivare in cima solo grazie ai miei sforzi. Grazie comunque per l’interessamento “ le dico 

“ Chissà come mai sapevo che avresti risposto così “ sussurra direttamente nel mio orecchio provocandomi brividi “ un giorno sarai nelle vetrine di tutte le librerie e io sarò così orgogliosa di te. “ dice sinceramente e io sorrido stringendole brevemente la mano per poi continuare a scrivere. 

Passiamo qualche ora così, Clarke alla fine si è addormentata sulla mia spalla e russa dolcemente e lievemente contro il mio collo.  
Il suo respiro sulla mia pelle è calmante e a volte mi fa il solletico facendomi sorridere di conseguenza.  
Il peso del suo corpo sul mio mi fa sentire più completa. 

Termino di scrivere il capitolo, salvo la pagina e chiudo il PC. 

Attenta a non svegliare Clarke, chiamo il servizio in camera per la colazione. 

Una volta fatto prendo il cellulare che era sotto carica e lo accendo.  
Ho 60 chiamate perse da Titus, 30 da Niylah, 40 da Anya. 

Sospiro per la frustrazione. Non sono pronta per chiamare Titus e litigare con lui. 

Invio un rapido messaggio ad Anya e a Niylah e dico a loro di entrare su Skype per fare una videochiamata in tre.  
Attendo qualche minuto e appena vedo che sono entrambe online avvio la videochiamata. 

“ Lexa, che diavolo! “ urla Niylah dall’altro lato dello schermo con accanto a sé Luna e io abbasso subito il volume 

“ Ti cerchiamo da ieri! Come stai, Lex? “ mi dice Anya preoccupata 

“ Lo sapete, non è vero ? E comunque non gridate altrimenti Clarke si sveglia “ dico in fretta sussurrando 

Luna, Niylah e Anya fanno un sorrisetto malizioso non appena notano chi ho appoggiata alla mia schiena e io le avverto subito di non fare commenti idioti 

“ Comunque, a parte la biondina sexy che hai sulla tua schiena “ inizia Luna “ Abbiamo saputo ieri tutto da Titus , Lex. Non immaginavamo mai che lui ti facesse una cosa del genere “ 

“ Già, nemmeno io .. “ dico delusa 

“ Ha avuto le sue ragioni sicuramente. Voglio dire, Costia le ha avute sicuramente. Lui non avrà voluto che tu soffrissi per la sua morte. Ieri ha pianto di fronte a noi disperato implorandoci perdono “ dice Niylah 

“ Non sono ancora pronta per avere un confronto con lui, ragazze. Per anni mi ha fatto credere che Costia fosse una pazza traditrice e truffatrice e lui il salvatore. Mi ha legata al dito facendomi pagare soldi MIEI. E adesso che so la verità mi sento delusa e tradita. “ dico 

“ Hai ragione, Lex. Prenditi il tempo che ti serve. “ mi dice Anya

“ Già, goditi il tempo con Clarke. È molto brava a letto “ dice Niylah facendomi l’occhiolino e io la guardo male. Se potessi la ucciderei solo con il mio sguardo mortale. 

“ Mi dispiace, Niylah “ sento Clarke parlare dietro di me e mi volto guardandola “ Lexa è decisamente meglio “ dice facendo un occhiolino e sorridendo maliziosa e io arrossisco 

“ Wow , Clarke. Questo è un colpo basso “ ridacchia Niylah e tutte ci uniamo in coro 

“ Lexa, Titus è disposto a dirti tutto ciò che sa sulla bambina “ dice dopo qualche momento Luna e io faccio un sospiro profondo e sbuffo 

“ Quattro anni di bugie e sotterfugi ragazze. Quattro anni. Con quale forza riuscirò a perdonarlo? “ chiedo 

“ Titus ti vuole bene, Lexa. Ha agito solo per il tuo bene. Magari ha sbagliato o forse no. Il futuro è imprevedibile. Potrebbe essere che avrebbe avuto ragione o forse no. Però le sue azioni erano buone “ dice Anya e io annuisco 

“ Lo so, ma non è facile “ dico 

“ Ehi, piccola, sono a casa “ sentiamo in sottofondo 

“ Ehi , tesoro. Sono in videochiamata con Lexa, Luna e Niylah “ sento Anya che dice

“ Oh, finalmente posso conoscere Lexa “ sento in sottofondo e qualche secondo dopo compare sullo schermo una donna latina molto bella che presumo essere Raven “ Ciao Lexa e ciao … oh “ si blocca guardando Clarke 

“ Ciao Raven, il mondo è piccolo vero ? “ sorride imbarazzata Clarke 

“ Come fai a conoscere la biondina sexy? “ domanda Anya accigliata 

“ È la ragazza con cui mi ha tradita Finn “ fa spallucce Raven e Anya guarda incredula Clarke 

“ Lo sapevi ? “ chiede a me 

“ Scoperto solo ieri “ dico io 

“ Perché diavolo la nostra vita sembra un telefilm ? “ domanda Luna e ci mettiamo a ridere tutte in coro e nel frattempo sentiamo bussare alla porta segno che il servizio in camera è qui 

“ Sapete, ragazze, mi piacerebbe restare qui a parlare del disastro che è la nostra vita ma io e Clarke abbiamo da fare al momento “ dico io e subito mi pento delle mie parole quando loro iniziano a prendermi in giro sghignazzando e fischiando 

“ Vai a prenderla, Lex “ dice Niylah facendo l’occhiolino 

“ Sì, dimostrale cosa ti ho insegnato “ ride Anya 

“ Sì, falle vedere quanto c’è di meglio oltre a quello stronzo del nostro ex “ si aggiunge perfino Raven e Clarke scoppia a ridere ai loro commenti mentre io arrossisco 

“ Ragazze, non è come pensate. Dobbiamo solo fare colazione e e e .. Fare shopping. . E basta. Smettetela “ balbetto imbarazzata 

“ Ragazze “ inizia Clarke prendendo fiato dopo averlo perso per le troppe risate “ Grazie per il vostro incoraggiamento ma posso assicurarvi che il mio comandante non ne ha proprio bisogno “ dice facendo l’occhiolino lasciando tutte e cinque con la bocca aperta “ E adesso useremo sicuramente la colazione per avere energia da sfruttare successivamente e credetemi , nemmeno Barry Allen (The Flash) ne consuma così tanta quando va veloce “ continua sghignazzando e chiudendo il portatile senza lasciare loro il tempo di replicare. 

“ Clarke “ dico in tono lamentoso “ Mi prenderanno in giro a vita “ continuo 

“ Ho detto solo la verità, comandante “ sussurra maliziosa e in un solo attimo ribalto le nostre posizioni facendola rimanere sotto di me con la bocca aperta per poi sorridere e con la mano prendere la mia nuca e tirarmi in un bacio infuocato. 

Le nostre lingue si cercano e si trovano subito provocando un gemito da entrambe.  
Mi sento già indurire e posso sentire l’urgenza di Clarke ma nuovamente il bussare alla porta ci interrompe e ci separiamo con riluttanza. 

Sto per alzarmi per aprire la porta ma Clarke mi ferma e mi scansa per alzarsi e andare lei.

“ Harper, Buongiorno “ la sento dire mentre io mi copro con il PC le parti intime 

“ Buongiorno Clarke, Lexa “ dice sorridendoci “ Ho interrotto sicuramente qualcosa e mi dispiace ma avete ordinato la colazione per cui la lascio qui e sparisco subito. Ci sentiamo dopo “ fa un occhiolino e corre via Mentre io e Clarke ridiamo. 

 

Iniziamo a mangiare e nel frattempo ci scambiamo sguardi che raccontano il desiderio che abbiamo l’una per l’altra.  
Ma oltre al sesso abbiamo bisogno di parlare e ci sono tante cose adesso su cui farlo.

“ Allora… “ inizio e Clarke mi guarda curiosa “ avevo già notato che tu avessi un problema con l’alcool. Non pensavo fosse così grave, ma immagino lo sia, non è vero ? “ chiedo e Clarke prende un respiro profondo 

“ Il motivo per cui una volta a settimana chiamo una prostituta per fare sesso è proprio per evitare di bere fino a svenire. Il sesso aiuta a non pensare ma poi quando termina mi resta soltanto la mia bottiglia. Ma con te è diverso. Non bevo quanto berrei normalmente e non ne sento la necessità. Con te ho sempre voglia di parlare, scherzare, ridere e ovviamente è incluso il sesso. Non voglio però creare una dipendenza da te. Metti caso che un giorno io e te non avremo più contatti ? Cosa farò ? Per questo voglio farcela adesso a smettere. “ ammette e mi si spezza il cuore nel pensare che quel giorno possa arrivare davvero. Spero con tutta me stessa che non sia così. 

“ Hai ragione, nel frattempo però sono qui 24 ore su 24. Puoi chiamarmi al qualsiasi ora e io sarò lì. Non intendo nel senso sessuale ma proprio per supportarti in qualsiasi modo. A Polis potremmo andare alla prima seduta di alcolisti anonimi insieme , sempre che tu lo voglia “ dico 

“ Mi farebbe piacere “ sorride dolcemente 

“ E volevo anche dirti che ho intenzione di licenziarmi “ ammetto e lei mi guarda sorpresa e sembrerebbe .. Felice? 

“ Per via di quello che è successo con Titus ? “ domanda curiosa

“ Non è solo quello, il motivo per cui lavoravo era per saldare il debito ma ora che so che non c’è nulla da saldare non ne vale più la pena “ dico e lei annuisce 

“ Ti appoggio totalmente in questa scelta. Così facendo potrai dedicarti totalmente alla tua scrittura e poi chissà, potrai concederti totalmente alla ragazza per cui batte il tuo cuore “ dice l’ultima frase e posso vedere chiaramente la speranza attraverso il suo sorriso 

“ È la prima cosa che farò, Clarke “ dico seria cercando di trasmettere con gli occhi ciò che ancora non siamo pronte ad ammettere a voce alta 

Continuamo a fare colazione in silenzio e una volta terminato chiamiamo Harper per ritirare il carrello.  
La ringraziamo e ci diamo appuntamento per questa sera a uno dei ristoranti appartenenti a Clarke. 

“ Questa sera parlerò con Monty per aiutare con le ricerche su tua figlia ma ho bisogno di più dettagli quindi suggerirei di chiamare Titus o se proprio non vuoi potremmo chiamare Costia, ma abbiamo bisogno del suo numero “ dice Clarke e io faccio un respiro profondo 

“ Non sono ancora pronta a parlare ne con uno ne con l’altro, Clarke “ dico frustrata 

“ Lo capisco, è per questo che chiamerò io “ dice 

“ Lo faresti davvero ? “ le domando 

“ Certo “ mi sorride dolcemente prendendo il cellulare , digita il numero di Titus e mette in viva voce. 

La chiamata non fa nemmeno uno squillo che Titus risponde agitato 

“ Signorina Clarke, lei sta bene ? “ dice 

“ Sta bene , fisicamente. Purtroppo è delusa per quello che le hai fatto e non se la sente di parlarti al momento ed è per questo che ti ho chiamato. Abbiamo bisogno dei dettagli della nascita della bambina “ dice Clarke con un tono d’affari che se fosse per altre situazioni mi accenderebbe sicuramente 

“ Farò tutto quello di cui ha bisogno affinché mi perdoni un giorno. Lei mi sta sentendo ? “ domanda triste e Clarke guarda nella mia direzione e io annuisco per darle il consenso 

“ Sì “ conferma Clarke 

“ Lexa, so che ti ho delusa e mi dispiace davvero. L’ho fatto per proteggerti perché per me sei come una figlia. Costia stava morendo e non avrei voluto che ti facessero più male. Mi dispiace. Anche se ora sei arrabbiata con me cerca di capire che l’ho fatto solo per te. “ dice con voce roca dal pianto e una lacrima scende senza controllo dai miei occhi. “ Ad ogni modo la bambina è nata in Azgeda. Quando Costia ha rotto con te si è trasferita lì e ci vive tutt’ora, non pensavo che vi sareste incontrate ma a quanto pare era il destino. Non so quale sia il nome della bambina perché Costia non ha voluto prendersi questa responsabilità. Per lei è stata dura separarsi sia da te , Lexa, che da vostra figlia. Sapere il nome le avrebbe spezzato il cuore ancora di più. Posso solo darvi una data, non so niente altro “ dice 

“ Quando è nata ? “ domanda Clarke 

“ Esattamente 3 anni e 3 mesi fa. Il 4 giugno del 2015. Questa è l’unica cosa che so. “ dice 

“ Niente altro ? Sicuro ? Ad esempio chi era la dottoressa che l’ha aiutata a partorire? “ domanda Clarke 

“ Una certa… mi pare che si chiamasse Nia. Non ne sono sicuro ma penso che fosse una delle infermiere che ha aiutato Costia a partorire “ dice 

“ Grazie, signor Flame “ dice Clarke 

“ Signorina Griffin, si prenda cura di Lexa. La prego “ implora Titus 

“ Lo farò sicuramente, Arrivederci “ risponde lei e riaggancia 

“ Sappiamo solo tre cose “ dico e non so se esserne felice o delusa perché avrei voluto sapere qualcos’altro in più 

“ Sono abbastanza. Visitiamo l’ospedale ad Azgeda, cerchiamo una certa Nia e una volta trovata le chiederemo se possiamo guardare i registri del 4 giugno di 3 anni fa “ dice sicura Clarke “ La troveremo “ aggiunge determinata e io la stringo a me sprofondando nel suo calore. 

“ Grazie, Clarke “ sussurro grata 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Siamo nell’ospedale di Azgeda. Clarke ha parlato con una infermiera e ha chiesto se una certa Nia lavorasse lì e per fortuna ci ha confermato che lei effettivamente operasse in quell’ospedale ma che al momento stava facendo nascere un neonato e avremmo dovuto aspettare. 

Siamo qui sedute da due ore e Clarke mi tiene forte la mano mentre agitata muovo la gamba su e giù. 

“ Sai, in questo momento vorrei tanto scolarmi una bottiglia “ ammette Clarke e io le stringo forte la mano 

“ Puoi resistere. “ la sostengo e lei annuisce mordendosi il labbro 

“ Signorina Griffin ? “ domanda l’infermiera e noi ci alziamo di scatto dalla sedia “ La dottoressa Nia Queens è libera ed è nel suo ufficio, vi attende “ ci dice e ci dà le indicazioni che noi seguiamo . 

Una volta davanti alla sua porta bussiamo e ci invita ad entrare. 

È una donna sulla cinquantina, con occhi chiari che all’apparenza possono sembrare freddi. I suoi capelli sono biondo cenere con qualche ciocca di capelli grigi. Ha rughe dovute all’età. È una donna affascinante nel complesso. 

“ Mi stavate cercando? “ domanda facendoci prima accomodare 

“ Sì, io sono Clarke Griffin e lei è Lexa Woods e siamo qui per avere delle informazioni su una bambina che è nata qui il 4 giugno del 2015. La madre era “ inizia Clarke ma viene interrotta 

“ Costia Green “ sussurra sorpresa “ E tu sei Alexandria “ mormora successivamente 

“ Si ricorda di Costia ? E come fa a conoscere me? “ domando io confusa 

“ Non potrò mai scordare quella ragazza, è lei … ? “ domanda 

“ No, è ancora viva “ sussurro io e lei fa un sospiro di sollievo 

“ Quando ho conosciuto Costia lei era incinta di qualche mese. L’ho seguita durante la gravidanza e mi sono presa cura di lei come se fosse figlia mia. Mi ha raccontato della vostra storia d’amore “ dice con un sorriso triste “ Sembrava una di quelle storie da film con un finale felice. Speravo che alla fine lo avreste avuto anche voi ma immagino non sia così “ dice tristemente 

“ No, io e Costia non ci siamo più trovate “ dico io e lei annuisce 

“ So perché sei qui. Vuoi sapere della bambina “ dice e io annuisco “ Lei era bellissima, una delle bambine più belle che abbia mai visto in vita mia. Aveva i tuoi occhi e i tuoi capelli. Era così dolce “ sorride al ricordo e io sorrido con le lacrime agli occhi sapendo di essermi perso questo “ Quando Costia l’ha abbandonata mi sono presa briga di prendermene la responsabilità. Le ho dato un nome e l’ho spedita nel migliore centro per essere adottata. “ dice e il mio cuore inizia a battere velocemente 

“ Qual è il suo nome ? “ sussurro 

“ Edith Cassandra “ dice orgogliosa “ Sapendo la vostra storia ho voluto donarle l’unione dei vostri nomi, solo tradotti in italiano in modo tale che si fossero uniti bene. Ed Edith per il suo significato, colei che lotta per la sua felicità. Speravo in un finale diverso per voi e la bambina ma alla fine la vita è ingiusta. “ dice amaramente e a questo punto io scoppio in lacrime sapendo finalmente il nome di mia figlia. Clarke mi stringe forte a sé per aiutarmi a calmarmi e ci riesce.  
Ci separiamo e noto che Nia ci guarda con una strana espressione sul suo viso ma non voglio soffermarmi 

“ In quale centro l’hai mandata ? “ domando con urgenza 

“ Nel migliore centro di Azgeda ma mi dispiace dirvi che purtroppo è stata spostata altrove dopo qualche mese. Non hanno potuto dirmelo per questione di privacy “ dice e noi annuiamo 

“ Possiamo avere il suo certificato di nascita ? “ chiedo speranzosa 

“ Non potrei ma faccio una eccezione per voi. Spero che tu possa trovare tua figlia Alexandria e donarle l’amore che solo una madre può donarle. “ dice sorridendo e io la ringrazio dopo che mi ha stampato il certificato “ Chissà, alla fine Edith avrà finalmente trovato la felicità “ continua guardando fra me Clarke “ Siete una bellissima coppia “ sorride dolcemente e io e Clarke arrossiamo. 

Nessuna delle due però nega ciò che ha detto. 

Dopo averla ringraziata e salutata, usciamo dall’ospedale e prendo immediatamente Clarke fra le mie braccia e la faccio girare per la felicità.  
Sentirla ridacchiare riempie di più il mio cuore di gioia.  
Le faccio poggiare i piedi sul pavimento e senza darle tempo le prendo il volto fra le mani e la bacio con tutte le emozioni che ho dentro cercando di trasmettere quanto lei sia importante per me e quanto grazie a lei mi sento felice. 

Ci baciamo disordinatamente ma è tutto perfetto.  
Una volta che ci manca l’aria ci separiamo e ci guardiamo felicemente negli occhi. 

“ Non hai idea di quanto ti sia grata , Clarke. Vorrei poterti ripagare ma non so come “ le dico sincera e lei mi sorride maliziosa accarezzandomi innocentemente la schiena 

“ Io un modo lo saprei. Andiamo in albergo, comandante, e fammi sapere quanto tu sia grata “ fa l’occhiolino e il mio cazzo si contrae in anticipazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto e vi ringrazio tantissimo per il supporto. Ci tengo tantissimo a questa storia :)  
> Un grosso abbraccio a tutti e buon weekend :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Clarke.   
> La prima parte non ha bisogno di spiegazioni ;)   
> Godetevelo

Arriviamo in albergo in fretta e in un misto di baci intensi e passionali.   
Abbiamo difficoltà ad aprire la porta della nostra stanza perché non vogliamo separare le nostre labbra e ,non so come, sono riuscita ad aprire e inciampiamo dentro. 

Chiudo la porta alle mie spalle e Lexa mi sbatte contro con irruenza ma senza farmi male e il suo corpo si appoggia completamente al mio donandomi una sensazione di completezza. 

Non posso credere a quanto mi sento felice da quando è nella mia vita. 

I nostri baci rallentano fino a fermarsi e Lexa appoggia la fronte contro la mia respirando affannosamente. 

I nostri respiri si mescolano così come il battito veloce dei nostri cuori. 

Posso sentire il suo che rimbomba attraverso il mio petto. 

Apro gli occhi e mi perdo nell’intensità del suo verde.

Non mi ha mai guardata così e mi fa tremare impercettibilmente ma lei deve notarlo perché mi accarezza dolcemente la guancia per tranquillizzarmi. 

I nostri occhi si parlano e usano parole che abbiamo paura di dire a voce. 

Lexa si muove e unisce nuovamente le nostre labbra in un bacio più lento , meno affrettato e più passionale. 

È diverso dagli altri baci, posso sentire il suo desiderio ma è un desiderio con un qualcosa in più che non riesco a decifrare. 

Le nostre labbra si uniscono e si esplorano in baci lenti e morbidi e io amo il modo in cui la sua bocca si sente sulla mia. 

Lexa sposta la sua mano e la trascina sul mio corpo sfiorandolo con le punta delle dita provocandomi brividi durante il passaggio. 

Prende la mia mano e la intreccia con la sua. Separa le nostre labbra e mi porta vicino al letto. 

“ Chiudi gli occhi e non aprirli “ sussurra dolcemente 

“ Perché ? “ domando curiosa 

“ Ti fidi di me? “ chiede speranzosa e io annuisco senza neanche pensarci due volte “ Allora chiudi gli occhi e aspetta qui “ dice sorridendomi e io faccio proprio come ha chiesto. 

La voglia di sbirciare è enorme ma non voglio deluderla quindi mantengo gli occhi chiusi mentre sento dei rumori di sottofondo. 

Dopo qualche minuto che aspetto inizio a sentire nell’aria un profumo dolce che invade le mie narici aiutandomi subito a rilassarmi. 

“ Puoi aprire gli occhi “ sento Lexa dire da qualche parte nella stanza e quando li apro resto sorpresa nel notare tutta la stanza piena di candele illuminate, come ho fatto io per lei l’altra sera nel bagno, ma questa volta a farci da sfondo c’è un sole caldo che ci illumina da lontano fra le montagne di Azgeda. 

“ È bellissimo “ sussurro incantata da questo spettacolo e Lexa allunga la mano per invitarmi ad avvicinarmi a lei e, come una calamita, il mio corpo si muove spontaneamente verso di lei. 

Le nostre mani si intrecciano e lei si siede sul letto guardandomi con uno sguardo talmente intenso da farmi vacillare. 

Questo deve essere amore. 

Lei mi ama ? 

Una lacrima scende dal suo occhio sinistro facendo stringere il mio cuore. 

Il mio petto è colmo di qualcosa che non so descrivere a parole. 

Sono queste sensazioni amore ? 

Sono innamorata di lei ? 

Mi implora con il suo sguardo di unirmi a lei e per adesso metto da parte i miei pensieri e mi abbasso e unisco finalmente le nostre labbra. 

Lexa si sposta all’indietro sul letto facendomi gattonare con lei. 

Mi metto a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi e gemo quando riesco a sentire la sua durezza a contatto con la mia intimità. 

Lexa si siede e prende il mio volto con le sue mani e riprende a baciarmi. 

Le mie mani vagano in direzione della sua nuca e la spingo verso di me per avere più contatto possibile. 

Le nostre lingue si trovano e danzano lentamente mentre io e Lexa ci assaporiamo ed esploriamo le nostre bocche. 

Ci separiamo e ci guardiamo negli occhi. 

Lexa prende l’orlo della mia maglietta e mi pone una domanda silenziosa alla quale annuisco.   
Mi sfila la maglietta lentamente rivelando poi il mio reggiseno di pizzo nero. Tolgo la sua maglietta nello stesso modo e gemo quando noto che il suo petto è spoglio di qualsiasi altro indumento. 

I suoi capezzoli sono già sull’attenti per l’eccitazione e le mie mani vagano come se fatte di propria vita e Lexa chiude gli occhi per il piacere quando finalmente prendo a coppa il suo meraviglioso seno. 

Riprendiamo a baciarci mentre gioco e stuzzico i suoi capezzoli e nel frattempo Lexa sfila il mio reggiseno lasciandomi metà nuda esattamente come lei. 

Mi stringe forte a sé e gemiamo all’unisono quando i nostri corpi entrano in contatto e i nostri capezzoli si sfiorano. 

Dio, amo questa sensazione del suo corpo sul mio. 

Poggiamo le nostre fronti e ci sfioriamo con i nostri nasi mentre ci accarezziamo la schiena. 

“ Sei bellissima, Clarke “ sussurra direttamente sulle mie labbra e io arrossisco e sorrido timidamente 

“ Senti chi parla. Penso che nessuna donna o uomo possa competere con la tua bellezza. Sei stupenda “ dico mentre mi allontano e sfioro il suo viso con la mia mano “ La tua fronte, le tue sopracciglia, i tuoi occhi verdi, i tuoi zigomi, il tuo naso, le tue labbra, la tua mascella, le tue orecchie “sussurro mentre sfioro le parti del suo volto che nomino “ Sembri scolpita dagli Dei stessi “ dico sincera e questa volta è lei ad arrossire 

“ Vieni qui “ dice e con un colpo di reni capovolge le nostre posizioni facendomi restare sotto di lei riprendendo a baciarmi dolcemente.

Trascina i suoi baci sul mio collo lasciando segni al suo passaggio.   
È completamente diverso il modo in cui lo fa rispetto a quando eravamo sull’aereo. 

Arriva sul mio petto e si prende cura dei miei capezzoli dolcemente. Li lecca e li morde succhiandoli delicatamente facendomi mugugnare di piacere mentre le accarezzo delicatamente la testa. 

Scende sul mio stomaco arrivando al bottone dei miei jeans.   
Alza lo sguardo verso di me e cerca un segno di non consenso nei miei occhi e una volta che non lo trova lo sbottona e me li sfila lasciando una scia di baci lungo le mie gambe. Una volta tolti si inginocchia fra le mie gambe e mi guarda con uno sguardo pieno di emozioni. Mi sfila l’ultimo indumento sulla mia pelle e si stende fra le mie gambe con il volto vicino alla mia intimità. 

Continua a guardarmi intensamente e lo fa anche quando immerge la sua lingua fra le mie pieghe.   
Gemo al contatto chiudendo gli occhi per il piacere ma mi costringo ad aprirli per non perdere nulla di quello che mi farà questa meravigliosa donna. 

Quando li riapro il suo sguardo è ancora su di me che lambisce le mie pieghe.   
Non è affrettata, è lenta, assapora i miei umori e i suoi occhi una volta verdi sono oramai completamente neri. 

Si prende il suo tempo per esplorarmi, come se non lo avesse mai fatto e non so se gemere per la frustrazione o piangere per le emozioni bellissime che mi sta donando. 

Succhia delicatamente il mio clitoride facendomi sussultare volendo sempre di più e così la imploro. 

“ Lex, ti prego “ sussurro 

La sento sorridere dolcemente fra le mie pieghe prima di inserire la sua lingua nel mio ingresso e muoversi dentro e fuori in un ritmo estremamente lento che mi fa gemere in un misto di piacere e voglia di avere sempre di più. 

Le prendo la testa fra le mie mani e le massaggio il cuoio capelluto. Lexa chiude gli occhi al contatto.   
Prende una delle mie mani che è sulla sua testa e la porta in alto all’altezza del mio seno intrecciando le nostre dita.  
Usa l’altra mano per fare dei cerchi lenti e delicati sul mio clitoride. 

Non so se la sua sia tortura o voglia di prolungare il momento. 

Smette i suoi movimenti e io mi lamento in disapprovazione. Si sbottona i jeans e in un solo colpo se li sfila insieme ai suoi boxer. 

Dio, è mozzafiato. 

Il suo pene gonfio ed eretto è sull’attenti.   
È molto più grande di molti altri che ho già visto, soprattutto di Finn. Era praticamente inesistente. Ma non voglio pensarci adesso. 

Apro le gambe sempre più ampia e lei appoggia tutto il suo corpo su di me regalandomi dei brividi. 

Mi penetra lentamente fino ad arrivare in fondo e gemiamo all’unisono. 

Resta ferma dentro di me e poggia la testa nell’incavo del mio collo respirando a fondo il mio profumo e dandomi un dolce bacio. 

Mi viene da sfogare in lacrime tutte queste emozioni che provo. 

Circondo la sua schiena con braccia e gambe e la tengo stretta a me. 

Dopo qualche attimo inizia a spingere lentamente entrando ed uscendo da me. 

Non aumenta o rallenta il ritmo. 

Mi morde il collo delicatamente e sussurra il mio nome nel mio orecchio. 

Gemo dal piacere che mi provoca ogni volta che colpisce un punto particolare nelle mie mura. 

Dopo alcune spinte lente e precise la avviso che sto per arrivare. 

Arriviamo nello stesso identico momento e mi sembra di vivere qualcosa di nuovo che non ho mai vissuto. 

Alza la testa e mi guarda con le lacrime agli occhi. Il suo labbro inferiore trema e io non posso fare a meno di baciarla delicatamente.

Esce da me e si mette sulla schiena invitandomi ad unirmi a lei e io lo faccio immediatamente. 

Chiudiamo gli occhi e ci addormentiamo profondamente.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Mi sveglio ed è già sera. 

Sono fra le braccia di Lexa che mi tiene stretta a sé. 

Di colpo tutti i ricordi di prima e tutte le sensazioni che ho provato si prendono possesso di me e del mio cuore facendolo accelerare immediatamente. 

Mi manca l’aria e senza grazia mi separo da Lexa e mi alzo in piedi allontanandomi sempre di più. 

La guardo dormire pacificamente per poi spostarsi e abbracciare il mio cuscino. 

So cosa abbiamo fatto. 

So cosa ho provato. 

So quello che prova Lexa per me. 

Tutta questa consapevolezza mi sta piombando addosso come tonnellate di mattoni e devo fuggire via il più presto possibile. 

Prendo i miei vestiti e mi vesto velocemente. Prendo la mia borsa, scrivo una cifra su un assegno e la lascio sul cuscino sul quale è aggrappata. 

La guardo ancora una volta dormire e vado via. 

Lascio dietro di me la donna che mi ha fatta innamorare. 

Lascio dietro di me la donna con cui ho fatto l’amore solo poche ore fa. 

Invio un veloce messaggio ad Harper che neanche questa sera ce la possiamo fare per venire. 

Le mie mani tremano. 

Ho bisogno di bere. 

“ Vada nel primo locale che vede sulla strada , grazie “ dico al Taxista con voce tremante. 

Lascio da parte la mia coscienza che mi dice che sto facendo una stronzata madornale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanno fatto decisamente l'amore e mi dispiace per la parte finale ma Clarke ha più problemi di Lexa nel lasciarsi andare :(   
> Il prossimo capitolo avrà un po' di tristezza e amarezza ma non per molto ve lo assicuro :) voglio le mie bambine felici esattamente come tutti voi. :) 
> 
> Nel prossimo capitolo vedremo il risveglio di Lexa quindi sarà sul suo punto di vista. :) 
> 
> Spero che abbiate apprezzato questo capitolo e grazie a tutti per il supporto ♡♡♡ 
> 
> Buona domenica a tutti voi :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buona lettura ;)

Mi risveglio abbracciata al cuscino e riapro gli occhi.   
La prima cosa che noto è che le lenzuola sono troppo fredde per cui Clarke non deve essere a letto da qualche ora. 

Mi acciglio. 

“ Clarke? “ provo a chiamare ma non ottengo nessuna risposta. 

Guardo sul cuscino e noto un foglio di carta, forse mi ha lasciato un biglietto. 

Lo prendo fra le mani e i miei occhi si spalancano vedendo che è un assegno con su scritto una cifra di soldi altissima indirizzata a me.

Sono confusa e non capisco cosa stia succedendo per cui prendo il cellulare e provo a chiamarla ma la chiamata va dritta alla segreteria telefonica. 

Riprovo più volte ma ottengo lo stesso risultato. 

Il mio cuore inizia ad accelerare per la paura di ciò che possa esserle successo. 

È sera inoltrata e le candele oramai si sono quasi spente tutte lasciando la stanza lievemente illuminata. 

Decido di fare una doccia per calmare i miei nervi.   
Sono sicura che Clarke abbia una spiegazione e non voglio pensare al peggio. 

 

Dopo una lunga doccia esco dal bagno in accappatoio e controllo il cellulare per vedere eventuali messaggi ma non trovo nulla. 

Riprovo a chiamare ma la chiamata va nuovamente alla segreteria telefonica. 

Prendo un respiro profondo e chiamo alla reception. 

“ Sì, Salve. Cosa posso fare per lei? “ domanda Harper dall’altra linea

“ Harper, sono Lexa. Hai visto Clarke ? “ chiedo 

“ Oh, ciao Lexa. No, sono appena arrivata a lavoro. Avevo preso la serata libera in occasione della cena che avremmo dovuto avere questa sera ma Clarke ha annullato per cui eccomi qui. Non l’ho vista, mi dispiace. È successo qualcosa ? “ dice lei preoccupata 

“ No. In realtà non lo so perché mi sono appena svegliata e lei non è accanto a me. Sto provando a chiamarla ma la chiamata va direttamente alla segreteria e mi sto preoccupando “ dico io 

“ Se vuoi posso provare io ma non ti assicuro nulla. “ mi dice lei 

“ Sì, grazie Harper. Attenderò qui. “ le dico e riagganciamo. 

Aspetto qualche minuto che sembra infinito fino a che non sento il telefono che squilla 

“ Harper, novità? “ le chiedo frenetica 

“ Sì, Lexa. Ha risposto un tizio al posto di Clarke e mi ha detto che attualmente si trovano al pub “ The ice King “ “ mi dice lei e il mio cuore inizia a fare male sperando che non sia successo nulla di male a Clarke 

“ Ok Harper , Grazie. Puoi chiamare un taxi per favore? “ le chiedo 

“ Certo, Lexa “ mi dice e riattacco e mi vesto velocemente con il cuore in gola.

Una volta pronta scendo velocemente tramite le scale e Harper mi sorride tristemente avvertendomi che il taxi è fuori.   
La ringrazio ed esco per poi entrare in macchina e dare l’indirizzo al taxista. 

 

Arriviamo a destinazione, lo pago ed entro nel locale. 

È pieno di gente che balla o beve o praticamente fa sesso sui divani. 

Cerco Clarke al bancone del bar ma non riesco a scorgere nessuna testa bionda.  
La cerco ai tavoli ma non riesco a intravederla.   
Poi la trovo, è sulla pista da ballo. 

Inizio ad ingelosirmi quando noto che sta ballando con un ragazzo in un ballo abbastanza spinto.   
Sto per avvicinarmi e dirgli di andarsi a farsi fottere quando vedo che Clarke muove spontaneamente i suoi fianchi verso questo ragazzo. 

È quando lei si gira verso di lui e gli sorride circondando il suo collo con le braccia che il mio cuore inizia a barcollare. 

Ed è quando Clarke si avvicina a lui e unisce le loro labbra in un bacio frenetico che il mio cuore si spezza in mille pezzi. 

Resto a bocca aperta vedendo come Clarke bacia appassionatamente questo ragazzo. 

Lui trascina le sue mani verso il suo sedere e lei lo invita a baciarla più forte. 

Mi manca l’aria davanti alla scena che sto vedendo e calde lacrime scendono inermi dai miei occhi. 

Non posso fare altro che accettare la sconfitta e andare. 

Corro via senza guardarmi indietro ed esco dal locale prendendo grosse quantità di aria per calmarmi ma faccio fatica mentre le lacrime continuano a scendere copiose sul mio viso. 

Non posso credere a quello che ho appena visto. 

Come ha potuto farmi questo? 

Come ha potuto dopo che abbiamo fatto l’amore ? 

Dopo che mi sono lasciata andare a lei e ai miei sentimenti ? 

Mi sento distrutta ed è come se m avessero strappato il cuore dal petto. 

La rabbia si impossessa di me e tiro un pugno al muro ma il dolore alla mano non equivale al dolore che provo dentro. 

Cazzo. 

Penso di essermi rotta qualcosa. 

Chiamo un altro taxi e nell’attesa mi siedo tremante sul marciapiede. 

Uso la mano buona per passarmi la mano fra i capelli. 

Vorrei che questo fosse un incubo. 

Lo vorrei tanto ma purtroppo è la verità. 

Non c’è modo che io abbia potuto interpretare male la situazione. Clarke lo voleva esattamente quanto quel ragazzo voleva lei.

Mi chiedo solo il perché.. 

Il taxi si ferma davanti a me ed entro chiedendogli di portarmi in ospedale. 

Durante il tragitto guardo fuori dal finestrino. 

Mi sento svuotata. 

Il taxista mi fa tornare alla realtà dicendomi che siamo arrivati. Lo pago e vado al pronto soccorso. 

 

Dopo che spiego la situazione agli infermieri, mi fanno mettere il ghiaccio sulla mano e successivamente mi fanno i raggi. 

Fortunatamente non trovano una frattura ma devo comunque tenere il ghiaccio per almeno un giorno o due per far passare il gonfiore. 

Quando esco dall’ospedale prendo il cellulare per richiamare un taxi ma qualcuno mi interrompe

“ Lex ? “ sento la voce di Costia alle mie spalle “ Stai bene ? Cosa è successo? “ mi chiede allarmata 

“ Non ti preoccupare “ sussurro mostrando la mia mano gonfia “ solo una piccola contusione ma nulla di che “ faccio spallucce 

“ Che diavolo è successo ? “ mi chiede 

“ Ho solo tirato un pugno ad un muro “ dico 

“ E perché saresti così stupida, sentiamo “ dice avvicinandosi a me e io ripensando a quello che è successo prima abbasso gli occhi per non piangere 

“ Ok… Va bene “ dice “ Andiamo a prendere un caffè o un cappuccino così potrai sfogarti. Ti voglio bene, Lex. Non ho mai smesso. Voglio aiutarti “ mi dice sincera e io annuisco. 

Andiamo ad un bar tramite la sua macchina. Il viaggio è silenzioso ma io e Costia siamo sempre state di poche parole. 

Una volta sedute ad un tavolo per due e abbiamo fra le mani le nostre bevande calde inizio a parlare 

“ Si tratta di Clarke “ sussurro con voce tremante

“ No ma davvero? “ dice sarcastica e io la guardo male 

Le racconto di come ci siamo conosciute, di come mi sono resa conto di avere sentimenti per lei , di come l’avrei dovuta aiutare con la sua famiglia , di quanto ha aiutato me con mia figlia e di quanto tutto questo mi ha influenzata nello sviluppare dei sentimenti forti come l’amore. 

“ Così oggi abbiamo fatto l’amore per la prima volta e so che lei provava lo stesso. Lo sentivo, Cos “ le dico con gli occhi pieni di lacrime “ ma poi mi sono svegliata in un letto vuoto, con questo stupido assegno e con un brutto presentimento. L’ho vista che baciava un altro in un pub “ dico delusa e lei sgrana gli occhi 

“ Sei sicura ? Potrebbe esserci una motivazione più plausibile “ dice e io scuoto la testa 

“ Ho aspettato per vedere se lei lo allontanasse. Il contrario , lei lo avvicinava a sé e permetteva che lui la toccasse “ dico con rabbia e Costia resta senza parole 

“ Pensavo che lei ti amasse.. “ sussurra incredula 

“ Per un solo attimo ci ho creduto anche io. Ma evidentemente non è così. “ dico amaramente 

“ Non lo so, Lex.. magari aveva bevuto “ sussurra lei 

“ Sicuramente ha bevuto. Ma non è giusto che mi abbia fatto una cosa del genere. “ dico e lei annuisce 

Restiamo in silenzio a godere delle nostre bevande calde quando lei interrompe il silenzio 

“ Mi resta poco tempo da vivere. Circa un anno. Poi sarò andata. “ dice lei e io appoggio la mano sulla sua 

“ Non avere paura “ sussurro incoraggiandola 

“ Sono terrorizzata “ ride nervosamente “ ma voglio godere la mia vita fino in fondo. Fino alla fine. “ dice determinata e io annuisco 

“ Sto cercando nostra figlia “ sussurro 

“ Mi dispiace davvero per cosa ti ho fatto “ mormora tristemente 

“ Lo supererò “ faccio spallucce “ So il suo nome “ dico sorridendo 

“ Qual è ? “ chiede incuriosita 

“ Edith Cassandra “ sorrido 

“ Bel nome “ sorride anche lei “ Era bellissima quando è nata. Era un misto di noi ma era molto più simile a te. “ dice teneramente 

“ Semmai dovessi trovarla vorresti incontrarla? “ le chiedo 

“ No.. Ho preso una decisione tanti anni fa. Voglio solo sapere se sta bene, se è felice “ dice e io annuisco 

“ Ci terremo sicuramente in contatto “ le sorrido 

“ Ora che farai ? “ chiede 

“ Tornerò a Polis e cercherò Edith. Poi mi dedicherò solo a fare le pratiche per l’ adozione e recuperare il tempo con lei “ le rispondo e lei annuisce sorridendo. 

La nostra conversazione va avanti ancora per un po’. 

Mi dice che non è più riuscita a trovare l’amore ma che spera che io possa trovarlo un giorno.   
Mi dice che ha lasciato il lavoro e vive la sua vita come se quel giorno fosse l’ultimo giorno.   
Mi racconta di come ha deciso di girare il mondo in questo ultimo anno. 

Mi è mancato parlare con lei. 

 

Mi riaccompagna in albergo e scende dall’auto insieme a me. 

“Allora “ dice nervosa 

“ Allora “ faccio eco io 

“ Immagino che sia un addio , per ora “ dice tristemente 

“ per ora “ sorrido tristemente prima di stringerla a me. 

Ci separiamo e ci scambiamo i numeri prima di salutarci definitivamente 

“ Stammi bene, Lex “ mi fa un occhiolino Costia prima di andare via. 

Faccio un respiro profondo e sorrido leggermente al rappacificamento che ho avuto con la mia ex ragazza ed entro in albergo. 

Una volta nella stanza sospiro delusa al fatto che Clarke non sia qui.   
Poi dei rumori nel bagno mi fanno spalancare gli occhi. 

Clarke è qui con lui ? 

Resto immobile al centro della stanza per poi vedere una Clarke barcollante che esce dal bagno e spalanca gli occhi quando mi vede. 

“ Sei qui ? “ chiede sorpresa 

“ Non so, Clarke. Dovrei essere altrove? “ chiedo irritata 

“ Pensavo… ti ho lasciato un assegno “ dice lei 

“ Era il mio biglietto di sola andata verso Polis? “ le chiedo sarcastica 

“ Pensavo avessi preso il suggerimento e fossi andata via “ sussurra 

La guardo senza lasciare trapassare nessuna emozione ma dentro sto morendo 

“ Dove sei andata? “ le chiedo 

“ In giro “ mormora e io annuisco 

Mi dirai di lui, Clarke ? 

Mi dirai che te lo sei scopata dopo il modo in cui abbiamo fatto l’amore ? 

“ Perché? “ le chiedo

“ Perché cosa ? “ domanda confusa mentre si massaggia le tempie 

“ Perché vuoi che vada via ? “ le chiedo 

“ Ho deciso che non ho più bisogno di te qui “ fa spallucce come se niente fosse e la rabbia dentro di me sale 

“ Come hai potuto ? “ le chiedo e la mia voce si spezza 

Lei non mi guarda 

“ Guardami “ ringhio e lei sussulta alzando lo sguardo verso di me 

“ Vado via. “ annuncio e lei annuisce 

Mi aspettavo che mi chiedesse di restare.   
Spero ancora che lei mi voglia qui ma è solo una mera illusione. 

Preparo le valigie velocemente per quanto mi sia possibile con una sola mano. 

“ Cosa ti è successo alla mano ? “ domanda preoccupata 

“ Perché , ti importa? “ domando irritata 

“ Certo che lo faccio. Solo perché ho voluto terminare il nostro accordo non significa che non mi importi di te “ dice seria e io rido sarcastica 

“ Ti importava mentre scopavi un altro questa sera ? “ domando alzando la voce. 

Spalanca gli occhi e apre la bocca sorpresa senza emettere fiato 

“ Oggi mi sono donata a te ! “ urlo e lei sobbalza. I suoi occhi diventano lucidi e io continuo “ Ho fatto l’amore con te! E tu alla prima occasione prendi e vai a scopare gente random nei locali !! TI RENDI CONTO DI QUANTO TU MI ABBIA FATTO MALE??? “ urlo oramai ad un passo dal suo volto e riesco a sentire l’odore prevalentemente maschile su di lei e non ci vedo più. 

“ Devo andare “ sussurro riprendendo fiato 

“ Lex .. “ inizia ma la interrompo 

“ Mi sono innamorata di te e tu mi hai spezzato il cuore. Pensavo che anche tu provassi i miei stessi sentimenti ma mi sbagliavo.. E questi soldi ? “ dico prendendo l’assegno “ Te li puoi tenere e compararti un po’ di cuore che non hai. “ dico con voce tremante mentre cerco di trattenere le lacrime

“ Addio , Clarke “ sussurro prima di prendere le valigie e fuggire via. 

Alle mie spalle sento il rumore di vetro rotto che si frantuma sul pavimento. 

Quello è lo stesso rumore che sento nel mio petto in questo momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beh, che dire. . Da questo capitolo inizia l'angst..   
> Il prossimo sarà dal punto di vista di Clarke . 
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto nonostante tutto :*  
> Un abbraccio :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il nuovo capitolo dal punto di vista di Clarke :)   
> Spero vi piaccia :*

Resto seduta a terra fra questi pezzi di vetro rotti e il liquido della bottiglia che ho buttato contro il muro che mi bagna i piedi nudi per non so quanto tempo.

Mezz’ora, forse un’ora, forse due ore. Ma non mi interessa.

Mi gira la testa e appoggio la fronte contro le mie ginocchia. 

Cosa ho fatto? 

Vedere Lexa con occhi rossi e assistere allo scoppio della sua rabbia mi ha lasciata senza parole. 

Sapere per certo la portata dei suoi sentimenti mi ha lasciata senza parole.

Come ho potuto ferirla in quel modo ? 

Lei è stata solo di supporto per me ed è vero, abbiamo fatto l’amore e io sono scappata come una codarda. 

Mi ero ripromessa di non bere più e l’ho fatto portandomi a commettere una cazzata. 

E ora ho perso Lexa. 

Ho perso colei che è sicuramente l’amore della mia vita. 

Ho agito in base alla paura dei miei sentimenti. 

Ho agito così per dimostrare a lei , oltre che a me stessa, che merita di meglio di una persona rotta come me. 

Ma ora che ho ottenuto quello che volevo, perché mi sento mancare? 

Perché mi sento come se fossi un guscio svuotato? 

Come se il mio cuore non fosse più nel mio petto ? 

Perché mi sento come se mi mancasse l’aria da quando non respiro più il suo dolce profumo? 

È ovvio. Ho fatto una stronzata. 

Faccio dei respiri profondi e appoggio la testa al muro.

Ho bisogno di calmarmi perché avverto che vomiterei nuovamente se continuo a pensare troppo. 

La serata è stata una sfocatura e continua ad esserlo ma ho bisogno di essere lucida. 

Ho bisogno di rimediare ai miei errori. 

Con fatica mi alzo tenendo il peso trascinando il mio corpo sul muro e raggiungo il telefono. 

Chiamo un taxi e dopo averlo fatto mi dirigo lentamente verso il bagno per sciacquare il mio volto. 

L’acqua fredda aiuta a diminuire i sintomi della nausea e del mal di testa. 

Mi appoggio sul lavandino e mi guardo allo specchio. 

Sono un disastro. 

Che ironia. 

Sorrido amaramente.

Quando ho conosciuto Lexa ero in queste condizioni e ora che probabilmente sarà l’ultima volta che potrò vederla sono nuovamente in queste condizioni disastrose. 

Mi risciacquo nuovamente la faccia e lavo i denti per togliere il sapore orribile del vomito e mi preparo per scendere. 

Barcollo un po’ e mi gira decisamente la testa nell’ascensore ma spero che ne valga la pena. 

Saluto distrattamente Harper che mi guarda con uno sguardo triste e non voglio soffermarmi sulla sua pietà. 

Durante il tragitto ho la possibilità di pensare a quello che ho fatto questa sera. 

A come ho rovinato tutto per niente. 

Lo devo ammettere a me stessa , lo devo ammettere ad alta voce perché se non lo dico è perché non voglio che sia reale. Ma lo è. 

È reale. 

“ Sono innamorata di lei “ dico quasi in un sussurro. 

“ Ha detto qualcosa signorina? “ mi chiede il taxista guardandomi attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. 

“ Sì, può andare più veloce, per favore ? “ gli chiedo cortesemente e lui di tutta risposta accelera. 

Ritorno fra la mia bolla di pensieri e mi rendo conto che anche solo sussurrarlo ha aperto il cancello del mio cuore. 

Ora il prossimo obiettivo è di dirlo a lei. 

Spero che questo basti. 

 

Arriviamo in aeroporto e , dopo aver pagato il signore, mi dirigo all’interno cercando di mantenermi in piedi per quanto possibile. 

Dio, perché devo fare sempre decisioni di merda? 

L’aeroporto è enorme e ho bisogno di trovare a quale piano si trova il volo per Polis, ammesso che non sia già partito. 

Guardo lo schermo di tutti i voli e … Bingo! 

Partenza fra 45 minuti. 

Allo sportello c’è troppa gente e non posso fare in tempo per fare i biglietti quindi mi dirigo velocemente verso una guardia per cercare aiuto. 

“ Mi scusi “ dico urgente “ ho bisogno di arrivare immediatamente al cancello 13 per la partenza per Polis. La prego è questione di vita o di morte “ aggiungo. 

La guardia mi guarda con sospetto e poi usa il walkie talkie per parlare. 

“ Ragazzi, venite al piano terra. C’è una persona sospetta “ dice 

Spalanco gli occhi e scuoto la testa incredula 

“ No! Lei non ha capito! Ho bisogno di andare dalla ragazza che amo e dirle appunto i miei sentimenti! La prego mi lasci passare “ lo imploro e lui mi guarda ancora con sospetto 

“ Ha bevuto , signora ? “ mi chiede

“ No! Cioè Sì! Ma la prego! Mi faccia passare “ dico quasi piangendo

In lontananza vedo altre guardie venire in contro a me e inizio ad allontanarmi per la paura. 

Provo a correre via ma inutilmente perché l’alcool ancora nel mio organismo mi fa inciampare a terra. 

Sento qualcuno che mi fa rialzare da terra e mi trascina via. 

“ No! “ inizio a urlare dimenandomi “ Vi prego! Ho bisogno di lei! “ urlo disperatamente 

“ Signorina, si calmi! “ dice la stessa guardia di prima 

“ Lei non capisce ! Io la amo! E ho tradito la sua fiducia! Deve saperlo! La prego “ continuo a lamentarmi 

“ Fatela passare! “ sentiamo in sottofondo 

“ Sì! Fatele dire alla donna che la ama ! “ sentiamo qualcun altro 

All’improvviso una serie di mormorii di consenso vengono dalla folla che ci ha accerchiato. 

Le guardie si guardano confuse. 

“ Vi prego “ sussurro io 

“ Ok . Ma sarai ammanettata e sarai accompagnata da me. Non fare cazzate altrimenti farò in modo di non farti vedere più la luce del sole, intesi? “ mi dice la guardia e io annuisco sollevata. 

Mi arrestano e mi accompagnano verso il terzo piano tramite le scale mobili. 

La folla ci segue, probabilmente per vedere come andrà a finire. 

Inizio a sentire il mio cuore battere velocemente e sentire il respiro sempre più accelerato. 

Guardo l’ora e mancano solo 20 minuti per la partenza. 

Spero di riuscire a fare in tempo. 

Arrivati al terzo piano il cancello 13 è lontano diversi metri. 

Provo ad accelerare il passo ma la guardia mi trattiene a sé e ci fa camminare più lentamente. 

Sbuffo per la frustrazione e lo guardo male. 

Dopo minuti che sembrano anni arriviamo davanti al cancello che ha appena chiuso ma la figura di una donna snella con i capelli bruni attira immediatamente la mia attenzione. 

Sta per varcare la porta per raggiungere l’aereo. 

“ Lexa ! “ urlo con tutta la forza che ho nel corpo. 

L’aeroporto diventa improvvisamente silenzioso. Tutta la folla di persone guarda verso di noi. 

La guardia mi tiene per un braccio e io lotto per raggiungere Lexa che è ancora di spalle ma completamente immobile. 

“ Lexa! “ la richiamo nuovamente e a questo punto lei si gira. 

I suoi occhi sono spalancati e rossi dal pianto. 

Dio. Odio me stessa. 

“ Clarke? “ domanda sorpresa 

“ Lexa io.. io… “ inizio ma le parole mi si bloccano e non vogliono uscire 

La gente guarda in attesa e alla fine la guardia mi ha lasciato il braccio ma io non ho la forza di avvicinarmi. 

Sono arrivata qui con tutte le volontà del mondo per dirle che mi dispiace e che la amo ma ora davanti a lei non riesco a trovare le parole. 

“ Perché sei ammanettata? “ domanda accigliandosi 

“ Storia lunga .. “ dico 

“ Perché sei qui, Clarke ? “ sbuffa e io non so come, trovo la forza di avvicinarmi. 

Non posso superare il cancello, lo so dal modo in cui la guardia si muove dietro di me aspettando qualsiasi mossa sospetta da me. 

“ Sono un’alcolizzata “ ammetto “ Ho problemi nella mia famiglia. Ho i sensi di colpa per aver ucciso mio padre. “ la gente mormora e io chiarisco subito prima di essere arrestata davvero per omicidio “ Nel senso che eravamo in un incidente d’auto perché io gli ho chiesto di venire a prendermi a notte fonda dopo che il coglione del mio ex fidanzato mi ha tradita “ aggiungo velocemente e i mormorii si placano “ E il suo tradimento mi ha portato a non avere più fiducia nelle persone e soprattutto nell’amore “ dico prendendo fiato “ E so che questa sera probabilmente ho mandato tutto a puttane ma prova a metterti nei miei panni, Lexa. Ho paura! Sono fottutamente spaventata perché il modo in cui mi sento con te non l’ho mai sentito prima con nessuno. Ed essendo spaventata agisco di conseguenza e faccio stronzate come l’ho fatta questa sera. “ 

“ Credi che questo non faccia paura a me ? “ mi interrompe Lexa “ La mia ex ragazza mi ha lasciata facendomi credere che volesse truffarmi e solo da pochi giorni vengo a sapere che aspettava la nostra bambina ma stava morendo e voleva proteggermi! “ inizia ad alzare la voce e sento nuovamente mormorii confusi intorno a noi “ Pensavo che la mia vita sarebbe stata dedicata soltanto al sesso! Soltanto ad accontentare persone che avessero bisogno di qualche ora di spensieratezza! Non mi sarei mai aspettata di incontrare te e innamorarmi perdutamente! Abbiamo fatto l’amore, Clarke! Non puoi negarlo! E tu sei andata con un altro! “ urla e io scuoto freneticamente la testa mentre sento mormorii accusatori nei miei confronti 

“ Ti sbagli! “ rispondo in fretta 

“ Ti ho vista! “ urla e io sussulto “ Eri sulla pista da ballo che strusciavi il tuo sedere su questo ragazzo e poi lo baciavi! Ti sei fatta toccare il culo! Sei tornata in albergo a notte fonda ! Pensi davvero che puoi ancora prendermi in giro ??? “ urla con le lacrime agli occhi e io continuo a scuotere la testa 

“ No, Lex .. No “ inizio 

“ Vuoi negare ciò che hanno visto i miei occhi? “ dice lei arrabbiata 

“ Quello che hai detto è vero! Ero ubriaca e ho baciato il primo ragazzo che ho trovato ! “ ammetto alzando la voce “ Ma non ci ho fatto sesso, Lexa! Non avrei mai potuto farti una cosa del genere! “ la imploro con gli occhi di credermi. 

Lexa mi guarda in silenzio per qualche secondo

“ Non so se posso crederti “ sussurra e se non fosse così silenzioso intorno a noi non sarei riuscita a sentirla

“ Ho bevuto. Volevo togliermi dalla testa i pensieri di te ma più bevevo e più non riuscivo a toglierti da qui “ urlo sbattendo la mano sul mio petto “ Ho trovato il primo ragazzo e sono stata al suo flirt ! L’ho baciato! Mi sono fatta portare a casa da lui, è vero! Ma appena mi ha sfiorato la mano ho sentito questa cosa dentro di me che non potevo negare. Non era la tua mano. Non erano le tue labbra. Non erano i tuoi occhi. Non era il tuo profumo. Sono scappata via e sono tornata in albergo! “ urlo 

“ Volevi che andassi via! Mi hai dato dei soldi per andare via, Clarke ! E non lo hai negato quando te l’ho chiesto! “ dice con disprezzo 

“ È vero ! Perché in cuor mio io so che non ti merito! Tu meriteresti il mondo! Cosa potrei darti io? “ dico fra le lacrime 

“ Mi hai dato tutto senza neanche saperlo..” sussurra e la gente emette un “ Awwww “ in coro “ Dovevi lasciare a me la scelta su cosa meritassi o no. “ dice delusa 

“ Lo so. E so di aver sbagliato perché una volta che tu sei andata via ho perso una parte di me. “ ammetto 

“ Non so se posso perdonarti Clarke … “ dice lei e il mio cuore manca un battito 

“ Lex .. “ sussurro 

“ Mi hai ferita, Clarke. Se è vero che non sei andata fino in fondo “ dice ma io la interrompo 

“ È vero “ dico seria 

“ Se è vero … non posso sopportare l’idea di quello che mi hai fatto dopo che mi sono donata a te. Non posso, Clarke “ dice lei e io annuisco. 

So quando perdo le mie battaglie ma voglio provare l’ultima carta nella manica. 

“ Se hai deciso di andare non posso costringerti a rimanere. Voglio solo che tu sappia che i tuoi sentimenti non sono a senso unico “ inizio, prendo un respiro profondo e continuo “ Sono innamorata di te, Lexa Woods. “ dico e lei spalanca gli occhi non aspettandosi la mia ammissione “ Ti amo e ho fatto una stronzata. Forse un giorno sarai in grado di perdonarmi e fino a quel giorno non ci sarà un solo secondo in cui io non mi dia la colpa per il dolore che ci ho provocato. “ dico 

Mi avvicino ancora di più a lei e la ragazza addetta ad aprire il cancello lo apre lasciandomi passare. 

Mi avvicino fino a quando non sono ad un passo da lei e alzo le mani sfiorando le sue guance. 

Lexa trema impercettibilmente e io tremo insieme a lei. 

“ Ti amo “ sussurro guardandola direttamente negli occhi per poi avvicinarla a me e darle un dolce bacio sulle labbra. 

Una lacrima bagna le mie mani segno che sta piangendo, il suo labbro trema sul mio e uso l’ultima forza che mi è rimasta in corpo per allontanarmi. 

“ Spero di poterti rincontrare di nuovo “ sorrido tristemente prima di voltarmi. 

La folla dice un “ noooo “ in coro e io sento che se non esco urgentemente da qui potrei scoppiare in un pianto disperato.

Appena faccio un passo via da lei, mi sento voltare nuovamente indietro e in un attimo avverto un paio di labbra sulle mie. 

Intorno si sentono applausi e fischi e all’inizio non reagisco per la sorpresa ma poi ricambio il bacio immediatamente. 

Le nostre labbra si scontrano in un bacio dolce e passionale. 

Questo è decisamente il bacio migliore che abbia mai avuto in vita mia.

Le nostre lingue si scontrano in una dolce danza e la testa mi gira più di quando ho una sbornia. 

Ci separiamo per mancanza d’aria e una volta allontanate respiriamo affannosamente e ci guardiamo negli occhi. 

I suoi sono pieni di amore e di speranza e penso che i miei siano nello stesso modo a giudicare dal modo in cui mi sorride dolcemente. 

“ Sono ancora arrabbiata con te “ sussurra e io sorrido circondando il suo collo con le mie braccia ancora ammanettate e la stringo a me 

“ Mi dispiace così tanto “ sussurro nel suo orecchio 

“ Avrai modo di farti perdonare “ sussurra anche lei 

La gente intorno a noi continua ad applaudire e quando ci separiamo arrossiamo imbarazzate per l attenzione ricevute. 

La guardia si avvicina a me e mi toglie le manette e Lexa lo guarda male perché mi ha lasciato segni sui polsi e io le sfioro le braccia scuotendo la testa. 

“ Grazie, ha fatto il suo mestiere. “ lo ringrazio e prendo la mano di Lexa e ci dirigiamo fuori dall’aeroporto fra applausi e noto solo adesso che la gente sta piangendo. 

Una volta che prendiamo un taxi mi appoggio a lei e le sussurro nell’orecchio. 

“ Sai , non mi dispiacerebbe affatto essere ammanettata da te. Chissà, magari puoi punirmi un giorno di questi perché non ho fatto la brava “ dico con voce roca e sexy e Lexa ingoia visibilmente. 

So di aver sbagliato e so di non meritare una seconda possibilità ma farò tutto quanto in mio potere per non sprecarla. 

Ho intenzione di sposare questa donna un giorno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine tutto è bene quel che finisce bene :)   
> Mi sorprende che ci sia gente che ha pensato che Clarke sia andata a letto con un altro lol   
> Comunque , voi cosa avreste fatto al posto di Lexa ? 
> 
> Vi auguro buona giornata e vi ringrazio per il supporto che mi date :*   
> Un abbraccio


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diciamo che mi sono lasciata trasportare ;) ;) ;)

Con tutto il trambusto che è accaduto la sera precedente non sono riuscita a dormire per tutta la notte. 

Ho ascoltato i respiri calmanti di Clarke e mi sono immersa nel suo profumo. 

Sono davvero felice che i nostri sentimenti siano finalmente usciti fuori. 

Sono ancora un po’ arrabbiata, lo ammetto , ma spero che io e lei possiamo riprovarci. 

 

Guardo l’ora sull’orologio e sono già le 10 30 del mattino. 

Clarke mi tiene stretta a sé mentre io tengo la testa appoggiata sul suo petto ascoltando il ritmo del suo cuore. 

 

Prendo il cellulare cercando di non svegliare Clarke con i miei movimenti goffi e mi acciglio alla quantità enorme di notifiche. 

Da Costia :  
LO SAPEVO!! ♡♡♡ 

Da Luna :   
DIO, siete così gay. Felice per voi :* 

Da Niylah :   
Il sesso era così buono da far sciogliere la grande regina di ghiaccio? Però ammetto che siete una bella coppia ;) ;) ;) ;) 

Da Anya :   
QUELLO ERA COSÌ FOTTUTAMENTE ROMANTICO! – Anya   
FANCULO FINNIBOY – Rae

Da Titus :   
Sono così fiero di te, Lexa. 

Sono confusa ancora di più e invio un messaggio di risposta a tutte tranne ovviamente a Titus. 

Possibile che sappiano di me e Clarke? 

Ma come ? 

Nuovamente il mio cellulare vibra di notifiche e io metto urgente il silenzioso.   
Mi consigliano di farmi un dannato social media e che capirò in seguito. 

La mia confusione è alle stelle ma lascio perdere queste amiche pazze che mi ritrovo e mi separo da Clarke per farmi una doccia.   
Appena non ha più il calore del mio corpo sul suo si lamenta svegliandosi immediatamente. 

Mi guarda confusa senza avere la forza di parlare e io le sorrido dolcemente. 

“ Torna a dormire, piccola “ Le sussurro baciandole la testa “ Vado a farmi una doccia e poi vado in farmacia a prenderti un’aspirina per il mal di testa. E quando sarai guarita dalla sbornia di ieri sera avremo modo di parlare “ le dico dolcemente usando un tono più serio verso la fine della frase 

“ Non te ne vai , vero ? “ sussurra con voce rauca e con paura e io nego con la testa dandole un bacio sulle labbra 

“ Non vado da nessuna parte, ma ora continua a dormire “ le dico e lei annuisce richiudendo gli occhi e tornando a dormire. 

Sorrido nuovamente e poi mi dirigo verso la doccia, mi preparo velocemente e scendo giù. 

Uso il navigatore per andare a piedi in questa farmacia. 

Una volta giunta le poche persone all’ interno mi guardano sorridendo e con una strana luce negli occhi che non riesco a decifrare.

Decido di non farci caso e prendo un pacco di aspirine. 

Passo anche da un bar per comprare la colazione. E anche queste persone all’interno mi guardano sorridendo. Mi acciglio. 

Che diavolo prende a tutti oggi? 

“ Questo lo offre la casa “ mi dice la cassiera quando vado a pagare e rimango a bocca aperta 

“ Perché? “ dico confusa 

“ Tu e la tua ragazza ci avete fatto sognare ,è il minimo che possa fare “ sorride dolcemente e io sono ancora più incredula 

“ Cosa intendi? “ le chiedo 

“ Oh, non lo sai ? Siete in tendenza su tutti i social media. Le vostre dichiarazioni d’amore in aeroporto hanno fatto il giro del web velocemente. Le hanno visualizzate milioni di persone “ sorride sognante e io spalanco gli occhi. 

“ Oh.. “ dico senza parole “ Beh , grazie “ dico prima di salutare imbarazzata e tornare urgente in albergo 

 

“ Ehi Lexa “ mi saluta sorridente Harper alla reception 

“ Ma tu non dormi mai ? “ le chiedo sorridendole 

“ Sono la titolare “ fa spallucce come se nulla fosse 

“ Clarke dovrebbe regalarti questo hotel , te lo meriti “ ridacchio e lei ridacchia insieme a me 

“ Allora… le cose con Clarke a quanto pare vanno bene eh ? “ mi prende in giro e io arrossisco 

“ Lo hai visto anche tu , vero ? “ alzo gli occhi al cielo 

“ La vera domanda è : chi non l’ha visto ? “ ridacchia “ siete davvero carine insieme. Clarke ne ha passate tante con la morte di suo padre e il tradimento di quello stronzo. Pensavo non tornasse più in realtà. Ma poi viene qui con te ed è… diversa. “ aggiunge seria “ vorrei farti il discorso e dirti che se le fai del male conosco molti posti segreti in questo albergo in cui posso nascondere il tuo cadavere ma so che posso fidarmi di te “ mi sorride dolcemente 

“ Non le farei mai del male, non di proposito “ confermo 

“ Lo so “ sorride “ Allora questa sera faremo questa dannata cena ? “ mi chiede 

“ Dovrei chiedere a Clarke ma penso che questa sera possiamo trovarci in qualche ristorante e finalmente fare questa dannata cena. Dobbiamo ancora comprare i vestiti per il matrimonio di Bellamy “ alzo gli occhi al cielo “ a proposito, cosa devo aspettarmi da questo matrimonio? “ le chiedo curiosa 

“ Sicuramente un casino “ ridacchia “ Bellamy ha una sorella, Octavia. Octavia è molto incinta e molto incazzata con Clarke. Non so se lo sai ma Bell e O. Sono fratellastri di Clarke. “ mi dice 

“ No, non lo sapevo “ dico sorpresa 

“ Probabilmente Clarke non ha avuto modo o tempo di spiegarti e so che lo farà a breve. Comunque sia, Octavia ci è rimasta davvero male che Clarke sia andata via. Anche Bellamy ma Octavia è molto più esplosiva. E ci sarà la mamma di Clarke… “ dice e lascia un sospeso la frase 

“ Cosa è successo con la madre ? “ le chiedo 

Harper prende un respiro profondo “ Deve essere lei a dirtelo “ dice e io annuisco 

“ Grazie comunque, ora torno in stanza. Ti chiamo dopo per darti la conferma della cena. A dopo “ le dico salutandola e lei ricambia il saluto.

 

Quando ritorno nella stanza trovo una Clarke sveglia che sta guardando qualcosa sul suo cellulare. 

“ Ehi “ richiamo la sua attenzione 

“ Ci hanno riprese “ mormora 

“ Già, l’ho saputo questa mattina “ faccio spallucce mentre le porgo la colazione alla quale lei mi sorride dolcemente e poi le metto un’aspirina in un bicchiere e glielo porgo e lei lo beve.

“ Però, siamo piuttosto carine eh ? “ sorride dolcemente dopo aver finito e io mi siedo accanto a lei guardando il video. 

Ci siamo noi mentre ci baciamo appassionatamente. 

Sì, siamo bellissime. 

“ È solo perché tu sei coinvolta “ dico sorridendo e lei ridacchia dandomi un leggero schiaffo sul braccio 

“ Sei un’idiota. Sei molto più sexy di me. Le ragazzine lo confermano. Guarda i commenti. “ mi dice stizzita 

Controllo ciò che scrivono ed effettivamente la maggior parte delle ragazzine hanno perso la testa per me ma il mio occhio cade su ciò che scrivono i ragazzi e la mia mascella si serra 

“ Hai visto questi idioti? Che commenti osceni stanno scrivendo sulle tue tette? “ dico arrabbiata e lei ridacchia 

“ Beh, sono delle gran belle tette “ dice maliziosa 

“ Sì, ma odio che altra gente oltre a me possa farci dei commenti “ faccio il broncio 

“ Altra gente oltre a te può fare commenti, Lexa “ ridacchia prendendomi in giro per poi circondandomi con le gambe sedendosi a cavalcioni su di me “ Tu invece le puoi toccare…. “ prende la mia mano e la porta al suo seno e gemiamo insieme al contatto “ le puoi baciare , succhiare, mordere “ sussurra avvicinando il suo volto al mio lasciando solo poco spazio fra le nostre labbra “ e soprattutto puoi scopare le mie tette con il tuo grosso cazzo e venire con il tuo sperma su di loro “ sussurra direttamente sulle mie labbra facendo immediatamente contrarre il mio pene alle sue parole 

“ Dobbiamo parlare … “ sussurro e lei scuote la testa facendo scontrare i nostri nasi 

“ Prima lascia che ti dimostri quanto sono follemente innamorata di te. Poi parleremo “ sussurra e io perdo un battito cardiaco nel sentire la sua dichiarazione da sobria. 

Le sue labbra prendono in giro le mie sfiorandosi senza mai unirsi veramente. 

Ho ancora la mano sul suo seno e porto l’altra sul suo sedere tirandola più vicino a me. 

“ Ieri sera hai fatto la cattiva “ sussurro “ Non so se ti è permesso fare come vuoi tu .. “ dico facendo finta di pensarci 

“ Vuoi punirmi, comandante ? “ domanda con voce roca 

“ Sì, le ragazze cattive come te meritano di essere punite “ affermo 

“ Hai ragione “ sussurra accarezzandomi il braccio maliziosamente “ puniscimi “ mi comanda “ c’è una scatola sotto il letto. Prendi ciò che preferisci. “ mi dice eccitata e io annuisco. 

La scosto da me e poi prendo una delle mie cravatte dall’armadio e la lego intorno ai suoi occhi in modo tale che non possa vedere nulla. 

Finalmente posso vedere cosa c’è in questa scatola. La prendo e la apro eccitandomi immediatamente nel vedere il contenuto all’interno. 

C’è ovviamente del lubrificante, manette, strap-on, vibratori, uno strap-on doppio senza cinghie, dei dildi di varia misura e una frusta. 

Dio, ho l’imbarazzo della scelta. 

Inizio dalle manette. 

“ Ieri hai ferito i miei sentimenti andando a baciare un altro ragazzo. Il mio cazzo non ti basta? Ne vuoi un altro ? “ chiedo con il mio tono da comandante 

“ No. NO! Mi basta il tuo “ risponde frenetica 

“ Mettiti sulle tue ginocchia e appoggia il petto sul materasso. Allunga le braccia e allarga le gambe. “ le comando e lei fa come dico io 

“ Brava ragazza “ sussurro accarezzando il suo sedere prima di schiaffeggiarlo con forza facendole emettere un grido di dolore e piacere “ Allora perché lo hai fatto Clarke ? Ora per le tue negligenze saranno punite a dovere “ continuo. 

Le ammanetto i polsi e le caviglie alla ringhiera. 

Prendo i suoi pantaloni del pigiama e li abbasso lasciandola in perizoma. 

Accarezzo distrattamente con le dita il suo indumento e sorrido soddisfatta quando noto quanto sia bagnata. 

“ Per chi sei bagnata? “ chiedo 

“ Per te “ sussurra 

Le schiaffeggio forte il sedere “ Per chi ? “ le richiedo 

“ Per te, comandante! “ urla 

Sorrido soddisfatta per la risposta e mi spoglio rimanendo completamente nuda. 

Il mio cazzo è completamente eretto e passo la punta di esso sulla sua guancia del sedere arrossata. Geme al contatto. 

Mi allontano e prendo il vibratore dalla scatola. Lo accendo e lo passo su e giù per il suo indumento facendola gemere e alzando i suoi fianchi vogliosa. 

“ Vuoi il mio cazzo o il suo, Clarke ? “ le chiedo mentre lascio il vibratore a contatto con il suo clitoride 

“ Il tuo , comandante! “ geme

“ Ora ti fotterò come si fa con le brave ragazze ma non potrai venire fino a che non lo dico io. Vuoi usare una parola di sicurezza? “ le dico 

“ ghiaccio “ dice e io annuisco 

“ E ghiaccio sia “ le dico prima di tirare via il vibratore e alzare il perizoma lasciando che l’indumento sfreghi con le sue pieghe bagnate 

“ Ti prego .. “ sussurra ma io le schiaffeggio il sedere 

“ Non ti è permesso supplicare senza dire il mio titolo “ le dico io in tono da comandante 

“ Mi dispiace , comandante “ dice 

“ Bene, ricordati la parola di sicurezza. Se diventa troppo usala “ le dico e lei annuisce. 

Le abbasso il perizoma lasciandola completamente esposta a me.   
I suoi umori le bagnano le cosce e ne raccolgo un po’ con le dita portandomele alla bocca e succhiando avida. 

“ Hai un buon sapore, Clarke “ sussurro 

Riaccendo il vibratore e lo ripasso fra le sue pieghe facendola contorcere ancora un po’.   
Dimena i suoi fianchi per cercare più contatto.   
Oramai è completamente inzuppata e penso che per quello che starò per fare non ci vorrà il lubrificante. 

Passo il vibratore raccogliendo i suoi umori e poi lo sposto verso il suo buchetto dell’ano. Clarke sussulta al nuovo contatto

“ Vuoi che ti scopi la bocca, la tua vagina o il tuo culo, Clarke? “ le chiedo ancora torturando il suo ano facendo entrare a poco a poco il vibratore. 

“ Tutto, comandante! Voglio che mi scopi ovunque! “ supplica 

“ Te lo meriti ? “ le chiedo retorica 

“ No, comandante “ afferma dispiaciuta 

“ Avrai ciò che desideri solo se fai una cosa per me, Clarke “ dico 

“ Cosa, comandante “ dice con voce rotta quando inizio a far entrare e uscire il vibratore dal suo ano 

“ Dovrai contare ad ogni schiaffo che ti darò e se sbagli ricominceremo di nuovo. Se farai la brava ti scoperò forte e quando ti darò il permesso di venire voglio che tu vieni talmente forte da urlare di piacere e ottenere le lamentele dagli ospiti dell’hotel. “ le dico 

“ Sì, comandante. Puniscimi ti prego “ mi supplica 

Inserisco il vibratore nel suo ano e lo lascio lì. Prendo un dildo di grandi misure e lo inserisco lentamente nella sua vagina.   
Sussulta nel sentirsi così piena e io sorrido perché so che il mio cazzo la riempie di più. 

Inizio a portare dentro e fuori il dildo facendola gemere e aumento l’intensità del vibratore. 

Rimuovo il dildo e le sue mura si stringono intorno a nulla. 

Mi abbasso e lecco lungo le sue pieghe gemendo al suo sapore. 

Dio, non ho mai assaggiato niente di meglio. 

Mi allontano facendola gemere per disapprovazione e la sculaccio improvvisamente facendole sbattere la testa nel cuscino

“ Non ho sentito bene , Clarke “ dico tirandole un altro schiaffo sul suo sedere 

“ UNO! “ urla 

“ Bene “ dico prima di sculacciarla ancora e ancora 

“ Due !! “ “ Tre “ urla e così via fra uno schiaffo e l’altro. 

Le sue guance sono completamente arrossate e tendono al violaceo 

“ Qu-Quindici “ grida disperatamente e in affanno 

“ Sei stata così brava e sei così gocciolante per me, Clarke. Ti meriti un premio. “ le dico prima di penetrare la sua vagina in un colpo solo e iniziare a scoparla velocemente. 

Le sue urla sono musica per le mie orecchie e il mio cazzo pulsa per venire. 

“ Sto per venire, Clarke. Riempirò le tue mura del mio sperma ma non ti è ancora permesso venire, sono stata chiara ? “ dico mentre fermo le spinte e lei annuisce senza emettere fiato e io la sculaccio forte “ Sono stata chiara ? “ ripeto 

“ Sì, comandante! “ dice e io riprendo a scoparla fino a quando non vengo nella sua vagina.   
Rallento le spinte fino a quando non ho spruzzato l’ultima goccia di sperma e poi mi tiro fuori. 

Vedere il mio sperma che fuoriesce da lei e che cola per tutte le sue cosce mi rende nuovamente dura. 

Rimuovo il vibratore dal suo ano e prendo il lubrificante e lo lubrifico. 

Inserisco la punta del mio pene nel suo buco stretto e comincio a spingere dentro lentamente. 

“ Sei così stretta “ sussurro 

“ Sei tu che sei troppo grande, comandante “ dice lei gemendo

Continuo a penetrare il suo buco stretto fino ad arrivare alla fine. 

Resto ferma così per farla abituare alla mia presenza .

“ Ricordi la parola di sicurezza vero, Clarke? Voglio che la dici “ le dico 

“ Ghiaccio “ dice lei 

“ Perfetto, ricordati che puoi dirla in qualsiasi momento. “ dico prima di uscire dal suo buco e inserire il dildo nella sua vagina per poi rientrare con il mio pene nel suo ano. 

“ Oh. mio. Dio. “ dice Clarke senza fiato

Con la mano prendo il dildo e la penetro mentre penetro lentamente il suo ano 

“ Oh Cazzo!!! “ urla Clarke fra i gemiti “ Sono vicina!!! TI PREGO , COMANDANTE !!! “ urla in preda al piacere e io spingo in tutti e due i suoi buchi sempre più veloce. 

La sto scopando così forte che le urla di Clarke stanno rimbombando nella stanza. A questo punto penso che anche Harper ci stia sentendo. 

“ Vuoi venire, Clarke? “ dico con il respiro affannato mentre la scopo sempre più forte

“ Sì! Ti prego, comandante!! “ urla 

“ Vieni per me, Clarke “ le dico e in un attimo grida il mio nome venendo talmente forte che squirta addosso a me e sulle lenzuola provocando in risposta il mio orgasmo. 

Esco da lei e le tolgo subito le manette baciandole il rossore che le hanno provocato. 

Mi poggio sulla schiena e Clarke si accoccola immediatamente a me. 

Respiriamo entrambe a fatica e estremamente stanche ci addormentiamo. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Il suono del telefono che squilla mi risveglia dal sonno, guardo fuori dalla finestra e noto che è già pomeriggio. 

Le precedenti attività ci hanno fatto dormire fino ad ora.

Sorrido ripensandoci. 

Rispondo al telefono “ Pronto? “ 

“ Ehi comandante “ mi prende in giro Harper 

“Oh mio dio! Come fai a saperlo! “ dico io imbarazzata 

“ Beh è difficile non saperlo quando fai urlare la mia Clarkie in quel modo “ ridacchia e io arrossisco “ Comunque sia, ho ricevuto molte lamentele. Ringrazia che Clarke è la proprietaria altrimenti sareste già fuori. “ dice “ E ho chiamato per confermare questa dannata cena “ aggiunge 

“ Sì, troviamoci alle 7 30 questa sera nella hall così andiamo tutti insieme. E Harper mi dispiace per aver disturbato la quiete pubblica “ le dico dispiaciuta 

“ Tranquilla , la gente vi ama “ ridacchia e io sbuffo contrariata “ ci vediamo dopo, Lex “ dice prima di riattaccare e io scuoto la testa. 

“ Clarke “ sussurro accarezzando la testa a questa donna meravigliosa “ Clarke “ La chiamo più forte 

“ Mmmmm “ mugugna lei e io ridacchio 

“ Piccola, dobbiamo iniziare a prepararci. Questa sera andiamo a cena con Harper e Monty “ le comunico 

“ Vorrei dormire per sempre “ risponde lei aprendo gli occhi e guardandomi mentre io le sorrido dolcemente dandole un bacio sul suo broncio bellissimo 

“ Sei così bella “ sussurro e lei arrossisce iniziando a baciarmi dolcemente. 

Una volta che si separa dalle mie labbra mi guarda seria negli occhi “ Volevo dirti che mi dispiace per ieri sera. “ mi dice 

“ Va bene, ti ho punita abbastanza, no ? “ le dico facendole l’occhiolino e lei scoppia a ridere 

“ Dio, sei così brava a fare sesso “ Si lamenta 

“ Perché ti lamenti ? “ domando ridacchiando 

“ Perché poi mi fai venire così forte e ora stiamo dormendo su un materasso bagnato come se avessi fatto pipì “ spiega 

“ Sono piuttosto soddisfatta in realtà. Farò in modo di farti venire così più spesso “ dico ammiccando e lei mi da uno schiaffetto sul braccio 

“ A proposito di ieri sera “ inizia “ Quello che ho detto è vero. Ho avuto paura per via dei miei sentimenti ma l’idea di perderti È di gran lunga peggiore. Voglio amarti fino a che non ho respiro nei polmoni. Voglio fare l’amore con te e scopare con te con tutti i sentimenti annessi. Voglio tutto con te Lexa Woods. Quindi mi faresti davvero la ragazza più fortunata al mondo se mi facessi il piacere di essere la mia ragazza “ mi dice sorridendo alla fine 

“ E io ti perdono per quello che hai fatto e ti amo talmente tanto Clarke. Sono io quella fortunata ad avere l’onore di diventare la tua ragazza “ dico sorridendo e le nostre labbra si uniscono in un bacio disordinato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto :)   
> Scusate per eventuali errori   
> Grazie per aver letto :*


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and angst  
> Spero vi piaccia

Siamo in un negozio di vestiti per cerimonie per scegliere finalmente un vestito.  
Io ho scelto il mio, è un abito rosso lungo fino a sopra le ginocchia con una scollatura che mette in risalto il mio seno. 

Lo sguardo che mi ha dato Lexa quando mi ha vista con addosso questo vestito valeva più di mille parole. 

Sorrido pensando che finalmente posso chiamare questa straordinaria donna la mia ragazza. 

Forse un giorno sarà qualcosa di più. 

“ Piccola, penso che sia quello giusto “ mi dice Lexa attraverso il camerino 

Ha provato tanti di quei vestiti che ho perso il conto. È sempre bella ma nessuno ha risaltato davvero la sua bellezza. 

Esce dal camerino e rimango senza parole. 

Indossa una camicia bianca con un papillon nero, addosso ha una giacca in velluto blu. I pantaloni dello stesso colore e dei tacchi a punta neri. 

“ Wow “ dico senza parole 

“ Ti piace ? “ mi chiede incerta 

“ Se mi piace ? Sei bellissima “ dico io guardandola su e giù e notando con la coda dell’occhio la commessa che guarda con apprezzamento la mia ragazza e subito una morsa nello stomaco prende il sopravvento su di me e riconosco la sensazione come gelosia. 

“ Piccola , vuoi che ti aiuti a spogliarti ? “ chiedo maliziosa e Lexa mi guarda accigliata, apre bocca per parlare ma io la interrompo alzandomi di scatto dalla sedia e avvicinandomi a lei muovendo i fianchi un po’ più del dovuto. 

La spingo nel camerino e mi volto per dare un sorriso alla commessa che ci guarda con gli occhi sgranati. 

Una volta nel camerino chiudo la porta e mi volto verso Lexa.  
Le prendo il colletto della camicia e la spingo verso di me facendo scontrare le nostre labbra in un bacio bruciante. 

La mia lingua trova subito la sua e gemo al suo dolce sapore. 

Faccio scorrere la mano su tutto il suo corpo fino a raggiungere l’unico bottone che ha la sua giacca e lo slaccio. Poggio la mano sul suo stomaco e scendo ancora più giù prendendo a coppa il suo cazzo semi duro. 

Lei prende a coppa il mio sedere e lo strizza forte. Fa ancora male dopo le attività di questa mattina ma è un dolore piacevole. Già solo il pensiero mi accende immediatamente e la voglia di essere nuovamente riempita da lei cresce sempre di più. 

Il respiro viene a mancare e sposto i miei baci sul suo collo e inizio a mordere e succhiare lasciando dei segni ben visibili. 

Sorrido soddisfatta mentre guardo il suo collo marchiato. 

“ Clarke , che stai facendo ? Diventerò completamente dura se continui così “ sussurra in affanno e io palpo il suo cazzo attraverso i pantaloni avvicinando la bocca alla sua 

“ È proprio quello che voglio. Voglio che mantieni la promessa che hai fatto questa mattina e finisci di scopare anche la mia bocca. Non hai idea di quanto ho voglia di succhiare il tuo cazzo e sentire il tuo sperma caldo che scende nella mia gola. “ sussurro prima di leccare sensualmente le sue labbra 

“ Cazzo, Clarke. “ geme lei mordendomi le labbra “ Ci sentiranno “ 

“ Allora lascia che quella troia senta così sappia che sei mia “ ringhio alzando un po’ la voce per fare in modo che la commessa senta 

Lexa mi fa un sorriso consapevole e soddisfatto “ Sei gelosa? “ chiede 

“ Non essere così piena di te. “ alzo gli occhi al cielo “ ma ovvio che sono gelosa. Sei la mia ragazza “ dico 

“ Amo il fatto che finalmente posso dichiararti mia “ dice “ E adesso mettiti in ginocchio e prendi il resto della tua punizione. Ti avrò anche perdonata ma farò in modo di ricordarti a chi appartieni e a chi appartiene la tua vagina. “ dice e io obbedisco subito e mi metto in ginocchio guardandola con fame negli occhi. 

Si slaccia i pantaloni e fa uscire il suo cazzo già completamente duro e mi viene l’acquolina già all’idea di averlo nella mia bocca.  
Faccio per avvicinarmi per poterlo gustare ma Lexa mi prende i capelli e me li tira facendomi sussultare di sorpresa e dolore. 

“ Così vogliosa del mio cazzo, non è vero ? “ sussurra 

“ Sì “ dico io e tira più forte i capelli facendomi stringere gli occhi per il dolore. 

Dio, è così eccitante 

“ Non ho capito bene “ mi dice lei 

“ Sì, comandante. “ dico ad alta voce e Lexa sorride compiaciuta 

“ Apri la bocca e tira fuori la lingua “ mi ordina e io faccio come ha detto. 

Inizia a pompare il suo cazzo e sono gelosa che sia la sua mano a farlo e non la mia. 

Aspetto con eccitazione il mio premio. 

Finalmente si avvicina e poggia la punta del suo pene sulla mia lingua e continua a pompare. Mi schiaffeggia la bocca con il suo cazzo. 

Sono completamente bagnata all’idea che fra poco questa donna meravigliosa mi fotterà rudemente la gola. 

Non ho mai provato una sensazione simile con nessun altro. Fare pompini a Finn era orribile. Aveva scarsa igiene e un cattivo sapore. Ma non voglio pensare a lui quando sto per avere in bocca Lexa. 

Inizia finalmente a spingere il suo cazzo nella mia bocca e lo fa lentamente per torturarmi ancora di più.

Arriva fino in fondo e il mio naso tocca il suo stomaco. 

Ci guardiamo negli occhi e posso vedere quanto le sue pupille siano dilatate.

Il mio respiro inizia a mancare e le tocco delicatamente l’anca per farle capire che non posso più farcela. 

Esce dalla mia bocca immediatamente facendomi tornare a respirare affannosamente e tossire.

Il suo cazzo è completamente bagnato per via della mia saliva ed è gocciolante sul pavimento. 

“ Sei così brava a prendere il mio cazzo in bocca. Brava ragazza “ dice accarezzandomi la guancia per poi toccare con le dita il contorno delle mie labbra e spingere le sue dita nella mia bocca “ Succhia “ mi ordina e io faccio come dice e succhio le sue dita avida come se fosse il suo pene “ Vorresti che fosse il mio cazzo, vero ? “ mi dice quasi leggendomi nel pensiero e io mugugno per farle capire che Sì, vorrei così tanto che lo fosse. 

Tira le sue dita fuori “ Dato che sei stata una brava ragazza per il tuo comandante ti do la possibilità di fare di me ciò che vuoi. Ovviamente fino a quando deciderò il contrario, sei pronta, Clarke ? “ mi dice e io annuisco frenetica “ Allora puoi iniziare “ mi dice e io non perdo tempo. 

Prendo il suo grosso pene con la mia mano sinistra e con l altra gioco con il mio seno.  
La porto in bocca e lecco la sua punta gemendo al suo sapore.  
Inizio a muovere la mano mentre con la testa faccio su e giù succhiando avida. 

“ Mmmh.. Clarke , sei così brava.. “ mi dice Lexa accarezzandomi il cuoio capelluto e io mugugno di piacere. 

Faccio uscire il suo pene dalla mia bocca e lecco lungo la sua lunghezza fino ad arrivare alle sue palle che prendo in bocca e succhio 

“ Brava, Clarke. Continua così “ mi dice lei in preda al piacere

La riporto in bocca e questa volta la prendo completamente senza l’aiuto della mano.  
Mentre faccio su e giù succhio avida guardandola negli occhi. 

I suoi gemiti sono musica per le mie orecchie. 

Incontra i miei movimenti con lievi spinte del suo bacino. 

Mi prende la testa fra le mani e inizia ad aumentare le spinte. 

Mentre scopa la mia bocca faccio scorrere le mie mani nei miei pantaloni e faccio scorrere le dita fra le mie pieghe bagnate. 

Lexa ferma improvvisamente i movimenti facendo uscire il suo pene dalla mia bocca e facendomi gemere per la frustrazione 

“ Ti ho per caso dato il permesso di toccarti? “ domanda 

“ No, comandante “ dico 

“ Peccato , ti stavi comportando da brava ragazza e poi sbagli alla fine “ dice scuotendo la testa “ Togliti la maglietta e il reggiseno “ ordina e mi spoglio velocemente. 

Si siede sullo sgabello e mi fa cenno di strisciare verso di lei. 

“ Voglio che usi le tue tette “ dice e io cerco di non sorridere perché questa è la punizione migliore che possa usare 

Metto il suo cazzo fra le mie tette e le stringo intorno ad esso mentre le muovo. 

“ Ti senti così bene, Clarke. Brava ragazza. Succhia la punta “ mi ordina 

Masturbo il suo cazzo con le mie tette sempre più veloce mentre succhio sempre con più foga. 

Oramai Lexa geme sempre più forte e sono sicurissima che la commessa stronza stia sentendo. 

Improvvisamente Lexa fa scattare i fianchi e viene forte nella mia bocca e viene talmente tanto che non riesco ad ingoiare tutto e qualche goccia del suo sperma finisce sul mio seno. 

Si può venire senza essere toccati? Perché io sono molto vicina 

“ Sei stata così brava per me, Clarke . Ora puoi toccare te stessa e venire “ dice ancora in affanno e non me lo faccio ripetere due volte. 

Appena sfioro il clitoride vengo con un potente orgasmo mentre grido il nome di Lexa. 

Ancora tremante faccio scorrere le mie dita fra le mie pieghe per raccogliere quanto più dei miei umori per poi portarli alla bocca di Lexa che accoglie con felicità le mie dita gemendo al mio sapore. 

Ci prendiamo contemporaneamente i nostri volti fra le mani e uniamo le nostre labbra in un bacio dolce, tutto il contrario di ciò che è appena successo. 

“ È stato incredibile, piccola. Scusa se sono stata rude “ mi sussurra contro le labbra 

“ Se fossi stata a disagio te lo avrei detto, tesoro. È piaciuto anche a me “ sussurro sorridendo 

“ Ti amo “ mi sorride dandomi un bacio a stampo 

“ Anche io , amore “ le dico prima di alzarmi, prendere un fazzoletto dalla borsa e pulire il mio petto. 

Ci sistemiamo e usciamo dal camerino. Noto subito il rossore e la rabbia della commessa che ci guarda consapevole di quello che è successo. 

Le sorrido provocandola ancora di più e quando arriviamo alla cassa per pagare i vestiti li passa velocemente e ci dice il prezzo. 

Sto per pagare ma Lexa mi interrompe e posa i soldi sul bancone. 

Non mi lascia il tempo di dire una parola che prende i sacchetti e mi fa uscire dal negozio. 

Prima di varcare la porta però mi giro e faccio un occhiolino alla commessa. 

Una volta fuori, fermo Lexa “ Perché hai pagato tu? Potevo farlo io, lo sai. È per via dell’assegno” le chiedo preoccupata 

“ No, Clarke. È solo che hai fatto tanto per me e ora che ho possibilità economica voglio poter ricambiare. Quel vestito ti sta benissimo e ho voluto regalartelo. “ mi dice guardandomi negli occhi con uno sguardo che non ammette altre polemiche e io annuisco 

“ Grazie, Lex “ dico dandole un bacio sulla guancia. 

Iniziamo a camminare per le strade di Azgeda quando una voce che non pensavo di poter sentire nuovamente chiama il mio nome. 

Quando mi volto trovo Octavia che fa passi veloci verso di me e in un attimo il suo schiaffo colpisce direttamente il mio volto facendomi girare la testa per l’impatto. 

Immediatamente Lexa si mette davanti a me “ Che diavolo credi di fare “ sibila ad Octavia 

“ Come diavolo osi venire qui dopo tre anni. “ ringhia lei nella mia direzione 

Mi accarezzo la guancia arrossata e la guardo direttamente negli occhi “ Sono qui per il matrimonio di Bell “ sussurro 

“ Mio fratello è uno stupido. Tenta ancora di parlare con te. Ma non te lo meriti. Non ti meriti niente. Codarda “ sibila e ogni parola colpisce direttamente i miei sentimenti 

“ Vattene “ ringhia Lexa 

“ E tu che diavolo vuoi ? “ risponde Octavia avvicinandosi prepotentemente alla mia ragazza e io mi metto fra di loro spingendo via Octavia 

“ Lasciala fuori da questa storia O. “ le dico io 

“ È la tua puttana, non è vero ? “ ridacchia senza umorismo 

La rabbia prende il sopravvento su di me e vedo rosso “ Non osare parlarle in quel modo “ ringhio 

“ Oh, perché non è vero ? “ sorride “ Pensavi davvero che non sapessimo dei tuoi investimenti in troie? Se solo Jake sapesse in che modo spendi i suoi soldi penso che non ti avrebbe lasciato neanche una moneta “ continua sprezzante 

“ Non sai cosa dici. “ rispondo 

“ Oh, non lo so ? Non è così, Clarke? Non hai buttato la tua vita nel cesso ubriacandoti e andando a puttane? “ domanda retorica “ Il conto che usi per i tuoi sporchi affari è quello che abbiamo in comune ma sei così piena di te stessa che neanche lo sapevi. “ continua 

“ Non sono affari tuoi di come uso i soldi di MIO padre! “ inizio ad alzare la voce 

“ Sono affari miei quando tutto quello che fai è disonorarlo! “ urla lei e il magone nella mia gola cresce sapendo che ha ragione. “ Sei una delusione! Per tutti noi! Mi fai schifo! “ urla a questo punto 

“ È meglio se tu vada via. Nelle tue condizioni non è positivo per il bambino “ cerca di farla ragionare Lexa 

Solo ora mi rendo conto del pancione che ha. A seconda delle dimensioni deve essere di circa otto mesi e a questo punto fatico a trattenere le lacrime sapendo che mi sono perso la vita della mia sorellastra

“ Sei incinta “ sussurro. Ricordo che Bellamy lo aveva accennato al telefono ma solo ora la realtà mi piomba addosso. 

“ Giusta osservazione “ dice sarcastica “ Sì. Sono incinta. Lo avresti saputo se non fossi sparita dalla circolazione lasciando me e Bellamy ad affrontare il dolore da soli! Hai idea di quello che abbiamo passato da quando sei andata via ? Abby ha iniziato a usare droghe per i sensi di colpa ! Ha quasi rischiato di morire! E tu eri chissà dove a fare la bella vita mentre noi ci occupavamo del casino che TU hai combinato! “ urla e la gente inizia a guardarci 

Mia madre si drogava ? 

“ Come sta ? “ mi ritrovo a chiedere incredula 

“ Non hai il diritto di saperlo “ sibila lei sempre più in affanno 

Non posso fare altro che annuire perché è vero. Sono andata via e li ho lasciati alle spalle ad affrontare le conseguenze delle mie azioni. 

“ Mi dispiace “ dico perché è l’unica cosa che al momento posso solo dire 

“ Le scuse te le puoi ficcare su per il culo. “ ringhia lei e il suo stato di salute inizia a preoccuparmi 

“ O. Penso che ti dovresti calmare.. Il bambino potrebbe… “ inizio ma mi interrompe 

“ Morire ? Che ironia, ho deciso di chiamarlo Jake. Sarebbe proprio il colmo se anche lui morisse per mano tua “ dice sprezzante e spalanco gli occhi incredula per quello che ha appena detto. Anche lei si rende conto di quanto sia stata pesante questa frase 

“ Clarke .. “ inizia ma non fa in tempo a parlare che Lexa le da uno schiaffo sulla guancia con la stessa intensità dello schiaffo di Octavia verso di me 

Spalanco gli occhi perché conoscendo Lexa so che non oserebbe mai alzare le mani su una donna. 

“ Andiamo via , Clarke “ sussurra Lexa con un tono arrabbiato e deluso e mi trascina via dalla mia sorellastra quando sento un forte gemito di dolore provenire alle mie spalle. 

Mi volto immediatamente e ritrovo Octavia a terra che inizia a urlare per il dolore mentre si tocca la pancia. 

Io e Lexa corriamo immediatamente al suo fianco 

“ Cosa ti senti ? “ domando in modalità dottore 

“ Mi fa male! “ urla con le lacrime agli occhi 

“ Ok, Octavia. Ho bisogno che ti calmi. Respira insieme a me, ok ? “ dico cercando di farla respirare regolarmente 

“ Non riesco … fa troppo male “ piagnucola 

“ Lex, chiama un’ ambulanza. “ dico alla mia ragazza e lei compone subito il numero. 

Guardo le gambe scoperte di Octavia e la mia preoccupazione cresce quando noto il sangue che cola sulle sue cosce. 

Le stringo la mano per il supporto “ Ho bisogno che tu sia forte, O. “ la supplico e lei annuisce fra le lacrime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giuro che non era previsto :P mi sono lasciata trasportare  
> Spero vi sia piaciuto ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo di passaggio e dal punto di vista di Lexa ..   
> Vi avviso che ho cambiato il colore all'abito di Clarke da bianco a rosso, mi ero proprio dimenticata che non si usasse il bianco ad un matrimonio oltre alla sposa :P Grazie a soxy per avermelo fatto notare :) 
> 
> Buona lettura :)

“ Lei non capisce! Sono un medico! Devo entrare in sala operatoria ! “ sbraita Clarke contro la dottoressa Nia 

Siamo in ospedale e hanno portato Octavia con urgenza in sala operatoria e Clarke sta provando in tutti i modi possibili di entrare anche lei per dare una mano ma la dottoressa Nia è categorica sul suo no. 

“ Come le ho già ripetuto abbastanza volte signorina Griffin, lei non può entrare perché fa parte della famiglia. Non posso mettere a repentaglio la vita di una mia paziente per negligenza mia e sua. Quindi non mi faccia più perdere tempo e aspetti in sala d’aspetto. “ dice prima di girare i tacchi lasciando Clarke arrabbiata che pesta i piedi a terra come una bambina. 

Le tocco una spalla e Clarke schiaffeggia con rabbia la mia mano e provo a mettere da parte la ferita che sento in questo gesto ma inutilmente. 

Ritiro la mano e faccio un passo indietro “ Ha ragione la dottoressa , Clarke. Non puoi entrare lì dentro essendo coinvolta sentimentalmente e mi delude che tu, in quanto medico, stia forzando la mano per entrarci. Quindi smetti di fare la bambina viziata che ottiene sempre tutto ciò che vuole e cresci. “ dico sprezzante 

Mi riferisco al modo in cui ha offerto ripetutamente i soldi alla dottoressa per cercare di corromperla.  
Non apprezzo il fatto che usi i suoi soldi in modo inappropriato. 

“ Sei seria adesso? “ dice alzando la voce incrociando le braccia al petto 

“ Sì, Clarke! Sono seria ! “ alzo la voce anche io “ Credi che puoi avere tutto quello che vuoi anche se è eticamente scorretto solo perché hai i soldi?? Non esiste un giuramento prima di iniziare il mestiere da dottore ? “ sbraito contro di lei che mi guarda ferita 

“ Vaffanculo “ dice prima di voltare le spalle e io sbuffo per la frustrazione e devo cercare di calmare me stessa per evitare di colpire nuovamente il muro. 

Sono incazzata. 

Incazzata con Clarke. 

Incazzata con me stessa. 

Incazzata con la vita. 

E sto sfogando le mie frustrazioni su di lei. 

La sento emettere dei singhiozzi sommessi e immediatamente i sensi di colpa prendono possesso di me ma non posso fare marcia indietro perché questo è quello che penso e non voglio ritirare tutto solo per evitare di farle male. 

Mi siedo mettendo le mani fra i capelli. 

È stato tutto così improvviso. 

Ho tirato uno schiaffo ad una donna incinta e successivamente si è sentita male. 

Se dovesse perdere il bambino per colpa mia... 

“ Hai ragione... “ Clarke sussurra interrompendo i miei pensieri “ Ho toccato il fondo offrendo dei soldi a Nia per corromperla ed entrare in sala operatoria. È solo che... “ prende un respiro profondo “ Le parole che ha detto prima di sentirsi male mi hanno colpita. E se perdesse il bambino a causa mia ? Come potrei convivere con due morti sulla mia coscienza ? “ dice fra le lacrime e io prendo un respiro profondo prima di alzarmi e avvicinarmi cautamente a lei per paura che mi rifiuti nuovamente ma questa volta lei mi raggiunge e stringe le sue braccia intorno alla mia vita e piangendo nell’incavo del mio collo. 

Una lacrima sfugge dai miei occhi perché è la stessa paura che ho anche io. 

Non ho mai alzato le mani su una donna, non pensavo avrei mai alzato le mani su una donna incinta, ma le cose che ha detto a Clarke mi hanno colpita come se fossero dirette a me. 

E ora potrebbe perdere il bambino. 

“ Mi dispiace.. “ sussurra non appena calma i suoi singhiozzi “ Mi dispiace per averti allontanata prima, per aver offerto soldi a Nia, mi dispiace per essere egoista perché so che ti senti in colpa e non ho pensato neanche un attimo a te. Mi dispiace, Lex “ dice guardandomi negli occhi e io annuisco 

“ Mi dispiace di aver incanalato la mia rabbia verso di te. Sono sempre stata senza soldi e l’idea che tu sia come le persone che passavano con i loro vestiti tutti firmati e mi gettavano soldi come se nulla fosse quando ero una senza tetto mi ha per un attimo portata lontana dalla realtà. Mi dispiace averlo pensato anche solo per un secondo, Clarke. So che non sei così. È solo che ho paura di quello che potrebbe accadere lì dentro e ho paura che potrebbe accadere a causa mia “ le confesso 

“ No “ dice decisa “ Mi hai detto che la morte di mio padre non era colpa mia ed è vero, Lex. Sto imparando ad accettarlo. Quindi qualunque cosa succeda là dentro non è colpa tua, ok? “ aggiunge determinata 

“ Ok “ mi arrendo “ Ma non è nemmeno tua. “ le dico guardandola seriamente negli occhi e lei tentenna per qualche momento fino ad annuire 

“ Mi dispiace “ sussurra ancora 

“ Anche a me “ sussurro io prima di poggiare la mia fronte sulla sua e respirando il suo respiro che porta automaticamente a calmare il mio cuore e le mie emozioni 

 

“ Devo avvisare Bell... “ dice dopo qualche momento e io annuisco lasciandola andare 

“ È il tuo fratellastro, vero ? “ chiedo 

“ Sì, lui e Octavia sono stati adottati dai miei genitori quando i loro morirono. Siamo cresciuti insieme. Non li sentivo più da tre anni, questa è una delle ragioni per cui ti ho chiesto di venire a questo matrimonio. Non sapevo come gestire il tutto e a quanto pare avevo ragione “ dice con un tono triste 

“ Il tempo e la voglia di fare ammenda a volte possono fare miracoli. Se desideri riallacciare i rapporti puoi farlo, Clarke. Puoi fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia se lo desideri davvero e io sarò lì per te ad ogni passo “ le dico e lei mi sorride dolcemente prendendo la mia mano nella sua e portandosela alle labbra dandole un bacio di gratitudine. 

“ Vado ad avvisare Harper in modo che possa fare passa parola e che mi dia il numero di Bellamy. Aspettami qui “ mi dice e io annuisco dandole un bacio di supporto sulla fronte. 

Passano alcuni minuti e guardo il mio cellulare. 

Ho voglia di sfogarmi con le mie amiche. Devo ammettere che mi mancano ma questo a loro non lo dirò mai. 

Faccio un gruppo in comune su whatsapp inserendo tutte le mie amiche . 

Da Lexa : 

Ragazze, bisogno di distrazione. Come ve la passate laggiù? 

Da Luna : 

OH, guarda chi è tornato dal mondo delle fiabe. Dio, neanche nei film succedono quelle cose 

Da Lexa : 

Sei solo invidiosa che la mia ragazza è più romantica della tua :P 

Da Niylah :

ASPETTA UN SECONDO   
LA TUA RAGAZZA???   
ODDIO. SCLERO COME UNA FANGIRL.   
LA NAVE CLEXA HA SALPATO E IO SONO LA COMANDANTE 

Ridacchio a quanto è stupida la mia amica 

Da Anya : 

Te lo scordi, idiota. Io sono la comandante della nave perché sono più tosta di te -.-“ 

Da Lexa : 

Le uniche a comandare sulla NOSTRA nave siamo io e Clarke. Voi potete solo accompagnare. :P :P 

Sento Clarke che si siede al mio fianco e appoggia il mento sulla mia spalla per leggere. 

Anche lei ridacchia e sono felice per avere queste stronzette come amiche. 

“ Hai avvisato ? “ domando 

“ Sì “ sospira “ Non è stato facile... Bellamy ha dato di matto ma è comprensibile “ dice tristemente e io le do un bacio sulla tempia “ Arriverà a momenti. In realtà arriveranno tutti a momenti e ho bisogno di te “ aggiunge 

“ Sarò qui “ dico decisa e il mio cellulare vibra di continuo per cui sposto lo sguardo verso di esso 

Da Anya : 

Allora sarò la terza in comando e su questo non si discute. 

Da Luna : 

A proposito di navi salpate. ..

Da Niylah : 

LUNA! Avevi detto che avremmo aspettato che tornasse per dirglielo 

Da Luna : 

Piccola, andiamo. Mi sono già trattenuta abbastanza 

Da Niylah : 

E VA BENE. 

Da Anya : 

Voi due vivete insieme e in più in questo momento siete insieme. PERCHÉ DIAVOLO NON COMUNICATE DAL VIVO ? 

Da Niylah : 

È più divertente così 

Da Luna : 

GIÀ. Comunque.   
Indovina   
Chi  
Ha  
Preso  
Un   
Locale? 

Sorrido a questa bella notizia 

Da Lexa : 

OH MIO DIO! Sarò la prima cliente insieme a Clarke ovviamente ;) ;) ;) 

Da Niylah : 

Vi faremo pagare all’inaugurazione :* 

Da Lexa : 

Sei un’ idiota -.-“ 

Da Luna : 

NON SENTIRLA. Clarke non paga. Tu Sì ;) 

“ Di loro che sono completamente ok con questa decisione “ ridacchia Clarke 

Da Lexa : 

Clarke dice che non viene se fate pagare me -.-“ 

“ Non è vero “ ridacchia colpendo la mia spalla scherzosamente e io rido insieme a lei 

Da Niylah : 

E va bene, solo per questa volta -.-“ Ti odio stronza 

Da Lexa : 

LO STESSO. 

Da Anya : 

Scusate se interrompo ma la mia ragazza deve usare le sue dita in altri posti e sono totalmente in estasi per le Clexa. 

\- Raven

“ Eeewww “ dico disgustata all’idea di Anya che fa cose sconce a Raven 

“ Le tue amiche sono uno spasso, non vedo l’ora di uscirci insieme a Polis “ sorride Clarke 

“ Sono le mie persone preferite, non dire che ti ho detto questo “ la avverto e lei fa croce sul cuore 

Avevamo bisogno di distrazione e non ringrazierò mai abbastanza di averle nella mia vita. 

“ Clarke ? “ sussurra qualcuno facendoci alzare la testa 

Un ragazzo alto con capelli ricci e barba guarda con occhi rossi verso di noi. 

“ Bellamy... “ sussurra Clarke impietrita 

Passa qualche momento di totale silenzio fino a quando Bellamy non apre le braccia in un invito silenzioso e Clarke si alza velocemente e corre fra le sue braccia. 

Piangono l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro e solo ora noto una ragazza dietro a Bellamy che guarda la scena tristemente esattamente come me.

Guardiamo in silenzio mentre Bellamy prende fra le sue mani il volto di Clarke e se non sapessi che sono come fratelli sarei gelosa. 

“ Clarke. Che diavolo è successo ? “ chiede con voce tremante 

Clarke spiega in breve cosa è successo e Bellamy annuisce facendo un sospiro triste prima di allontanarsi da lei 

“ Prima che tu pensa che sia colpa tua , non lo è. “ le dice e io faccio un sospiro di sollievo pensando che almeno uno dei due fratelli non ce l’ha a morte con la mia ragazza “ Octavia ha avuto molti problemi in gravidanza, il medico le ha consigliato di rimanere tranquilla ma è molto arrabbiata con te e appena ha scoperto che eri qui non ci ha più visto. “ aggiunge 

“ Mi dispiace “ sussurra Clarke 

“ No, va bene. Anche io sono deluso da te ma Octavia ha bisogno di capire che hai la tua vita e i tuoi sentimenti e hai affrontato il lutto a modo tuo. Sei fortunata che io lo capisco. “ sorride tristemente e Clarke lo abbraccia nuovamente 

Quando si separano lei si volta verso di me e mi sorride incoraggiante 

“ Bell, lei è la mia ragazza “ gli dice indicandomi “ Lexa , lui è il mio fratellastro “ 

“ Piacere di conoscerti anche se in circostanze sgradevoli “ gli dico stringendogli la mano 

“ Anche per me è un piacere conoscerti . “ sorride sinceramente “ Lei è la mia futura moglie , si spera “ dice lui indicando la ragazza dietro “ Clarke e Lexa, lei è Echo. Echo lei è la mia sorellastra Clarke con la sua ragazza Lexa. “ 

Una volta che ci siamo presentati come si deve, Bellamy va a chiedere se ci sono novità ma senza risultato. 

Dopo qualche minuto ci raggiungono Harper e Monty che condividono con tutti noi un abbraccio di conforto. 

Pian piano la sala d’aspetto si riempie di persone che guardano Clarke con un sorriso triste e si abbracciano teneramente. 

Arrivano Jasper con sua moglie Maya, Miller con suo marito, Murphy con sua moglie Emori. 

Tutti salutano e abbracciano Clarke calorosamente. 

L’arrivo più straziante è stato di colui che ho scoperto essere il padre del bambino, Lincoln. 

Ha pianto disperatamente e non ha smesso da quando è arrivato ore fa. 

Io e Bellamy ci proponiamo di raccogliere del cibo per il gruppo e adesso ci troviamo nella mensa dell’ospedale prendendo talmente tanto cibo da sfamare un esercito 

“ Allora, tu e Clarke come vi siete conosciute ? “ mi chiede e io non so se usare la storia inventata da Clarke oppure dire la verità. 

Opto la verità 

“ Clarke mi ha pagata per andare a letto con lei e poi mi ha pagata per venire qui. I sentimenti sono stati coinvolti e ora siamo qui. “ dico il più brevemente possibile 

Bellamy mi guarda scrutandomi “ Sei sincera, apprezzo chi dice la verità. Immagino che lascerai il tuo mestiere ora che sei con Clarke “ dice 

“ Sì, voglio stare con Clarke senza sentirmi in colpa se vado con altre donne. Voglio solo essere intima con lei. “ dico e lui annuisce

Decido di essere sincera al 100 % e gli racconto della mia vita, di Costia, Titus e di mia figlia Edith e lui rimane sorpreso 

“ Wow ... Quando penserò che la mia vita è complicata mi ricorderò di te “ ridacchia e io rido insieme a lui “ Ma comunque sono contento che tu e Clarke vi siate trovate. Siete giuste l’una per l’altra e approvo totalmente “ sorride 

“ Lo apprezzo davvero “ dico seria 

“ Bellamy “ sentiamo Clarke dire “ Hanno novità su Octavia “ aggiunge e noi ci apprestiamo ad andare 

“ Posso parlare solo con i familiari della signorina Blake “ afferma Nia e Bellamy e Lincoln si avvicinano, Clarke resta accanto a me 

“ Clarke “ La chiama Bellamy “ Sei anche tu parte della famiglia “ dice e la invita a raggiungerlo.

Guardo Clarke facendole un cenno incoraggiante e lei raggiunge gli altri 

Guardo da lontano mentre Nia da la notizia sulla condizione di Octavia e il bambino 

Ora può andare solo in molti modi diversi fra loro ma io spero per il meglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops .. cliffanger :P  
> Grazie per aver letto e per il supporto :*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Clarke, scopriremo cosa è successo a o e il bambino 
> 
> Spero vi piaccia

È incredibile come la vita sembri prendersi gioco degli esseri umani. 

Di solito sono io colei che da brutte o belle notizie ai pazienti e adesso sono qui di fronte alla dottoressa Nia che attendo l’esito dell’intervento fatto ad Octavia e al bambino. 

Vedo le sue labbra muoversi lentamente ma sento le sue parole ovattate giungermi alle orecchie. 

Cerco di concentrarmi il più possibile mentre trattengo il fiato. 

“ Non è stato facile, è stata un’operazione che ha richiesto molto tempo. Il bambino ha avuto il cordone ombelicale attorcigliato al suo collo e non ha aiutato che Octavia fosse agitata in quel momento “ dice e da uno sguardo consapevole a me “ Ma siamo riusciti a fare un parto cesareo e una volta che il bambino era fuori era cianotico e abbiamo fatto di tutto per fargli emettere il primo vagito “ 

Ecco. Qui è il momento in cui dice che non c’è stato niente da fare. 

Il mio cuore batte veloce nel petto e stringo forte la mano di Bellamy per il supporto, anche se non è la mano di Lexa è comunque di aiuto 

“ Dopo vari tentativi fortunatamente il bambino ha iniziato a piangere e a respirare normalmente e a riprendere colore. Essendo di 8 mesi e mezzo i suoi polmoni si sono formati abbastanza bene. In questo momento è con le infermiere che si stanno prendendo cura di lui. “ dice e finalmente emetto un sospiro di sollievo sorridendo con le lacrime agli occhi 

“ Per quanto riguarda Octavia , attualmente altri infermieri la stanno ricucendo e dovrebbe svegliarsi non appena la medicina somministrata perde il suo effetto. “ finisce e noi la ringraziamo di cuore 

“ OH, Clarke. “ mi dice quando restiamo solo io e lei mentre Bellamy e Lincoln corrono dagli altri a dare la notizia “ Gradirei che tu non facessi visita alla mia paziente. Non vorrei che la agitassi. Ha affrontato una brutta operazione e non voglio complicare le cose “ mi dice seria e io non posso fare altro che annuire 

“ Ha ragione, dottoressa Nia. Mi dispiace per il mio comportamento di prima. Spero che capisca “ le dico 

“ Ho visto di peggio, non si preoccupi “ mi sorride “ E prenditi cura di lei “ mi dice indicando Lexa e io le sorrido annuendole 

“ Farò tutto quanto in mio potere per poter prendermi cura di lei e di sua figlia “ dico decisa e lei mi sorride dandomi una pacca sulla spalla prima di andarsene 

Mi volto e Lexa è alle mie spalle sorridendomi teneramente e io corro fra le sue braccia stringendola a me felice  
“ Hai visto ? Tutto è andato bene “ le sussurro nell’orecchio 

“ Già “ mi sorride guardandomi negli occhi e dandomi un prolungato bacio casto 

 

“ Ragazzi, ho fatto il prima possibile. Fortuna per Marcus altrimenti non sarei riuscita a venire qui “ sento la voce di mia madre e spalanco gli occhi alla sua vista “ Come stanno O e il bambino ? “ chiede preoccupata

Erano tre anni e 10 giorni che non avevo notizie di lei. 

Ricordo ancora come appena svegliata in un ospedale completamente spaesata mi sono ritrovata sola nella ricerca disperata dei miei genitori. 

Ricordo ancora come Bellamy e Octavia mi hanno dato la notizia della morte di mio padre di cui già ero a conoscenza ma speravo fosse solo un incubo.

Ricordo ancora la sensazione provata quando ho sentito il mio mondo crollato addosso. 

Ricordo la disperazione nel voler vedere mia madre e lo sguardo dei miei fratellastri che valeva più di mille parole. 

Ricordo che appena dimessa dall’ospedale sono corsa a casa dei miei genitori per cercare conforto nell’abbraccio di mia madre.

Come posso dimenticare il suo sguardo freddo e vuoto che mi nega un abbraccio e mi accusa di aver ucciso l’amore della sua vita ?

Come posso dimenticare il disprezzo e l’odio nella sua voce nei miei confronti ? 

Come posso dimenticare la rassegnazione che ho avuto tre anni e 10 giorni fa quando ho capito che non solo avevo perso mio padre ma avevo anche perso mia madre ? 

Ricordo ancora come ho preso le mie cose e sono andata via da Arkadia in un nuovo posto per affrontare una nuova vita. 

Alcool, sesso, studio e lavoro. 

No sentimenti , no famiglia. 

E ora dopo tutto questo tempo che non ho avuto modo di sentire la voce di mia madre riesco ancora a riconoscerla fra mille. 

Non riesco a riconoscere però la donna che mi ha cresciuta per 25 anni. 

È dimagrita visibilmente, ha occhiaie e molte più rughe. 

I suoi occhi sono tristi, esattamente come i miei prima di incontrare Lexa. 

Resto immobile a guardare mentre Bellamy spiega la situazione a colei che era mia madre e noto il suo sollievo nell’apprendere la buona notizia. 

Vedo il suo sguardo vagare per tutti quelli nella stanza fino a bloccarsi sui miei e istintivamente prendo la mano di Lexa e la stringo con la mia per il supporto 

“ Clarke “ sussurra sorpresa e il mio fiato si blocca in gola quando noto che fa un piccolo passo verso di me 

“ No “ dico altrettanto in un sussurro ma lei ha sentito perché indietreggia ancora con gli occhi spalancati 

Il silenzio è teso nella stanza e tutti i presenti guardano avanti e indietro aspettandosi chissà cosa. 

Lexa mi tiene la mano e fa un passo davanti a me in modo protettivo guardando mia madre con uno sguardo omicida 

“ Sei qui? “ sussurra ancora incredula e solo ora noto che anche lei tiene per mano un uomo, probabilmente colui che ha nominato prima e spalanco gli occhi alla realizzazione 

“ Sei andata avanti “ dico senza emozioni nella mia voce ma dentro sto morendo per la delusione e la rabbia che provo in questo momento 

“ Non è come pensi.. Marcus è “ inizia ma io la interrompo 

“ Non ne voglio sapere. “ dico sprezzante “ Ho smesso di interessarmi a te quando mi hai accusata di avere ucciso mio padre. Ora che sei con un altro uomo non può importarmi perché tu per me sei nessuno. Sei diventata nessuno nel momento in cui hai rinunciato tu a me per prima. Quindi se non ti dispiace, vado via “ le dico e mentre mi dirigo verso l’uscita sento il mio nome 

“ Clarke, possiamo parlare? Ti prego “ mi supplica 

“ Non ho più niente da dirti “ dico senza voltarmi verso di lei e continuando ancora a camminare fuori dall’ospedale 

 

Una volta fuori sento le mie forze mancare ma Lexa è lì che mi trattiene mentre le lacrime fuoriescono copiose dai miei occhi 

Non sarei dovuta tornare. 

“ Clarke! “ sento Bellamy che mi chiama e asciugo velocemente le mie lacrime e lo guardo con la mia miglior faccia da persona priva di sentimenti 

“ Che vuoi, Bellamy “ dico 

“ Il dottor Kane è il medico di Abby. L’ha aiutata molto in questo anno nella clinica per tossico dipendenti. Non è il suo nuovo compagno. “ mi spiega ma io scuoto la testa 

“ Non voglio saperne niente di lei, Bellamy “ rispondo 

“ Ho capito ma dovresti almeno sentire ciò che dice. Si è sentita in colpa di averti detto quelle cose il giorno dopo averle dette. Aveva appena perso Jake e “ inizia ma io non posso farcela

“ ANCHE IO AVEVO PERSO MIO PADRE! “ urlo e sia Lexa che Bellamy sussultano per il mio scoppio improvviso “ Ti prego, Bellamy … non insistere “ dico con voce tremante 

“ Bell, congratulazioni per essere diventato zio. Ma io e Clarke adesso andremo via. “ dice Lexa e Bellamy annuisce 

“ Ci vediamo al mio matrimonio. Ci conto, ragazze “ dice prima di tornare dentro 

“ Ho voglia di camminare “ sussurro dopo qualche minuto

“ Qualunque cosa ti serva, piccola “ mi dice rassicurante 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Siamo sedute in un parco vicino all’ospedale. Lexa mi accarezza dolcemente il braccio e mantiene il silenzio aspettando che io dica qualcosa e la ringrazio per questo.

Pensavo che nonostante la presenza di Lexa avrei potuto gestire l’incontro con mia madre ma mi sbagliavo perché è stato più pesante di quanto mi aspettassi.

Trovo conforto fra le braccia della mia ragazza il suono del cinguettio degli uccelli.

“ Eravamo felici. “ inizio a parlare “ Al fianco dei miei genitori mi sentivo invincibile. Pensavo di poter affrontare il mondo intero perché loro erano la mia roccia, la mia forza. “ 

“ Deve essere stata un’infanzia felice “ sussurra 

“ Non solo la mia infanzia, tutta la mia vita fino all’ incidente. “ ammetto “ Hanno scelto il mio nome perché era il nome di Superman. Erano così nerd “ ridacchio “ E nonostante tutti i soldi che possedevamo non sono mai state persone altezzose o che vantavano il proprio denaro. Mio padre era così ricco dentro che non aveva bisogno di altro. “ dico e un sorriso spunta automaticamente sulle mie labbra 

“ Parlami di lui “ sussurra Lexa 

“ Era umile, ha sempre utilizzato il denaro in più per beneficenza. Faceva volontariato ovunque avessero bisogno di qualcuno. Aveva sempre il sorriso sulla faccia. Non mi ha mai regalato nulla perché a detta sua me lo sarei dovuto guadagnare. Grazie a lui ho imparato cosa significa il sacrificio. Ho sempre guadagnato tutto quello che avevo lavorando duramente. Ha cresciuto me, Bell e Octavia con dei valori “ dico orgogliosa ma poi la realizzazione mi colpisce immediatamente “ Che ho buttato al vento in sesso, alcool e stronzate inutili. Ha ragione O a dire che sarebbe deluso da me “ dico tristemente 

Lexa mi prende il mento fra le mani e mi fa alzare la testa verso di lei 

“ Hai fatto degli errori. Siamo umani, tutti facciamo degli errori. L’importante è la volontà che mettiamo per rimediare, ok? Tu stai cercando di rimediare al tuo problema dell’alcool e sarò qui ad ogni passo che farai. E non dovrai più pagare per il sesso “ mi dice facendomi l’occhiolino e io ridacchio mentre le do un bacio grata per la sua comprensione e per il suo supporto 

“ Cosa è successo con tua madre? “ mi chiede e io prendo un respiro profondo 

“ Avevo bisogno di lei dopo la morte di mio padre. Quando l’ho cercata lei mi ha spezzato il cuore in mille pezzi accusandomi della sua morte. È stato il giorno in cui ho deciso di andare via e lasciare tutto alle spalle. Il disprezzo nei suoi occhi non aiutò i miei sensi di colpa. E ora eccoci qui, due estranee. “ dico 

“ Forse Bellamy ha ragione e si è pentita “ sussurra cercando di farmi ragionare 

“ Forse “ ammetto “ Ma resta il fatto che mi ha distrutta e non so se posso essere in grado di perdonarla. Non è giusto che mi abbia abbandonato nel momento in cui avevo bisogno di lei “ 

“ Ognuno affronta il lutto a modo proprio. Lei ha avuto i suoi demoni da affrontare e così anche tu. Ma Clarke meritiamo tutti una seconda possibilità “ dice 

“ Lex, per ora non posso farlo “ sussurro guardandola negli occhi cercando di farle capire il mio dolore e lei mi scruta prima di annuire 

“ Qualsiasi cosa tu decida di fare, io appoggerò sempre le tue scelte. Ovviamente che si trattino di scelte che ti fanno del bene “ dice 

“ Grazie “ le rispondo con gratitudine mentre le prendo il volto fra le mani e unisco le mie labbra con le sue in un bacio dolce

Quando ci separiamo non posso fare a meno di sorridere notando con quanto amore mi guarda negli occhi 

“ Vuoi tornare in albergo, amore ? “ mi chiede e io scuoto la testa 

“ C’è un posto dove voglio andare “ rispondo sicura di me prendendo le mani di Lexa con le mie e intrecciandole 

Fortuna che ho lei al mio fianco o non sarei riuscita ad avere le forze per tutto quello che so di dover affrontare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fra lavoro, palestra e il casino della mia vita , con un occhio chiuso e l'altro pure sono riuscita a trovare il modo per scrivere questo capitolo. Spero vi sia piaciuto. 
> 
> Per coloro che non lo sanno poco tempo fa ho scritto una storia a detta mia orribile ispirata alla realtà.  
> In poche parole la mia migliore amica 1 ha tradito la mia migliore amica 2 con il suo ragazzo.  
> E sapevo tutto ma non potevo dire nulla per molte ragioni. 
> 
> Avevo paura del futuro perché prima o poi sarebbe accaduto che la verità sarebbe venuta a galla e oggi VENERDÌ 13 è venuta fuori. 
> 
> Il fratello della mia migliore amica 2 ha letto per sbaglio la Chat molto hot tra il suo ragazzo e la mia migliore amica 1 .. E da lì poi è successo quello che doveva succedere.. 
> 
> E praticamente fra la mia vita che sembra la telenovela " il segreto " , il lavoro e l'attività fisica voglio scappare in Messico 
> 
> So che non ve ne frega nulla ma avevo bisogno di sfogo e per questo scrivo qui perché tanto nessuno conosce nessuno xD 
> 
> Ad ogni modo Dove vuole andare Clarke?  
> Vi è piaciuto il capitolo? 
> 
> Grazie e arrivederci alla prossima :*  
> Buon weekend :*


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Lexa e scopriamo Dove sono andate :)   
> Buona lettura

Siamo di fronte ad una casa che sembra abbandonata. 

Abbiamo preso un treno e dopo due ore di viaggio siamo arrivate in Arkadia. 

Clarke mi ha spiegato che è qui che ha vissuto per tutta la sua vita e penso che questa sia la sua casa d’infanzia.

Guardo Clarke in cerca di una spiegazione. 

Ha lo sguardo fisso su questa casa con un accenno di sorriso triste sulle labbra. 

Attendo pazientemente che lei dica qualcosa o faccia qualcosa e non passa molto prima che mi prendi la mano e mi invita ad entrare. 

Tocca la parete alla destra della porta di ingresso e sorride orgogliosa quando un mattone fuoriesce rivelando una chiave al suo interno. 

Quando apre la porta il rumore che fa il suo cigolio fa capire che essa non è stata aperta o chiusa da molto tempo. 

All’interno della casa tutte le cose sono state coperte da delle lenzuola bianche. 

C’è puzza di chiuso e di muffa e se non fosse per Clarke accanto a me avrei paura di questa casa che sembra infestata dai fantasmi. 

Evito di fare battute di cattivo gusto perché se Clarke ha avuto il bisogno di venire qui è sicuramente per un motivo serio. 

Prova ad accendere la luce ma senza alcun risultato

“ Probabilmente il contatore è rotto “ dice nel buio “ Succedeva tante volte quando io e la mia famiglia abitavamo qui. Papà approfittava di queste volte per organizzare serate fra torcie e storie di paura che spingeva me, Bellamy e Octavia a dormire nel suo lettone per lo spavento “ aggiunge e ora che i miei occhi sono abituati al buio della stanza riesco a scorgere il suo dolce sorriso “ ci sedevano qui “ dice mentre sfila il lenzuolo dal divano creando un polverone che ci fa tossire entrambe “ Papà si metteva sempre fra noi e noi alla fine finivamo sulle sue ginocchia stretti a lui “ ridacchia dolcemente e io sorrido 

Si muove nella stanza e toglie un altro lenzuolo da un mobile. Apre il cassetto ed esclama un bingo quando trova una torcia funzionante. L’accende e si dirige verso un altro mobile che , una volta liberato dal lenzuolo , scopro essere una credenza. 

Tira fuori un album di foto impolverato e ci soffia sopra. 

Si siede sul divano e mi invita a sedermi accanto a lei. 

“ Questo album rappresenta tutti i nostri momenti felici. Dal primo appuntamento dei miei genitori fino all’ultimo compleanno di papà “ mi spiega e io annuisco mentre attendo che apre la prima pagina. 

Prende un respiro profondo e io le circondo le spalle con il mio braccio destro. 

Poggia la sua testa sulla mia spalla e apre la prima pagina.

C’è Abby, molto più giovane rispetto a come l’ho vista oggi.  
Accanto a lei un uomo alto con un sorriso innamorato.

La foto è in bianco e nero per cui non riesco a capire di quale colore siano i suoi occhi ma posso immaginare che siano come quelli di Clarke. 

“ Mio padre amava le donne. Non aveva mai relazioni serie perché nessuna di quelle ragazze lo ha colpito. Per lui era solo sesso e divertimento. “ dice e la interrompo 

“ Mi ricorda qualcuno” sussurro sorridendo mentre le do un dolce bacio sulla tempia e lei ridacchia 

“ Un giorno ha conosciuto mia madre in un ristorante. Mia madre faceva i turni lavorativi per poter aiutare i propri genitori nelle spese per l’università. Mio padre era arrogante chiedendole spudoratamente se il suo numero fosse nel menù. Mia madre gli ha sorriso dolcemente e gli ha scritto un numero di telefono “ dice e inizia a ridacchiare “ Mio padre ha capito che fosse la donna della sua vita quando mandandole un messaggio ha scoperto in realtà che il numero era di uno psicologo “ continua a ridacchiare mentre inizia a scuotere la testa e io mi unisco a lei “ Mio padre il giorno dopo le ha chiesto spiegazioni e lei gli disse che se non capisse che in un ristorante si mangiava effettivamente cibo e non cameriere aveva bisogno di vedere uno bravo “ a questo punto scoppia a ridere e io la seguo a ruota immaginando la scena “ Così quando mio padre è rimasto di stucco, ha preso la decisione di sposare mia madre. L’ha corteggiata per 2 anni interi senza mollare mai. Quando pensava che non avrebbe mai avuto una possibilità, mia madre ha accettato. Il suo sorrisone fa capire quanto fosse felice “ sorride Clarke accarezzando la foto di suo padre 

Fa scorrere altre foto spiegandomi quando sono state scattate e come. 

Foto di vacanze, di baci, di compleanni. 

Poi la mia curiosità cresce quando vedo Abby con il pancione e istintivamente accarezzo quella protuberanza sperando che un giorno la donna che amo possa portare i miei bambini e sperando di poter essere presente ad ogni passo dato che ho perso la gravidanza di Edith.

Sfoglia un’ altra pagina e spunta la foto di un piccolo fagottino paffuto che so essere la mia ragazza. 

“ Eri già così carina “ sussurro teneramente e Clarke mi da un bacio sulla guancia 

“ Ero la loro principessa appena nata. Mi hanno dato così tanto amore. “ dice felicemente 

Sfoglia altre pagine con foto durante la sua crescita. 

Era così carina e spero che un giorno posso avere una mini Clarke che scorrazza in giro per casa. 

Sorrido al pensiero e il mio cuore si riempie immediatamente di speranza. 

Si ferma quando c’è la foto di lei con altri due bambini. 

“ Qui è quando ho conosciuto Octavia e Bellamy “ sfoglia altre pagine e indica loro tre abbracciati mentre piangono “ qui è quando i miei genitori hanno avuto l’ok per l’adozione” dice sorridente 

“ È magnifico che loro abbiano trovato una famiglia che li abbia amati “ sussurro e non posso fare a meno di lasciare trapelare la mia invidia 

Clarke si rende conto e mi prende il volto fra le mani “ Anche se non hai avuto modo di essere amata dai tuoi genitori , hai avuto una famiglia con le tue amiche. E ora avrai una famiglia con Edith. “ mi dice e io sorrido dandole un bacio di ringraziamento per il conforto. 

Continua a sfogliare altre immagini raccontandomi tutto ciò che è successo nella sua vita e raggiunge la foto di lei e di un ragazzo con i capelli lunghi e una giacca di pelle. 

Si abbracciano e si sorridono teneramente. Ignoro il senso di nausea che provo già capendo che si tratta di Finn. 

“ Finn mi ha sempre trattato bene. Era un principe per me e io una principessa per lui. Odio adesso il termine. Siamo stati insieme per sette anni fino a che è successo il tradimento. Volevo sposarlo e avere dei bambini con lui. Pensavo di amarlo ma poi ho capito cosa è davvero l’amore con te. Non dico di aver buttato sette anni nel cesso ma se potessi tornare indietro, sapendo cosa sarebbe successo, ti avrei cercata in capo al mondo per poter amarti il più presto possibile “ dice teneramente e io non posso fare a meno di darle un bacio che racchiude tutto il mio amore per lei 

Quando ci separiamo salta tutte le foto riguardanti quello stronzo. Arriva fino all’ultima pagina. 

In foto ci sono Jake, Abby, Clarke, Octavia e Bellamy davanti ad una torta con le candele a forma di 55. 

“ L’ultimo compleanno di mio padre. È stata una delle giornate più belle della mia vita. Ci siamo divertiti, abbiamo riso e scherzato. Mio padre non espresse il desiderio perché diceva che aveva tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno proprio lì con lui. Ricordo che lo strinsi forte a me e gli dissi che gli volevo così tanto bene che non potevo spiegarlo a parole. “ dice sorridendo teneramente “ Tre mesi dopo è morto “ dice con voce spezzata mentre una lacrima cade dal suo volto “ L’ho deluso. So di averlo fatto ma voglio ricominciare e voglio ricominciare da qui. Da questi ricordi felici. “ 

“ Errare è umano e tuo padre sembrava un uomo intelligente. Se è vero che veglia su di te, lui lo sa. Lui sarebbe orgoglioso di te e della forza che stai mettendo nel poter cambiare. E avrei tanto voluto conoscerlo e dirgli Grazie per averti reso la donna che sei oggi “ dico seriamente 

“ Se ti avesse conosciuta avrebbe amato più te di me “ ridacchia fra le lacrime “ Non gli è mai piaciuto Finn ma sono sicura che ti avrebbe amata come se fossi sua figlia. Avrebbe letto ogni tuo libro e ti avrebbe supportato. Probabilmente avrebbe comprato una casa editrice solo per pubblicare i tuoi libri “ 

“ E io avrei rifiutato perché. . “ inizio ma mi interrompe 

“ Perché sei una persona umile e con valori. Perché vuoi lottare per arrivare in cima e non vuoi avere tutto gratuitamente. E lui amava queste qualità nelle persone. Tu sei speciale e lo saresti stata anche per lui. “ dice e a questo punto anche a me sfugge una lacrima. 

Dopo qualche momento, Clarke mette l’album da parte e si alza e mi invita ad alzarmi. 

Saliamo le scale e una volta al piano di sopra fa scendere delle scale per salire sulla soffitta. 

 

C’è una grande finestra e di fronte ad essa un telescopio. 

 

Lo muove e guarda dentro fino a che non trova quello che cercava e mi prende le mani nelle sue. 

 

“ Quando c’è stato l’incidente d’auto, mio padre è stato incenerito dalle fiamme. Non abbiamo potuto raccogliere le ceneri e ho deciso di dare il suo nome ad una stella. Così, ovunque io sia, lui è lì che mi guarda. “ dice e io annuisco “ Non ha una tomba, non è stato sparso in qualche mare o lago o stronzate varie. Lui è lì sopra sempre con me. “ 

“ Hai fatto una cosa giustissima, piccola. Posso vederla? “ le chiedo e lei annuisce. 

Mi abbasso e guardo questa stella che è la più luccicante fra tutte. 

Sento delle forti emozioni attraversarmi. 

Mi rialzo e guardo verso Dove so che è la stella di Jake e inizio a parlare . 

“ Signor Griffin “ inizio ma Clarke mi interrompe 

“ È Jake per te “ sussurra sorridendomi 

“ Jake… Sono Lexa Woods e sono totalmente innamorata di sua figlia. L’amore che provo per lei è dovuto principalmente al modo in cui è stata cresciuta da te. È una donna straordinaria. Ha grinta, orgoglio, è testarda, è intelligente, è umile e ha dei valori. Per non parlare di quanto sia bella e di quanto i suoi occhi sembrino ricordarmi sempre il mare o il cielo. Non so cosa ci riserva il futuro ma ora il futuro lo immagino al suo fianco. Avrei voluto tanto conoscerti per avere la tua approvazione. Per poter sentire storie imbarazzanti di Clarke da bambina. Avrei voluto bere qualcosa ad un bar. Avrei voluto che tu fossi come un nonno per mia figlia Edith nel momento in cui avrei potuto averla fra le mie braccia. Avrei tanto voluto che tu fossi qui ma purtroppo la vita è ingiusta e ci nega il più delle volte i nostri desideri. Quello che ti chiedo , Jake, è di darmi un segno per capire se sei d’accordo con la relazione fra me e Clarke “ dico tutto d’un fiato. 

Aspettiamo qualche secondo fino a che notiamo una stella cadente . 

Rimaniamo entrambe sorprese per un momento 

“ Sembra che avessi ragione. Esprimi un desiderio “ sussurra Clarke con un sorriso e io la guardo negli occhi 

“ Non desidero nulla perché ho tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno qui. “ sussurro guardandola con amore negli occhi. 

Clarke mi prende il volto fra le mani e mi bacia facendomi sentire tutto l’amore che prova per me . 

Una volta separate per mancanza di ossigeno le chiedo “ Cosa hai desiderato? “ 

“ Ho desiderato di poter avere Edith al nostro fianco il più presto possibile “ dice e una lacrima esce dai miei occhi 

Rimango senza parole ma una cosa la devo dire “ Ti amo, Clarke. Fai l’amore con me “ sussurro guadagnandomi un sorriso da parte della donna che spero sia mia moglie un giorno. 

[ Nessuna di loro seppe che avevano sperato la stessa cosa nello stesso momento e che una stella vicina a quella che portava il nome di Jake fosse appena caduta ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto :) 
> 
> Dio, vorrei tanto avere una donna come Lexa al mio fianco ma queste donne esistono solo nelle favole :( 
> 
> Ma va bene .. Prima o poi la vita mi darà soddisfazioni. .. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tutti hanno scoperto la verità ed è andata come mi aspettavo.. Tutti contro la mia migliore amica per aver tradito colei che era come una sorella. .   
> Lui è un falso che prima supplica la sua ex di ritornare insieme e poi alla mia amica le dice che vuole stare con lei... poi cambia idea dopo trenta minuti e non vuole stare con nessuno delle dUE... 
> 
> In tutto ciò io ho perso totalmente la fiducia nella mia migliore amica perché è diventata bravissima a mentire e ho deciso di prendere le distanze.. Le sono rimasta solo io .. 
> 
>  
> 
> una cosa accadrà in futuro. . Per ora la situazione è complicata
> 
>  
> 
> A parte questo, spero che vi sia piaciuto. ..Ho scritto una one shot ma la devo completare non appena ho tempo..   
> La pubblicherò appena finita 
> 
> Adesso vado e grazie per aver letto :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il nuovo capitolo dal punto di vista di Clarke :)  
> Spero vi piaccia

Abbiamo fatto l’amore tutta la notte. 

Lexa si è presa cura di me in modo passionale e dolce. 

Mi ha fatta sentire speciale e amata, soprattutto amata. 

E ovviamente ho messo anche io tutti i miei sentimenti. 

L’ho amata con tutto il mio cuore e mai in vita mia ho provato una cosa del genere. 

Anche se la conosco da poco posso percepire la forza che mi trasmette la sua presenza. 

Posso sentire di poter affrontare di tutto se ho lei al mio fianco. 

Questo è l’amore che non pensavo di meritare. 

Questo è l’amore che non pensavo di poter trovare. 

E invece eccomi qui, sdraiata sul suo corpo sudato dalle nostre precedenti attività mentre ascolto il suo battito cardiaco lento e costante che rimbomba nelle mie orecchie. 

È l’alba e nessuna delle due riesce a dormire nonostante gli eventi di oggi e nonostante la stanchezza che sentiamo dopo esserci date anima e corpo. 

Accarezzo distrattamente lo stomaco di Lexa mentre lei mi accarezza la schiena. 

 

“ I loro occhi.. “ sussurra Lexa nel silenzio intorno a noi “ È l’unica cosa che ricordo dei miei genitori. “ continua e io alzo la testa per guardarla negli occhi 

“ Eri piccola, come puoi ricordare qualcosa? “ le dico affermando l’ovvio 

“ Non ho ricordi ma ho in mente i loro volti sfocati. Nei miei ricordi spiccano i colori dei loro occhi. Mia madre aveva gli occhi verdi come i miei e mio padre li aveva marroni. Ogni volta che mi guardo allo specchio e vedo i miei occhi il mio pensiero va direttamente a loro “ sussurra tristemente 

“ Non ricordi altro ? “ le chiedo e lei scuote la testa 

“ Solo questo. Poi è tutta una sfocatura. Il bosco, gli alberi, il signore che mi ha salvata, la polizia, gli ospedali. Tutto è sfocato nella mia mente. Ma i loro occhi… sono l’unica cosa che mi rimane. “ mi dice 

“ Non deve essere stato facile passare attraverso quello che hai passato tu “ le dico comprensiva 

“ No, per niente. Ma ci sono cresciuta e sono abituata a questo. Sai, all’inizio avevo la certezza che qualcuno sarebbe venuto a salvarmi. Che mi avrebbe dato una casa vera, una famiglia, l’amore vero. Ma più passava il tempo più diventavo distante e col passare degli anni rimanevo chiusa in camera perché non volevo vedere nessuno. Non so con quale criterio le persone adottano bambini ma penso che io non sia stata adottata per la mia intersessualità. Vogliono avere figli ma vogliono avere anche la tranquillità durante l’adozione. La cosa che odiavo di più era quando illudevano i miei compagni all’orfanatrofio prendendoseli in affidamento ma lo facevano per ricevere un sussidio monetario. Anche questo l’ho imparato con il tempo” dice arrabbiata 

“ Mi dispiace, piccola. Odio che tu abbia dovuto passare questa infanzia difficile. E al mondo ci sono così tanti bambini che hanno bisogno di una famiglia ma purtroppo ad oggi è complicato iniziare delle pratiche di adozioni perché il governo marcia sopra a questi bambini per avere più soldi. È orribile. “ Dico io 

“ Sì, è vero. Per questo voglio trovare Edith il più presto possibile. Non voglio che pensi che io l’abbia abbandonata. Non voglio che viva quello che ho vissuto io. Voglio rendere la mia bambina felice. “ mi risponde 

“ E lo farai. Te l’ho detto che sarò lì in qualunque momento per appoggiarti e supportarti. Ho molte conoscenze e so che non vuoi aiuti per raggiungere i tuoi obbiettivi ma in questo caso dovrai accettarli perché la burocrazia è infame quando si tratta di bambini. I miei genitori hanno passato l’inferno per poter adottare Octavia e Bellamy e avevamo comunque aiuti. Perciò, lascia che ti aiuti in tutti i modi possibili. Voglio Edith con noi , sempre se tu la voglia con me. Non voglio supporre nulla o intromettermi nella sua vita senza il tuo consenso “ dico e lei mi accarezza la guancia dolcemente 

“ Ovvio che ti voglio nella sua vita. Ti voglio nella nostra vita. Per me sei importante e tutto ciò che desidero è che tu sia importante anche per Edith. Voglio avere una famiglia e voglio che tu ne faccia parte. Non voglio pensare al futuro ma io ti voglio al mio fianco in qualsiasi momento, bello o brutto che sia. Perché ti amo e mi rendi più forte. “ dice seria guardandomi negli occhi facendomi tremare dalle emozioni 

“ Anche tu mi rendi forte. Non avrei potuto affrontare mia madre e le persone del mio passato senza te a tenermi la mano. Sono stati giorni frenetici e tu hai creduto in me e hai fatto il possibile per restarmi accanto. Sono contenta che tu mi voglia vicino ad Edith perché è tutto ciò che desidero. Voglio proteggere tua figlia come se fosse mia. Voglio renderla felice perché è tua, appartiene a te, è una parte di te. Per me è già speciale anche senza aver visto il suo volto o sentito la sua voce. “ dico sinceramente e Lexa si appoggia a me dandomi un bacio delicato in cui trasmette tutta la sua gratitudine 

Una volta separate continuo a tremare notando l’intensità del suo sguardo. 

L’amore riempie i suoi occhi e non posso fare a meno di sorridere felicemente per quanto sia stata fortunata a incontrare questa donna. 

“ Clarke, sfido chiunque ad accettare che la propria compagna o il proprio compagno abbia un figlio. Sei fantastica. Sono così fortunata ad averti. “ dice sincera e io scuoto la testa 

“ Sfido chiunque a non innamorarsi di te. “ dico decisa “ Sono io la fortunata ad averti incontrata quel giorno. Non solo mi hai donato degli orgasmi pazzeschi ma hai anche riempito il mio cuore vuoto e lo hai riportato a battere. Certo abbiamo avuto un po’ di incomprensioni per quanto riguarda i sentimenti ma ora sono sicura di cosa voglio e lo voglio con te. Voglio vivere con te al mio fianco fino a che lo vorrai. “ aggiungo 

“ Allora sarà per un lasso di tempo infinito perché non credo che smetterò mai di aver bisogno di te, Clarke “ mi dice seria e inutile dire che le mie labbra cercano le sue in un bacio appassionato. 

Restiamo a baciarci per un po’ di tempo e una volta che abbiamo bisogno di ossigeno ci separiamo. 

Appoggio nuovamente la mia testa sul suo petto sentendo il suo cuore accelerato e sorrido sapendo di esserne la ragione. 

“ Ti ho raccontato dei miei genitori perché tu ieri mi hai raccontato dei tuoi. Clarke penso che dovresti dare una possibilità a tua madre “ inizia ma la interrompo 

“ Mi ha abbandonata esattamente come hanno fatto i tuoi genitori. Tu più di tutti sai cosa significhi “ dico un po’ più dura di quanto vorrei

“ Penso che sia diverso. Tu sei cresciuta con l’amore di un padre e di una madre , io no. Hai avuto la possibilità di conoscerli, di amarli, di farti conoscere, di farti amare. Io ero solo una bambina e non mi hanno dato alcuna possibilità di scelta. Non mi hanno cresciuta, non mi hanno amata, non mi hanno insegnato i loro valori o le loro credenze. Non ho idea del perché mi hanno lasciata lì in quel bosco ma tu Sì. Tu e tua madre avete affrontato un lutto, una perdita grave. Avete reagito in modo diverso ma in quel momento non eravate abbastanza lucide da essere comprensive l’una per l’altra “ dice e io scuoto la testa sentendo le lacrime che bagnano i miei occhi 

“ Non posso, Lex. Mi ha fatto troppo male. È vero che tu non li conoscevi ma è vero anche che io ho avuto la possibilità di farlo e perdere mio padre e nel frattempo essere abbandonata da mia madre è stato un dolore atroce. Sono dovuta ripartire da zero. I miei ricordi tormentavano la mia mente ogni giorno e li confrontavano alle parole di mia madre. E il peggio è stato che con la Sua accusa nei miei confronti io non ho potuto fare altro che torturarmi il doppio perché pensavo di essere stata io a fare diventare così mia madre. Ho pensato di meritarmelo. Pensi che me lo sia meritato ? “ dico oramai con voce rotta dal pianto 

“ No, Clarke “inizia ma la interrompo 

“ No, appunto. E lei non merita il mio perdono. “ dico decisa 

“ Piccola… ascoltami un attimo. Per favore “ mi supplica e io resto in silenzio mentre dei singhiozzi escono sommessi dalle mie labbra “ Siamo umani, facciamo errori. A volte la nostra mente ci fa brutti scherzi e ci mette in posizioni difficili. A volte quando ci capita una cosa brutta non siamo lucidi abbastanza da pensare alle conseguenze delle nostre azioni. Ci rendiamo conto quando è troppo tardi. Tua madre si è resa conto di aver sbagliato, perfino Titus e Costia lo hanno fatto “ dice 

“ Tu li perdoneresti? “ le chiedo 

“ Ho già perdonato Costia. Probabilmente perdonerò anche Titus. E il perdono È la più grande forma di intelligenza. Ascoltala, dalle modo di parlare e di spiegarsi. Non dico che dovresti perdonarla subito e riallacciare subito i rapporti ma potresti partire da zero. Ho visto il modo in cui ti brillavano gli occhi quando mi raccontavi le storie con la tua famiglia. Ti è mancata, ti manca. E anche se lo neghi a te stessa so Quanto hai bisogno di lei. Dalle una possibilità. Almeno in futuro potrai dire di averci provato. “ mi dice e resto in silenzio per pensare alle sue parole 

“ E se lo rifacesse? E se il fatto che lei volesse parlarmi fosse una di quelle cose che le impongono di fare al centro per tossico dipendenti? E se non volesse davvero parlare per spiegarsi? “ espongo i miei dubbi 

“ E se invece fosse davvero pentita ? Lo puoi scoprire solo in un modo. Almeno pensaci su, va bene? Non dovrai rispondermi ora o farlo ora. Tutto ha i suoi tempi , prenditi i tuoi .” mi dice e io ringrazio ancora una volta silenziosamente chiunque mi abbia fatto incontrare questa donna. 

“ Va bene “ sussurro 

 

Restiamo in silenzio per molto tempo fino a che il rumore di un telefono non interrompe la nostra quiete. 

Mi alzo sbuffando riconoscendo la suoneria del mio telefono. 

Guardo il numero ed è Bellamy. 

Chiudo la chiamata perché non ho voglia di sentire nessuno oltre a stare con Lexa in questo momento. 

“ Chi era ? “ mi chiede lei una volta che mi appoggio nuovamente al suo corpo 

“ Bellamy “ sussurro in pace fra le braccia dell’amore della mia vita 

“ Perché non hai risposto ? Poteva essere importante. Se ti chiama così presto potrebbe riguardare Octavia o il bambino “ dice lei preoccupata 

“ Non penso sia questo, penso voglia chiedere se ci saremo domani per il matrimonio “ rispondo 

“ E ci saremo? “ chiede 

“ Vorrei restare qui per sempre ma non posso perdere il suo matrimonio. Ho già perso abbastanza. E non importa il fatto che ci sarà mia madre o Octavia o il bambino o chiunque faccia parte del mio passato che Mi guarda con pietà negli occhi. Io ho te e posso affrontarlo “ dico determinata 

Passano alcuni minuti di silenzio fino a che questa volta non è il cellulare di Lexa a squillare e lei mi scansa per prenderlo 

“ Dai, piccola. Resta qui “ faccio il broncio e lei ridacchia 

“ Potrebbe essere importante, Clarke. “ mi ammonisce 

 

Prende il telefono e si acciglia “ È un numero sconosciuto “ 

“ Potrebbe essere Bellamy “ dico 

“ Pronto? “ risponde “ Sì, è con me. Se è per il matrimonio ci “ inizia ma viene interrotta e spalanca gli occhi. 

Mi siedo ignorando il lenzuolo che cade dal mio corpo nudo 

“ Che succede ? “ sussurro ma Lexa mi fa cenno di aspettare 

“ Glielo dirò. Verremo il prima possibile. Ciao Bell “ dice e chiude la chiamata 

“ Cosa succede, Lex ? “ le chiedo oramai con il cuore in gola. 

“ Clarke, si tratta di tua madre “ dice e il mio cuore smette di battere per la paura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato che a qualcuno di voi piace quando parlano e si confrontano, ho voluto farvi questo regalo :) spero sia piaciuto 
> 
> Comunque la trama deve andare avanti e quindi vi ho lasciati con questo cliffanger :P 
> 
> Secondo voi cosa sarà successo ? 
> 
> Grazie a tutti per il supporto come sempre :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Clarke :)   
> Scopriamo cosa sia successo a Abby :)   
> Spero vi piaccia

“ Tua madre è scomparsa “ dice Lexa accigliata. 

Mi siedo ancora più dritta sentendo il cuore a mille 

“ Come sarebbe a dire : scomparsa ? “ le chiedo in preda al panico 

“ Bellamy ha detto che è andata al bagno in ospedale ma non è più tornata. Stanno esaminando le telecamere di sorveglianza e Bellamy e i tuoi amici stanno cercando ovunque ma senza risultato. Hanno bisogno che noi andiamo lì per dare una mano “ mi spiega e annuisco. 

Ci vestiamo il più velocemente possibile. 

Mi tremano le mani e sento il respiro mancare. 

E se … 

Non voglio pensare a quello che stia accadendo perché altrimenti potrei avere un attacco di panico e non è il momento adatto. 

Lexa si accorge del mio stato d’animo e mi prende la mano spingendo il mio corpo mezzo nudo al suo. 

Il calore del suo corpo mi rassicura un po’ ma avverto la paura crescere in me. 

“ Parlami “ mi sussurra guardandomi negli occhi e io poggio la testa nell’incavo del suo collo iniziando a tremare e a respirare il suo odore per tranquillizzarmi

“ Abbiamo appena discusso sul perdonare mia madre e ora sparisce. E ho paura di… ho paura che possa esserle successo qualcosa e io… io non sono stata in grado di perdonarla in tempo e .. E ho paura… sono totalmente terrorizzata all’idea che le sia successo qualcosa e non ho avuto la possibilità di risolvere le cose .. “ dico con voce tremante esponendo i miei pensieri 

Lexa mi stringe ancora più forte a sé facendomi sentire un tutt’uno con lei. 

“ Amore, andrà tutto bene. Troveremo tua madre e tu potrai parlare con lei. Andrà tutto bene “ dice e mi ripete nell’orecchio parole rassicuranti mentre il mio respiro ritorna ad essere regolare 

“ Se le fosse successo qualcosa, questa volta non potrei perdonarmelo. Sono stanca di cercare la forza in me per superare anche questa perdita. Non penso di poterlo fare “ sussurro 

“ Allora sarò io forte per te. Affronteremo anche questo. Sarò qui ad ogni passo, esattamente come lo sarai tu. Insieme siamo più forti. “ mi dice determinata e io annuisco dandole un bacio grato sulle labbra.

Una volta rivestite, questa volta le mie mani non hanno tremato, ci siamo dirette in stazione e abbiamo aspettato il primo treno per Azgeda. 

 

Durante il viaggio Lexa mi ha fatto sedere sul suo grembo e mi ha stretto forte dicendomi parole rassicuranti. 

Non ho potuto evitare la singola lacrima che è scesa dai miei occhi per l’emozione e l’amore che provo per questa donna. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Siamo finalmente arrivate in ospedale e trovo Bellamy intento a mangiarsi le unghie nel parcheggio dell’ospedale. 

È nervoso e preoccupato e, anche se il rapporto con mia madre non è più quello di una volta, lo posso capire. 

“ Novità? “ chiedo frenetica una volta che lo abbiamo raggiunto 

“ Sì, non siamo riusciti a trovarla ma abbiamo visto i filmati della sorveglianza. Clarke … “ inizia a dire con voce tremante mentre i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime “ Ho paura “ sussurra fragile e a questo punto comincia a piangere disperato.

Mi avvicino a lui e apro le braccia per stringerlo a me. 

Quando eravamo piccoli ci siamo sempre protetti a vicenda. 

L’unica volta che l’ho visto così è stato quando ha perso i suoi genitori biologici. 

Quando è morto mio padre non l’ho mai visto crollare e sapevo il perché. Doveva essere forte per noi. Doveva proteggerci. 

E ora tocca a me. 

“ Andrà bene, la troveremo, ok ? “ dico cercando di rassicurarlo mentre con la coda dell’occhio guardo Lexa che ci guarda silenziosamente 

Allungo la mano in cerca della sua che prende immediatamente. 

Lei è la mia forza. 

“ Ehi “ sentiamo la voce preoccupata di Echo che viene verso di noi 

Mi separo da Bellamy e lascio che la sua futura moglie, si spera , si prenda cura di lui 

Lexa nel frattempo mi circonda con un braccio la vita e mi tiene stretta a sé. Con l’altro braccio da una pacca rassicurante a Bellamy. 

“ La troveremo. Quali sono le novità? “ chiede Lexa 

“ Hanno visto tramite le telecamere che Abby entrava in un ufficio e usciva con delle medicine. È successo qualche ora dopo che Clarke è andata via. Non ci abbiamo fatto subito caso perché ci siamo distratti con l’arrivo di Jake e alcuni di noi sono andati via , incluso Marcus che ha avuto un’emergenza nella clinica. Lui si è fidato di Abby lasciandola qui con noi ma si sbagliava e ora è sparita chissà dove. Fra l’altro ci siamo anche addormentati per cui ci siamo resi conto solo al risveglio che non era più tornata. “ spiega Echo 

“ Avete chiamato la polizia ? “ chiedo io 

“ Sì ma non vogliono cercarla fino a che non passano 24 ore dalla scomparsa. “ dice Echo arrabbiata “ Fortuna che la dottoressa Nia ha capito la gravità della situazione e ha smosso mari e monti per farci entrare nell’ufficio in cui ci sono i monitor delle telecamere. Santa donna “ continua 

“ Dove avete cercato ? “ le chiede Lexa 

“ Non può essere molto lontana. Deve aver dormito la notte da qualche parte. Non aveva soldi con lei per cui deve essere andata a piedi. Stiamo cercando sotto i ponti, nei parchi e Marcus sta andando a chiedere a tutti i suoi ex pazienti dove sono i luoghi di ritrovo per tossico dipendenti. “ ci informa Echo

“ Da quanto tempo state cercando ? “ chiede Lexa 

“ Da quando abbiamo scoperto che è scomparsa. Quindi da qualche ora. L’unico risultato che abbiamo è stato dalle telecamere. “ risponde Echo 

Faccio un respiro profondo e provo a pensare a dove potrebbe essere mia madre. 

L’unica cosa che mi viene in mente è la nostra casa ad Arkadia ma senza soldi non avrebbe potuto spostarsi. 

“ Ragazzi! “ Marcus ci chiama correndo verso di noi “ Ho gli indirizzi delle case in cui si ritrovano le persone tossico dipendenti. Sono circa 10 per cui se ci dividiamo possiamo riuscire a trovarla. Ecco “ dice facendoci leggere gli indirizzi “ È meglio avvisare gli altri in modo tale che ognuno abbia il suo indirizzo dove cercare “ dice frenetico

Posso notare i suoi occhi rossi dal pianto e la sua voce piena di preoccupazione. Le sue mani tremano e il suo respiro è affannato. 

Mi acciglio per qualche momento fino a che non realizzo che questo uomo ha dei sentimenti per mia madre. 

Ora ha tutto senso.

Nessun direttore di una clinica avrebbe mai lasciato un paziente in cura fuori , neanche per la nascita di un bambino. 

Ha agito così in base ai suoi sentimenti e ora che rischia di perdere mia madre le emozioni lo stanno colpendo fortemente. 

Sta cercando di rimanere calmo in questa situazione ma fa fatica. 

Decido di intervenire 

“ Ok, Echo tu vai qui “ dico indicando l’indirizzo “ Bell, tu ce la fai ? “ gli chiedo e lui annuisce deciso “ Perfetto, tu vai qui “ gli dico “ Lexa ,tu resta qui in ospedale con Octavia, sei estranea alla situazione per cui puoi essere obiettiva e calmare il suo stato d’animo “ dico alla mia ragazza “ Intanto invio gli altri indirizzi ai nostri amici. Voi andate “ aggiungo verso Echo e Bellamy che annuiscono e vanno verso la loro macchina 

Mi volto verso Lexa e le prendo il viso fra le mani avvicinandomi a lei inalando a fondo il suo profumo per calmarmi 

“ Sei sicura di poter farlo sola ? “ sussurra preoccupata 

“ Sì, piccola. Tu vai. Resteremo in contatto. Ti amo “ le dico e lei annuisce prima di darmi un bacio che racchiude tutto il suo amore per me dandomi la carica per affrontare tutto ed entra in ospedale.

Restiamo io e Marcus e mi affretto a mandare a tutti gli indirizzi che devono controllare

Una volta fatto , alzo lo sguardo verso Marcus che è ad un passo dall’avere un attacco di panico 

“ Ehi! “ lo richiamo prendendo le sue spalle fra le mani e invitandolo a guardarmi negli occhi “ La troveremo. “ gli dico determinata 

Lui scuote la testa “ Non capisci, Clarke ! Se una persona che si è disintossicata ricomincia a drogarsi può andare in overdose. Ci sono gravi conseguenze per questo. Potrebbe morire. E tua madre ha già tentato il suicidio una volta! E se lo avesse rifatto ? Cosa farò della mia vita se perdo la donna che amo?? “ inizia ad urlare ma io mi blocco alle sue parole 

“ In che senso .... “ sussurro sconvolta 

“ È stata trovata da Octavia in una pozza di sangue dovuta ai suoi polsi tagliati. Quella è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso ed è stata costretta a venire nella mia clinica. Era persa, scontrosa, odiava se stessa. E in tutto il suo dolore io ho visto la donna che sarebbe potuta essere. La donna di cui mi sono innamorato. E ho lottato con le unghie e con i denti per recuperare una parte di lei. Ho lottato contro i miei stessi sentimenti perché non avrei mai potuto avere una relazione con una paziente. E ora che potrebbe ricadere in quel baratro… ora che potrei perderla … io … non riesco a calmarmi perché le ho dato quel fottuto permesso per uscire! Ed è solo colpa mia se le dovesse accadere qualcosa! “ urla oramai in preda alla disperazione 

Rimango senza parole ma ora non è il momento per farsi prendere dai sensi di colpa. 

Scuoto la testa e stringo i pugni “ Ora mi ascolti bene. Ora andrai a cercare mia madre. La troveremo e le dirai i tuoi sentimenti. Non importa come o dove, tu lo farai! “ gli dico determinata e lui spalanca gli occhi prima di annuire “ Vai a questo indirizzo, io andrò in questo “ gli dico 

“ Grazie “ sussurra prima di andare via 

Guardo ancora una volta nella sua direzione e poi guardo l’indirizzo di questa casa. 

Scrivo l’indirizzo su Google maps e fortunatamente dista 15 minuti a piedi. 

Inizio a dirigermi in quella direzione fino a che mi ritrovo davanti ad una casa trasandata. 

C’è gente che dorme di fuori, sicuramente troppo drogati o ubriachi per poter reggersi in piedi. 

Faccio un respiro profondo e spingo la porta per poter entrare. 

Salgo le scale e una volta in cima mi sento male per quello che mi ritrovo davanti. 

Ci sono uomini e donne distesi a terra, alcuni sul divano con un laccio intorno al braccio. Altri immersi nel proprio vomito. 

C’è un odore orribile e faccio fatica a respirare. 

Trovo una donna di colore seduta al tavolo che sembra la più lucida fra tutti. 

“ Ehi, hai visto una donna di mezza età, capelli castani, occhi marroni. Il suo nome è Abby. L’hai vista? La conosci ? “ le chiedo ma lei mi guarda con gli occhi persi nel vuoto senza darmi una risposta. 

Decido di guardarmi intorno nelle stanze. In una trovo due uomini e una donna nudi. Nell’altra trovo un materasso impregnato di pipì. Nell’altra trovo un uomo con una barba lunga che beve una bottiglia di rum. 

“ Ehi, Bellezza “ mi dice malizioso 

Gli sbatto la porta in faccia e controllo nel bagno. 

Non ho la forza di reggere lo schifo che c’è qui dentro che mi sale la nausea e vomito il contenuto del mio stomaco sul pavimento. 

Appena mi calmo decido che qui non troverò informazioni su mia madre e corro via da questo posto orribile. 

Solo l’idea che mia madre potrebbe essere in un posto del genere mi spaventa a morte. 

Prendo il cellulare e ci sono messaggi da Harper, Murphy e Monty in cui dicono che non hanno trovato nulla oltre allo schifo più totale. 

Metto le mani fra i capelli e prendo un respiro profondo per calmarmi. 

Cerco di pensare a dove potrebbe essere mia madre. 

Ripenso alla mia infanzia e ai momenti passati insieme. 

Cerco di percorrere tutta la nostra vita fino a quando ho l’illuminazione. 

So dove si trova. 

Inizio a correre il più veloce possibile. L’adrenalina prende il sopravvento e fortunatamente riesco a correre per 10 minuti prima di arrivare nel luogo in cui sono certa che si trovi mia madre. 

La porta è socchiusa e ,sapendo che questo posto è chiuso da anni, questo mi da speranza che io abbia ragione. 

Entro e in mezzo alla sala trovo mia madre seduta per terra con le gambe strette al petto e la testa appoggiata sulle sue ginocchia. 

Davanti a lei ci sono le medicine che ha rubato e ,una volta che mi avvicino abbastanza , faccio un sospiro di sollievo notando che sono chiuse. 

“ Mamma “ la chiamo e nel silenzio di questo posto, posso sentire il suo respiro che si blocca 

Alza la testa dalle sue ginocchia e mi guarda. 

Sento il mio cuore rompersi vedendo i suoi occhi rossi e le occhiaie di chi non ha dormito la notte.

“ Clarke “ sussurra così piano che se non fosse così silenzioso non sarei stata in grado di sentirlo 

Mi avvicino lentamente a lei e mi siedo di fronte lasciando una certa distanza fra di noi. 

Allungo la mano in una muta richiesta e lei la prende aggrappandosi ad essa con tutta la sua forza

Questo è stato l’unico contatto che ho avuto con mia madre in tre anni e cerco di placare le mie emozioni 

“ Sei qui “ sussurra con voce tremante mentre le lacrime scendono dai suoi occhi 

Annuisco e le stringo la mano rassicurandola che sono davvero qui 

“ Mi dispiace “ mi dice piangendo “ Non sono stata una buona madre. Ti ho ferita, ho tradito la tua fiducia, ti ho lasciata sola. “ continua “ Meriterei di essere presa a schiaffi ed essere lasciata sola ed è per questo che sono qui. Non ti merito, non merito Bellamy ne Octavia. Non merito il piccolo Jake. Non merito Marcus. Non merito seconde possibilità. Volevo affogare il mio dolore in queste pastiglie. Volevo morire qui , in questo ristorante che ha fatto da testimone all’inizio della mia storia con tuo padre. Ma appena ero qui io…. Non ho potuto farlo. Non ho potuto deludere tuo padre ancora una volta “ dice fra le lacrime 

“ Mamma .. “ inizio ma mi interrompe 

“ Sarei dovuta essere io a morire quella notte. “ afferma ma io scuoto la testa “ No, Clarke. Non capisci. Tuo padre mi chiese di venire a prenderti perché lui era troppo stanco per guidare. Ma io ero troppo egoista e ho lasciato che ti venisse a prendere perché sarei dovuta andare a lavorare. Litigavamo spesso perché facevo troppi turni lavorativi ma tu non potevi saperlo perché eri all’Università. Ho lasciato vincere il mio senso del dovere e ho lasciato che tuo padre guidasse tutte quelle ore nonostante sapessi che fosse stanco per andare a salvare vite. Ironia della sorte quella notte a perderla fu tuo padre. L’amore della mia vita “ dice amaramente e a questo punto inizio a piangere anche io “ Ho ricevuto una chiamata e il mio mondo è crollato. Per non dare la colpa a me stessa ho voluto dare la colpa a te. “ dice tremante 

Io scuoto la testa “ Non è colpa tua. Pensavo fosse colpa mia ma ho imparato ad accettare il fatto che non lo fosse davvero. Papà non è morto perché era stanco e si è addormentato alla guida. Papà è morto perché qualcuno ha deciso di ubriacarsi e mettersi al volante. Non è stata colpa di nessuno, mamma. Specialmente tua. Volevi solo fare il tuo mestiere. “ le dico 

“ Quel giorno che venisti da me in cerca di un abbraccio io non potevo farlo. Non potevo, Clarke. Come potevo stringerti a me quando incanalavo l’odio per me stessa nei tuoi confronti ? Come potevo avere conforto fra le tue braccia quando l’unica cosa che volevo era tornare indietro nel tempo e guidare quella dannata auto al posto di tuo padre? Non potevo. Ti prego perdonami “ dice tremante mentre le lacrime scendono copiose dai nostri occhi 

“ Mamma .. Ti perdono. Ho bisogno di tempo ma ti perdono , perdonami anche tu per non averti capita ed essere fuggita via “ le dico fra le lacrime 

“ Non hai nulla di cui scusarti, piccola mia. Ti ho spinta io a fare quella scelta. E me ne sono pentita per tutto questo tempo. “ dice lei 

“ Posso avere questo abbraccio ora? “ chiedo con voce timida e impaurita del rifiuto ma lei mi stringe a sé talmente forte da lasciarmi senza fiato 

Non importa che mi stia stritolando perché io la sto stringendo a me con la stessa forza. 

Finalmente sono fra le braccia della donna che mi ha cresciuta e finalmente posso trovare il conforto che ho sempre desiderato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto :)   
> Poche interazioni Clexa ma questo discorso era necessario dopo tre anni :) 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto e per continuare a leggere la mia storia :)   
> Buon sabato :) e buona domenica :) 
> 
> Un abbraccio :*


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti :)   
> POV Lexa   
> Spero vi piaccia e grazie a chi leggerà come sempre :)

Mi ritrovo nel reparto maternità e mi dirigo verso la stanza di Octavia. 

Sono molto nervosa nel sapere che Clarke sia in cerca di sua madre tutta sola. 

Specialmente sapendo in che cosa andrà in contro. 

Conosco perfettamente quei luoghi di ritrovo per tossico dipendenti, non ho mai dovuto avere a che fare con essi ma ho conosciuto tante persone per strada che hanno raccontato in che stato si trovano quelle case. 

Ho paura ma so che la mia ragazza è forte e tenace.

Nel frattempo tengo in mano il cellulare come se la mia vita dipendesse da esso. 

 

Mentre cammino in questo reparto vedo un volto conosciuto e riconosco l’uomo che sta guardando attraverso una grande vetrata come Lincoln, il ragazzo di Octavia. 

Mi fermo accanto a lui e guardo come il suo sorriso dolce è diretto verso chi c’è nella stanza. 

“ Congratulazioni “ sussurro 

Lui volta la testa e mi fa un cenno orgoglioso “ Grazie, mio figlio è quello con la testa piena di capelli neri. Ironico dato che io non ne ho “ dice ridacchiando 

Guardo attraverso la grande vetrata e riconosco subito il piccolo che ha descritto. Ha il colore di pelle di Lincoln e i capelli di Octavia. Ha delle labbra carnose come il padre e riesco a vedere l’accenno dei suoi occhi che sembra essere del colore di quelli della madre. Ma ovviamente è troppo presto per poter dirlo. 

“ È davvero un bel bambino “ dico sinceramente 

“ Octavia ha fatto tutto il lavoro “ sorride teneramente 

“ Mi dispiace che lei abbia avuto difficoltà nel parto e mi sento in colpa per averle tirato uno schiaffo, oramai dovresti saperlo sicuramente. Ma ha usato delle parole forti contro la mia ragazza e non potevo stare ferma lì a guardare. Mi dispiace “ dico sinceramente 

“ Va bene, non ti preoccupare. L’importante è che tutto sia andato per il meglio. A proposito, come sta Clarke ? “ chiede 

“ Sta cercando Abby. Sono terrorizzata che le possa accadere qualcosa “ dico facendo un respiro profondo “ ma non mi ha permesso di andare con lei. Questo è il motivo per cui sono qui. Mi ha chiesto di rimanere con Octavia per evitare che faccia cose avventate come alzarsi dal letto e cercare sua madre. E forse non conosci Clarke, ma sa essere molto persuasiva quando vuole. Perciò eccomi qui. Spero non ti dispiaccia “ gli spiego 

“ No, va bene. Penso che userò questa occasione per andare a casa a riposare. Non dormo da più di 24 ore e voglio essere il più sveglio possibile per poter affrontare il ritorno a casa di Octavia e del bambino e si spera anche il matrimonio di Bellamy “ dice lui e io annuisco 

“ Lo spero anche io “ dico sinceramente 

“ Posso lasciare la mia ragazza nelle tue mani ? “ mi sorride e io annuisco 

“ Sì, spero di non doverle usare “ dico scherzando e lui ride insieme a me 

Mi da una stretta di mano prima di salutarmi per poi andare via. 

Guardo ancora per qualche minuto il piccolo Jake e penso a come sarebbe stato vedere la mia bambina. 

Penso a come sia ora, se assomiglia a me o a Costia. 

Non vedo l’ora di poter stringerla a me e recuperare tutto questo tempo che abbiamo perso. 

Controllo il cellulare e non ho ricevuto nessun messaggio da Clarke e mi mordo il labbro inferiore preoccupata prima di dirigermi nella stanza di Octavia. 

 

Una volta davanti alla sua porta busso ed entro senza aspettare il permesso per entrare. 

La prima cosa che noto è che Octavia mi uccide con il suo sguardo non aspettandosi sicuramente la mia presenza. 

Quasi sorrido. Quasi. 

“ Che cazzo ci fai tu qui “ dice sprezzante 

“ Sono qui per assicurarmi che tu non vada a cercare Abby “ dico incrociando le braccia al petto appoggiandomi al muro mentre mi guardo intorno notando quanto siano belli quei mazzi di fiori accanto al suo letto 

“ E fammi indovinare, Clarke c’entra qualcosa con questo “ dice ovvia e io annuisco “ Scontato. Ha sempre voluto comandare la vita altrui. “ dice 

“ Lo ha fatto per proteggerti e per poter cercare sua madre “ dico difendendo la mia ragazza 

“ Ha smesso di essere sua madre quando ha deciso di lasciarci tutti. “ dice alzando il tono della voce 

Faccio un respiro profondo alzando gli occhi al cielo “ Abby non le ha lasciato molta scelta dato che l’ha cacciata di casa “ affermo l’ovvio 

“ Sarebbe potuta rimanere per me o per Bellamy. Avrebbe potuto dare il tempo a Abby di capire cosa avesse fatto. E invece è sparita lasciandoci qui ad affrontare ciò che ha lasciato alle sue spalle. Se fosse rimasta non sarebbe successo nulla di quello che è successo. “ dice 

“ Capisco che tu possa avercela con lei “ inizio ma mi interrompe 

“ No. Non capisci. La morte di Jake ha causato una frattura in Abby. Ci ha allontanati tutti per un intero anno. Vedevo chiaramente i sintomi della sua dipendenza. Ha lasciato il lavoro, era ingestibile e sempre scontrosa , non era mai lucida mentalmente. Ma la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso è quando l’ho trovata a terra in fin di vita con il sangue che le colava dai polsi perché ha tentato di togliersi la vita “ dice e io spalanco gli occhi “ Clarke non ha idea di cosa abbia dovuto passare, di cosa anche Bellamy abbia dovuto affrontare. È stato semplice per lei. Scopava, lavorava , beveva mentre noi dovevamo raccogliere i cocci dei vetri rotti di Abby. Sono stata io a convivere con quell’immagine per due interi anni. Sono stata io a dover affrontare il trauma e andare da uno psicologo per cercare aiuto. Sono stata io ad avere gli incubi ogni notte. Quindi se provi ancora a difenderla ricambierò volentieri lo schiaffo che mi hai tirato “ dice e io inizio a capire tutto questo odio nei confronti della mia ragazza 

Restiamo in silenzio per un po’ e nel frattempo penso a cosa dirle fino a che un’infermiera non entra interrompendo i miei pensieri e facendo entrare il piccolo Jake. 

L’espressione sul viso di Octavia cambia immediatamente e sorride con tanto amore guardando suo figlio. 

L’infermiera lascia il piccolo nelle sue braccia e Octavia si spoglia rivelando il suo seno facendomi voltare per darle un po’ di privacy 

“ Puoi guardare. Non che tu non abbia mai visto un seno in vita tua. Sei una prostituta d’altronde “ dice 

“ Ero. “ la correggo mentre mi rigiro e vedo come il piccolino succhia avido il latte dal seno di sua madre e sorrido alla tenerezza di questa immagine “ Congratulazioni, è bellissimo “ dico sinceramente 

“ Tutto merito del padre “ dice lei sorridendo al piccolo 

Passano alcuni minuti e quando Octavia finisce di allattare Jake lo culla fra le sue braccia giocando con le sue manine. 

Sorrido di fronte a questa scena mentre Octavia alza lo sguardo verso di me con qualcosa di diverso negli occhi 

“ Vuoi prenderlo in braccio ? “ mi chiede sorprendendomi lasciandomi di stucco ma dopo un po’ annuisco 

Mi avvicino a lei e mi aiuta a tenerlo. 

Mi guarda con i suoi occhioni azzurri e curiosi 

“ Ciao “ sussurro cullandolo fra le mie braccia 

“ Tu hai una figlia, vero? “ mi chiede e io distolgo lo sguardo da Jake per guardare accigliata Octavia 

“ Sì, come lo sai ? “ le chiedo 

“ Nia. Mi ha spiegato come il tempismo tuo e di Clarke abbiano favorito la nascita di mio figlio e la mia sopravvivenza. Mi ha raccontato cosa ti è successo. Mi dispiace che ti sia stata tolta la possibilità di crescere la tua bambina. Non abbiamo avuto un buon inizio ma non posso neanche immaginare come sarebbe la mia vita se mi strappassero via mio figlio. “ mi dice sincera e io annuisco 

“ Non è facile, da quando ho saputo dell’esistenza di Edith non passa un giorno in cui non penso a lei. Ma quando la troverò non la lascerò mai andare. “ dico determinata 

“ E cosa ci fai ancora qui ? Perché non sei andata a cercarla ? “ mi chiede 

“ Clarke ha bisogno di me “ dico 

Mi guarda per momenti che sembrano infiniti fino a che non parla “ Tu la ami “ afferma 

“ Sì “ confermo “ Con anima e corpo. Lei è tutto per me. “ inizio “ Quando l’ho conosciuta qualche giorno fa era una persona rotta e vuota. Guardavo la sua grande villa e avevo già capito quanto si sentisse sola. Anche mentre facevamo sesso per la prima volta potevo sentire la voglia che avesse di essere aiutata e liberata dal peso di qualcosa. “ spiego facendo dondolare Jake che inizia a fare qualche lamento “ E conoscendola con il tempo mi sono sempre sentita in qualche modo attratta da lei come una calamita. Non ho avuto bisogno di molto tempo per innamorarmi di lei. Semplicemente È accaduto e ho visto attraverso la sua anima senza che lei si spiegasse o si raccontasse a me “ aggiungo posando il piccolo oramai addormentato nella sua culla “ E come dicevo prima, capisco che tu possa avercela con lei. Però non hai idea di quello che ha dovuto affrontare Clarke. Nessuno lo sa, neppure io. Lo sa solo lei. E questo perché ha dovuto affrontare tutto da sola. Si è punita ingiustamente per qualcosa che non ha fatto. Si è allontanata da voi per farsi ancora più male. “ prendo un respiro profondo guardandola negli occhi “ Ho intenzione di prendermi cura di lei, di risanare tutte le sue ferite e renderla la donna più felice del mondo perché si merita questo e altro. E lotterò contro chiunque le farà del male intenzionalmente. “ le dico avvertendola 

Inaspettatamente mi sorride 

“ Clarke è fortunata ad averti “ dice 

“ Sono io la fortunata “ replico 

Il mio cellulare squilla con un messaggio di Clarke e faccio un sospiro di sollievo quando leggo che ha trovato sua madre 

“ Novità ? “chiede e io annuisco 

“ Clarke ha trovato Abby “ dico sorridendo felice 

Rispondo velocemente a Clarke chiedendole se ha avuto problemi e rialzo lo sguardo verso Octavia che mi guarda attentamente 

“ Ho conosciuto Lincoln da un anno, qualche mese dopo aver trovato Abby in fin di vita. L’ ho allontanato all’inizio perché non pensavo di poter meritare una persona così Buona e gentile ma lui ha lottato per me e mi ha resa la persona più felice del mondo. Riconosco il tuo sguardo nel suo e so che faresti di tutto per Clarke. Per quanto io possa avercela con lei, sono contenta ti abbia trovata. “ mi dice sincera e io resto a bocca aperta dalla sua dichiarazione 

“ Forse un giorno potrai aprire gli occhi e comprendere le motivazioni di Clarke “ le dico e lei annuisce

“ Forse potrei aver già iniziato a capirle “ sorride e io le sorrido grata di rimando “ E ora raccontami come vi siete conosciute “ mi dice e il mio sorriso si allarga immediatamente 

~~~~~ 

 

Siamo qui da mezz’ora circa a raccontarci di quanto amiamo i nostri rispettivi fidanzati fino a quando la porta non si apre ed entra Clarke insieme a sua madre mentre ridacchiano felici e si tengono strette per la vita. 

Clarke alza lo sguardo e trova subito il mio e mi sorride dolcemente prima di voltarsi verso Octavia e cambia espressione in una incerta mentre noto con la coda dell’occhio Octavia che alza un sopracciglio verso la mia ragazza prima di aprire le braccia verso di lei 

“ Oh, andiamo. Ti odio ancora ma mi sei mancata brutta stronza. Ora abbracciami così posso continuare ad odiarti dopo “ dice Octavia e Clarke non se lo fa ripetere due volte mentre corre verso di lei e la stringe. 

È un abbraccio scomodo per via delle condizioni di Octavia e del letto piccolo ma posso percepire che c’è molto affetto da entrambi i lati. 

Decido di lasciare alle ragazze la giusta privacy e invito la madre di Clarke fuori dalla stanza. 

 

Una volta fuori le Poggio una mano sulla spalla e le chiedo come sta 

“ Bene ora. Ammetto di aver avuto qualche momento di cedimento ma non potevo farlo. E poi Clarke mi ha trovata e abbiamo avuto modo di parlare. Era quello di cui avevo bisogno. Essere nuovamente fra le braccia della mia bambina È stato rigenerante. Mi sento di dover ringraziare anche te per questo “ dice e io scuoto la testa

“ Non ho fatto nulla “ le dico 

“ Clarke mi ha spiegato tutto e so che tu l’hai aiutata e supportata. So che le hai dato consigli su cosa fare e come comportarsi. So che lei ti ama e so per certo che tu ami lei. Sono felice che abbia trovato una donna come te. Grazie “ dice e io le sorrido prima di essere circondata dalle braccia di Clarke da dietro che mi bacia la guancia 

“ Ha già detto qualcosa di imbarazzante ? “ mi chiede sorridendo e io scuoto la testa sorridendole di rimando prendendo le sue mani fra le mie e dandole un bacio sulla tempia 

“ No, piccola “ dico e arrossisco quando noto lo sguardo che ci dà Abby 

 

“ Abby! “ sentiamo il dottor Kane che urla il suo nome mentre corre nella nostra direzione con dietro Bellamy, Echo e gli altri 

“ Marcus , prima che tu dica qualcosa “ Abby inizia ma viene interrotta dalle labbra di Marcus sulle sue 

Sia lei che io rimaniamo sorprese e mi guardo attorno per vedere i volti sorridenti e consapevoli di tutti. 

Ma la reazione che mi sorprende di più è quella di Clarke che guarda la scena teneramente 

“ Tutto bene ? “ le sussurro nell’orecchio per rassicurarmi del suo stato d’animo 

“ Tutto perfetto “ dice ancora sorridendo verso la coppia che si bacia appassionatamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto :)   
> Grazie a chi ancora mi supporta ♡ 
> 
> Ps. Un minuto di silenzio per la mia morte dinanzi alla bellezza di Alycia ed Eliza al san Diego comicon **


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Lexa   
> Non sono molto convinta di questo capitolo ma spero apprezziate l impegno :)   
> Buona lettura

Siamo in un locale di spogliarellisti ad Azgeda per l’addio al nubilato e al celibato di Echo e Bellamy. 

Ci sono spettacoli eseguiti sia da donne che da uomini per accontentare tutti gli spettatori e, dato che Bellamy ed Echo non volevano separarsi la notte prima del matrimonio, questa occasione è stata perfetta e l’abbiamo colta al volo. 

Siamo seduti su dei divanetti un po’ distanti dal palco. 

In mezzo ci sono seduti i futuri sposi, alla sinistra di Bellamy c’è Clarke e accanto a lei ci sono seduta io. Alla destra di Echo ci sono Emori e Murphy. 

Su un altro divanetto accanto al nostro ci sono Monty , Harper, Jasper e Maya. 

Lincoln è tornato in ospedale da Octavia e il bambino e non sono qui per ovvie ragioni e Abby è tornata in clinica con Marcus. 

Dopo che Abby e il dottore ci hanno dato dentro , Marcus ha annunciato che sposterà Abby in una clinica migliore ad Arkadia e lui ovviamente non sarà più vincolato dal fatto che siano medico e paziente. 

Mi ha sorpresa la reazione di Clarke. 

Questo dimostra quanto la mia ragazza sia una donna con la D maiuscola. 

 

Tornando all’imminente spettacolo, sono qui da mezz’ora che faccio il broncio. 

Essendo Clarke una donna bisessuale, non solo devo preoccuparmi che guardi gli uomini ma anche le donne.

Quindi, quando la gelosia ha preso il possesso di me, ho incrociato le braccia al petto e ho sbuffato come una bambina. 

 

“ Signori e signore ! “ sento qualcuno gridare dal palco “ Solo per questa sera avremo uno spettacolo speciale sia per uomini che per donne. “ dice e tutti iniziano ad urlare e a battere le mani, compresa Clarke. 

Alzo gli occhi al cielo e sbuffo ancora una volta guadagnandomi una occhiata curiosa da parte della mia ragazza. 

“ Cosa c’è che non va ,piccola ? “ mi chiede nell’orecchio 

“ Niente “ dico troppo in fretta e Clarke mi guarda accigliata prima di essere distratta dal signore sul palco 

“ Inizieremo con lo spettacolo per sole donne e qualche uomo “ ridacchia facendo un occhiolino generale nella stanza “ Spero che gradiate e preparate i soldi “ dice prima di uscire di scena 

Vedo con la coda dell’occhio Clarke e le ragazze che preparano i soldi. 

Jasper ha il broncio come me , Monty scuote la testa e Bellamy mormora un “ Dopo tocca a me “ . Murphy è impassibile ma, notando il modo in cui tiene stretta Emori, si capisce quanto sia geloso. .

 

Si spengono le luci e un faro illumina una tenda. 

Parte la musica e dalla tenda esce un ragazzo vestito seguito da altri ragazzi. 

Sono tutti fisicamente perfetti e guardo con la coda dell’occhio Clarke che sorride mordendosi il labbro. 

Appena iniziano a ballare sensualmente e iniziano a spogliarsi lentamente tutte le donne urlano come impazzite, compresa la mia ragazza. 

Non riuscendo più a gestire questa gelosia mi alzo per andare via ma Clarke mi ferma prendendo la mia mano

“ Dove vai ? Lo spettacolo è appena iniziato “ mi chiede confusa e alzando la voce per via della musica alta 

“ In bagno “ dico allontanando la mia mano dalla sua un po’ troppo bruscamente ma non mi importa, la lascio guardare gli altri uomini.

 

Mentre mi dirigo verso il bagno mi scontro con una ragazza per sbaglio e le chiedo scusa di sfuggita per poi andare via ma sento ancora i suoi occhi su di me. 

Una volta in bagno, ci vogliono tutte le mie forze per non tirare un pugno al muro. 

Cerco di ragionare sul fatto che Clarke può guardare chiunque come posso farlo io. 

Solo con la differenza che io non ho occhi per nessuno che non sia lei. 

Stringo forte il lavabo e la mascella fino a che non sento la porta bussare e qualcuno entra senza il mio permesso. 

Sto per arrabbiarmi ma poi noto che è Clarke 

“ Cosa c’è che non va ? “ mi chiede preoccupata 

“ Niente “ dico brusca facendola accigliare ancora di più e indietreggiare mentre incrocia le braccia al petto 

“ Non capisco. Ci stavamo divertendo. Che cosa è successo da farti arrabbiare così ? “ mi chiede 

“ Niente. Vai a divertirti a guardare lo spettacolo con i tuoi spogliarellisti muscolosi, belli e molto nudi “ dico con un accenno di sarcasmo nella voce 

Clarke si acciglia di più per poi sollevare le sopracciglia e aprire la bocca per la realizzazione, io giro la testa incrociando le braccia al petto. 

“ Sei gelosa, amore ? “ mi chiede e io non le rispondo provocando la sua risata “ Ohhh, andiamo Lex ! Sto solo guardando non sto facendo nulla di male. Anche tu puoi guardare le ragazze dopo“ mi dice avvicinandosi a me e togliendomi le braccia dal petto e intrecciando le nostre dita. 

Ho ancora la testa girata 

“ Sei così bella quando fai questo broncio “ sussurra direttamente sulla mia guancia facendomi venire la pelle d’oca 

“ Non mi compri “ mormoro 

“ In realtà l’ho già fatto, ricordi ? “ mi dice ridacchiando e facendomi l’occhiolino 

Separo le mie mani dalle sue e rincrocio nuovamente le braccia al petto “ E vai a comprare anche quelli “ dico provocando nuovamente una risata da Clarke 

 

Mi prende il viso fra le mani e lo volta verso di lei facendomi scontrare con i suoi occhi dolci 

“ Amore mio, non hai nulla di cui essere gelosa. Io amo solo te, posso guardare altre persone ma tu sei l’unica donna per me. Ti sposerò, avremo dei figli un giorno. E saremo insieme fino alla nostra morte e oltre. Sei la donna più sexy del mondo e lo sarai giorno per giorno, anche nella vecchiaia ti considererò la nonnina più bella del mondo. “ mi dice dolcemente e poi mi bacia delicatamente 

“ Odio che devo preoccuparmi il doppio “ dico con ancora le labbra imbronciate 

“ Pensi che io non sia gelosa all’idea che tu debba guardare quelle ragazze ? È ovvio che lo sia, ma mi fido di te, amore. E devi fidarti anche tu di me “ mi dice e la guardo negli occhi cercando la sincerità nelle sue parole che trovo immediatamente

Alla fine annuisco e lei sorride unendo le nostre labbra in un bacio bruciante che ci toglie il fiato. 

“ Andiamo ? “ mi chiede direttamente sulle mie labbra e io annuisco dandole un morso sul suo labbro inferiore facendola gemere di dolore e intrecciando la sua mano con la mia. 

Usciamo dal bagno e vedo ancora questi ragazzi nudi con solo delle mutande addosso che coprono a malapena. 

Clarke si avvicina al mio orecchio “ E in più nessuno può competere con le tue dimensioni “ sussurra facendomi sorridere orgogliosa e soddisfatta

 

Ci sediamo sui divanetti e guardiamo lo spettacolo e mi sento un po’ più rilassata rispetto a prima. 

 

Quando finalmente arriva la fine di questo spettacolo , Clarke e le altre ragazze lasciano i soldi agli spogliarellisti facendo innervosire tutti noi 

 

“ Bene signore e signori, spero i nostri ragazzi vi abbiano fatti divertire. Ora tocca alle nostre belle ragazze e ricordate di guardare ma non toccare! “ dice il presentatore dal palco 

Le ragazze escono nello stesso modo in cui sono usciti i ragazzi prima. 

Sono molto belle, un corpo tonico e magro, sensuali al punto giusto e molto formose. 

Se non avessi il cuore e la mente totalmente occupate dalla donna della mia vita al mio fianco , sicuramente avrei fatto in modo di portare a letto qualcuna di loro. 

Noto con la coda dell’occhio che Clarke si morde le unghie nervosamente e guarda le mie reazioni. 

Decido di giocare con lei e farle capire cosa ho provato prima così emetto un fischio in direzione delle ragazze e preparo i soldi esattamente come ha fatto lei prima. 

Insieme a me anche i nostri amici fanno come sto facendo io e posso vedere le ragazze non prenderla molto bene

Karma è una stronza. 

 

Le spogliarelliste sono oramai in un perizoma striminzito e hanno i capezzoli coperti da un nastro adesivo che non lascia molto all’immaginazione. 

 

Iniziano a ballare sensualmente su alcuni uomini che lasciano volentieri i loro soldi nelle loro mutande. Appena questi uomini toccano il culo delle ragazze loro gli fanno cenno di no e vanno da qualcun altro. 

Solo ora noto una ragazza bruna che cammina sensualmente verso di noi e appena è di fronte a me riesco a riconoscerla come la ragazza con la quale mi sono scontrata prima.

Balla di fronte a me e poi si mette di spalle e si piega a 90 ° iniziando a muovere il culo a ritmo di musica. 

Ad essere sincera questo non provoca nessuna reazione in me ma vedere Clarke sempre più arrabbiata mi fa sorridere 

La ragazza si volta e si avvicina sempre di più a me per poi sedersi sulle mie ginocchia e dandomi un bacio sulla guancia e cercando la mia mano con la sua per lasciarmi un fogliettino in essa 

Non ho neanche il tempo di reagire e allontanarla da me che va già da un altro uomo

Rimango senza parole e poi guardo il foglietto e sopra c’è scritto : Ontari, chiama su questo numero . Con su scritte le cifre del suo numero di telefono 

“ Basta! “ dice Clarke al mio fianco mentre si alza in piedi “ Io e Lexa siamo stanche. Torneremo in Hotel. A domani “ dice con un tono di voce che non ammette un no come risposta. 

Mi prende per mano stringendola con un po’ troppa forza del solito e mi porta fuori senza che abbia la possibilità di salutare gli altri. 

Fuori ci sono già dei Taxi per cui entriamo nel primo libero che troviamo e diamo l’indirizzo al taxista. 

Clarke si siede lontana da me con le braccia incrociate che guarda fuori dal finestrino. 

È arrabbiata ma evito di parlare con lei per non dare uno spettacolo gratuito al taxista. 

 

Una volta in albergo, Clarke e io saliamo silenziosamente in ascensore. 

Noto che Clarke guarda la mia mano e solo ora mi rendo conto di avere ancora il biglietto che mi ha lasciato Ontari. 

Quando l’ascensore si ferma al nostro piano ci dirigiamo verso la nostra stanza. 

Appena chiudiamo la porta Clarke si precipita su di me sbattendomi al muro con forza e facendo scontrare le nostre labbra in un bacio infuocato. 

Le nostre lingue lottano per il dominio ma faccio vincere questa battaglia a lei. 

La sento sorridere sulle mie labbra mentre fa vagare la sua mano sul mio corpo per poi prendere il bigliettino dalle mie mani, mi morde con prepotenza il labbro inferiore e si allontana facendomi gemere con disappunto. 

“ Ontari , eh ? “ dice sarcastica con un sorriso arrabbiato “ Ti piaceva? “ mi chiede alzando un sopracciglio 

“ Ovvio che no, Clarke. Mi stavo solo divertendo come stavi facendo tu, no ? “ le dico 

Sbuffa per la frustrazione per poi prendere il cellulare, avvicinarsi nuovamente a me, baciandomi il collo e succhiandolo con foga facendomi gemere di piacere, alza il cellulare e imposta la fotocamera frontale, mi bacia inserendo subito la lingua nella mia bocca e sento il suono dello scatto della foto. 

Quando si separa da me, lasciandomi con le gambe tremanti, prende il numero di Ontari e le manda la nostra foto 

Da Clarke :   
Mi dispiace per te, in realtà non mi dispiace affatto. Lei è la mia ragazza, sfiorala di nuovo anche solo con lo sguardo e ti farò viaggiare gratis verso l’altra parte del mondo a suon di calci nel tuo bel culetto. ;) ;) ;) 

 

Quando il messaggio è stato inviato sorride soddisfatta verso la nostra foto lasciandomi completamente di stucco 

“ Cosa è successo al tuo discorso sulla fiducia e sul guardare e divertirsi ? “ le chiedo alzando un sopracciglio facendo un mezzo sorriso consapevole 

Alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa “ Avevi ragione , ok ? “ dice e io sorrido circondandola fra le mie braccia 

“ Ho odiato vederti guardare altri ragazzi e diciamo che ho giocato per farti capire cosa ho provato io. Ma non hai nulla di cui essere gelosa , amore mio. Il mio comandante non risponde a nessun’altra, solo a te. E questo lo puoi sentire “ le dico facendole un occhiolino e spingendo il mio bacino contro di lei 

“ Al nostro addio al nubilato non voglio spogliarelliste “ dice facendo il broncio e facendomi ridacchiare. 

“ È un modo per proporre ? “ le chiedo 

“ Saprai sicuramente quando proporrò “ dice seria facendomi sorridere 

Ovviamente farò in modo di essere la prima a proporre ma voglio farle credere che lo farà lei 

“ Allora…. Non sei arrabbiata con me ? “ le chiedo 

“ Ovvio che no! Sono arrabbiata con quella piccola stronza che ci ha provato spudoratamente con te sapendo che la tua ragazza era al tuo fianco. Dio, volevo ucciderla “ ringhia 

Sentiamo il cellulare di Clarke suonare e guardiamo lo schermo per vedere un messaggio da Ontari 

Da Ontari :

La prossima volta presta attenzione alla tua ragazza invece di guardare altri ragazzi. ;) ;) ;)   
Sono sicura che occhi verdi ha gradito lo spettacolo, non potresti fare lo stesso anche se ci mettessi tutto l’impegno del mondo ;) 

“ Piccola cagna “ ringhia Clarke 

Poggia rabbiosamente il cellulare sul comodino prima di prendere una poltrona e metterla al centro della stanza 

“ Siediti “ mi ordina e io faccio immediatamente come dice 

La vedo andare in bagno ed esce dopo qualche minuto con un intimo sexy che non ho mai visto prima. 

Guardo il suo corpo formoso dalla testa ai piedi e posso sentire il mio cazzo completamente duro nelle mie mutande 

“ Le regole sono queste : non puoi toccarmi, solo io posso farlo e posso decidere se tu puoi farlo. “ mi dice e io annuisco frenetica “ Se mi tocchi sarò costretta a legarti le mani e non ti darò la possibilità di toccarmi quando lo vorrò. Sono stata chiara ? “ mi dice e io annuisco nuovamente deglutendo non fidandomi della mia voce in questo momento 

Sorride soddisfatta per poi raggiungere uno stereo nella stanza e mettere una canzone a caso. 

Inizia a muovere i fianchi sensualmente a ritmo di musica e io allievo il dolore nei miei pantaloni sfregandomi il cazzo attraverso il tessuto 

“ Non ti è permesso toccarti “ dice severa e io gemo per il disappunto e controvoglia faccio come mi ha ordinato 

Stringo le mani alle maniglie della poltrona per darmi la forza di non alzarmi e scoparla come desidero 

Continua a ballare sensualmente per poi voltarsi e piegarsi esattamente come ha fatto Ontari ma questa volta posso sentire il mio cazzo contrarsi alla vista e sono sicura che se Clarke dovesse continuare così potrei venire nelle mutande. 

Muove il sedere a ritmo di musica e stringo ancora più forte le mani sulle maniglie e mi mordo il labbro 

“ Piccola “ mormoro disperata 

“ Preferisci me o Ontari? “ mi chiede guardandomi ancora piegata 

“ Te! “ urlo 

“ Sei dura, piccola ? “ chiede 

“ Sì, amore mio. Potrei venire solo guardandoti “ le dico 

Si raddrizza e cammina verso di me muovendo i fianchi a ritmo di musica

Mi gira intorno e fa scorrere le sue mani sul mio corpo stringendo i miei seni attraverso la mia camicia. 

Apre i bottoni uno ad uno facendomi gemere per la lentezza .

Mi sfiora gli addominali “ Sei molto più sexy degli spogliarellisti di stasera. Scommetto che sono tutti muscoli ma che non sanno usare il loro cazzo come lo sai fare tu “ sussurra nel mio orecchio e fa scorrere la sua mano sul mio cavallo aprendo la cerniera dei jeans e sbottonandoli. 

Si allontana da me facendomi sentire immediatamente la sua mancanza ma dura poco quando si mette a cavalcioni su di me senza però far scontrare le nostre intimità

Spingo i fianchi desiderosa di avere un contatto ma lei ha altri piani perché mi spinge le spalle con le sue mani “ Non muoverti “ mi avverte e io deglutisco e annuisco 

La canzone cambia e inizia “ crazy in love “ . Clarke inizia a ballare addosso a me e io oramai non ce la faccio più 

“ per favore, Clarke. Non posso più resistere “ la imploro 

Lei sorride e scende dal mio grembo togliendosi il suo intimo molto lentamente. La mia bocca oramai è completamente secca e solo lei può dissetarmi. 

Una volta completamente nuda di fronte a me faccio fatica a resistere e sento le mie palle contrarsi 

“ Penso che verrò a breve “ sussurro 

Clarke si abbassa e mi sfila i jeans insieme alle mutande lasciando il mio pene eretto e gonfio in attesa del rilascio 

Lo prende fra le mani e lo mette in bocca facendomi gemere dal piacere. 

Mi costringo a durare di più ma appena mi tocca i testicoli esplodo e vengo nella sua bocca lasciando grosse quantità di sperma che ingoia avidamente. 

Respiro a fatica mentre lei lecca e ingoia le gocce del mio sperma che le sono sfuggite

“ Ontari ti avrebbe fatto venire così? “ mi chiede e io scuoto la testa 

“ Solo tu puoi farlo “ sussurro in affanno 

Si alza in piedi e si mette nuovamente a cavalcioni su di me facendo scontrare le nostre labbra e facendomi gemere al mio sapore nella sua bocca. 

Il mio cazzo si contrae nuovamente e sento che sta tornando ad indurirsi . 

Continuiamo a baciarmi fino a che non ci manca il fiato 

Oramai sono completamente dura e Clarke fa allineare le nostre intimità per poi scendere lungo la mia asta e arrivando fino in fondo. 

Gemo per quanto sia stretta e bagnata per me 

“ Ora ti scoperò come si deve, se muovi anche solo un muscolo mentre lo faccio terminerò i miei movimenti, intesi ? “ dice e io annuisco 

Si alza e si abbassa dapprima lentamente per poi cavalcarmi sempre più veloce. 

Vedo il suo seno muoversi davanti ai miei occhi e lei spinge la mia testa in una richiesta silenziosa che io accetto volentieri prendendo e succhiando i suoi capezzoli con foga 

Io e Clarke gemiamo incontrollate mentre sentiamo i nostri orgasmi vicini . 

Lei stringe i miei capelli con forza e sento le sue mura sempre più strette intorno a me segno che stia arrivando 

“ Vieni dentro di me! “ urla e io non me lo faccio ripetere due volte e vengo dentro di lei riempiendola completamente provocando il suo orgasmo. 

Rallenta le sue spinte per farci scendere entrambe dall’orgasmo e una volta che abbiamo recuperato i nostri respiri lei scende da me e prende il cellulare, si mette nuovamente a cavalcioni su di me e mi fa una foto 

Scrive un messaggio veloce e poi mi prende il viso fra le mani baciandomi dolcemente 

“ Niente più spogliarellisti, ok ? “ mi dice teneramente 

“ Niente più spogliarellisti “ confermo “ Ti amo, piccola mia “ sussurro stringendola fra le mie braccia 

“ Anche io ti amo, vita mia “ sussurra

Restiamo abbracciate fino a che il suo cellulare non squilla. 

Lo prende e mi mostra la conversazione che sta avendo con Ontari 

Da Clarke : 

Questo è il volto che ha la mia ragazza dopo che le ho dato uno spettacolo e l’ho scopata come si deve. Guarda e impara ;) :*

Con la mia foto completamente soddisfatta allegata

Da Ontari : 

Ammetto che ti invidio biondina. E ammetto anche la sconfitta. Invitatemi al vostro matrimonio. 

Io e Clarke ridacchiamo scuotendo la testa 

“ Sei pronta per un altro round? “ le chiedo “ Ho molta sete e vorrei bere dalla tua fonte “ dico e Clarke scoppia a ridere per poi annuire e alzandosi dal mio grembo e dirigendosi verso il letto 

Mi sento come chi trova una bottiglietta d’acqua in mezzo al deserto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuto ...   
> Scusate se ho impiegato più tempo per aggiornare ma ho avuto degli impegni ( vita sociale D: ) e degli appuntamenti con il mio letto ;) ;) ;) abbiamo dormito insieme tutta la notte xD 
> 
> Grazie per il supporto :)  
> Un abbraccio


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MATRIMONIO   
> finalmente :) spero vi piaccia

Osservo Lexa dormire.   
Dopo la notte passata a fare l’amore ci siamo addormentate sfinite. 

Sono stata svegliata per via di alcuni messaggi dovuti al lavoro e quindi, dopo aver sistemato alcune cose e mandato messaggi alle mie collaboratrici negli orfanotrofi per avere informazioni se sia presente la figlia di Lexa, ora mi ritrovo a guardare la bellissima donna con le labbra leggermente socchiuse mentre fa il più dolce dei sospiri. 

Non posso credere che il mio amore per lei cresca così a dismisura ma è così.

Ogni giorno sento che la amo di più. 

Sorrido mentre le accarezzo il volto delicatamente. 

Inizio dalla sua fronte per poi passare attraverso le sue sopracciglia e sfiorare il suo nasino che arriccia inconsciamente. 

Ridacchio a questa scena tenera per poi continuare a sfiorare le sue labbra con le mie dita. 

Dio, le cose che mi ha fatto con la sua bocca questa notte. 

Scosto la mia mano e le do un bacio casto.

Lecco il suo labbro inferiore con la mia lingua e gemo sentendo le tracce del mio sapore ancora nella sua bocca. 

Mi separo e la guardo mentre inizia a svegliarsi e aprire i suoi occhioni. 

“ Buongiorno bellissima “ sussurro 

“ Mmmh “ mugugna richiudendo gli occhi facendomi ridacchiare e unire i nostri corpi nudi e ancora appiccicosi dalle nostre attività precedenti 

“ Amore mio, dobbiamo alzarci e prepararci o faremo tardi al matrimonio “ le sussurro 

“ Puoi iniziare a prepararti tu, io ti raggiungo dopo “ mugugna 

“ Sappiamo entrambe che se ti lascio dormire ti sveglierai nel momento del primo ballo da sposati di Bellamy ed Echo “ le dico 

“ Non sarebbe una cattiva idea. Mi hai distrutta questa notte “ risponde sorridendo e aprendo un solo occhio 

“ Non sento più le gambe, piccola. Sono io quella distrutta. Ma dobbiamo alzarci “ le dico dandole un veloce bacio sulle labbra 

Veniamo interrotte dal suono del mio cellulare e vedo che è una delle mie collaboratrici 

“ Una certa Becca ti chiama così presto la mattina, dovrei essere preoccupata? “ chiede Lexa e io ridacchio 

“ È solo la donna che gestisce uno degli orfanotrofi di cui mi occupo “ le spiego prima di rispondere “ Ehi Becca “ la saluto 

“ Ciao, Clarke. Ho letto il tuo messaggio e volevo informarti, anche se è contro le regole, che si è trasferita da circa una settimana nel nostro orfanotrofio una bambina di nome Edith Cassandra. “ mi dice e il mio cuore si riempie completamente di gioia e mi metto a sedere 

“ Sul serio ? “ dico piena di gioia “ Posso avere una foto ? Un appuntamento ? Puoi aiutarmi in qualche modo ? “ le chiedo 

“ Non posso mandarti le sue foto essendo una minore ma posso organizzare un appuntamento. Come mai sei interessata a questa bambina ? “ mi risponde lei 

“ È una storia lunga e complicata ma spiegherò tutto quando verrò in struttura. Puoi prendere un appuntamento a nome di Alexandria Woods ? Ora siamo in Azgeda e torneremo domani a casa e vorrei poter vedere la bambina il più presto possibile “ le spiego 

“ Certo, Clarke. Non è un problema. Possiamo organizzare un appuntamento in due giorni. Vi aspettiamo “ mi dice lei 

“ Grazie Becca e …. Puoi dirmi se lei ti sembra una bambina felice ? “ le chiedo e lei sospira 

“ Non è felice come lo dovrebbe essere un bambino di 3 anni ma si è fatta un amichetto qui “ mi informa 

“ Grazie, Becca. Allora ci vediamo dopo domani. “ le rispondo 

“ Ciao Clarke “ mi dice prima di riattaccare

“ Dimmi che è quello che penso io “ sussurra Lexa e io annuisco 

“ L’ abbiamo trovata. È in un paesino vicino a Polis. Si è appena trasferita. La vedremo in due giorni, amore “ le dico con la voce intrisa di emozioni 

Lexa rimane a bocca aperta e poi si siede per unire i nostri corpi in un abbraccio 

“ Grazie “ sussurra nel mio orecchio e le sue lacrime bagnano la mia spalla ma non importa 

“ Ti avevo detto che avrei fatto di tutto per trovarla. E farò di tutto per aiutarti ad adottarla. “ le dico sincera 

“ Dio, voglio solo partire ora e raggiungerla per poterla stringere forte a me e non lasciarla andare mai più “ sussurra e io mi separo dal suo abbraccio 

“ Solo due giorni, amore mio. Due giorni e quella piccolina ci riempirà di gioia le giornate. Già immagino mentre corre per casa e la distrugge disegnando sulle pareti, o i suoi occhioni dolci che so che saranno identici ai tuoi alla quale non potrò resistere. Dio, non vedo l’ora di viziarla con i giocattoli più belli del mondo “ dico immaginando il cambiamento che questa piccolina potrebbe fare nella nostra vita 

“ Nostra figlia non crescerà viziata ma imparerà a guadagnarsi le cose con fatica e impegno, piccola. Vorrei che crescesse nello stesso modo in cui ti ha cresciuta tuo padre così posso essere certa che diventerà una donna straordinaria “ dice sorridendo ma io mi soffermo solo sulla prima parola e rimango a bocca aperta con gli occhi spalancati 

“ Nostra figlia ? “ sussurro incerta e lei annuisce 

“ Nostra. Solo se tu lo vuoi. Vorrei applicare la domanda di adozione e vorrei che tu fossi al mio fianco. Ovviamente mi devi dire se vuoi. Se non vuoi non “ inizia ma io la interrompo con un bacio passionale 

Resto a baciarla con tutto l’amore che ho nel corpo e anima fino a che i nostri respiri vengono a mancare 

“ Sì! “ urlo “ Dio, questo è meglio di qualsiasi proposta di matrimonio “ dico senza fiato e poi mi rendo conto “ Ma piccola, sarà praticamente impossibile poter adottare insieme Edith se non siamo sposate “ dico l’ovvio e lei mi guarda intensamente 

“ Lo so.. “ sussurra “ Ed è per questo che Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, vuoi rendermi la donna più felice del mondo sposandomi oggi ? “ mi chiede e io rimango senza parole 

“ Piccola , non è troppo presto per questo ? “ le chiedo incerta scegliendo per un momento ciò che dice la mia testa perché se dovessi seguire il cuore l’avrei sposata immediatamente fra queste lenzuola 

“ Non è mai presto per l’amore puro. Sei la mia anima gemella, Clarke. Lo so da quando il mio corpo è entrato a contatto con il tuo. Sei il mio pezzo di Puzzle mancante. Sei il mio tutto. Voglio sposarti perché non voglio perdere altro tempo inutile cercando sicurezze nel nostro rapporto quando sono sicura al 100 % che ti voglio al mio fianco fino a che ho respiro. La notte in cui mi hai portata a vedere tuo padre ho espresso il desiderio di poter essere tua moglie un giorno e spero che sia oggi, amore mio. Puoi dire no e spezzarmi il cuore ogni giorno per il resto della nostra vita fino a quando non dirai di sì oppure dire sì oggi ed essere felice con me fra alti e bassi insieme a nostra figlia e i futuri bambini che ci saranno “ mi dice e io resto a bocca aperta senza dire una parola per un tempo che sembra infinito , tanto che Lexa inizia a tremare per la paura “ So che è avventato ed è stata una decisione presa all’ultimo momento quindi se non vuoi è ok, piccola , non ho neanche un anello e tu meriti questo altro e “ la interrompo nuovamente con un bacio, questa volta più lento e dolce. 

La sento rilassarsi nel bacio e una volta che so che non sta avendo un attacco di panico mi separo prendendo il suo volto fra le mie mani e guardandola intensamente negli occhi “ È la decisione più avventata che abbia mai preso in vita mia ma so che è la scelta giusta perché è il mio cuore a volerla. “ le dico 

“ Cioè ? “ sussurra con voce piccola 

“ Sì, amore della mia vita. Ti sposerò. E non ho bisogno di uno stupido anello al dito perché il mio legame con te va oltre. “ le dico e lei annuisce mentre una singola lacrima le scende dagli occhi 

Ritorno a baciarla e mi metto a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi lasciando che l’amore e la passione si impossessi di noi. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“ Clarke, rilassati “ mi dice mia madre 

“ Rilassarmi ? Sto per sposarmi mamma! In quattro ore ! Non posso rilassarmi! Dio, si pentirà di avermi chiesto di sposarla “ dico gettandomi su uno dei divani del negozio di abiti da sposa 

“ Certo però che avete un tempismo orribile. Sposarvi dopo sole due settimane nel giorno del matrimonio di tuo fratello a sole poche ore da esso. Che cosa vi dice quella testa? “ mi dice 

“ Mamma, ti prego . Lo so che è presto ma è quello che voglio e lo vorrò per sempre per cui perché aspettare se posso averlo ora ? Sai anche tu che la vita è troppo breve e va vissuta fino in fondo. “ le dico e lei mi sorride 

“ Tranquilla tesoro, ti appoggio in questo ma avrei voluto una cosa più organizzata, ti avrei voluto dare il mio vestito da sposa, avrei voluto fare le cose in grande per sbattere in faccia a tutti quanto sia felice mia figlia. Però una cosa posso dartela “ mi dice e io mi acciglio quando si toglie la collana che indossa e spalanco gli occhi quando noto le due fedi di mia madre e mio padre 

“ mamma .. “ sussurro 

“ Probabilmente Lexa dovrà stringerla ma sono sicura che a te starà benissimo “ dice con le lacrime agli occhi 

“ Ma non posso togliertele, sono tue e di papà “ sussurro con il nodo in gola 

“ E adesso voglio che siano tue e di Lexa. Queste fedi hanno rappresentato il vero amore fra Jake e me e ora rappresenteranno il vero amore fra te e Lexa. Spero che un giorno voi possiate tramandarle ai vostri figli come io lo sto facendo con voi. Jake sarebbe così orgoglioso di poter vedere quella ragazza come parte della nostra famiglia. Ti prego, accettale, figlia mia. “ dice con voce tremante e io la stringo forte a me 

“ Grazie mamma “ sussurro mentre calde lacrime escono entrambe dai nostri occhi 

“ Scusate se interrompo “ dice la commessa facendoci separare “ Ma forse questo può andare bene “ aggiunge mostrandoci un abito da sposa e io sorrido ampiamente sapendo che è quello giusto e dal modo in cui mi guarda mia madre lo sa anche lei 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

“ Sono già tutti qui “ ci dice Octavia mentre tiene in braccio il piccolo Jake 

Io ed Echo ci stiamo preparando per il nostro matrimonio. 

Dio, non posso credere che sta accadendo sul serio. 

Ho scelto questo vestito bianco e brillantato con la schiena completamente scoperta e la scollatura in mostra. 

I miei capelli sono legati in un’acconciatura particolare e indosso un trucco che fa risaltare i miei occhi 

Echo invece ha un vestito bianco semplice ma trasparente sulla schiena e in mezzo al seno. 

È bellissima 

“ Lexa è già lì? “ chiedo 

“ E Bellamy? “ chiede Echo 

“ Ragazze, rilassatevi “ ridacchia “ Sì, sono già lì “ sorride e la mia ansia cresce a dismisura 

“ Dio, non posso credere che lo stiamo per fare “ sussurro cercando di non piangere per rovinare il trucco 

“ Andrà tutto bene, Clarke. Lexa è nel tuo stesso stato e lasciati dire che la tua futura moglie è davvero sexy “ dice Octavia e io la guardo male 

“ Tieni le mani giù, hai Lincoln “ le dico e lei ridacchia 

“ Lo sai che le brune non sono il mio tipo “ fa l’occhiolino “ Comunque ragazze siete bellissime “ dice sorridendo e ci uniamo tutte in un abbraccio di gruppo 

“ Pronte ragazze ? “ ci chiama mia madre e noi annuiamo

Ci dirigiamo verso la sala allestita per la cerimonia e sentiamo in sottofondo la marcia nuziale. 

Echo viene scortata sotto braccio da suo fratello Roan mentre io non avevo pensato che non avrei avuto nessuno. 

Qualcuno si schiarisce la gola richiamando la mia attenzione e noto Marcus che sembra piuttosto ansioso “ Mi chiedevo se ti andasse bene se fossi io ad accompagnarti “ mi chiede e rimango per un attimo a bocca aperta prima di annuire e porgere il mio braccio. 

Entriamo nella sala mentre tutti i presenti ci guardano in piedi ma io non noto nessuno perché noto solo la splendida donna che mi aspetta alla fine della passeggiata. 

Mi sorride teneramente e io ricambio il sorriso mentre tutti i miei dubbi su quanto sia presto spariscono immediatamente. 

Una volta arrivate Marcus e Roan danno una stretta di mano a Lexa e Bellamy e ci lasciano al loro fianco 

Guardo per un attimo Bellamy che guarda con puro amore Echo e poi guarda me sorridendomi e facendomi un occhiolino 

Io sorrido per poi ritornare a guardare Lexa che ha il labbro tremante mentre piange “ Ti amo “ mi sussurra 

“ Ti amo anche io “ le sussurro prendendo le nostre mani e intrecciandole 

La cerimonia viene eseguita da Murphy che ha preso l’attestato per poter celebrare i matrimoni 

“ Salve a tutti. Siamo qui riuniti per il matrimonio di Bellamy Blake ed Echo Ice e quello di Clarke Elizabeth Griffin e Alexandria Woods. Sarò sincero, non spenderò parole dolci e romantiche ma arriverò dritto al punto. “ dice facendo ridacchiare tutti “ Vuoi tu Bellamy Blake prendere come tua legittima sposa la qui presente Echo Ice, per amarla, onorarla e rispettarla, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà finché morte non vi separi ?” 

“Sì! lo voglio“ dice Bellamy emozionato 

 

“ E tu Echo Ice Vuoi prendere come tuo legittimo sposo il qui presente Bellamy Blake, per amarlo, onorarlo e rispettarlo, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà finché morte non vi separi ?” 

“ Sì, lo voglio “ dice lei sorridendo 

 

“ Vuoi tu Clarke Elizabeth Griffin prendere come tua legittima sposa la qui presente Alexandria Woods, per amarla, onorarla e rispettarla, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà finché morte non vi separi ?” 

“Sì .. Lo voglio “ dico mentre una lacrima di gioia esce incontrollata dai miei occhi 

 

“ E tu Alexandria Woods Vuoi prendere come tua legittima sposa la qui presente Clarke Elizabeth Griffin per amarla , onorarla e rispettarla, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà finché morte non vi separi ?” 

“ Sì “ annuisce sorridendo “ Lo voglio “ 

 

“ Per il potere conferitomi dallo stato , vi dichiaro marito e moglie e Moglie e moglie ! Potete scambiarvi le fedi e baciarvi ! “ annuncia 

Prendo tremante la mano di Lexa e le inserisco la fede anche se le va larga e lei prende la mia mano e inserisce la fede che va troppo stretta ma non ci importa perché ora siamo sposate e ci incontriamo a metà strada per suggellare questo matrimonio con un bacio 

La gente inizia ad applaudire felice mentre noi facciamo fatica a baciarci per via dei nostri sorrisi a 32 denti. 

Una volta separate mi perdo nei suoi occhi verdi 

“ Sei pronta a sopportarmi per tutta la vita signora Alexandria Griffin – Woods? “ le chiedo 

“ Sono pronta a farlo per questa vita e molte altre signora Clarke Elizabeth Griffin- Woods “ mi dice 

E non posso far altro che ringraziare le stelle per aver realizzato il mio desiderio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giuro che non era previsto ma è uscito da sè, spero che vi sia piaciuto anche se era troppo presto ma sono le clexa e gli è concesso di fare qualsiasi cosa xD 
> 
> Ho notato che nell'ultimo capitolo non ci sono stati commenti, non vi è piaciuto?   
> Se avete dei suggerimenti o se c'è qualcosa che non va potete dirlo anche per migliorarmi 
> 
> Comunque sia spero che sia stata solo per quel capitolo 
> 
> Buona serata o giornata a seconda del fuso orario :* un abbraccio


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Lexa :)

Sento il cuore rimbombare nel mio petto velocemente. 

Mi manca il respiro e stringo forte la mano di mia moglie nella mia. 

Mia moglie. 

Non posso credere di aver fatto questa pazzia. 

È successo tutto così velocemente, ho reagito d’impulso e ora sono esattamente 48 ore da quando siamo sposate. 

La verità? Non mi pento per nulla di averle chiesto di sposarmi. 

Non credo che mi pentirò mai.

Fosse per me la sposerei e risposerei per il resto delle nostre vite. 

L’unica cosa di cui mi dispiace è che le persone che amo non abbiano potuto partecipare al matrimonio. 

Mi scappa un sorriso pensando alla mia famiglia che si è presentata in aeroporto in un mix di sentimenti arrabbiati e felici. 

Ho promesso loro i video e gli spumoni e un’uscita a bere in cui avrei offerto tutto io con un budget illimitato. 

Con questa proposta si sono calmate e poi hanno preso da parte mia moglie * Amo così tanto dirlo * e le hanno fatto un discorso sul non ferirmi o l’ avrebbero uccisa in tantissimi modi. 

Per cui dopo una serata a bere, ovviamente io e Clarke abbiamo avuto rigorosamente bevande analcoliche, ci ritroviamo davanti all’orfanotrofio in cui risiede nostra figlia. 

 

“ Andrà tutto bene, amore “ sussurra Clarke rassicurandomi 

E vorrei crederci ma so che da ora in poi ci sarà un percorso in salita. 

“ Lo spero “ dico ingoiando un groppo di saliva 

Clarke porta alle labbra le nostre mani intrecciate e bacia la mia in un gesto rassicurante. 

Non abbiamo voluto stringere e allargare le fedi che ci ha donato Abby per cui sia io che Clarke le abbiamo inserite in una catenina e le portiamo al collo. 

Io porto quella di Jake, un onore per me e Clarke porta quella di Abby. 

Un diamante dura per sempre, è vero. Ma un tatuaggio anche per cui abbiamo deciso di tatuare i nostri rispettivi nomi sull’ anulare sinistro e la data del nostro matrimonio con un infinito al centro. Le scritte sono circondate da due linee ai lati formando un anello. 

 

Inutile dire che in queste ore abbiamo fatto l’amore in ogni luogo e in ogni ora. 

 

“ Ragazze, siete in anticipo “ ci informa una donna con capelli neri legati in una coda e un vestito rosso che abbraccia le sue curve. 

“ Sì, Becca. Eravamo molto ansiose di essere qui. “ risponde Clarke per me 

“ È un piacere rivederti, Clarke. Lei deve essere la tua ragazza, Alexandria ? “ chiede becca 

“ Moglie, Lexa “ la correggo io porgendole la mano destra libera. 

Per un attimo Becca ha la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa guardando fra me e Clarke ma poi annuisce sorridendo e stringendo le mie mani 

“ Lexa, io sono Becca, la responsabile di questo orfanotrofio, è un piacere conoscerti. Clarke non sapevo avessi così buon gusto in fatto di donne . “ sorride verso mia moglie facendole l’occhiolino 

Clarke alza un sopracciglio e , Prima Che faccia o dica qualcosa di cui potrebbe pentirsi , la interrompo e intervengo “ Siamo entrambe ad aver buon gusto. “ le sorrido

“ Giusto “ risponde Becca sorridendoci “ Ma prego, entriamo dentro “ ci invita e io sento nuovamente il mio cuore che si era appena calmato accelerare 

Entriamo all’interno e mi meraviglio per la grandezza di questa casa.

Becca ci porta nel suo ufficio e ci invita a sederci sul divano. 

“ Gradite qualcosa da bere? Un caffè, un tea, un bicchiere di whisky “ dice l’ ultima parola guardando spudoratamente Clarke

“ Un Tea verde caldo per entrambe e se è possibile due bicchieri d’acqua, per favore “ rispondo io stringendo la mano di Clarke 

Becca annuisce e accende il pentolino per l’acqua e si siede su un altro divano di fronte a noi 

“ Allora, come mai tutto questo interesse per Edith ? “ ci chiede 

“ È mia figlia “ dico di getto e lei spalanca gli occhi “ Ma prima che tu possa giudicarmi, devi darmi la possibilità di spiegare la mia versione dei fatti “ le dico e lei guarda fra me e Clarke prima di farmi un cenno positivo invitandomi a continuare. 

Le ho spiegato tutta la storia dall’inizio fino alla fine, venendo interrotte solamente dal bollitore che ha suonato avvisando che l’acqua fosse pronta. 

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, Becca si schiarisce la voce “ Bene “ dice prendendo un grosso sospiro “ In tanti anni di lavoro in questo settore non ho mai sentito storie del genere. “ 

“ Per noi è importante poter riprenderci quello che è stato negato a mia moglie. Becca, ti scongiuro, aiutaci “ la implora Clarke 

“ Clarke, sarò sincera. È complicato. Ci saranno tanti processi, tante visite da parte degli assistenti sociali, un’attesa lunga prima che voi possiate finalmente essere sicure che Edith sia vostra. Certo, aiuta che lei sia figlia biologica di Lexa ma non aiuta che dietro ci sia il suo passato o il tuo Clarke. “ dice Becca “ Ma iniziamo dalle cose semplici. Oggi farò in modo che voi la incontriate. Applicheremo la domanda di affido e speriamo che non indaghino sul vostro passato. Dipende da chi sarà il giudice in questo caso. Se scoprono qualcosa useremo la carta del DNA. Per adesso è meglio tacere. Ok? “ ci dice e noi annuiamo frenetiche 

Si alza dal divano e ci invita a seguirla, camminiamo attraverso il corridoio fino a che non ci troviamo davanti ad una porta di vetro. La apre e vediamo tanti bambini che giocano o disegnano o mangiano. 

Cerco fra i tanti volti di questi bambini quello di mia figlia.

Li guardo ad uno a uno lentamente per poi sentire il fiato mancare quando la vedo. 

So che è lei, lo sento attraverso la mia pelle , il mio cuore e la mia anima. 

Sta disegnando qualcosa su un foglio e un bambino biondo sta seduto accanto a lei guardando attentamente il disegno. 

Lei ha la linguetta di fuori e si acciglia concentrata nel suo lavoro.

“ Edith “ la chiama Becca al mio fianco e quando alza gli occhi un singhiozzo esce spontaneo dalle mie labbra mentre lacrime scendono copiose dai miei occhi 

Clarke mi stringe a sé mentre anche lei piange silenziosamente. 

È la mia copia. I suoi capelli , i suoi occhi , le sue lentiggini. È identica a me. È perfetta. 

“ Edi, voglio presentarti queste due persone “ dice Becca sorridendoci “ Venite ragazze, non abbiate paura “ ci dice e ci avviamo lentamente 

Il ragazzino al suo fianco ci guarda male e le mette un braccio protettivo intorno alle spalle. 

“ Ciao “ sussurro mentre mi inginocchio davanti a lei che ci guarda curiosa “ Io sono Lexa e lei è mia moglie Clarke “ le dico porgendole la mia mano

La piccola guarda prima la mia mano poi me e poi Clarke per poi alzarsi e prendere a coppa le mie guance provocandomi dei brividi lungo il corpo per le emozioni 

“ Perché piangi? Sei triste? “ mi chiede con la sua vocina triste e io sorrido scuotendo la testa mentre lei con le sue manine mi asciuga le lacrime 

“ No, piccola. Sono solo felice “ le dico con voce tremante prendendo le sue mani con le mie 

“ Ciao piccola “ sussurra Clarke accarezzandole le guance 

“ Ciao “ sussurra lei con un timido sorriso 

“ Tesoro , perché non mostri a Lexa e Clarke cosa stai disegnando? “ le chiede Becca ed Edith mostra timida un disegno abbastanza fatto bene per una bambina di 3 anni in cui viene rappresentata lei con un altro bambino biondo che mi rendo conto essere colui che è al suo fianco 

“ Wow, questo è il tuo amichetto ? “ chiede Clarke 

“ Sì, Aden “ dice annuendo felice con il suo sorriso sdentato 

“ Ciao Aden “ lo saluta mia moglie sorridendo e lui arrossisce borbottando un ciao guardando da un’ altra parte e stringendo ancora di più la presa attorno ad Edith 

La sua reazione fa ridacchiare sia me che Clarke 

“ È molto bello questo disegno, Edith. Tu ed Aden siete amici da molto tempo? “ le chiedo cercando di controllare le emozioni nella mia voce

Lei scuote la testa 

“ Lei si è trasferita da poco ma hanno avuto subito un legame. Sono inseparabili da quando lei è qui. Aden è molto timido ed è stato difficile per lui stringere amicizie ma con lei è stato piuttosto semplice. È sempre al suo fianco proteggendola, vero Aden ? “ chiede Becca e lui annuisce tirando fuori il petto orgoglioso facendomi sorridere 

“ Allora qui abbiamo un piccolo guerriero, eh ? “ gli dico e lui arrossisce provocando le risate di mia moglie e di Becca 

“ Lo sapete che anche io so disegnare? “ dice Clarke 

“ Davvero? “ chiede Edith interessata e Clarke annuisce 

“ Che ne dite se vi faccio un ritratto ? “ propone e loro annuiscono frenetici 

Edith porge un foglio bianco e dei pastelli a Clarke “ Ok, adesso mettetevi in posa proprio come se doveste fare una foto però Mi raccomando non dovete muovervi per nessun motivo, ok? “ dice lei e loro si alzano in piedi uno accanto all’altro nella stessa posizione in cui erano seduti e restano immobili mentre Clarke inizia a disegnare concentrata 

Guardo mentre mia moglie realizza pian piano il ritratto e osservo anche mia figlia e sento l’orgoglio crescere in me. 

Farò tutto il possibile per sentirle dire un giorno “ Mamma “ nei miei confronti o “ Mama “ nei confronti di mia moglie. 

Poi osservo Aden e mi intenerisce il legame che ha con Edith. 

Ha gli occhi azzurri e i capelli biondi come Clarke e non mi sorprende affatto ciò che il mio cuore mi suggerisce. 

Dopo qualche minuto Clarke termina il disegno e lo tiene stretto al petto 

“ Ok , ragazzi. Potete vedere il disegno ma ad una condizione “ dice lei 

“ Quale ? “ chiede Edith 

“ Voglio un bacio da parte di entrambi. Uno a me e uno a mia moglie. “ dice lei e io sorrido pensando che ho fatto un’ottima scelta a sposare questa donna 

Edith si avvicina timida dando un bacio leggero sulla guancia di Clarke e poi ne dà uno anche a me facendo bagnare immediatamente i nostri occhi. 

Aden è in disparte che calpesta il piede per terra in imbarazzo 

“ Avanti, guerriero. Dimostra quanto sei coraggioso “ lo invito e lui corre a darci un bacio veloce sulla guancia prima di riallontanarsi con un rossore sulle sue gote 

“ Bene, ora potete guardare il vostro ritratto “ dice Clarke girando il disegno e mostrando i due bambini 

Il ritratto sembra così reale che sembra che lei abbia scattato una fotografia 

Rimango a bocca aperta e così lo fanno anche i bambini che guardano con stupore il ritratto. 

Clarke ha disegnato su Aden un’armatura e su Edith un vestitino da principessa 

“ Vi piace ? “ chiede Clarke speranzosa e loro annuiscono 

“ Ci puoi insegnare a disegnare così? “ chiede Aden con voce timida 

“ Certo, quando vuoi, piccolo ometto. “ risponde Clarke 

“ Che ne dite se la settimana prossima permettiamo a Clarke e a Lexa di tornare a trovarci? “ chiede Becca ai bambini e loro strillano diverse volte sì saltellando felici 

Io e Clarke ci guardiamo felici sapendo che il primo incontro è andato bene 

“ Ragazze, odio doverlo fare ma l’orario di visita termina qui. Salutate i bambini e torniamo nel mio ufficio per parlare “ ci dice Becca lasciandoci spazio 

“ Tornerete ? “ Chiede Edith e noi annuiamo 

“ Sì, torneremo sempre, piccola “ risponde Clarke prendendo il suo volto fra le mani e baciandole la testa provocandole un leggero sorriso per poi stringere Aden fra le sue braccia e sussurrandogli nell’orecchio “ Prenditi cura di lei, ok piccolo ometto ? “ e lui annuisce 

Ora tocca a me salutare e apro le braccia invitando entrambi in esse, esitano un po’ ma poi mi abbracciano e io respiro forte i loro odori. 

Becca ci guarda con un sorriso dolce e noi ci separiamo dai bambini salutandoli per poi seguirla 

Sento che sto per piangere perché ora che li ho conosciuti so che non voglio separarmi mai più da loro e dal modo in cui Clarke stringe la mia mano so che anche lei pensa lo stesso .

Quando siamo nell’ufficio di Becca ci sediamo nuovamente sul divano 

“ Allora ragazze, come primo incontro penso che sia andata bene. Ora faremo altri incontri che via via facendo saranno più Frequenti. Quando i bambini saranno a loro agio con voi possiamo farli rimanere una notte da voi. Intanto chiederemo le pratiche per l ’ affido. Spero per voi che vada tutto bene ma sono sicura che il fato sia dalla vostra parte “ ci dice Becca e noi ci accigliamo 

“ Come fai a sapere che vorremmo anche Aden con noi ? “ le chiedo 

“ Come ho già detto prima, ho lavorato tanti anni in questo settore e riconosco quando due genitori hanno un legame con un bambino “ ci dice sorridendo e noi le sorridiamo di rimando 

 

Una volta che abbiamo dato i nostri documenti e accordato il prossimo incontro, salutiamo Becca e usciamo da questo orfanotrofio 

Quando restiamo io e Clarke da sole in macchina ci stringiamo forte l’una fra le braccia dell’altra mentre piangiamo lacrime di gioia 

“ Ce la possiamo fare, amore mio “ sussurra 

E adesso lo so, c’è una speranza che possiamo farcela. E posso farcela solo con il supporto di questa donna al mio fianco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che questo capitolo sia stato abbastanza buono... 
> 
> Grazie per continuare a leggere, buona serata 
> 
> Un abbraccio :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Lexa   
> Oggi non avrei dovuto pubblicare ma ho bevuto stupidamente una redbull e non riuscendo a dormire ho avuto l'ispirazione per questo capitolo :)   
> Spero che sia valsa la pena perdere qualche ora di sonno e che vi piaccia questo capitolo :)

Mi sono svegliata molto presto questa mattina e ho lasciato Clarke dormire nel nostro letto. 

Sono passati tre giorni da quando abbiamo conosciuto Edith ed Aden.   
Becca ci manda foto dei disegni che i bambini fanno su di noi e questo non fa altro che farci sentire più felici che mai. 

Clarke ha riprodotto il ritratto che aveva fatto all’orfanotrofio solo con me e lei come aggiunta.   
Lo abbiamo appeso nel soggiorno e mi ritrovo a sorridere guardandolo. 

Abbiamo deciso di fare la nostra luna di miele solo nel momento in cui avremo l’affidamento dei bambini e sceglieremo insieme a loro la destinazione. 

Nel frattempo io mi sono trasferita definitivamente nella villa di Clarke con molto dispiacere di Niylah ma so già che a lei e a Luna non dispiacerà in futuro. 

 

Dopo aver scritto altre pagine del mio libro ho iniziato a preparare la colazione per mia moglie. 

Persa nei miei pensieri non riesco a sentire i passi di Clarke e mi spavento quando sento due braccia cingermi la vita ma mi rilasso immediatamente quando sento l’odore di mia moglie avvolgermi. 

“ Buongiorno, amore mio “ sussurra direttamente nell’incavo del mio collo regalandomi brividi su tutto il mio corpo 

“ Buongiorno, dormigliona “ dico io voltando la testa aspettando il bacio del buon giorno che mi spetta e che mi spetterà per il resto della mia vita. 

Clarke non si fa pregare e unisce le nostre labbra in un bacio casto e dolce ma che fa accelerare il mio cuore ugualmente. 

È un po’ complicato continuare a baciarsi quando i nostri sorrisi sono talmente enormi per cui ci separiamo e io mi dedico nuovamente alla cucina. 

Clarke resta appoggiata alla mia schiena stringendomi forte e respirando il mio odore 

“ Mi è mancato svegliarmi accanto a te però ti posso perdonare sapendo che mi stai preparando la colazione “ borbotta nel mio collo facendomi sorridere 

Continuo a far cuocere le uova strapazzate insieme al bacon mentre Clarke continua a baciarmi il collo 

“ Stai distraendo “ dico cercando di essere seria ma la mia voce mi tradisce 

“ Tu continua a fare il tuo dovere da moglie in modo tale che io possa essere nutrita a dovere, io nel frattempo anticipo il piacere che verrà dopo “ dice con voce roca 

“ E questa notte non ti è bastata ? “ le chiedo allungando il collo dandole più spazio 

“ Non mi basti mai “ sussurra 

“ Neanche quando sarò vecchia e avrò le rughe e non potrò prendermi cura di te come desidero ? “ chiedo 

“ Non smetterò mai di aver bisogno di te. Sei la mia vita, il mio tutto. Affronteremo tutto insieme, anche la vecchiaia. E lo faremo con i nostri bambini che saranno degli adulti con le proprie famiglie ma rimarranno sempre i nostri bambini per noi. Oh e avremo anche un cane “ dice sicura 

“ Un cane, eh ? “ ridacchio 

“ Sì! Lo porteremo a spasso al parco e lo guarderemo mentre scorrazza libero per poi gettarsi nel lago e tornerà a casa tutto sporco di terra e foglie lasciando le tracce sul nostro pavimento ma a noi non interesserà nulla perché abbiamo talmente il cuore colmo d’amore che gli permetteremo di fare qualunque cosa lui voglia “ dice con gioia 

“ Non sembra una cattiva idea. Già ci vedo intente a litigare su chi dovrà pulire “ ridacchio 

“ Ovviamente tu “ dice lei facendomi roteare gli occhi al cielo 

“ Ovviamente io, cosa non farei per te, d’altronde ? “ dico spegnendo il gas e dividendo le uova strapazzate con il bacon in due piatti mentre Clarke prende un succo di frutta alla pesca dal frigo e i bicchieri. 

Viviamo insieme da poco eppure siamo completamente a nostro agio in questa casa come se fossimo sposate da anni. 

L’unico problema è che è troppo grande per solo due persone. 

“ Non vedo l’ora che questa casa venga riempita da Edith ed Aden “ sussurro e lei annuisce 

“ Non mi sono mai resa conto di quanto fosse vuota questa casa fino ad ora. Voglio dire, sapevo che fosse vuota ma ero vuota anche io e per cui mi andava bene così ma ora vorrei soltanto sentire i piccoli passi correre nei corridoi e avere questo tavolo con i posti occupati e il frigo pieno di disegni. Avere te è bellissimo ma sarebbe meglio se ci fossero anche loro “ dice Clarke 

“ So cosa provi. “ dico iniziando a mangiare e masticando con calma guardandomi intorno “ e ora che ci penso, questa casa è troppo poco arredata. Dovremmo fare le stanze dei bambini, mettere un divano più grande, prendere un tavolo più grande. Dovremmo ridipingere le pareti con dei colori più belli per dare calore a queste mura. Dovremmo anche fare delle modifiche a prova di bambino. Comprare dei giochi o addirittura potremmo fare una stanza destinata a giocare. “ dico eccitata dopo aver deglutito le uova “ Ovviamente se tu sei d’accordo “ continuo 

“ È come se mi avessi letto nella mente, piccola “ mi sorride Clarke allungando la mano sul tavolo prendendo la mia e intrecciando le nostre dita 

 

Continuiamo a mangiare in un silenzio confortante fino a che abbiamo gli stomaci pieni e iniziamo a ripulire 

Lei lava i piatti e io li asciugo mentre la prendo in giro spingendola scherzosamente con i miei fianchi

Sentirla ridacchiare è il suono più bello e puro che abbia mai sentito nella mia vita e uno dei miei obbiettivi è quello di fare in modo di sentirlo per sempre, magari con l’aggiunta dei nostri bambini. 

Una volta finito di pulire la casa ci sediamo esauste sul divano accoccolandoci guardando fuori dalla finestra. 

“ Volevo parlarti di qualcosa “ sussurra Clarke nel silenzio della casa 

“ Dimmi, amore “ le dico baciandole la tempia e stringendola più forte a me 

“ Ho preso la decisione di lavorare part time nell’ospedale. Mi piace ma sono troppe ore di lavoro e io vorrei passare la maggior parte del mio tempo con la mia famiglia. “ mi dice e io annuisco 

“ Va bene, piccola. Ti appoggerò sempre. “ le dico e lei volta la testa per darmi un bacio grato sulla guancia per poi appoggiare nuovamente la testa sulla mia spalla 

“ E probabilmente ti arrabbierai ma l'altro giorno ha chiamato Titus e ha chiesto di te. “ mi dice e io rimango per un attimo sorpresa alla menzione del suo nome 

“ Cosa gli hai detto ? “ le chiedo calma 

“ Gli ho detto che siamo tornate e gli ho dato il nostro indirizzo. Per favore non ti arrabbiare “ dice allontanandosi da me e guardandomi speranzosa negli occhi 

“ Non sono arrabbiata, Clarke. Solo non capisco perché gli hai detto dove abitiamo “ le dico prendendole la mano rassicurandola che non sono davvero arrabbiata 

“ Perché so quanto lui fosse importante per te e hai perdonato Costia, ho perdonato mia madre. Octavia e Bellamy mi hanno perdonata per cui speravo che tu potessi riallacciare i rapporti con lui. Non ne abbiamo più parlato ma so che ci tieni tanto a lui e io voglio solo che tu sia felice. Se ho sbagliato posso chiamarlo e chiedergli di non venire o addirittura cambiare casa così non c’è pericolo che lui venga e tu … “ inizia a parlare velocemente ma io la interrompo con le mie labbra sulle sue dandole un bacio fermo e deciso. 

Quando ci separiamo le metto una ciocca di capelli dietro al suo orecchio e le accarezzo la guancia 

“ Va bene, amore. Non sono arrabbiata, sono solo sorpresa. Sapevo che avrei dovuto avere un confronto con lui ma non mi aspettavo di doverlo avere così presto. Ma va bene, probabilmente verrà quando lo chiamerò io perché lo conosco bene e so che è una persona rispettosa delle scelte altrui. “ le dico e lei annuisce incerta “ Solo la prossima volta parlane con me prima, ok ? “ aggiungo 

“ Sì, volevo solo esservi di aiuto e mi sono resa conto che forse avrei potuto farti arrabbiare nonostante le mie buone intenzioni “ mi dice e io annuisco perdendomi nei suoi occhi

“ Sei troppo bella per farmi restare arrabbiata per più di un minuto “ le dico dandole un bacio a stampo 

“ Questo perché non hai idea di quanto tu sia bella “ mi sussurra direttamente sulle mie labbra provocandomi la pelle d’oca 

“ Probabilmente perché non ti vedi attraverso i miei occhi “ le dico provocandole un sorriso 

“ Sei una tale Incantatrice “ sorride scuotendo la testa 

“ Ha funzionato? “ le chiedo strofinando il mio naso con il suo respirando il suo stesso respiro 

E in un attimo fa scontrare le nostre labbra in un bacio bruciante che mi toglie il fiato immediatamente. 

Restiamo a baciarci perdendo il senso del tempo e quando le cose iniziano a riscaldarsi sentiamo il suono del campanello che ci fa gemere di frustrazione. 

Ci separiamo con riluttanza e Clarke si alza per andare ad aprire la porta. 

 

Quando non torna mi acciglio e mi alzo per andare a controllare 

Mentre sono quasi vicina alla porta di ingresso sento Clarke parlare con qualcuno 

“ Non so se vuole vederti “ dice Clarke 

“ Allora dalle questo, le appartiene “ sento la voce che appartiene inconfondibilmente a Titus 

Parlavamo del diavolo…. Penso fra me e me 

“ Titus “ affermo una volta arrivata davanti alla porta d’ingresso 

“ Lexa “ dice e posso sentire il tremore nella sua voce “ Non volevo disturbare, volevo lasciarti questa “ mi dice porgendomi una valigia facendomi alzare un sopracciglio per la confusione “ Ora se vogliate scusarmi “ dice voltandosi per raggiungere la sua auto 

“ Aspetta! “ lo richiamo facendolo fermare “ Entra “ lo invito prendendo Clarke per la vita e lasciandogli lo spazio aperto per passare

Posso vedere chiaramente la speranza nei suoi occhi e mi fa una tenerezza enorme. 

Lo invito a sedersi sul divano e io mi siedo di fronte a lui. È nervoso, lo si capisce dal modo in cui le sue gambe tremano. 

“ Gradisce un caffè? “ chiede educatamente mia moglie 

“ Sì, per favore. Se è possibile con un po’ di latte “ risponde lui e Clarke annuisce prima di voltarsi verso di me chiedendomi scusa con gli occhi.   
Le faccio segno di no con la testa per farle capire che non ha nulla di cui preoccuparsi. 

Una volta che io e Titus rimaniamo da soli c’è un silenzio teso fino a quando lui non inizia a parlare

“ Mi dispiace “ sussurra “ So che l’ho già detto ma non smetterò mai di ripetertelo, Lexa. “ dice con voce tremante e io annuisco invitandolo silenziosamente a continuare “ Quando ti ho incontrata quel giorno, in mezzo alla strada, eri così piccola. Eri mal nutrita, infreddolita , avevi gli occhi spenti. Tu e Niylah siete diventate immediatamente due delle persone più importanti della mia vita, così come lo sono Luna e Anya. Siete come le figlie che non ho mai avuto. Per me non siete mai state delle semplici prostitute, delle banali persone che mi avrebbero portato un sacco di soldi, per me eravate molto di più. “ dice e io deglutisco il nodo che mi si sta formando in gola “ Ma tu sei sempre stata la più importante fra tutte. Sei sempre stata speciale per me. Ho sempre sentito la voglia che partiva dal mio cuore di proteggerti in qualsiasi situazione e non sarebbe importato il modo in cui lo avrei fatto ma sarebbe importato solo che tu saresti stata felice. Solo che stupidamente ti ho spezzato il cuore. Sono così dispiaciuto “ dice mentre la sua voce si spezza 

“ Titus “ dico con voce tremante e lui scuote la testa 

“ Potessi tornare indietro cambierei le mie scelte sbagliate ma il tempo è bastardo e non ti da queste seconde possibilità. Posso solo implorarti perdono. Ti ho sempre voluto bene, te ne voglio adesso molto più di prima e te ne vorrò sempre anche se non mi perdonerai mai “ dice mentre una lacrima scende dai suoi occhi facendomi trattenere a stento le lacrime “ Lì dentro ci sono i tuoi soldi, centesimo per centesimo. Non li ho mai toccati perché un giorno avrei avuto il coraggio di dirti la verità e oggi finalmente ho la possibilità di redimermi e ridarti ciò che ti appartiene“ dice indicando la valigia che mi ha dato prima 

Clarke interrompe portando il caffè che Titus beve con calma lasciandomi il tempo di elaborare ciò che ha detto. 

Mia moglie capisce che ho bisogno di lei e si siede al mio fianco stringendo la mia mano fra le sue 

“ E vorrei farti sapere che sono felice per te. Ho saputo che vi siete sposate, ho sempre desiderato poterti accompagnare all’altare come farebbe qualsiasi padre ma probabilmente non me lo sarei meritato. Tu invece meriti il meglio dalla vita. Meriti una moglie che ti ami esattamente come fa Clarke e meriti di avere tua figlia nella vostra vita. Avrei anche voluto essere come un nonno e viziarla il più possibile. “ dice amaramente e a questo punto non ce la faccio più e mi alzo dal divano gettandomi a capofitto fra le sue braccia e piangendo nell’incavo del suo collo. 

Sento le sue braccia stringermi forte facendomi sentire al sicuro 

Non ho idea di quanto tempo restiamo così ma quando finisco di piangere ci separiamo dal nostro abbraccio e gli sorrido dolcemente 

“ Ti perdono, Titus. Io per te sono come una figlia ma tu per me sei come un padre. E sbagliare è umano, l’importante è capire dove si ha sbagliato e cercare di rimediare. Ora so che lo hai fatto perché pensavi di potermi proteggere in quel modo e forse avevi ragione o forse no ma quel che è fatto è fatto e il destino ha ripreso il suo corso. Ho ritrovato la mia bambina e ho sentito il legame con un altro bambino, ho trovato la mia anima gemella e ho la fortuna di poterla chiamare mia moglie. E anche se abbiamo avuto dei disguidi posso dire di aver ritrovato mio padre. Non sarà il sangue a legarci ma per me siamo legati da molto di più. Ti voglio bene anche io, Titus “ dico gettandomi nuovamente fra le sue braccia 

Guardo con la coda dell’occhio Clarke che mi sorride e mi fa un occhiolino facendomi sorridere mentre un altro puzzle della mia vita ritorna al suo posto e tutto questo solo grazie alla mia anima gemella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ringrazio ancora Per continuare a leggere la mia storia e spero davvero vi sia piaciuto questo capitolo.   
> Ultimamente siamo in tema di perdono xD   
> prima con Abby poi con Titus ma vi assicuro che in futuro non ci sarà per una determinata persona xD *sempre se ci sarà* 
> 
> Ma quanto sono dolci le mie bimbe? Mi è venuto il diabete solo a scriverle xD   
> Desidero così tanto un amore come il loro. Forse un giorno..... :) 
> 
> Grazie ancora e auguro una buona giornata :)   
> Un abbraccio :*


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Clarke

“ Più in alto, Clarke ! “ urla Aden felice mentre lo spingo sull’altalena. 

Sono finalmente passati i restanti quattro giorni che mancavano per rivedere nuovamente i nostri piccolini e ora ci ritroviamo nel parchetto all’interno della struttura mentre giochiamo con Aden ed Edith.

All’ inizio siamo state accolte con una leggera timidezza da parte di entrambi ma, con il tempo passato a giocare, adesso sono molto più aperti con noi. 

Con la coda dell’occhio noto Edith che è seduta nell’ erba con le spalle verso mia moglie mentre Lexa le intreccia i capelli. 

È incredibile la somiglianza fra le due. La stessa intensità e colore dei loro occhi, i loro capelli, le loro labbra imbronciate e l’accenno di lentiggini che ha sul nasino la rendono una mini Lexa. 

Mi sono già innamorata di quella bambina come avevo predetto, la cosa inaspettata è stata innamorarmi anche di Aden. 

“ Così in alto ? “ domando rallentando di proposito le spinte per prenderlo in giro 

“ Nooo, Clarke! Più in alto ! Voglio raggiungere il cielo! “ grida mentre cerca di darsi delle spinte da solo 

“ Calma, ragazzo del cielo o rischi di cadere “ ridacchio mentre cerco di smorzare il suo entusiasmo 

“ Aden, sembra che tu stia volando ! “ sento Edith urlare alla mia destra 

“ Hai visto, Edi ? Sono superman !!! “ urla separando le mani dalla catena per alzare un pugno in alto esattamente come il personaggio appena nominato mentre si lascia andare al volo 

È un attimo e rimango a bocca aperta urlando “ Aden! “ prima che lui cada con un tonfo nel terreno erboso. 

Corro verso di lui e mi inginocchio al suo fianco “ Aden! Ti sei fatto male ? “ chiedo in preda al panico mentre le mie mani iniziano a tremare toccando il suo corpicino. 

Appena gli sfioro la spalla sinistra, Aden inizia a urlare e a piangere dal dolore. 

Allontano immediatamente la mano e cerco di separare i miei sentimenti dalla mia professione. 

Sento la presenza di Lexa accanto a me seguita da Becca che sta chiamando il pronto soccorso 

“ Aden! Stai bene piccolo ? “ chiede Lexa con urgenza e preoccupazione nella sua voce 

Edith si inginocchia accanto ad Aden e inizia a guardarlo con le lacrime agli occhi prima di scoppiare anche lei in lacrime 

Guardo mia moglie e la invito silenziosamente con lo sguardo a prendersi cura della bambina mentre io penso ad Aden. Lexa annuisce e tira Edith fra le sue braccia e le dice parole confortevoli nell’orecchio 

“ L’ambulanza sta arrivando “ dice Becca e io annuisco per poi dare completa attenzione al bambino 

“ Ok, Aden. Lo sai che anche Superman può farsi male? “ gli dico cercando di attirare la sua attenzione e funziona 

Smette di piangere ma singhiozza ancora ed è accigliato mentre soffre per il dolore “ Davvero ? “ chiede tremante e io annuisco 

“ Certo. C’è questa pietra verde che lo rende più debole e gli fa provare dolore “ gli dico

“ la kri .. La kript “ cerca di dire e io gli accarezzo la fronte sorridendo 

“ Kriptonite “ lo correggo “ e sai cosa fa Superman quando prova dolore ? “ chiedo e lui fa cenno di no con la testa “ fa affidamento sui suoi amici e si lascia curare da loro perché sono loro che gli danno la forza. “ dico mentre lui mi guarda curioso “ E dato che la tua amichetta è un po’ impegnata a essere preoccupata per te, adesso non è molto d’aiuto. Se vuoi , però, posso prendermi cura di te. Devi solo fidarti di me, ok? “ aggiungo speranzosa . 

Mi guarda per un po’ pensando alla scelta da fare per poi annuire leggermente 

“ Ok, piccolo ometto. Ora dobbiamo fare un grande sforzo e dobbiamo cercare di rimetterti in piedi. Lo puoi fare per me ? “ gli chiedo e lui annuisce titubante. 

Io e Becca lo aiutiamo a rimettersi in piedi e dal gemito strozzato che esce dalla sua piccola bocca so che sta cercando di trattenersi. 

“ Ok , sei stato bravissimo. Ora ti rimetterò in sesto questo braccio. Farà molto molto male ma dopo sarai un po’ meglio, ok ? “ gli chiedo guardandolo direttamente nei suoi occhi azzurri cercando di infondergli tutta la sicurezza che posso. 

“ Prometti , Clarke ? “ chiede con voce piccola 

“ Prometto. Al mio tre sarai già meglio. Uno … due … e “ tiro il suo braccio sentendo un forte crack accompagnato dall’ urlo di Aden che con il passare dei secondi si affievolisce ma respira affannosamente “ Va meglio? “ gli chiedo circondando il suo volto con le mie mani mentre gli asciugo le lacrime e lui annuisce venendo verso di me e io lo stringo fra le mie braccia cercando di non fargli troppo male

Emetto un sospiro di sollievo. 

L’ambulanza arriva e si precipita verso di noi. Spiego agli infermieri l’accaduto e portano Aden all’interno dell’ ambulanza. Lexa si offre volontaria per accompagnare il piccolo e Becca le dà il permesso essendo che lei non può andare perché la sua assistente oggi non è potuta venire e a breve sarebbero tornati gli altri bambini da scuola. 

Mia moglie lascia Edith a me e io la stringo forte dandole un bacio sulla testa. E guardiamo mentre l’ambulanza se ne va. 

Edith ricomincia a piangere e io la cullo fra le mie braccia 

“ Ehi , Aden sta bene, tesoro. Avrà solo una fascia al braccio per qualche giorno ma starà bene “ le sussurro nell’orecchio 

“ Ho avuto paura di perderlo. Lui è tutto per me “ dice singhiozzando e il mio cuore soffre sentendo questa dichiarazione 

“ Andrà tutto bene, starà bene. “ la rassicuro dandole un bacio lungo e deciso sulla tempia “ Lui è pur sempre un guerriero, giusto ? I guerrieri sono forti “ le dico e lei annuisce 

Rientriamo all’interno della struttura e poso Edith a terra. Becca le da il permesso di guardare i cartoni animati mentre io e lei ci sediamo su un divano. 

Emetto un sospiro esausto. 

Abbiamo giocato solo per 30 minuti e Aden si è già fatto male in mia presenza. 

“ So cosa stai pensando “ Becca interrompe i miei pensieri “ Non è colpa tua , Clarke. Succede la maggior parte delle volte che un bambino si faccia male. Lascia che ti dica che sei stata bravissima a gestire la situazione. Sia tu che tua moglie. Il fatto che tu sia un medico è molto positivo ma Lexa è stata altrettanto in gamba. Avete saputo gestire entrambi senza il mio intervento. Ovviamente segnalerò questo episodio ma ti posso assicurare che sarà a vostro favore “ mi rassicura sorridendomi 

“ Ho paura di non poter essere un buon genitore. Adesso è stata una spalla ma se fosse stato peggio ? Ho paura che loro si facciano del male in mia presenza “ espongo le mie paure 

“ Avere un figlio non è semplice, Clarke. Sei sempre esposto a pericoli anche quando meno te lo aspetti. Una semplice cosa può portare a qualcosa di grave ma l’importante è saper gestire la situazione e tu oggi sei stata perfetta, Clarke. Non devi preoccuparti. Sono anni che faccio questo mestiere e sono stati pochi a reagire come te. “ dice e io annuisco ancora non convinta del tutto mentre guardo intorno ad Edith in caso di pericoli imminenti. 

La piccola volta lo sguardo verso di me e mi guarda con i suoi occhioni dolci prima di invitarmi a unirmi a lei. Guardo Becca consapevole che il nostro tempo è scaduto ma lei scuote la testa e mi da il consenso di raggiungere Edith. 

Mi siedo sul pavimento e la piccola si siede sul mio grembo felicemente guardando ancora la televisione 

“ Di cosa parla questo cartone animato ? “ le sussurro nell’orecchio 

“ Di principesse sirene “ dice lei 

“ Qual è la tua preferita ? “ le chiedo anche se non conosco i personaggi 

“ Lucia! Ovviamente! Ha la voce più dolce e bella di tutte ! “ dice eccitata e io ridacchio 

Passiamo a guardare altro tempo davanti alla TV mentre Edith canta le canzoni felice e devo ammettere che questo momento è piacevole. 

Sorrido pensando a come sarebbe se fossimo tutti e quattro nella nostra casa stesi sul divano a coccolarci e guardare tutti i film Disney. 

“ Siamo tornati ! “ esclama Lexa con un sorriso dolce nei miei confronti notando la posizione di me e la bambina 

“ Clarke ! Edith ! Signorina Becca! Guardate ho la fascia di Superman! “ urla felice Aden saltellando verso di noi 

Edith si alza dal mio grembo per correre fra le sue braccia e i due si stringono forte. 

Mi alzo in piedi e raggiungo Lexa che mi posa le braccia intorno alla vita e mi sussurra all’orecchio “ Non è colpa tua “ dandomi un bacio dolce sulla guancia. Io ingoio il groppo che tengo in gola e annuisco. 

“ Aden , devi essere più attento la prossima volta “ lo ammonisce Becca e lui annuisce riprendendo la sua solita timidezza “ Ragazzi, è ora che salutiate Clarke e Lexa “ aggiunge e i bambini urlano un “ no” prolungato in coro facendo sorridere sia me che mia moglie e Becca “ ragazzi, le rivedrete fra una settimana. Che ne dite se questa volta uscite tutti e quattro insieme da qui? “ continua sorridendo 

“ Sììììì! “ urlano felici correndo ad abbracciare becca per poi abbracciare noi facendoci sentire il cuore pieno di gioia

“ Dove andremo ? “ chiede Aden eccitato 

Guardo mia moglie che gli risponde “ Sorpresa, ometto. Ma sono certa che vi piacerà “ 

Fanno il broncio e noi ridacchiamo per la loro tenerezza. 

Ci accovacciamo e li stringiamo forte a noi facendo attenzione a non far del male ad Aden e poi riluttanti li salutiamo. 

Usciamo dalla sala e Becca socchiude la porta. “ Ragazze, ci vediamo la prossima settimana. Ho bisogno che mi diciate dove andrete e che mi avviserete ad ogni spostamento. Avrete solo due ore e poi dovrete tornare qui, ok ? “ ci dice 

“ Va bene, Becca. Grazie per l’opportunità “ gli dico abbracciandola lasciandola per un attimo di stucco per poi ricambiare l’ abbraccio e salutarci 

 

Una volta entrate in auto emetto un lungo sospiro e poggio la fronte sul volante. Lexa mi accarezza dolcemente la schiena. 

“ Mi dispiace “ sussurro 

“ Non è colpa tua, amore “ mi dice rassicurandomi 

“ Sono stata distratta e questo gli ha fatto male “ dico con voce tremante mentre sento che le lacrime pizzicano i miei occhi 

“ Non potevi sapere che si sarebbe lanciato, Clarke. Succede “ dice Mentre mi prende il mento nella sua mano e fa girare il mio volto verso di lei “ Amore, succede. Non è colpa di nessuno. I bambini si fanno male “

“ E se fosse successo di peggio ? E Se avesse colpito la testa? Se si fosse rotto il collo? “ chiedo 

“ Non sarebbe successo, Clarke , perché non lo stavi spingendo poi così in alto. Quante volte sono caduta dall’altalena io, non hai idea. E ho rotto il braccio diverse volte. Capita, piccola. Non è colpa tua “ mi ripete. Emetto un altro sospiro titubante e Lexa si avvicina lasciandomi un bacio sulle labbra “ non. è . Colpa. Tua . “ dice fra i baci “ Senti, cosa ne dici se chiamo Niylah e le altre e passiamo una serata fuori per distrarci un po’ ? “ 

Ci penso ma alla fine faccio segno di no con la testa “ Voglio solo andare a casa “ dico e Lexa annuisce 

“ Qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, piccola “ 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

È notte e siamo nel nostro letto. 

Lexa ha ordinato una pizza ma ho rifiutato non avendo molta fame. In realtà l’unica cosa che ho è il senso di colpa che mi attanaglia lo stomaco. 

Sono stata un po’ in disparte e sulle mie usando come scusa il lavoro ma penso che Lexa abbia adocchiato la mia bugia immediatamente. 

Lei mi sta dando i miei spazi , perfino nel letto sta mantenendo le distanze. 

So che è sveglia dal suono del suo respiro e so anche che sta soffrendo per non poter stringermi fra le sue braccia e alla fine decido di voltarmi e appoggiare metà del mio corpo sul suo. 

Emette un sospiro di sollievo e mi fa sorridere leggermente per quanto questa donna sia innamorata di me ma so di non meritarlo. 

“ Mi dispiace “ sussurro “ Mi dispiace per averti allontanata tutto il giorno ma .. Ho una cosa da confessarti “ dico con voce rauca 

“ Sono qui, parla con me. “ supplica 

“ È colpa mia se Aden si è fatto male “ ammetto e quando Lexa sta per rispondere la interrompo “ Ho bevuto “ dico e sento che lei trattiene il fiato “ prima di andare dai bambini ho bevuto dalla mia bottiglia sotto il letto. È nel mio nascondiglio segreto. Non ho bevuto tanto da essere ubriaca, giusto quanto basta per rilassarmi “ 

“ Clarke… “ sussurra “ Perché? “ chiede delusa 

“ Ero nervosa. Avevo paura di sbagliare , di non piacere ai bambini. “ confesso 

“ Clarke ! I bambini ti amano ! “ dice alzando leggermente la voce e allontanarsi da me per potersi sedere sul letto 

“ Ho avuto paura “ sussurro abbassando gli occhi 

“ Hai avuto paura e hai fatto l’unica cosa che avrebbe potuto rovinare davvero le cose “ afferma delusa 

“ Lex “ provo a dire ma mi interrompe 

“ No, Clarke. Siamo sposate, per l’amor di Dio! Se c’è qualcosa che non va noi dovremmo parlare! Se tu avessi bevuto un po’ di più avresti potuto rovinare ogni possibilità che abbiamo per adottare i bambini! “ dice alzando la voce sempre di più 

“ Io… mi dispiace. Hai ragione “ ammetto non riuscendo a guardarla negli occhi 

Passa qualche minuto di silenzio che sembra infinito fino a che Lexa non lo interrompe “ Vado a dormire sul divano “ sussurra facendomi alzare lo sguardo in preda al panico 

“ No! No , ti prego! “ la supplico 

“ Sono troppo delusa in questo momento , Clarke. Mi hai fatto male. “ sussurra con voce tremante “ lasciami un po’ di spazio “ 

“ Lex… ti prego “ la imploro con lo sguardo di rimanere ma lei non mi guarda negli occhi e scuote la testa alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta lasciandomi da sola con le lacrime che scorrono copiose dagli occhi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo scusa se ho impiegato così tanto a pubblicare ma ho avuto degli impegni...   
> E ho bisogno di sfogarmi perché sto davvero male..   
> Ieri era il compleanno della mia migliore amica e insieme ad una nostra amica in comune le ho regalato un buono per andare alla spa insieme. .   
> La madre di lei si è arrabbiata e ha detto che è stato un regalo di cattivo gusto in quanto si fa ad una coppia e non si va fra amiche .. Soprattutto perché io sono omosessuale.. 
> 
> Questa cosa mi ha fatto malissimo ragazzi.. malissimo.. Una persona non dovrebbe mai abituarsi all'omofobia .. :(   
> Se solo la madre sapesse che lei è bisessuale e il ragazzo di lei è anche lui bisessuale. .. 
> 
> Non penso che si meriti più il mio saluto 
> 
>  
> 
> Scusate lo sfogo e tornando al capitolo spero vi sia piaciuto e spero non siate arrabbiate con me..   
> Un abbraccio ♡


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Lexa

“ Lexa ! Aspetta! Che diavolo! “ sento esclamare Niylah dietro di me mentre corriamo nel parco. 

Dopo la discussione avuta con Clarke, ho passato la notte sveglia a girarmi e rigirarmi sul divano. 

Il mio cuore mi diceva di tornare nella nostra camera e stringere forte la donna della mia vita fra le mie braccia ma la mia testa mi teneva barricata su quel divano a soffrire per l’intera situazione. 

Clarke era lucida, per cui non ha bevuto molto e su questo le credo ma fa comunque male il fatto che lei abbia rischiato tutto per due gocce di alcool. 

 

Questa mattina all’alba mi sono alzata e ho chiamato Niylah per correre e sfogare la mia frustrazione e ora eccoci qui mentre lei con la sua lentezza mi rallenta.

“ Ti vuoi fermare? ! “ esclama ancora e io alzo gli occhi al cielo rallentando le mie gambe fino a fermarmi. 

Niylah si ferma al mio fianco e si piega poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia respirando a fatica. 

Faccio stretching capendo che oramai la mia migliore amica non può più fare un passo senza svenire sul pavimento. 

“ Si può sapere cosa diavolo ti è preso ? “ esclama rialzandosi una volta riacquistato il fiato “ mi svegli alle 5 di mattina per venire a correre e poi passi il tempo a giocare a fare il Barry Allen della situazione “ dice incrociando le braccia al petto arrabbiata 

“ Non succede nulla “ dico irritata mentre lei mi scruta con il suo sguardo e poi solleva le sopracciglia 

“ Problemi in paradiso ? “ chiede 

Sospiro “ Io e Clarke abbiamo avuto una discussione “ ammetto 

“ Che cosa le hai fatto ? “ chiede tirandomi uno schiaffo sul braccio 

“ Aia! “ esclamo accarezzandomi la parte lesa “ Non ho fatto nulla! Clarke … lei ha sbagliato “ dico 

“ E cosa ha fatto? “ chiede arrabbiata “ la devo ammazzare ? “ 

“ No. “ la guardo male “ Lei… con tutta la cosa dell’adozione lei si è sentita nervosa e ha bevuto un goccio di alcool “ dico lasciando trapelare la delusione nella mia voce 

“ E qual è il problema “ chiede confusa 

“ Clarke ha problemi con esso, Niylah. E potrebbe aver messo a repentaglio ogni possibilità di adozione “ spiego 

“ E fammi indovinare, invece di starle vicino e appoggiarla a superare questo problema come farebbe una brava moglie, l’hai lasciata da sola tutta la notte “ dice 

“ Mi ha ferita, Niyl! Avrebbe dovuto parlare con me ! “ dico iniziando ad alzare la voce 

“ L’importante è che alla fine te lo abbia detto. Non molte persone con dipendenze ammettono le proprie ricadute “ dice lasciandomi senza parole “ la cosa peggiore da fare in questi casi è proprio quella di abbandonare a loro stessi coloro che hanno bisogno di aiuto, Lex. Clarke ha sbagliato ma tu non ti sei comportata meglio “ mi rimprovera 

“ Mi ha ferita, Niyl. Non sono riuscita ad essere abbastanza forte da restarle accanto questa notte. “ ammetto 

“ Il matrimonio è fatto di alti e bassi ma si affrontano insieme, non scappando dai problemi. “ dice lei facendomi sentire in colpa 

“ Che cosa dovrei fare ? “ chiedo con voce tremante 

“ Andare da lei, stupida testona, chiederle scusa e andare ad una seduta per alcolisti anonimi. Insieme! “ mi suggerisce e io prendo fiato prima di tirarlo fuori e annuisco 

Mi avvicino a lei e la stringo forte a me “ Grazie, sei la migliore “ le sussurro nell’orecchio 

“ Lo so, ma tu puzzi. Per cui vieni a casa con me, ti lavi, prendi un mazzo di fiori e vai a parlare con tua moglie. “ dice facendomi ridacchiare 

~~~~~~ 

 

Rientro a casa dopo aver fatto una lunga doccia e aver comprato dei cioccolatini e un mazzo di rose per Clarke.

Una volta entrata nel salone la scena che mi si presenta davanti agli occhi mi spezza il cuore. 

Clarke è rannicchiata intorno alla coperta che ho usato per “ dormire “ questa notte e sta piangendo disperata mentre l’annusa. 

Mi avvicino cauta per non spaventarla perché a quanto pare non ha ancora registrato la mia presenza e quando arrivo di fronte al divano dove è rannicchiata lei mi inginocchio e poggio i cioccolatini e le rose per terra prendendole il viso fra le mani. 

Il suo respiro le si blocca in gola e appena i suoi occhi gonfi e rossi circondati da occhiaie, segno che anche lei non ha dormito questa notte, incontrano i miei inizia a piangere più di prima e la stringo a me mentre anche a me sfugge qualche lacrima nel vedere mia moglie in queste condizioni.

Che stupida che sono. 

Quando le sue lacrime si placano, continua a stringermi come se avesse paura che io sparissi da un momento all’altro. 

Le accarezzo la schiena rassicurandola silenziosamente che sono qui e che questa volta non andrò via. 

“ Pensavo non tornassi più “ dice con voce tremante 

“ Tornerò sempre da te, amore mio. Mi dispiace di averti lasciata questa notte “ ammetto 

Si allontana dal mio abbraccio per guardarmi negli occhi e scuote la testa, le asciugo le lacrime con le dita e lei si aggrappa ai miei polsi con le sue mani. “ Non hai niente di cui scusarti, Lex. È colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto cedere. Avrei dovuto parlarne con te e invece ho lasciato che la superficialità prendesse la meglio di me. Avrei potuto perdere te e i bambini e per cosa ? Per aver ceduto alla mia codardia. Perché sono codarda ad aggrapparmi ancora all’alcol quando ci sei tu che sei la mia roccia. Mi dispiace. Puoi perdonarmi? “ mi chiede e io annuisco unendo le mie labbra con le sue in un bacio casto e pieno di rassicurazioni. 

Mi alzo dal pavimento dopo aver separato le nostre labbra e mi siedo al suo fianco intrecciando le nostre dita. 

“ Quante volte è successo? “ le chiedo guardandola negli occhi 

“ Solo ieri “ dice lei e percepisco la sincerità attraverso i suoi occhi e io annuisco 

“ Da ora in poi vorrei che tu fossi sincera con me , Clarke. Se hai la necessità di bere , parlamene. Posso aiutarti. Sono qui. Sarò sempre qui. Ma per favore dimmi sempre la verità “ la supplico 

“ Lo farò. Ho diversi nascondigli in questa casa. Vorrei eliminare tutte le bottiglie al loro interno. Voglio potercela fare, voglio essere migliore per i nostri figli, per te e per me stessa. “ ammette e io annuisco alzandomi in piedi trascinandola con me 

“ Fai strada “ le sorrido incoraggiante 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ 

 

Dire che aveva alcuni nascondigli è un eufemismo. 

Penso che con tutto l’alcool che avesse in casa avrebbe potuto dissetare un’intera confraternita. 

“ Questa è l’ultima “ dice gettando il liquido all’interno di una bottiglia di Rum 

Mentre lo fa io la stringo a me da dietro 

“ Sono orgogliosa di te “ le sussurro nell’orecchio 

“ Ma ti ho delusa “ dice tristemente lei 

“ Sì, ma ti ho sempre detto che bisogna guardare anche l’impegno che una persona mette nel fare ammenda. Questo è un passo , ne farai tanti altri e io sarò sempre con te. Non commetterò nuovamente l’errore di lasciarti sola come sta notte “ 

Clarke si volta verso di me e mi stringe la vita poggiando la fronte sulla mia e i nostri respiri si mischiano 

“ Non sono riuscita a dormire questa notte “ ammette 

“ Nemmeno io. Il mio cuore mi implorava di tornare da te ma il mio stupido orgoglio me lo ha impedito “ dico io 

“ Ho avuto paura che la nostra favola fosse finita “ dice tremante “ e quando questa mattina ho avuto il coraggio di venire da te e implorarti perdono , tu non c’eri. Ho avuto un attacco di panico e si è placato solo respirando il tuo odore. “ aggiunge 

“ Piccola.. “ sussurro 

“ E avresti avuto tutte le ragioni del mondo per lasciarmi. Non ti merito. Ti ho mentito, ho messo a rischio Aden ed Edith, ti ho ferita. Meriti il mondo e tutto ciò che ti sto dando è solo preoccupazione. Sono un peso per te. “ dice mentre la sua voce si spezza per le lacrime 

“ Non sei un peso per me, sei tutta la mia vita. Sento che il mio amore per te cresce a dismisura. Non hai idea di quanto abbia sofferto il mio cuore nel non sentire il tuo battere all’unisono. “ la rassicuro 

“ Dio , sei così dolce. “ esclama sfiorando il suo naso con il mio 

“ Le parole escono naturali quando si tratta di te. Ti amo così tanto, Clarke. “ 

Clarke mette a tacere le mie labbra con un bacio intenso. 

Fare l’amore dopo aver fatto pace è la mia nuova cosa preferita. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“ Benvenuti a questa nuova seduta. Abbiamo due nuove presenze. Io sono Diyoza, per chi non lo sapesse “ annuncia una donna incinta seduta al centro di un cerchio pieno di uomini e donne che le sorridono dolcemente.

Alla fine abbiamo concordato di andare a provare una delle sedute per alcolisti anonimi. 

“ Ciao, Diyoza “ dicono in coro 

“ Ragazze qual è il vostro nome? “ chiede Diyoza 

Clarke prende la mia mano nella sua “ Clarke “ dice alzando il mento 

“ Ciao, Clarke “ dicono in coro 

“ Ciao , sono Lexa, sua moglie “ dico a tutti

“ Ciao, Lexa “ dicono nuovamente in coro 

“ Allora ragazze, qui funziona in questo modo. Chi vuole parlare, parla. Chi non vuole farlo non è costretto a farlo. Si può anche ascoltare. Siete sempre le benvenute a partecipare a queste sedute. Detto ciò , oggi sono 8 anni esatti che non bevo “ afferma e tutti all’interno di questa stanza applaudono le mani, anche Clarke e io seguo a ruota. “ Essendo un giorno speciale per me , vorrei raccontare la mia storia. “ afferma prima di prendere un forte sospiro e continuare “ Sono stata stuprata e abusata più volte da un uomo che diceva di amarmi ma non ammetteva un no come risposta. Le prime volte è stata dura ammettere che il mio ragazzo mi facesse del male . Ho iniziato inconsciamente a bere una bottiglia di vino dopo aver subito violenza e sono diventate molte di più con il tempo. La mia dipendenza dall’alcool cresceva a dismisura con le violenze che subivo e questo mi ha portato a finire in ospedale perché a malapena mi mantenevo in piedi. Lì gli infermieri hanno notato che c’era qualcosa di strano in me e facendo dei controlli più accurati hanno scoperto dei traumi lungo tutto il mio corpo. Mi hanno aiutata a denunciare il mio ex, non è stato semplice ma sapevo in cuor mio che fosse la scelta più giusta. Nel frattempo però di abbandonare l’alcool non se ne parlava. Dopo che lo hanno arrestato, lui visitava i miei incubi peggiori e sempre la stessa bottiglia di vino era l’unica cosa che mi manteneva per la sopravvivenza. Un giorno mi accorsi che ero ingrassata e mi resi conto che non avevo avuto il ciclo per un paio di mesi. Ed ecco la bomba. Incinta di 2 mesi e mezzo. Portavo in grembo il frutto dell’odio e del disprezzo. Ero fra un bivio, abortire o tenerlo. Ora ha quasi 8 anni, lei si chiama Hope ed è la ragione per cui ho smesso di bere e continua ad essere l’unica ragione per la quale continuo a non farlo. A volte la vita ci dà dei dispiaceri ma sta a noi trovare la forza in qualcosa o in qualcuno per poter affrontare le sofferenze. Bisogna parlare e affidarsi a coloro che si ama. “ conclude la sua storia e tutti ricominciano ad applaudire in segno di rispetto “ Ora chi vuole parlare ? “ chiede e un signore alza la mano 

Passiamo i minuti a sentire le storie di queste persone che lottano ogni giorno per riuscire a superare le loro dipendenze e raccontano delle storie che mi fanno riflettere molto sulla vita e su quanto dovremmo apprezzare le semplici cose. 

Dopo che quasi tutti hanno finito di parlare mia moglie alza la mano 

“ Prego, Clarke “ Diyoza la incita a parlare 

“ Sto provando a smettere e lo sto facendo per mia moglie e per i bambini che vorremmo adottare. Ieri ho sbagliato e sono ricascata bevendo un po’. Ho rischiato di perdere la donna della mia vita e i nostri bambini. Io voglio essere forte , per loro. Oggi è un giorno che non bevo. “ dice e quando ha finito di parlare le bacio il palmo della mano mentre tutti applaudono e emettono fischi di apprezzamento.

Io e mia moglie ci sorridiamo dolcemente pronte per affrontare anche questo insieme .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate se ho impiegato così tanto per aggiornare, purtroppo finisco tardi di lavorare e quando torno a casa crollo sul letto. Oggi ho evitato di dormire per poter scrivere questo capitolo che spero che piaccia comunque perché ora sono una zombie con occhiaie xxD 
> 
> Per chi volesse aggiungermi e magari scambiare qualche parola, questo è il link del mio profilo Facebook  
> https://www.facebook.com/Chiarastanca95
> 
> E niente , finalmente vado a dormire :)Grazie per aver letto, Buonanotte


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pov Clarke

Resto a guardare l’alba mentre cerco di calmare le mie ansie e paure bevendo una camomilla. 

Oggi Becca ci permette di avere i bambini per tutta la giornata, ci sta facendo un favore solo per tutti i soldi che la mia famiglia e io abbiamo donato al suo orfanotrofio. 

Sono completamente terrorizzata. Dopo l’ultima volta con Aden, ho paura che possa riaccadere qualcosa del genere. 

So che ero lucida quel giorno ma so anche che avrei potuto evitare di fare quell’errore. 

Lexa ha passato questi giorni a rassicurarmi che l’incidente è accaduto da sé e non per colpa mia. 

Mi ha rassicurata in parte ma ho ancora il minimo dubbio che possa essere stato a causa mia. 

Cerco di scaldarmi con questa tazza bollente mentre inizio ad avvertire freddo a causa dell’aria fresca del mattino. 

Penso a mia moglie, penso a quanto sia fortunata ad avere lei nella mia vita. 

Se non fosse per lei ora non avrei mai avuto la possibilità di ricominciare da zero , di fare pace con la mia famiglia, di conoscere Aden ed Edith e soprattutto di innamorarmi per davvero. 

Perché con Finn non era amore. 

So che non è bello paragonare le precedenti relazioni ma non posso fare a meno di rendermi conto di quanto sia diverso e puro il sentimento che provo per mia moglie. 

Guardo il tatuaggio sul mio anulare sinistro e sorrido dolcemente. 

Come se mia moglie mi leggesse nella mente, sento il suo corpo appoggiarsi al mio da dietro e cingerci entrambe con una coperta regalandomi quel calore che mi mancava. 

Ripeto, sono così fortunata. 

“ Che cosa c’è che non va, piccola mia ? “ mi sussurra nell’orecchio regalandomi brividi che questa volta non centrano nulla con il freddo

“ Stavo pensando ad oggi. Ho paura “ ammetto e lei mi stringe più forte

“ Anche io ho paura ma insieme lo affronteremo e andrà tutto bene. Siamo una famiglia. Io, te , Edith ed Aden saremo una famiglia e oggi andrà tutto per il meglio. Fidati di me “ mi rassicura

Restiamo in silenzio godendoci lo spettacolo che è la natura. 

Bevo la camomilla mentre Lexa mi lascia dei dolci baci sul collo respirando a fondo il mio odore. 

“ Questo è perfetto “ sussurro 

“ Che cosa, amore ? “ mi chiede 

Poggio la tazza sul davanzale della finestra e mi volto fra le sue braccia circondando il suo collo con le mie mentre le accarezzo i capelli dietro la nuca 

“ Tu. Tu sei perfetta. Non so cosa farei senza di te. “ sussurro guardandola con tutto l’amore che ho negli occhi “ E il tuo sorriso “ aggiungo quando noto che le sue labbra carnose si incurvano verso l’alto “ I tuoi occhi, il tuo respiro, il tuo profumo. Tutto di te è perfetto e non so cosa abbia fatto per meritarti. Sei così bella , amore mio. Così bella e incredibilmente sei mia moglie. Sarai la madre dei miei figli , sarai la mia compagna per tutta la vita e ogni giorno che passa ti amo sempre di più “ dico con voce tremante asciugando una lacrima che scorre lenta dagli occhi di Lexa 

“ Non sono perfetta, semplicemente siamo perfette insieme. Separatamente sono persa, sono niente. Ti amo anche io e ogni giorno che passa mi sento invincibile al tuo fianco. “ sussurra direttamente sulle mie labbra che metto a tacere con le mie. 

La spingo verso la nostra camera da letto, la camomilla e l’alba da tempo dimenticate mentre facciamo l’amore come se fosse la prima volta. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“ Wow “ sussurrano in coro Edith ed Aden guardando verso l’immensità di questo parco acquatico in cui io e Lexa abbiamo deciso di passare questa giornata

“ Siete contenti ? “ chiedo con un sorriso mentre loro annuiscono eccitati e ci abbracciano forte 

“ Su quale giostra volete salire? “ chiede Lexa al mio fianco 

Si guardano imbarazzati e poi guardano verso di noi scrollando le spalle 

“ Non siamo mai stati qui “ dice timido Aden e io e Lexa annuiamo consapevoli 

Mi inginocchio per stare all’altezza degli occhi dei bambini “ Vorrà dire che renderemo speciale questa prima volta. Che ne pensate? “ chiedo e loro urlano in coro felici un “ Sì “ prolungato facendo ridacchiare me e Lexa. 

Saliamo su svariate giostre e su ognuna di loro facciamo delle foto che paghiamo per farcele stampare. 

Vedere questi bambini felici mi riempie il cuore di gioia. 

Non ho idea se un semplice organo possa gestire così tanto amore in una sola volta. 

Mentre camminiamo alla ricerca di un posto in cui mangiare sento Edith che mi tira delicatamente la mano facendomi fermare

“Che c’è ,piccola? “le chiedo 

“ Clarke “ inizia e mi guarda con i suoi occhioni verdi così identici a quelli di sua madre “ Posso avere un peluche? “ mi chiede con una vocina dolce e come posso dire di no a questa Lexa in miniatura? 

“ Certo, tesoro. “ le sorrido e richiamo Lexa che è andata più avanti con Aden 

Ci avviciniamo al camioncino per sparare e Lexa mette i soldi sul tavolo e prende una pistola. 

Inizia a sparare concentrata e non manca un bersaglio. 

Dio, è così sexy in ogni cosa che fa. 

Vince un peluche enorme di procione per Edith, un peluche enorme di leone per Aden e un cuscino a forma di cuore con su scritto “ I love you “ per me. 

E così ci ritroviamo imbottiti di peluche in un ristorante all’interno del parco acquatico. 

Abbiamo dovuto prendere un tavolo abbastanza grande da far sedere perfino i peluche. 

“ Allora, come avete deciso di chiamarli ? “ chiede Lexa dopo che la cameriera è andata via dopo aver preso le nostre ordinazioni 

“ Leone “ fa spallucce Aden come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo 

“ Io non lo so “ fa pensierosa Edith “ Come potrei chiamarlo, Aden ? “ 

“ Mmmh “ dice Aden pensieroso “ procione ? “ chiede facendoci ridacchiare 

“ No. “ nega Edith 

“ Che ne dici di chiamarlo Lexy? “ chiedo io 

“ Lexy? “ chiedono in coro e io annuisco 

“ Forse non lo sapete ma Lexa quando piange e ha il trucco si trasforma in un cucciolo di procione, per cui Lexy “ dico sorridendo e voltandomi verso mia moglie che mi guarda sorpresa facendomi ridacchiare sempre di più

Le do un bacio veloce sulla guancia e mi rivolgo nuovamente ai bambini che hanno le guance arrossate e guardano da tutte le parti tranne che verso di noi però hanno un dolce sorriso sulle labbra segno che non gli da fastidio le nostre effusioni. 

 

“ Ecco a voi “ interrompe la cameriera portandoci le nostre ordinazioni 

La ringraziamo e automaticamente tagliamo la carne ai bambini come se fosse una cosa che abbiamo sempre fatto. 

Mangiamo ridendo e scherzando come se fossimo una famiglia e infondo ci viene così naturale proprio perché lo siamo. 

Prendo la mano di Lexa sotto al tavolo e la porto alle mie labbra dandole un dolce bacio, lei mi sorride teneramente capendo già quello a cui sto pensando. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Siamo nuovamente in struttura per lasciare a malincuore i bambini. 

Dopo aver pranzato, abbiamo fatto tantissime altre foto in una cabina apposita , siamo andate su altre giostre e infine abbiamo mangiato un gelato. 

“ Vi siete divertiti, bambini ? “ domanda Becca appena ci vede e loro annuiscono felici correndo ad abbracciarla 

“ Grazie di questa opportunità, è stata una giornata meravigliosa e spero di poter passare altro tempo con questi piccoli scriccioli “ dico scompigliando i loro capelli facendoli ridacchiare 

“ Sono sicura che si può organizzare un altro incontro “ ci sorride lei “Si è fatto piuttosto tardi, ragazze. Bambini è ora che andiate a dormire, salutate Lexa e Clarke “ 

Cala il silenzio alle parole di Becca. 

Sento il mio cuore soffrire all’idea di dover passare altri giorni senza poter stare con i miei bambini ma purtroppo questa è la legge. 

Mi inginocchio e allargo le braccia aspettando che si avvicinano per poter stringerli a me ma loro restano in disparte che guardano a terra. 

“ Ehi, non volete salutarmi ? “ domando con un leggero tremore nella mia voce per via delle lacrime che tento di trattenere 

Loro fanno cenno di no con la testa facendo affondare il mio stomaco e lasciandomi a bocca aperta 

“ Che succede ? “ domanda Becca 

“ Non ci volete più? “ chiede Lexa inginocchiandosi al mio fianco mentre anche lei cerca di trattenere le lacrime 

“ Non voglio che andate via “ sussurra Edith mettendo un broncio sulle sue labbra tremanti 

“ Oh, amore “ sussurro avvicinandomi a lei e portandola fra le mie braccia “ Torneremo e ci divertiremo di nuovo “ le dico accarezzandole i suoi capelli morbidi mentre singhiozza sulle mie spalle spezzando completamente il mio cuore 

“ Sì, torneranno “ conferma Becca “ E che ne dite se la prossima settimana resterete a dormire da Lexa e Clarke? “ chiede e sento il fiato di Edith bloccarsi prima di separarsi dal mio abbraccio e guardare Becca 

“ Possiamo ?? “ chiede asciugandosi le lacrime e Becca annuisce “ Sì ! Sì ! Sì ! “ strilla felice mentre saltella sul suo posto “ Possiamo farci le unghie, Clarke? “ mi chiede contenta 

“ Certo , tesoro , possiamo fare tutto quello che vuoi “ le dico sorridendo e lei salta nuovamente fra le mie braccia ripetendo “ Grazie “ più volte 

“ E tu, Aden, non sei felice ? “ sento Becca chiedere e lui annuisce timidamente 

“ Possiamo giocare a Mario Cars ? “ chiede imbarazzato e Lexa ridacchia 

“ È il mio gioco preferito , ometto. “ gli sorride accarezzandogli la testa e lui ricambia il sorriso e la abbraccia forte

Poi Edith abbraccia Lexa ed Aden abbraccia me 

Dopo esserci salutati, la collaboratrice di Becca porta i bambini al piano di sopra per poterli far addormentare e noi restiamo con lei al piano terra.

“ Incredibile, non avete fatto molte uscite eppure sembra già che siate una famiglia. Ragazze io farò tutto il possibile affinché riusciate ad adottare questi bambini. Sono vostri, vi appartengono. “ ci dice Becca e noi la ringraziamo di cuore per la possibilità che ci sta dando

Dopo esserci organizzate per il prossimo incontro, io e mia moglie torniamo a casa. 

Lexa durante il viaggio di ritorno è molto silenziosa e guarda sempre fuori dal finestrino. 

Una volta varcata la porta di casa si appoggia su di essa e scivola giù Poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e portandosi le mani fra i capelli mentre scoppia a piangere.

Mi inginocchio immediatamente di fronte a lei e allargo le sue gambe per poter mettermi fra di esse e stringerla a me. 

Inizia a piangere ancora più forte mentre le accarezzo la schiena e le sussurro parole rassicuranti nell’orecchio. 

Non ho idea per quanto tempo siamo rimaste lì ma inizio a sentirmi intorpidire e ad aver male alle ginocchia ma non importa perché l’unica cosa che conta in questo momento è di essere di supporto per l’amore della mia vita. 

Non appena smette di piangere sposto la testa in modo tale da poter guardarla negli occhi e mi si spezza il cuore per l’ennesima volta quest’oggi. 

“ Cosa c’è che non va, amore mio ?“ le sussurro 

Prende un respiro profondo prima di parlare “ È sempre peggio dover lasciarli in orfanotrofio. Li voglio qui con noi. Li voglio mentre ceniamo, voglio raccontargli storie della buona notte, voglio poter sentire i loro passetti venire verso la nostra stanza dopo aver avuto un incubo e dormire con noi. Non voglio più stare distante da loro. Sono i nostri figli, Clarke. “ dice determinata “ Oggi la cameriera si è complimentata con me per la famiglia stupenda che ho insieme a te , non ho negato perché è così che mi sento. Vorrei poter saltare il tempo ed arrivare al giorno in cui Aden ed Edith avranno i nostri cognomi. È così difficile che mi sento morire “ sussurra tremante 

Le accarezzo le guance bagnate dalle lacrime prima di darle un bacio lento e dolce sulle labbra cercando di trasmettere tutta la mia comprensione 

“ Vedrai che un giorno la nostra famiglia sarà al completo , ora dobbiamo solo aspettare, amore. Dobbiamo essere forti per poter affrontare quello che verrà. Non sarà facile ma loro sono i nostri figli e qualsiasi giudice lo riconoscerà immediatamente. Per ora che ne dici se domani andiamo a comprare le cose per le loro future stanze ? “ dico 

“ Gli comprerò tutto il meglio che esista “ dice determinata e io ridacchio 

“ Non viziare i nostri figli , già oggi hai esagerato con quei peluche enormi “ le dico sorridendo 

“ Il meglio per la mia famiglia. Vi darò tutto quello che non ho mai avuto modo di avere e anche oltre. Siete tutto per me e la vostra felicità è tutto ciò che conta “ dice seria 

“ Amore, per renderci felici basti tu. “ le dico guardandola intensamente negli occhi 

“ Allora il resto consideratelo come un extra “ fa spallucce e io scuoto la testa 

“Alziamoci, idiota. Mi fanno male le ginocchia a stare in questa posizione per così tanto tempo “ dico mentre cerco di alzarmi ma le mie gambe cedono facendomi crollare addosso a lei e facendoci ridacchiare 

“ In altri momenti non ti ho mai sentita lamentare “ sussurra maliziosa nel mio orecchio facendomi gemere al pensiero di tutte quelle volte che ovviamente non ho avuto problemi ad essere in ginocchio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti, grazie per aver letto e grazie a chi commenterà. :)   
> Spero che non sia un cattivo venerdì 17 perché per me già lo è stato   
> Praticamente ha diluviato, mentre lavoravo è caduto un fulmine vicino a me spezzando un filo della luce lasciandoci senza luce e senza acqua  
> Ovviamente per poter spostarmi mi sono bagnata tutta e se domani non avrò una febbre a 40 sarà un miracolo, nel frattempo sono certa che avrò un raffreddore   
> Ora dopo la tempesta è uscito il sole e speriamo che il tempo migliori 
> 
> Vorrei spendere un minuto di silenzio per ciò che è successo a Genova e per le vittime che la caduta del ponte ha portato , se c'è qualcuno di voi che sia di lì, spero che stiate bene. 
> 
> Detto ciò, buona serata o giornata   
> Grazie di cuore ♡


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con sorpresa anche per me ecco un nuovo capitolo :) 
> 
> POV Lexa
> 
> Spero vi piaccia :)

“ Lexa, no. “ mi dice Clarke per l’ennesima volta 

Siamo in un centro commerciale che vende cose per la casa e per il giardino. 

Per ora abbiamo comprato i letti per i bambini , le vernici per pitturare le stanze, i mobili, giocattoli e ora stiamo discutendo su quali giostre mettere in giardino. 

“ Clarke, andiamo! La ameranno! “ la supplico ancora 

“ Lexa! È pericolosa! Non metterò quella giostra mortale nel nostro giardino! “ esclama 

“ È solo un’altalena! “ mi lamento io 

“ Quante volte devo ricordarti che un’altalena ha quasi ucciso nostro figlio?? “ dice arrabbiata 

“ È stato un incidente ! Andiamo, l’ ameranno ! Immagina quanto saranno felici quando ci potranno giocare ! “ ribatto io

“ Immagina quanto saranno felici se effettivamente VIVRANNO ! Quando è no è no, Lexa. Non continuare questa battaglia perché l’hai persa in partenza “ dice con un tono che non ammette repliche e io faccio il mio broncio più carino di sempre ma lei scuote la testa “ Io ti amo e amo il tuo broncio ma non permetterò che i miei figli si facciano nuovamente male “ continua 

“ Non puoi tenerli in una palla gonfiabile per tenerli al sicuro, sono bambini! Si faranno male! “ dico

“ Una palla gonfiabile per tenerli lontani dai pericoli, ecco cosa ci serve “ esclama eccitata facendomi scuotere la testa in disappunto 

“ Io compro quest’ altalena, vuoi o non vuoi “ affermo 

“ Bene, ma sappi che le tue azioni avranno delle conseguenze “ dice lei 

“ E sarebbero ? “ chiedo confusa 

“ Niente più sesso “ fa l’occhiolino e si volta per andare via 

“ Cosa ? NO ! Aspetta, Clarke “ le corro dietro prendendola per un braccio e la faccio girare verso di me “ Sei seria ? “ chiedo agitata 

“ Ovvio. “ dice con non curanza 

“ Non puoi rinunciare al sesso con me, piccola “ le dico 

“ Sì che posso e lo farò “ afferma lasciandomi a bocca aperta 

“ Non dureresti nemmeno un giorno “ sorrido con un ghigno mentre lei alza un sopracciglio 

“ È una sfida ? “ chiede e non mi da neanche il tempo di rispondere che continua “ Accetto. La prima che supplicherà di fare sesso perde “ 

“ Cosa ? No ! Stavo scherzando “ esclamo 

“ Hai paura di perdere, Woods ? “ dice con tono di sfida 

“ Griffin – Woods. “ la correggo provocandole un sorriso “ E no, non perderò. Posso stare anche mesi senza fare sesso, sei tu che non potrai resistermi “ le faccio un occhiolino 

“ Bene, allora la sfida inizia ora “ dice allungando la sua mano destra verso di me che io prendo e stringo “ Se perdo io, puoi comprare questa altalena, se perdi tu , niente altalena. Ci stai ? “ 

“ Ci sto. “ dico stringendo ancora di più la sua mano e guardandola determinata negli occhi

Perderai la sfida, amore. Penso dentro di me. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“ Cosa c’è , Lexi, sei frustrata ? “ chiede con voce sarcastica Niylah 

Sono passati due giorni dalla scommessa e io e Clarke ci stiamo provocando a vicenda di continuo. 

Pensavo fosse una battaglia facile ma è una guerra. 

Ho provato ad uscire completamente nuda dalla doccia facendo finta di essermi dimenticata gli asciugamani, ho provato a fare gli addominali e le flessioni davanti a mia moglie, ho provato anche a cucinare con solo un top e un paio di boxer strettissimi ma Clarke non ha ceduto. 

Al contrario, ha risposto al fuoco con il fuoco. 

Ha fatto finta di avere un sogno erotico con versi molto espliciti, mi ha fatta entrare nel bagno mentre era sotto la doccia con la scusa che avesse dimenticato i suoi indumenti e potevo chiaramente vedere il suo corpo bagnato da tante goccioline che scorrevano su di esso, mentre mangiava ha emesso dei gemiti che avrebbero fatto convertire un prete. 

Per cui le conseguenze sono state ore indimenticabili sotto la doccia fredda e pensare costantemente alla mia insegnante anziana delle elementari per farmi passare l’erezione. 

“ Niylah, vaffanculo! “ esclamo poggiando i gomiti sul bancone del bar di Luna e passandomi le mani fra i capelli 

Emette una risata che viene subito interrotta da una gomitata da parte della sua ragazza 

“ Niylah, se non la lasci stare faremo la stessa scommessa “ la ammonisce Luna 

“ È una scommessa che sarei disposta a perdere “ le risponde Niylah ricevendo un bacio che si riscalda subito facendomi alzare gli occhi al cielo 

“ Sul serio, ragazze ? “ esclamo facendole ridacchiare nel bel mezzo del bacio prima di separarsi 

“ Scusaci, Lex “ dice Luna con ancora un sorriso sulle labbra 

“ A me non dispiace affatto “ afferma Niylah facendomi la linguaccia prendendomi in giro 

“ Scusate il ritardo , ragazze. Ho avuto un contrattempo “ esclama Anya 

“ Ero il contrattempo “ ridacchia Raven arrivando dietro di lei facendoci scuotere la testa 

“ Allora, ho sentito che c’è una scommessa in corso “ dice Anya sorridendomi 

Guardo male Niylah che ha sparso la voce e lei mi fa spallucce “ Esattamente, ho bisogno di consigli ragazze. “ supplico 

“ Prova a farti vedere nuda “ suggerisce Niylah 

“ Già fatto “ rispondo 

“ Prova a essere sexy mentre fai sport, non dovrebbe essere difficile per te “ dice Raven facendo su e giù con gli occhi sul mio corpo provocando l’immediata gelosia di Anya che incrocia le braccia al petto e fa un broncio 

“ Ah, sì ? “ chiede ingelosita provocando la nostra risata e il sorriso di Raven che la prende per il colletto della maglietta e la bacia talmente intensamente che ci fa sentire a disagio “ Tu sei sexy anche solo se respiri, piccola “ sussurra sulle sue labbra dopo aver terminato di mangiarsi la faccia a vicenda 

Mi schiarisco la voce per attirare nuovamente la loro attenzione “ Già fatto, ragazze. E ho anche provato a cucinare in intimo. Nulla “ dico 

 

Luna si massaggia il mento con la mano pensierosa “ Prova a far sentire la tua presenza facendo finta che sia stato per caso “ dice indicando le mie parti intime 

Annuisco “ Potrebbe essere un’idea “ 

“ Prova anche a farla ingelosire, a lei piace violento “ dice Niylah facendomi un occhiolino provocandomi immediatamente un senso di gelosia, Luna alza un sopracciglio e incrocia le braccia al petto guardandola male “ Che c’è? Che ho detto ? Era per lavoro, Ragazze “ dice giustificandosi guardando fra me e Luna e cercando appoggio in Anya e Raven che hanno ricominciato a baciarsi 

“ Prendetevi una stanza, voi due “ alzo la voce rimproverandole 

“ Dovresti prenderla tu. “ mi suggerisce Raven ridacchiando dopo essersi separata da Anya “ Ammetti la sconfitta “ 

“ Mai “ dico determinata “ Adesso basta parlare di questo , sono abbastanza frustrata. Andiamo a ballare, ok ? “ chiedo e loro annuiscono eccitate 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Ritorno a casa dopo aver ballato ed essermi divertita tutta la notte con le mie amiche, sono le 6 del mattino e Clarke dovrebbe essere già a casa dopo il suo turno in ospedale. Controllo nel garage ed effettivamente la sua macchina è dentro. 

Cerco di entrare il più silenziosamente possibile per non svegliarla ma appena accendo la lampada del salotto emetto uno squittio spaventato notando Clarke seduta sul divano con le braccia incrociate al petto e con un cipiglio arrabbiato. 

“ Che diavolo, Clarke ! Mi hai spaventata a morte ! “ esclamo prendendo fiato e poggiando una mano sul petto 

“ Divertita ? “ chiede sarcastica e io mi acciglio 

“ Sì, abbiamo ballato e scherzato tutta la notte. Come è stato il tuo turno? “ chiedo 

“ Oh, andava bene. “ continua sarcastica “ fino a che non ho ricevuto un video di mia moglie che ballava con un’altra ragazza “ afferma arrabbiata 

Resto a guardarla confusa fino a che non realizzo di cosa sta parlando. 

Mentre ballavamo, una ragazza si è avvicinata alle mie spalle e mi ha chiesto se potevo fingere di ballare con lei perché c’era un ragazzo che non poteva prendere il suggerimento che lei fosse lesbica e io ,da gentildonna , l’ho aiutata. 

“ E chi ti ha mandato questo video ? “ chiedo senza negare il fatto, vorrei proprio vedere come finisce questo episodio 

“ Non neghi? “ chiede ancora più arrabbiata e gelosa “ Un numero anonimo. “ continua sprezzante “ Sono bastati due giorni per andare a divertirti con le altre “ 

“ Clarke “ inizio ma lei si alza di scatto dal divano e mi sbatte violentemente al muro attaccando le sue labbra alle mie in un bacio bruciante che mi lascia senza fiato 

Sento le sue mani vagare per il mio corpo passando per il seno per poi scendere verso il mio stomaco e scendere pericolosamente verso la zona dove ho più bisogno. L’altra sua mano mi stringe forte il sedere mentre la sua mano sinistra scende fino a toccare il mio pene già completamente duro. 

Stringe le mie parti intime provocandomi un gemito strozzato e mi morde il labbro talmente forte da farmi uscire sangue 

“ Clarke “ sussurro il suo nome disperata 

Tutto ad un tratto si allontana da me facendomi lamentare per la delusione 

“ Fatti toccare da quella. E questa sera dormi sul divano “ dice lasciandomi a bocca aperta e dirigendosi verso la nostra stanza arrabbiata 

“ CLARKE! “ la richiamo “ Non è come pensi! “ urlo ancora incapace di fare un passo 

Sbatto la testa al muro e faccio un sospiro frustrato. 

Prendo il cellulare e invio un messaggio a Niylah 

Da Lexa : 

So che hai inviato quel video a Clarke per farla cedere ma hai peggiorato la situazione. Suggerimenti per fare pace? 

Da Niylah : 

MI DISPIACE! Pensavo cedesse , non ti preoccupare , risolvo subito 

Prendo un respiro profondo e mi dirigo verso la nostra stanza, provo ad aprire ma c’è la porta bloccata, busso ma non ottengo nessuna risposta 

“ Clarke ? “ chiamo

Attendo qualche secondo ma sento solo il silenzio dall’altro lato 

“ Clarke, fammi spiegare “ la supplico 

Ancora niente 

“ Clarke “ La richiamo 

Sento il suo cellulare emettere un suono acustico, probabilmente Niylah che le spiega la situazione

Aspetto qualche secondo altro e poi la porta si apre e vedo Clarke guardarmi in attesa di una spiegazione 

“ Mi aveva chiesto aiuto per allontanare un tizio che non accettava il fatto fosse omosessuale. Non c’è stato nulla , devi credermi. Niylah pensava tu cedessi alla scommessa se avessi visto quel video “ le spiego il più velocemente possibile

Mi scruta per qualche secondo che sembra infinito per poi annuire 

“ Mi credi ? “ le chiedo speranzosa 

Emette un sospiro “ Sì, idiota. Ma cerca di spiegarti prima . E ancora la scommessa è in gioco. “ dice prendendo la mia mano avvicinandomi a sé per abbracciarla. La circondo con le mie braccia e respiro il suo odore. 

Dio , vorrei cedere. 

“ Perché non cedi ? “ mi chiede come se leggesse nella mia mente 

“ Perché voglio prendere un’altalena “ sussurro 

“ Allora dovrai andare a prenderti cura del tuo problemino lì sotto perché io farò di tutto pur di vincere “ dice lasciandomi un bacio casto sulle labbra prima di spogliarsi sensualmente davanti a me rivelando il suo intimo di pizzo nero per poi immergersi nelle coperte lasciandomi a bocca asciutta. 

I miei pensieri vanno alla signora Cooper e al suo neo peloso. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Altri tre giorni. 

Altri tre giorni di prese in giro e pensieri sulla signora Cooper. 

Ho provato a far sentire “ accidentalmente “ la mia presenza a Clarke ma lei ha usato questo contro di me macinando sulla mia erezione per poi allontanarsi.  
Ho provato a baciarla appassionatamente ma, quando pensavo che stesse per cedere, ha chiamato sua madre.   
Ho provato a coinvolgerla in un ballo sexy ma ,quando le cose si sono fatte intense , mi ha lasciata lì per ballare con Raven.

Sono al limite. 

Mi trovavo in un supermercato, Clarke mi ha chiesto di andare a fare la spesa perché lei era impegnata con il suo lavoro. 

Stavo per prendere il latte dallo scaffale quando mi è squillato il cellulare con un messaggio. 

Ovviamente il messaggio era di mia moglie , pensavo fosse per qualcosa che avrei dovuto comprare e ho aperto il messaggio.

Quando l’ho aperto il cellulare quasi mi volava dalle mani. 

In esso c’era allegata una foto di lei in un intimo sexy con la sua mano che scompariva fra le sue pieghe mentre si toccava un seno coperto dall’intimo. 

Inutile dire che ho lasciato il carrello lì e sono corsa a casa. 

 

E dopo ore e ore di sesso passato per recuperare il tempo perduto , ci ritroviamo sudate e stremate sul letto mentre cerchiamo di riprendere fiato. 

“ Hai perso “ dice contenta 

“ Ne è valsa la pena. “ dico ancora in affanno 

“ Ora i nostri figli saranno al sicuro “ dice facendomi brontolare 

Ci addormentiamo e ci risvegliamo direttamente la sera tardi. 

Cucino una cena abbondante per recuperare le forze e guardo distrattamente il calendario. 

Noto qualcosa di strano scritto sopra. 

Mi avvicino per vedere il contenuto della scrittura e appena capisco di cosa si tratta rimango a bocca aperta e corro velocemente nella nostra stanza 

“ Hai barato! “ esclamo incredula 

Clarke scoppia a ridere lasciandomi con la bocca spalancata davanti la porta 

“ Clarke ! NON È DIVERTENTE ! “ esclamo incrociando le braccia al petto facendo un broncio 

Lei smette di ridere e si alza dal letto per abbracciarmi ma io ancora non cedo

“ Dai, amore “ mi dice lasciandomi un bacio sulle labbra imbronciate 

“ Hai giocato sporco. Non vale “ dico delusa 

“ Non abbiamo stabilito delle regole, piccola. Avere il ciclo era solo un grosso aiuto che mi serviva per non saltarti addosso “ fa spallucce cercando di non ridere 

“ Ma non è giusto “ mi lamento io 

“ In guerra tutto è lecito “ mi sorride 

“ Ma .. “ inizio tristemente ma vengo fermata dalle sue labbra 

“ So quanto vuoi che i nostri figli siano felici, quanto vuoi che loro abbiano tutto dalla vita, lo voglio anche io, amore. Ti stavo solo prendendo in giro per giocare con te “ mi sorride lasciandomi per l’ennesima volta sorpresa “ Ho già ordinato l’altalena e ho richiesto una manutenzione per far sì che se i bambini dovessero cadere non si farebbero male. “ 

“ Sei … incredibile “ dico scuotendo la testa con un sorriso “ Non ti hai mai detto nessuno che la derisione non è prodotto di una mente forte? “ 

“ Sì, tu. Ma è stato divertente “ dice facendomi la linguaccia 

Muovo le mani sui suoi fianchi e sorrido maliziosamente “ Oh, anche la vendetta è divertente “ affermo prima di solleticare i suoi fianchi e farla dimenare per le risate 

Finiamo per correre in tutta la casa e finire sul divano dove facciamo nuovamente l’amore. La cena, come sempre, dimenticata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentre provavo a dormire, mi prudevano le mani per scrivere ed ecco un nuovo capitolo.   
> Non so se vi sia piaciuto perché è stato molto di passaggio però ammetto di essermi divertita nel scriverlo :) e spero anche che vi siate divertiti voi   
> Purtroppo non sono ancora riuscita a sbloccarmi sulle scene Hot D:   
> Spero non sia un problema .. 
> 
> Comunque sia ringrazio come sempre chi legge e sono quasi 100 kudos **   
> Grazie veramente di seguire ancora questa storia e di commentare :) 
> 
> Buona domenica ♡  
> Un abbraccio :*

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo promesso che avrei fatto di meglio e spero di mantenere questa promessa.   
> Grazie in anticipo a chi mi supporterà.


End file.
